The black fist pirates
by Craftex101
Summary: 30 years have passed since Luffy became pirate king and he's decided to settle down in foosha village. But now... a new captain emerges onto the scene. Jack D. Star. Along with his brother Mark they go on their own adventure towards the Grand Line. Join them as they assemble a crew of colorful people and set off for great adventures on the Grand Line! SYOC. R&R. I'd appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Still accepting OCs. For template look on my profile under the black fist pirates. Thank you in advance. :-)**

Jack and Mark D. Star

A new adventure begins

This story begins on the North blue. 30 years have passed since Monkey D. Luffy became king of the pirates and has since retired from piracy to start a family with his wife Nami in Foosha village. The other Straw hats have gone on their own journeys across the world. We now follow two young boys sailing the seas on their own. This is the beginning of another adventure for another crew.

"Hey Mark. Where are we going? I don't see any land anywhere, are you sure we're going the right direction?" a boy says looking in every direction from a small dingy. He is leaning over the side holding onto the mast. He wears a military green jacket with the sleeves ripped off. His hair is black with a single tuft of yellow hair going out from one side of his head. He looks extremely happy.

"That's the fifth time you've asked Jack. And every time I've given you the same answer. Which one of us is the navigator? Geez," the boy named Mark says. He is wearing a floral patterned pair of shorts as well as a plain white t-shirt with a light blue snowflake on the back. He has light brown hair, which darts backwards in a single flat spike. He is reading a map of the seas and looking at a compass.

"Be careful when you stand there Jack. You could easily get carried away and I won't be able to save you," Jack puffs his cheeks and sits down beside his friend.

"Don't you trust your captain Mark?" He says grabbing his chest dramatically.

"Of course I do. But you can never be too careful," Jack spots something in the distance.

"Hey. Mark. Look. A pirate ship. Let's head over there. They might have some food we can have. I'm damn hungry," his stomach appropriately rumbles accordingly. Mark lets out a sigh and looks in the direction Jack pointed.

"Fine. If that's what you, feel like. This is never going to end well you know that?" Jack meanwhile is just thinking of food and not listening. Mark changes the direction of the boat to head for the pirate ship.

"HEY! You guys. We're coming aboard!" He yells and starts climbing up the side of the ship.

"Jack that isn't really a good idea you know," Mark tries to reason, but to no avail. He quickly climbs after him. When they get up the entire crew is standing around them.

"So… can you guys spare any food?" All the pirates look at each other and then start laughing. They slowly start surrounding the two of them with only Mark noticing it happening.

"I'll take that as a yes?" They all take out their swords and guns. Jack ignores them and starts walking towards the cabin.

"No you little punk. We're robbing you, killing you and dumping you for the sharks. You really should have considered not being so trusting," A tall man presumably the captain, says stepping right in front of Jack putting his gun to Jack's forehead.

"You do have food right? That's really all I care about" the captain grows more and more angry. He loads the gun and his men start laughing.

"How are you so calm? You're going to die," Jack pushes his gun away from his head and walks towards the door in the ship where food might be stored again.

"No I'm not. Cause you won't be able to kill me."

"We'll see about that punk," he pulls the trigger and Jack falls forwards and lands lifeless on the ground.

"I guess you're all alone now kid. Surrender and you… Where'd he go?" He says looking around, but Mark has mysteriously vanished.

"Did anyone see where he went?" Everyone look around.

"He's not in the dingy captain."

"I'm right here," someone says behind the captain. He turns and looks at the ground only to see a small penguin.

"What the…" it begins to grow to enormous proportions. Its wings become muscular arms and it grows legs as well. Its chest grows muscles as well. The beak becomes sharper and longer and the top of its head turns the same shape as Marks hair, but black on the top and white on the bottom. "MUSCLE BOOST!"

"A devil fruit user," The captain cowardly says as Mark punches him in the stomach and into the ocean.

"That's right. Bird-bird fruit model: the penguin," All the pirates with guns start firing at him. He leaps towards them. He turns into penguin form again, sliding across the floor on his stomach as if it is ice causing all their bullets to miss. When he gets close, he turns big and grabs two of them by the head and slamming them into the wooden deck. The rest fire at him and he turns small again and begins sliding around avoiding every shot.

"Would you wake up and help me dammit?" Jack stands up and ruffles his hair.

"I didn't really harden it enough before the shot hit and it knocked me out for a moment," everyone looks at him frightened. They start firing at him again. "BLACK LAYER!" His entire body turns a metallic black and all the bullets stop without penetrating his skin. He holds his hands crossed in front of his body. He leaps forward. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He hits the first pirate with such force the entire crew fall over after being knocked out. The two boys both return to normal and high five each other.

"Work on your reaction time idiot," Mark says as they tie them all up.

"Work on your KO's per second. I took out the entire crew in a few seconds and you beat like what… two in five seconds," Mark grunts as he ties the last knot.

"Alright. This knot should be easy for them to untie. Get the lifeboats and let's dump them," Mark says and Jack comes carrying the big boat with a mast. He places it in the water and they tie the crew to the mast so they won't fall off," They push them off on their way and Jack even waves them goodbye.

"You think they'll make it to the nearest island?"

"Doesn't really matter does it. Let's find their food," they go into the ship to look for supplies. Soon they sit on the deck eating some basic rations.

"You know Jack. This isn't a bad ship at all. It good too because we gave them our dingy," Jack looks around the ship. It isn't anything too special. The previous crew had been quite small so there is a cabin fit for around 20-25 people, not that him and Mark need all the space. They can easily divide it up into smaller rooms if they need it. The front figure is an angry sheep. The ship has a storage room for food and supplies, but that is about it. No kitchen, no toilets or showers.

"We could always renovate it if we need to," Mark suggests.

"Sure, why not? But if we're going to have such a big ship, then we need some more people. We need to find more nakama. When did we get to that next island again?" Mark looks at his maps and compass again.

"With a ship like this… about a day or so," He looks, but Jack is already gone.

"Come on bro. That time you even asked the question!" Jack is climbing up the mast into the crow's nest.

"If we're going to use this ship, we'll need to name her!" Jack thinks for a moment.

"How about: The Black Sheep? Because we're different from everyone else," Mark shrugs.

"I get it. Black Sheep it is. Anyway help me get this ship going."

"Right," Jack jumps down and starts helping eagerly with everything. The two set off for the next island.

 **A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions. Things you liked. Things you didn't. It's all a great help. :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Land ahoy!

Avarice Island

"MARK! I see land up ahead!" Jack yells from the crow's nest. Mark looks and sees the island. From afar, there's a couple of big towers with cannons on them standing tall.

"This is Avarice Island. From what I know it's an island for rich people, most prominently known for its weapon factories," Mark notices Jack is taking a jumping stance on the rail of the crow's nest.

"What are you…?" Jack suddenly leaps forward off the crow's nest. Mark looks in the direction of his jump and sees a cannonball directed straight at the ship. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack body turns black and he hits the giant cannonball. It stops and Jack jumps off it and lands back on the ship sending the metal ball straight into the ocean.

"I don't think we're welcome on that island," Mark heads to the wheel to change course.

"Guess that means we're going to stock up somewhere else," Mark says looking at his maps again, but Jack just smiles. Mark softly shakes his head.

"You're thinking what I think you're thinking aren't you?" He asks mostly himself and Jack points to the island.

"Let's get going to Avarice Island! They're not going to keep me out even if they try. I'll hold off the cannons. You just get us there!" Mark sighs, but knows there is nothing he can do to change his captain's mind. The island keeps firing cannonballs at their ship and Jack keeps knocking them down until they get too close to the island for the cannons to aim at them.

"The cannons can't aim this low. I guess they didn't think anyone would make it this far," Mark says looking at the cannons barrels, which can't get low enough to hit them. The two enter the marina. As they step off the ship, they are immediately surrounded by a ton of marines carrying large firearms. Behind the marines is a big city with loads of people looking at the two pirates.

"How did you manage to stop the cannonballs?!" The marine leader yells and lifts his fist.

"I punched them out of the way! Now move or I'll do the same to you!" Jack says and his hand turns metallic black again. He holds it out towards the marines.

"Jack? Why don't we just leave?" Mark asks pointing towards the ship. Jack smirks and jumps towards the marines. They open fire on him with everything they've got. "BLACK LAYER!" All the bullets deflect off Jack's metallic body and he gets in close. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He strikes one of the marines and he flies backwards. The others keep firing, but soon realize it has no effect on Jack whatsoever. "ARMOR LAYER: PIRANHA!" Jack unleashes a flurry of punches at the rest of the marines. They all slump over and pass out. All the citizens start running away.

"Someone! Warn the marine captain!"

"We're all going to die!"

"This guy's really strong!" They all run into the city until the two of them are completely alone.

"Can we go now?" Jack begins walking into the city without answering.

"I really hate that about you," Mark says running after him.

"Hate what?"

"That you never answer when I ask you a question!" Mark grumpily announces.

"hmhmhm. I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack adds with a smirk.

"So you do it on purpose just to piss me off," Suddenly a group of marines swarm the rooftops and side streets making them completely surrounded. A citizen point to them.

"There they are! Those are the guys who broke through the security at the harbor!" The commander steps forward.

"Dammit. What do we do?" Mark asks.

"I can survive the bullets easy, but you… not so much," The commander of the marines raises his hand.

"What if we…" the commander throws his hand down and the marines open fire on them. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack throws himself at Mark who turns into penguin form and Jack holds him close to his body shielding him with his arms and body.

"There're too many of them for me to fight while holding onto you and they constantly fire at us!" Jack says running in circles to make himself a harder target to hit to protect Mark from the hail of bullets. A sewer cover beneath them open slightly.

"Hey… down here," A voice whispers from the hole. Jack looks at the tiny penguin in his hand.

"Let's go," Jack nods and jumps down the manhole bending the cover so it can't be opened again. Meanwhile Mark falls into the hole and someone catches him. The person hugs him tightly.

"Aren't you cute?" a female voice says. She puts him down and he turns human again. It's too dark to see anything.

"So who are you? You must be pretty insane to challenge the marines here," She says mainly directed at Jack.

"Well it sounded like an adventure. I can't say no to adventure," the girl giggles.

"You sure sound like a fun guy to be around," She says as they approach an exit near the water.

"You can jump into the ocean from here and swim back to your ship," She says and looks at them. Through the light of the tunnel, she can see Mark in his human form. She reaches for a gun at her hip, but before she gets to fire, Mark grabs her hand and holds the gun away from his head.

"Calm down. I am the penguin you rescued," The girl looks at Mark very confused and Jack just chuckles.

"That's something I never thought I would hear. Can you prove it?" Mark lets go and turns into penguin form.

"Oh my god! You're so cute!" She says loudly as she picks him up and hugs him.

"Um… thank you. It's not really supposed to be cute but okay," She lets go of Mark and he turns human again.

"Who are you anyway?" Mark asks being the logical person he is. The three begin to walk back through the tunnels with the girl leading the way. It's completely dark and they haven't really been able to see her properly yet.

"My name is Genie J. Barker. I'm on my way to the Grand Line. But first I have to see if anyone in this town has any information I can use for a personal quest," Jack's folds his arms and nods slowly.

"What's it about?" He then asks.

"It's some info about a certain thing that's important to me. Sorry. It's very private," the two chuckle.

"Do you need help? It sounds like adventure to me," Jack says cracking his knuckles.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Then why did you help us just now?" Genie stops walking for a moment.

"I don't know. You're the first pirates to ever make it to this island alive. I guess you deserve another chance at your adventure other than dying right then and there," They finally reach another manhole cover and exit. They're still in the city, but near a hill. They are now able to get a good look at the person in front of them. She's a bit shorter than them, has long silver hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a white tank top under a red jacket and army-patterned cargo pants with black boots. On her back is a giant sniper rifle and at her hip she has two pistols.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. It's nothing personal. I hope you have a nice adventure!" she says already running away from them. When she's gone, Mark looks to Jack beside him and when he sees the adventure in his eyes he just sighs.

"I can tell we're going to help her with whatever she needs anyway."

"Damn straight hehe. Let's go. The more people we beat up the easier it'll be for her to find whatever she needs," Jack starts running into the town.

"Why the hell did I go with him on this journey?" realizing there's no way he'll get an answer he just runs after Jack.

 **A/N: As always thoughts and opinions are appreciated. Constructive criticism and such. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

The marine sniper?

Genie J. Barker

Jack stands over a pile of marines, with his black body and Mark is panting in the background. Jack cleans his hands as if they're dusty and walks further into the city.

"If there's a point to beating up these marines I don't see it at all," Mark says in between breaths. Jack smirks.

"It's good training at dodging bullets. Also, that Genie girl needs the help. We distract the marines, while she gets whatever she needs from this town," Mark exhales heavily and stretches.

"Fine if you say so. I think we'd do best in finding the marine headquarters," They turn a corner and another giant patrol of marines spot them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mark says and Jack steps forward.

"You go another way. I got these punks," The commander of that marine squad steps forward. Mark runs around the corner.

"Looks like this devil fruit user needs to be taught a lesson the hard way. I will defeat you on my own. As far as I've been told your powers make you impervious to normal bullets and swords," He says and draws his sword. It has a dark greenish tint to it.

"Is that one of those sea prism stone weapons the government have begun using?" Jack asks curiously.

"That's right. Meaning you don't stand a chance. Now come at me," Jack cracks his knuckles and smirks.

"I hope you can back up those words. Because I'm about to shove them down your throat! BLACK LAYER!" Jack turns black.

"That's his power. He creates a nearly indestructible armor. Normal guns can't harm him with that," One of the marines says.

"I am well aware. But this will definitely hurt him," The commander leaps forward and slashes at Jack. He jumps into the air and over the commander. The commander slashes once more, but Jack is just out of his reach. Jack comes back down and swiftly dodges another attack. He ducks under the commander's arm at the last second. "ARMOR LAYER: SWORDFISH!" He hits the commander dead on with a swift and hard kick, but it's Jack who's sent backwards instead. "TEKKAI!" He yells standing completely still.

"Interesting," Jack attacks again with the same result. Every time Jack is close enough to hit him, the commander uses Tekkai to block his strike and then counterattacks.

"Dammit. I guess I'll have to get more serious then," Jack charges once more and prepares for a strike. "TEKKAI!" Right before Jack strikes he ducks and smashes the ground so hard it shatters. He then pulls up the chunk of street the commander is standing on making him lose his balance. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" While he's in the air, Jack hits him hard sending him flying and knocking him through a wall. He emerges shortly after very injured.

"Lieutenant commander Aru!" Some of the marines yells upon seeing their banged up commander.

"We'll finish this later. I must report to my superior," Jack is about to run after him before someone shoots him in the chest with such force that he's flung backwards, hits a wall and grabs his chest in pain.

"Damn. That was a powerful shot," he looks towards the shooters position and sees someone packing away a sniper rifle.

"Who the hell was that?" He looks at where he was shot. The bullet is flattened completely, but there's a little mark where it hit.

"Was it that Genie girl?" He gets up and climbs the building he saw the sniper. He sees her enter a hole in a nearby building with a hatch and closes it.

"Why would you shoot me?" He suddenly hears gunshots from nearby and runs to check it out. He looks over the building and sees Mark laying on the ground bleeding in his human form. The marines close in on him and have him at gunpoint.

"MARK!" He's about to activate his power when someone suddenly presses a gun to the back of his head. It's Genie with one of her handguns.

"You should have left this island while you had the chance. I don't need or want your help."

"You weren't like this a little while ago. What changed?" She loads the gun.

"I was given an offer. If I can get you off the island or kill you two, I'll get the info I need. That's a price I'm willing to pay," Jack starts chuckling. He turns and presses the gun against his forehead.

"Hmhmhm. It's always nice to hear that someone has a lot of resolve. But only people who can back up their words will make it anywhere in life," Genie's eyes widen and she thinks for a bit. She closes her eyes and hesitates to pull the trigger. She ultimately doesn't and puts the gun back in its holster.

"The only reason you're still standing is because you had good intentions in helping me. This is your final warning. Leave."

"You'll never make it far with that resolve. Now excuse me, but I have to go help my friend," Jack looks down and sees that Mark is gone and so are the marines. He looks around for a few seconds and then looks back again only to find that Genie s gone too. At seeing this, Jack grits his teeth.

"If he's dead so are you," He says mostly to himself as he barges through the streets to find his navigator. A couple of marines spot him. They're about to open fire, but before they can even raise their guns Jack smashes the street and hurls a giant piece of concrete at them knocking them all out. He approaches a large building in the far end west of town. It's decorated with different colored glass windows in arch patterns and with a staircase leading up to the entrance. It looks like a library. Only difference is that there's a marine flag on the front. In front of the building are a ton of marines who immediately point at Jack as he approaches. In the middle is Lieutenant commander Aru whom Jack fought before and someone else. He's a tall bearded marine smoking on a cigar. He has military cut brown hair and is holding a massive thick medieval broadsword in one hand. Easily thrice as long and five times as wide as a normal marine sword. Jack also spots Genie there holding a gun to Mark's head. Jack grits his teeth as he stops.

"Give me back my friend right now!" Jack yells to which the marine leader just with the massive sword points it at Jack.

"Get on your knees or your friend is dead. Then let my men give these seaprism handcuffs on. Then we can talk," Jack does as he's told much to his dismay after being cuffed the marine laughs.

"That's the first time that's worked! Hyuhyuhyu. Now kill him!" He says and points to Genie.

"You said we could talk you bastard!"

"As if I'd make a deal with filth like you. Your lives are more insignificant than bugs to us here. We get good booze here. That's the only reason we protect these worthless people! NOW KILL HIM I SAID!" He yells at Genie who ducks slightly.

"Y-yes captain Freeman," She's about to pull the trigger until she sees Jack's eyes. They're filled to the brim with hope and anger at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry Jack!" "BLACK LAYER!" Jack suddenly snaps the handcuffs off and rushes forward. He grabs the end of Genie's barrel right as she pulls the trigger. He punches Genie just hard enough to knock her out and jumps onto the massive building with both her and Mark. All this happens so fast the marines didn't get their guns ready due to having thought Jack was immobilized.

"What are you assholes waiting for!? After them! Kill them! I want to see their goddamn heads on sticks! Except the girl! If the girl dies whoever kills her will get death penalty!" Freeman yells his head turning extremely red and his cigar falls out of his mouth. Jack meanwhile is long gone and at the other end of the city. An alarm suddenly sounds and Freeman speaks over a transponder snail to everyone in the city.

"Citizens of Avarice Island! We have a dangerous pair of pirates running loose in town! They're both teenagers. They've taken an innocent girl as a hostage. If you see either, a young boy with brown hair set in a spike backwards or a boy with short black hair and a yellow tuft on his forehead please scream as loud as you can! They were last seen wearing…!" Freeman goes on to give a description of their clothes, but Jack is more concerned with Mark's wound, which hasn't been treated at all. Jack looks and there's no exit wound. Without thinking twice, Jack sticks two fingers into his wound. He eventually pulls out the bullet and Mark suddenly shoots his eyes open.

"What happ… ngh," He grabs his wound before he even has a chance to speak a full sentence.

"A seaprism stone bullet. I guess that's why you were so lifeless. I could have really used some help man," Jack takes off his shirt and rips it into a long strip, wrapping it around Mark's wound.

"Likewise. They really don't give us devil fruit users a chance nowadays," Mark says after his pain has dulled a bit. He notices Genie laying on the ground drooling and mainly sleeping more than being knocked out.

"She was the one who shot me!" Mark backs away a little. Jack pats him on the shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this okay. I have a feeling she's being forced by the captain of this marine thingy. I'll go and beat up that guy with the giant sword and get some answers," Jack says and gets up, but before he can move Mark grabs his arm stopping him.

"I won't be able to protect myself if we're attacked. Besides we need to get her to tell us what's going on," Mark says and points to Genie who's slowly walking up.

"W-what happened?" She rubs her eyes and as she opens them, Jack is right in front of her face.

"Tell us who you are!" He demands and Genie quickly backs off. As soon as she realizes whom she's with she grabs for her guns, but Jack swiftly disarms her.

"I can't believe you two! Why won't you just leave me alone!?" Jack grabs her face and looks into her eyes with both anger and pity.

"I can't believe YOU. You almost killed my best friend! So I think we deserve some answers. What the hell changed from the first time we met you?" Genie sits down and crosses her legs.

"I-I'll tell you if you promise to leave afterwards okay?" Jack nods slowly.

"Fine then," Mark looks over the side of the building and sees marines roaming the streets.

"But first I think we need to find a safer place. It's starting to look like a war is breaking out around here," Genie stands up and leads them to the hatch Jack saw her enter before. It's a small room with tons of ammunition for her guns. On one of the walls is a giant pin board with a picture of a pirate's wanted poster in the middle and tons of threads running out into different papers and pictures of other pirates.

"What's this?" Mark asks as he runs his fingers along the board.

"Just let me tell my story will you?" Mark quietly sits down.

"I'll start at the beginning so you understand okay," They both nod. She gets a flashback.

 _"_ _I grew up in a small town known for weapons manufacturing,"_ A little Genie is seen running around a large street with a toy gun.

"Pew pew! Take that," She yells happily playing. A woman pokes her head out of a window.

"Genie dear! Time for dinner!" Genie runs to the window and climbs in through it.

"You really are a little rascal aren't you? Just like your father," Genie sits down at the table and begins eating. After she's done, she sits down on the couch and jumps happily up and down until her mother also sits. Genie sits on her lap.

 _"_ _My mom would tell me stories of my father. The infamous pirate Hitman-Harlow,_ " Her mother happily explains away and Genie's eyes light up with joy upon hearing her mother's words. She runs outside after listening to the finished story. She takes out her toy gun and puts on an angry looking face.

"You'll dead meat Hitman-Harlow," She turns and gets a cocky look instead.

"No way. I have a beautiful daughter I have to meet and hug before I die," She pulls the trigger and makes the appropriate sound with her mouth. She smiles and looks at her toy gun as she sees a carriage of real guns being exported from the factory. She gets an idea and runs after the carriage. She jumps into it stealthily and grabs a normal revolver and some ammo.

 _"_ _I always wanted to be like him. I would practice as often as I could,"_ Genie looks a little older now. She is out in a forest with a few planks of wood with bullseyes on them set up that she shoots at right around the factory. They were testing out the guns so no one would suspect a gunshot. She takes out her sniper rifle and shoots the targets. She almost hits bullseye on every plank and smiles.

"Haha. I'll show you how good I am when you come home to meet me dad," she runs home hiding the gun under her west.

"I'm… home?" She says as she enters her house, but everything is dark.

"Mom?" She looks in the bedroom and sees her mother crying in a corner.

"Mom! What's wrong?" She can't stop sulking.

"I'm so sorry Genie. I don't know what to say," She hands Genie a letter and Genie reads it.

 _"_ _It said that my dad died on the sea and that he'd been buried recently. One of the last members of his crew wrote it. It talked about how he fought bravely till the end so he could come home and meet me and see my mom again,"_ Genie looks up from the letter with tears in her eyes. She runs out of the house.

"No. No! NO! You were supposed to come home and meet me. I wanted to show you how strong I've become. I wanted to make you proud. I spent my whole life longing to meet you!" She says sitting behind the house crying. Her mother comes out of the house and the two go inside and try to live as normal.

"It'll be okay sweetie. He'll be watching over you I'm sure,"

 _"_ _But I later found that my mom wasn't trying to forget at all,"_ Genie is home alone and a little younger than she is now. She stumbles upon a drawer full of letters addressed to her father. All written by her mother and the dates were all after she knew about his death.

"You really miss him huh mom?" She gets a determined look on her face and straps her sniper to her back and her pistols to her sides. She gathers her hidden stash of ammo and as she's about to leave her mother comes home. Genie has her back turned and her mother drops the groceries.

"Genie dear. Is that a gun?" She sees the letters on the table and runs over to pick them up.

"Where did you find those?"

"Mom. I'm going to find his grave. I'm going to give him these letters you've written to him. I only read one and I can see all the emotion you put into them. It hurts to know that you still have so much to say about him and he doesn't even know. I'll take the letters to his grave and say hi for you," Her mother gets angry.

"No way young lady! You're staying at home. The world is a dangerous place. Just taking a few of those hideous guns with you won't…" Before she can say anything else, Genie goes outside and draws her pistols. She points at a flock of birds above and shoots down three of them in three shoots.

"I've been practicing since I was little without you knowing. Please mom! I don't want you to be sad! Give me the letters. I'll be fine!" Her mother looks very confused, in the end hand her the letters, and hugs her tightly.

"Don't you dare die on me too! You're all I have left!" Genie hugs her mother.

"I know mom. I promise I won't die!" She leaves on a small boat. The flashback ends and Genie is getting teary-eyed.

"I wanted to make my mom happy and so I began to travel around the world to find his grave to say a proper goodbye," Genie starts crying a bit more.

"B-but so far… I- I HAVE NOTHING! I've been at it for 3 years and I haven't found anything that helps me find him," Both Mark and Jack wanted to ask her questions, but decide not to.

"You said if you got rid of us you'd 'get the information you want'," Jack says pondering and Genie looks up with tears in her eyes.

"That must mean the captain promised you information if you got rid of us!" Mark concludes and Genie starts crying even more.

"I'm so sorry you two. I'm just so desperate. It's not just for me, but for my mom too," Jack smashes his fists together and Mark takes off the bandages with gritted teeth.

"Wha-what're you two doing?" They open the hatch and get out. Jack pokes his head back down.

"Stay here. We'll just go 'negotiate' another price for the info if you know what I mean," He closes the hatch leaving her to herself.

"You two," the two of them walk towards the library headquarters. A marine sniper notices them and yells at his comrades.

"Doesn't that hurt a lot?" Jack asks pointing to Mark's open bullet wound. Mark rips a part of his sleeve off and shoves it into his wound.

"Holy hell that hurt. But it can't hurt more than Genie's heart for trying to kill us. Let's do this Jack!" He starts running before Jack. Jack is surprised and also starts running.

"You sure seem to be in a fighting mood," The marines begin firing and Mark goes into penguin form. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack's body becomes black and he deflects the bullets. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: TOBOGGAN BULLET!" (Toboggan is the technical term for penguins sliding on their stomachs) Mark starts spinning around the marine snipers and occasionally jumps at them with a bullet-like peck at a very high speed. Jack jumps right past them and Captain Freeman is standing below with his sword having heard the commotion.

"FREEEEEEMAANN!" Jack yells as he comes down with his fist ready to strike. The commander Jack fought before gets in the way and is about to activate his Tekkai. Suddenly Mark comes from the side as his muscle boost form and hits him to the side. Freeman raises his sword and blocks Jack's strike. Their eyes lock and Freeman can see the pure rage in Jack's eyes.

 **A/N: I'd as always like to hear what you think could be done better. Or what I'm doing right.**

The marine sniper?

Genie J. Barker

Jack stands over a pile of marines, with his black body and Mark is panting in the background. Jack cleans his hands as if they're dusty and walks further into the city.

"If there's a point to beating up these marines I don't see it at all," Mark says in between breaths. Jack smirks.

"It's good training at dodging bullets. Also, that Genie girl needs the help. We distract the marines, while she gets whatever she needs from this town," Mark exhales heavily and stretches.

"Fine if you say so. I think we'd do best in finding the marine headquarters," They turn a corner and another giant patrol of marines spot them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mark says and Jack steps forward.

"You go another way. I got these punks," The commander of that marine squad steps forward. Mark runs around the corner.

"Looks like this devil fruit user needs to be taught a lesson the hard way. I will defeat you on my own. As far as I've been told your powers make you impervious to normal bullets and swords," He says and draws his sword. It has a dark greenish tint to it.

"Is that one of those sea prism stone weapons the government have begun using?" Jack asks curiously.

"That's right. Meaning you don't stand a chance. Now come at me," Jack cracks his knuckles and smirks.

"I hope you can back up those words. Because I'm about to shove them down your throat! BLACK LAYER!" Jack turns black.

"That's his power. He creates a nearly indestructible armor. Normal guns can't harm him with that," One of the marines says.

"I am well aware. But this will definitely hurt him," The commander leaps forward and slashes at Jack. He jumps into the air and over the commander. The commander slashes once more, but Jack is just out of his reach. Jack comes back down and swiftly dodges another attack. He ducks under the commander's arm at the last second. "ARMOR LAYER: SWORDFISH!" He hits the commander dead on with a swift and hard kick, but it's Jack who's sent backwards instead. "TEKKAI!" He yells standing completely still.

"Interesting," Jack attacks again with the same result. Every time Jack is close enough to hit him, the commander uses Tekkai to block his strike and then counterattacks.

"Dammit. I guess I'll have to get more serious then," Jack charges once more and prepares for a strike. "TEKKAI!" Right before Jack strikes he ducks and smashes the ground so hard it shatters. He then pulls up the chunk of street the commander is standing on making him lose his balance. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" While he's in the air, Jack hits him hard sending him flying and knocking him through a wall. He emerges shortly after very injured.

"Lieutenant commander Aru!" Some of the marines yells upon seeing their banged up commander.

"We'll finish this later. I must report to my superior," Jack is about to run after him before someone shoots him in the chest with such force that he's flung backwards, hits a wall and grabs his chest in pain.

"Damn. That was a powerful shot," he looks towards the shooters position and sees someone packing away a sniper rifle.

"Who the hell was that?" He looks at where he was shot. The bullet is flattened completely, but there's a little mark where it hit.

"Was it that Genie girl?" He gets up and climbs the building he saw the sniper. He sees her enter a hole in a nearby building with a hatch and closes it.

"Why would you shoot me?" He suddenly hears gunshots from nearby and runs to check it out. He looks over the building and sees Mark laying on the ground bleeding in his human form. The marines close in on him and have him at gunpoint.

"MARK!" He's about to activate his power when someone suddenly presses a gun to the back of his head. It's Genie with one of her handguns.

"You should have left this island while you had the chance. I don't need or want your help."

"You weren't like this a little while ago. What changed?" She loads the gun.

"I was given an offer. If I can get you off the island or kill you two, I'll get the info I need. That's a price I'm willing to pay," Jack starts chuckling. He turns and presses the gun against his forehead.

"Hmhmhm. It's always nice to hear that someone has a lot of resolve. But only people who can back up their words will make it anywhere in life," Genie's eyes widen and she thinks for a bit. She closes her eyes and hesitates to pull the trigger. She ultimately doesn't and puts the gun back in its holster.

"The only reason you're still standing is because you had good intentions in helping me. This is your final warning. Leave."

"You'll never make it far with that resolve. Now excuse me, but I have to go help my friend," Jack looks down and sees that Mark is gone and so are the marines. He looks around for a few seconds and then looks back again only to find that Genie s gone too. At seeing this, Jack grits his teeth.

"If he's dead so are you," He says mostly to himself as he barges through the streets to find his navigator. A couple of marines spot him. They're about to open fire, but before they can even raise their guns Jack smashes the street and hurls a giant piece of concrete at them knocking them all out. He approaches a large building in the far end west of town. It's decorated with different colored glass windows in arch patterns and with a staircase leading up to the entrance. It looks like a library. Only difference is that there's a marine flag on the front. In front of the building are a ton of marines who immediately point at Jack as he approaches. In the middle is Lieutenant commander Aru whom Jack fought before and someone else. He's a tall bearded marine smoking on a cigar. He has military cut brown hair and is holding a massive thick medieval broadsword in one hand. Easily thrice as long and five times as wide as a normal marine sword. Jack also spots Genie there holding a gun to Mark's head. Jack grits his teeth as he stops.

"Give me back my friend right now!" Jack yells to which the marine leader just with the massive sword points it at Jack.

"Get on your knees or your friend is dead. Then let my men give these seaprism handcuffs on. Then we can talk," Jack does as he's told much to his dismay after being cuffed the marine laughs.

"That's the first time that's worked! Hyuhyuhyu. Now kill him!" He says and points to Genie.

"You said we could talk you bastard!"

"As if I'd make a deal with filth like you. Your lives are more insignificant than bugs to us here. We get good booze here. That's the only reason we protect these worthless people! NOW KILL HIM I SAID!" He yells at Genie who ducks slightly.

"Y-yes captain Freeman," She's about to pull the trigger until she sees Jack's eyes. They're filled to the brim with hope and anger at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry Jack!" "BLACK LAYER!" Jack suddenly snaps the handcuffs off and rushes forward. He grabs the end of Genie's barrel right as she pulls the trigger. He punches Genie just hard enough to knock her out and jumps onto the massive building with both her and Mark. All this happens so fast the marines didn't get their guns ready due to having thought Jack was immobilized.

"What are you assholes waiting for!? After them! Kill them! I want to see their goddamn heads on sticks! Except the girl! If the girl dies whoever kills her will get death penalty!" Freeman yells his head turning extremely red and his cigar falls out of his mouth. Jack meanwhile is long gone and at the other end of the city. An alarm suddenly sounds and Freeman speaks over a transponder snail to everyone in the city.

"Citizens of Avarice Island! We have a dangerous pair of pirates running loose in town! They're both teenagers. They've taken an innocent girl as a hostage. If you see either, a young boy with brown hair set in a spike backwards or a boy with short black hair and a yellow tuft on his forehead please scream as loud as you can! They were last seen wearing…!" Freeman goes on to give a description of their clothes, but Jack is more concerned with Mark's wound, which hasn't been treated at all. Jack looks and there's no exit wound. Without thinking twice, Jack sticks two fingers into his wound. He eventually pulls out the bullet and Mark suddenly shoots his eyes open.

"What happ… ngh," He grabs his wound before he even has a chance to speak a full sentence.

"A seaprism stone bullet. I guess that's why you were so lifeless. I could have really used some help man," Jack takes off his shirt and rips it into a long strip, wrapping it around Mark's wound.

"Likewise. They really don't give us devil fruit users a chance nowadays," Mark says after his pain has dulled a bit. He notices Genie laying on the ground drooling and mainly sleeping more than being knocked out.

"She was the one who shot me!" Mark backs away a little. Jack pats him on the shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this okay. I have a feeling she's being forced by the captain of this marine thingy. I'll go and beat up that guy with the giant sword and get some answers," Jack says and gets up, but before he can move Mark grabs his arm stopping him.

"I won't be able to protect myself if we're attacked. Besides we need to get her to tell us what's going on," Mark says and points to Genie who's slowly walking up.

"W-what happened?" She rubs her eyes and as she opens them, Jack is right in front of her face.

"Tell us who you are!" He demands and Genie quickly backs off. As soon as she realizes whom she's with she grabs for her guns, but Jack swiftly disarms her.

"I can't believe you two! Why won't you just leave me alone!?" Jack grabs her face and looks into her eyes with both anger and pity.

"I can't believe YOU. You almost killed my best friend! So I think we deserve some answers. What the hell changed from the first time we met you?" Genie sits down and crosses her legs.

"I-I'll tell you if you promise to leave afterwards okay?" Jack nods slowly.

"Fine then," Mark looks over the side of the building and sees marines roaming the streets.

"But first I think we need to find a safer place. It's starting to look like a war is breaking out around here," Genie stands up and leads them to the hatch Jack saw her enter before. It's a small room with tons of ammunition for her guns. On one of the walls is a giant pin board with a picture of a pirate's wanted poster in the middle and tons of threads running out into different papers and pictures of other pirates.

"What's this?" Mark asks as he runs his fingers along the board.

"Just let me tell my story will you?" Mark quietly sits down.

"I'll start at the beginning so you understand okay," They both nod. She gets a flashback.

 _"_ _I grew up in a small town known for weapons manufacturing,"_ A little Genie is seen running around a large street with a toy gun.

"Pew pew! Take that," She yells happily playing. A woman pokes her head out of a window.

"Genie dear! Time for dinner!" Genie runs to the window and climbs in through it.

"You really are a little rascal aren't you? Just like your father," Genie sits down at the table and begins eating. After she's done, she sits down on the couch and jumps happily up and down until her mother also sits. Genie sits on her lap.

 _"_ _My mom would tell me stories of my father. The infamous pirate Hitman-Harlow,_ " Her mother happily explains away and Genie's eyes light up with joy upon hearing her mother's words. She runs outside after listening to the finished story. She takes out her toy gun and puts on an angry looking face.

"You'll dead meat Hitman-Harlow," She turns and gets a cocky look instead.

"No way. I have a beautiful daughter I have to meet and hug before I die," She pulls the trigger and makes the appropriate sound with her mouth. She smiles and looks at her toy gun as she sees a carriage of real guns being exported from the factory. She gets an idea and runs after the carriage. She jumps into it stealthily and grabs a normal revolver and some ammo.

 _"_ _I always wanted to be like him. I would practice as often as I could,"_ Genie looks a little older now. She is out in a forest with a few planks of wood with bullseyes on them set up that she shoots at right around the factory. They were testing out the guns so no one would suspect a gunshot. She takes out her sniper rifle and shoots the targets. She almost hits bullseye on every plank and smiles.

"Haha. I'll show you how good I am when you come home to meet me dad," she runs home hiding the gun under her west.

"I'm… home?" She says as she enters her house, but everything is dark.

"Mom?" She looks in the bedroom and sees her mother crying in a corner.

"Mom! What's wrong?" She can't stop sulking.

"I'm so sorry Genie. I don't know what to say," She hands Genie a letter and Genie reads it.

 _"_ _It said that my dad died on the sea and that he'd been buried recently. One of the last members of his crew wrote it. It talked about how he fought bravely till the end so he could come home and meet me and see my mom again,"_ Genie looks up from the letter with tears in her eyes. She runs out of the house.

"No. No! NO! You were supposed to come home and meet me. I wanted to show you how strong I've become. I wanted to make you proud. I spent my whole life longing to meet you!" She says sitting behind the house crying. Her mother comes out of the house and the two go inside and try to live as normal.

"It'll be okay sweetie. He'll be watching over you I'm sure,"

 _"_ _But I later found that my mom wasn't trying to forget at all,"_ Genie is home alone and a little younger than she is now. She stumbles upon a drawer full of letters addressed to her father. All written by her mother and the dates were all after she knew about his death.

"You really miss him huh mom?" She gets a determined look on her face and straps her sniper to her back and her pistols to her sides. She gathers her hidden stash of ammo and as she's about to leave her mother comes home. Genie has her back turned and her mother drops the groceries.

"Genie dear. Is that a gun?" She sees the letters on the table and runs over to pick them up.

"Where did you find those?"

"Mom. I'm going to find his grave. I'm going to give him these letters you've written to him. I only read one and I can see all the emotion you put into them. It hurts to know that you still have so much to say about him and he doesn't even know. I'll take the letters to his grave and say hi for you," Her mother gets angry.

"No way young lady! You're staying at home. The world is a dangerous place. Just taking a few of those hideous guns with you won't…" Before she can say anything else, Genie goes outside and draws her pistols. She points at a flock of birds above and shoots down three of them in three shoots.

"I've been practicing since I was little without you knowing. Please mom! I don't want you to be sad! Give me the letters. I'll be fine!" Her mother looks very confused, in the end hand her the letters, and hugs her tightly.

"Don't you dare die on me too! You're all I have left!" Genie hugs her mother.

"I know mom. I promise I won't die!" She leaves on a small boat. The flashback ends and Genie is getting teary-eyed.

"I wanted to make my mom happy and so I began to travel around the world to find his grave to say a proper goodbye," Genie starts crying a bit more.

"B-but so far… I- I HAVE NOTHING! I've been at it for 3 years and I haven't found anything that helps me find him," Both Mark and Jack wanted to ask her questions, but decide not to.

"You said if you got rid of us you'd 'get the information you want'," Jack says pondering and Genie looks up with tears in her eyes.

"That must mean the captain promised you information if you got rid of us!" Mark concludes and Genie starts crying even more.

"I'm so sorry you two. I'm just so desperate. It's not just for me, but for my mom too," Jack smashes his fists together and Mark takes off the bandages with gritted teeth.

"Wha-what're you two doing?" They open the hatch and get out. Jack pokes his head back down.

"Stay here. We'll just go 'negotiate' another price for the info if you know what I mean," He closes the hatch leaving her to herself.

"You two," the two of them walk towards the library headquarters. A marine sniper notices them and yells at his comrades.

"Doesn't that hurt a lot?" Jack asks pointing to Mark's open bullet wound. Mark rips a part of his sleeve off and shoves it into his wound.

"Holy hell that hurt. But it can't hurt more than Genie's heart for trying to kill us. Let's do this Jack!" He starts running before Jack. Jack is surprised and also starts running.

"You sure seem to be in a fighting mood," The marines begin firing and Mark goes into penguin form. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack's body becomes black and he deflects the bullets. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: TOBOGGAN BULLET!" (Toboggan is the technical term for penguins sliding on their stomachs) Mark starts spinning around the marine snipers and occasionally jumps at them with a bullet-like peck at a very high speed. Jack jumps right past them and Captain Freeman is standing below with his sword having heard the commotion.

"FREEEEEEMAANN!" Jack yells as he comes down with his fist ready to strike. The commander Jack fought before gets in the way and is about to activate his Tekkai. Suddenly Mark comes from the side as his muscle boost form and hits him to the side. Freeman raises his sword and blocks Jack's strike. Their eyes lock and Freeman can see the pure rage in Jack's eyes.

 **A/N: I would love to hear what you think I'm doing right or what I could do better.**

 **PS: Do you get why i named him captain Freeman? ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

The battle of Avarice Island

Marine corruption

Jack is pushed back by Captain Freeman's giant sword. He immediately charges again and strikes Freeman's sword with all his force. But Freeman is once more able to push him back.

"You'll never break through this sword. It has way too much power for someone as weak as a pirate!" Jack runs in again. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He strikes the sword with his powerful strike and is once again blocked and pushed back.

"You're really getting on my nerves Freeman," He attacks again. Meanwhile Mark is busy fighting Aru. He delivers a powerful punch, which has no effect and as Aru strikes, Mark turns into a penguin and avoids the attack. As soon as it passes, he turns into his muscle boost form again with an uppercut. Aru once more uses Tekkai and Mark's attack has no effect. Mark quickly retreats. 'This is bad! I can't let him even touch me with that blade. I'll be in serious trouble.' Mark thinks looking at the green tinted blade. Aru notices.

"A devil fruit user is at a serious disadvantage in this world now. Thanks to these new swords and guns. Shoot him!" Mark grits his teeth as all the marines around him start to shoot at him with seaprism bullets. He leaps forward and gets close to Aru making sure to dodge any incoming attacks from his sword. He tries another punch only to once again fail. Aru raises his sword over his head and Mark has no way to retreat due to the bullets waiting for him. 'Dammit. I guess I have to use 'it' if I want to survive' He's about to jump backwards, when suddenly a bullet comes from far away and hits the sword out of Aru's hand and it slides across the ground taking everyone by surprise. "MUSCLE BOOST! CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: ICEBERG CRASH!" Mark lands a solid double handed hit on Aru while he's not using his Tekkai and sends him flying. He smashes into a wall, but not before grabbing his sword on the ground, which he passes on the way. All the marines prepare to shoot again, but their guns are one after another shot out of their hands. Genie is laying on the roof where they left her with her sniper rifle shooting at them. Mark smiles and charges at Aru, who is preparing for another strike.

Jack is flung backwards once more. Freeman runs in with his sword. He makes a large swing and Jack jumps over it. His jump leads him over Freeman's head. "ARMOR LAYER: SWORDFISH!" He connects a powerful kick to the top of Freeman's head making him wobble backwards. He grabs the hilt of his massive blade with both hands. "SORU!" He disappears suddenly and Jack immediately looks behind himself only to be stabbed in the back by the sword, though it doesn't get all the way through only piercing his skin and not his ribs.

"Speed? Doesn't really suit you now does it?" Freeman uses it again and this time Jack hits the air the second he sees Freeman, but he suddenly disappears and reappears behind Jack slashing at him with his sword again. Jack manages to get his hand up and is penetrated in the skin only again and then pushed into a wall.

Mark launches forward and punches Aru to which he just uses Tekkai and Mark backs away. Genie has taken out all the marines so it's just the two of them left. Genie is unable to get a good shoot on Aru however.

"Enough of this pirate!" Aru launches forward and prepares to strike. Mark counterattacks, but right before he connects Aru stands firmly on the ground and activates Tekkai.

"No! I'm one who's had enough!" Mark punches the ground like Jack did and hurts his hand, but cracks the cement nonetheless. He flips the chunk Aru is standing on and hits him hard in the stomach sending him into the air.

"Genie! Now!" Mark yells and Genie takes aim.

"3… 2… 1… fire," She whispers to herself and fires hitting Aru in the shoulder causing him to let go of his sword.

"Defeated by a pirate and a little girl. Tsk," Mark grabs him by the throat as he comes back down and smashes him into the ground knocking him out. He turns back into human form and exhales heavily.

"Phew. Why can we never just talk things out?" He says and looks over towards Jack and Freeman who're still going strong.

"You disgusting pirate! Do you see how useless this fight is!? Just lay down and die like the insignificant ant you are! And then I'll go after that filth of a crewmate you have! Hyuhyuhyu!" Jack's eyebrow twitches. Freeman charges for the first time and prepares for a massively powerful strike. "EARTH SPLITTER!" He swings a powerful downwards swing and Jack grabs both sides of the sword with his bare hands and is forced to his knees. He slowly stands up much to Freeman's surprise.

"How? How can you have this much power?" Jack glares at him.

"Because you just insulted my friend! That's how! FREEEMMANN!" Jack throws his sword to the side. "ARMOR LAYER: TIGER SHARK!" He hits Freeman with a strike with both hands where his fingers are held out like teeth simulating a bite and Freeman flies backwards. He hits a wall and slowly gets up. Jack dashes forward, grabs Freeman by the arm, and hurls him onto his feet. "ARMOR LAYER: FLYING FISH!" He double kicks Freeman into the air with immense force. He jumps up after him. "ARMOR LAYER: SAILFISH!" He spins forward in a frontflip kicking Freeman on the end of the rotation sending him back towards the ground. "ARMOR LAYER: SEA SNAKE!" Jack comes down towards Freeman with a spinning double punch right to his stomach. As he hits the ground cracks in a massive radius, but Freeman is still barely conscious. Jack holds him up in a firm grip. Mark comes up to them now that the battle is over.

"What information do you have on the grave of Genie's father Freeman? Hitman-Harlow! Tell me!" Jack yells holding up his other fist.

"I know that he's a filthy pirate who was buried at sea and there's no one in the world who gives a single shit about the grave of some worthless pi…" Jack and Mark simultaneously hit him into the giant building behind him knocking him out. Mark with his muscle boost and Jack with black layer. Both with really angry looks in their eyes. The building crumbles and collapses due to the new hole in the front and damage done inside. Jack holds up his black fist to the sky.

"No one in the world is worthless. You can't decide the fate of a person based on a single fact!" He shouts and Mark just looks on and Genie comes running.

"Sorry Genie. He had it coming," Jack apologizes. Genie holds her hand in front of her mouth.

"I was going to kill you for no reason. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry," Jack and Mark both put a hand on her shoulder as they begin to walk towards the docks behind her.

"It's alright," They both say. Genie lowers her head as they leave her to herself.

"I hope you'll find your father's grave. If it's any help you're more likely to find info about him on the grand line," Mark says as a final statement.

A little later, the two are preparing to set sail once more.

"You know Mark. This was a good experience."

"Define 'good'," Genie suddenly comes running with a bag full of things.

"You guys! Guys! Wait up!" They both stop to look at her.

"I know we don't know each other that well and all. B-but can you please take me with you to the Grand Line! You really helped me and I…I want to travel with people like you. I'll totally understand if you say no. You don't know anything abo…"

"Sure. Get on board," Jack says nonchalantly.

"We were basically just waiting for you anyway," Mark adds and Genie happily jumps into the air.

"Yes! Thank you so much you two! From now on, No more attitude or grumpy mood!" She says with a smile on her face like when they first met her.

"Alright. Let's get going!" Jack says looking over the figurehead. Genie smiles widely and jumps onto the boat with her bag of stuff and the three set off making sure the cannons aren't firing.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Mark D. Star. The crew's navigator," Mark says pointing to himself.

"And I'm Jack D. Star. The captain of the crew," Genie smiles.

"And I'm Genie J. Barker. The crew's sniper," They all laugh and look over the horizon at the same time as the wind blows in their hair.

"This is just the beginning!" Jack yells throwing his fists in the air.

"Did anyone bring any food?" Genie suddenly adds. Everyone goes silent as all their stomachs rumble at the same time.

 **A/N: Genie J. Barker submitted by ThelonelyAnon.**

 **A/N: What do you think of Genie? Is she a good addition to the crew? I'd love to know what you think of her. :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Adjusting to the pirate life

New friends and foes

Genie is slowly getting used to the two of her new companions. She's sitting against the mast looking at the door to the guys' room with a smirk on her face. The second the door opens a bucket of water hits Mark right on the head. He stops as Genie laughs her ass off.

"Pfftkakaka! Aw, man. You should see the look on your face!" Jack comes out after him and also laughs at his navigator upon seeing the look on his face with a bucket for a hat.

"Cold water? Really?" He adds only adding to the hilarity.

"Yeah. It's great isn't it?" Jack runs up and high-fives Genie.

"Totally," Mark takes off the bucket and turns into penguin form making all the water drip off his water-repelling feathers.

"I'm a penguin Genie. Cold water doesn't really bother me. Good prank anyway. I have to go check the course," Genie frowns a bit disappointed. Jack hits her in the back.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get him next time," When Mark is out of earshot Jack leans in close.

"Hey. If you're going to be a part of this crew there're something you need to know," He says in a way more serious manner. Genie gets really confused.

"There's a few words you're not allowed to call Mark as long as he can hear you okay?" Genie gets really worried.

"O-okay. What're those words?" Jack leans in and whispers something to her.

"Never call him or me that. Under any circumstances."

"Why can't I call you that?" Jack gets up.

"Because I value your existence," Genie starts sweating a bit.

"Got it captain," She shakes it off and looks over the ocean for a few seconds before running around the mast for no reason. Jack heads over to Mark.

"What were you whispering about?" He asks poking Jack with his elbow.

"'The words'," Mark drops the attitude.

"Oh… okay," The two fall into a silence. Awkward silence.

"Re-remember the last time anyone called you that," Mark slowly nods.

"That was a long time ago. I just hope they were able to rebuild the city," Mark says rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. That guy won't be eating solid food sadly. Though he deserved it for calling you that."

"You were like that too at one point," Jack grabs Mark in a headlock and rubs his head.

"Yeah. But that's not important. The important thing is that you're here with me right now," Mark turns into his beast form and throws Jack over his shoulder.

"Still got it," Mark says cockily and goes into his room again. A little while later Genie pokes her head in the door.

"Hey Mark? Where's the bathroom?" Mark turns in his chair.

"Well. This ship belonged to an all-male pirate crew before we took it over if you know what I mean," Genie throws her hand in the air.

"Yeah. I get it," Suddenly Jack pokes his head in the door hanging upside down right next to Genie's head.

"Hey Genie. Do you know how to shoot a cannon?" his two crewmates both raise an eyebrow.

"I guess. I can't be much different from my sniper rifle. Why?" Jack points out towards the distance.

"We have company," There is a ship heading directly for them. It appears to be a marine ship.

"Why should we fire at them? They haven't fired at us," Mark argues.

"Oh yeah. Good point. Let's just get out of their way then. Move the ship," Jack makes a circle in the air with his finger still hanging upside down. The ship stops when it gets close to the Black Sheep. It is almost three times the size.

"Hey marines! What's a big ship like this doing here on the ocean blues?" Jack yells at the ship. A marine pokes his head over the side. He is about to talk before he is pushed off. Whoever pushed him grabs him by the leg. He is a young boy with short cyan hair. His marine suit has one sleeve cut off showing a muscular arm with a tattoo of a skull on the shoulder. He has a cape with the world government logo on it.

"Why did we stop soldier? I don't recall giving such an order. Explain," The marine makes the signature salute even though he is hanging upside down.

"There's a pirate ship here. We thought it appropriate to stop and arrest its crew on our way… sir," the boy looks at their ship. Jack feels an uneasy presence coming from his stare. As if, he isn't even looking at them, but the water below their ship. He turns back to the soldier.

"Pirate ship? Crew? I don't see a real pirate crew anywhere in our line of sight. If you ever make such a joke again, you're going overboard. Understand?" He dumps the soldier back on the deck. The soldier quickly gets up and salutes him.

"I understand sir. We'll set sail immediately. My sincerest apologies for the unnecessary stop," he runs out towards the command center.

"I guess we got out of that one easy huh Jack?" Mark says and laughs silently. He and Genie look around for Jack, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Come back here and take that back!" Jack says in the air above the man they just saw. He lands in front of him.

"What the hell gives you the right to say we're not a pirate crew?! Just who are you anyway?!" the boy doesn't pay him any mind at all and walks right past him. He stops right beside him.

"Push," He says lowly and Jack is blasted with incredible force into main cabinet making a dent in the iron wall. Luckily, he activates his black layer right before the impact. Some of the marines are also pushed back. He takes a brief glance at Jack.

"Pull," Instead of getting pushed Jack is pulled towards him. Some of the marines are also pulled. Mark and Genie have just climbed up to see what is happening.

"Push," he says when Jack got directly behind him and he becomes flung into the railing and he falls overboard onto the Black sheep. Mark and Genie jump down to help him.

"Sorry. There was a fly. I'll be discussing things with my team. Let's not have more unneeded stops," is all he says and walks into the main cabinet slamming the door behind him disappearing out of view leaving even the marines in complete silence.

"Jack! Are you alright man?" Mark says shaking his body.

"That looks like it hurt really badly," Jack pushes Mark and Genie to the side.

"Let me at him again! No one talks like that about my crew and me! I'll beat the crap out of him," Mark and Genie both grab one of his arms and stop him from going back onto the marine ship.

"Let go of me dammit! Didn't you hear how he treated us!? As if we were nothing!"

"I heard it, but we're not strong enough to beat that guy. He annihilated you with just three words. He didn't even pay you any mind," the marine ship is now out of distance for Jack to jump onboard.

"Mark. After them! NOW!" Jack's blood vein in his forehead is showing in rage, but Mark can do nothing but shake his head.

"This ship isn't fast enough to catch up to a motor-powered marine ship of that size," Jack tries calming down.

I'll remember this you… grr… AAAARRRGGGH," He yells off the top of his lungs and stomps to him and Mark's room slamming the door behind him.

"I guess that means I'm on night duty today," Mark tells the sniper. She is still surprised at Jack's reaction and has to take a moment to regain her composure.

"Uh… sure," She manages to say.

"I rarely see him in this mood, but I know when he is we need to leave him alone," the two of them stand there for a while in silence and look at the door to Jack's room.

"Sooooo… wanna help me decorate my room?" Genie asks pointing to the door on the opposite side of the ship she'd been given as her own.

"It's definitely better than doing nothing."

 **A/N: Who do you think the boy who beat Jack is? Where do you think they'll meet again? Please tell me. As always thoughts and opinions are appreciated. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Coin Island

Magic show

A couple of days after the incident with the marines Genie spots an island from her crow's nest.

"Land ahoy guys!"

"Alright! Set sail!" Jack yells while looking over the railing towards the island.

"We already are," Mark replies coldly from the rudder earning an annoyed glance from Jack.

"Hey guys?" Genie asks looking at the mast beside her.

"Yes?" both the boys reply in unison.

"How come we don't have a flag?" they look at each other from across the ship and blink. Then they look at the mast, which is missing the flag. They took it down because it wasn't their own jolly roger.

"Hey she's right. Mark I thought you were going to do that."

"I kind of ended up having uh nothing to make it with. On the other hand, no one'll be afraid of us if we don't have a jolly roger. But you're right, we definitely need a flag. As well as a name for our crew."

"I don't have any good names. What about you Jack?" Genie asks looking at the captain who's sitting at the front of the ship looking at the island they're about to enter.

"We're the black fist pirates. It's like my fist," Jack says and makes his fist black and raises it. Genie and Mark both look surprised at Jack who simply looks at the nearby island.

"How are you so good at coming up with ideas?" Genie asks again.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nevermind. We're almost there," Mark says looking for the island, which is rapidly approaching. They pull up on the marina near another town. It is a lot bigger than the island where they found Genie. The layout of the town is almost a western town with there being a straight path through the town with the stores and houses on either side. People are eagerly walking around on the street happily. Mark however seems a bit skeptical.

"Something's off about this place don't you think?" he comments while he and Jack tie down the ship. Someone walks up to them. He is a short man with a short brown beard wearing a suit.

"Hello travelers. I am Ted. The mayor of this town. Welcome to Coin Island. We attempt to satisfy any and all travelers who come here for a reasonable feed. What may we interest you in? A place to stay? Food for your travels? Entertainment perhaps? Some jewelry for the lady?" Genie looks suspiciously at him.

"I don't like jewelry. It gets in the way," Jack jumps in front of him.

"I don't know about these two but I'm in the mood for food and fun," Jack says placing his hands behind his head.

"Very well then young man. What kind of fun will that be? Music? Magic? Or perhaps a room for you and the lady?" Genie blushes like crazy, grabs her gun, and points it at Ted's head.

"You son of a…" Mark quickly grabs her hand and lowers her gun.

"Nah. There's no fun in that. Magic on the other hand sounds amazing. Let's go with that," Jack says placing a hand on Genie's calming her down further. Ted nods.

"As you wish. Please follow me," They come to a restaurant to get something to eat. Everyone is incredibly friendly and welcomes them to a table for three.

"I didn't know they had tables for irregular numbers at restaurants. Curious," Mark says as they sat down at the triangle shaped table with a fancy red tablecloth and neatly folded napkins. A waiter pulls out Genie's chair before she gets a chance to do it herself.

"Thank you," She says gratefully receiving a smile from the waiter, who hands them a menu each.

"What are you guys having? I think I'm having some cooked hornfish with a side dish of fresh veggies. Sounds delicious. Better than the rations we have on the ship," Jack says and looks at the ships improvised cook. Mark.

"I'm sorry about the poor food quality, but we don't have either a real cook or a kitchen yet."

"All I ever hear coming out of you when I talk to you is apologies. It's fine. Really. Makes meals like this taste even better. Uh this one looks good too. I think I'll have them both. This one too," Jack says and suddenly Jack's ordered everything on the menu. The two had to order for Jack since he ordered way too much. They all order their food and eat. Luckily, everything is really cheap. Jack starts eating like a beast when the food arrives and Genie hits him over the head with her spoon.

"Hey! Manners Jack," She says with a grumpy attitude, but sees that it has no effect and deals with it anyway. After a short while, they've eaten up.

"Man that was good. And for such a low price too," Genie says rubbing her food filled stomach. Ted arrives again in the door.

"Are you finished with your food? Would you like to see the magic show or shall I give you a moment to rest?" Jack stands up from his seat and burps.

"I'm ready to be entertained. How about you?" He asks his crew. Genie jumps out of her seat.

"Me. Me. I'm ready for a magic show!" Mark thinks nothing of it and walk with the two of them.

"When DON'T you want to be entertained? You always have to be doing something," he comments to himself. They walk through the town again and into what looks to be a movie theater. It isn't a big room, but it seems big enough to fit 40-50 people. There is a rounded stage with a red curtain blocking the view of whatever is on the stage. They all sit down in good spots.

"Now give it up for our town's magician. Pierre!" Spotlights center on the stage and the curtains pull back. Behind it is a man around his early-50s bowing. The three start clapping. He wears a red tuxedo with matching shirt and a bright blue butterfly to boot as well as a red cape, which is blue on the inside. He has a big magician's hat with a blue banner around the base, matching his butterfly. He holds the hat on his chest so his middle length brown hair is visible. It is a bowl where his hat would be and folds up in spikes where his hat will end. The man stands up straight putting his hat back on. He has a short spiky mustache with the middle of his lip missing hair. He also has a small spike of beard. He fixes his white gloves and hat before speaking. He speaks in a French accent.

"Welcome lady and gentlemen to my magic show. I hope you enjoy. For my first trick, I will need my magic wand. But where is it? Maybe my hat," He takes off his hat shows it to his audience. It is completely empty. He starts looking into it fiddling with his hand.

"Hold on. I zink I have it," (When he speaks, 'th' becomes z. Just so you can translate what he's saying) He then puts his entire arm into the hat spite it not being big enough to fit the entire thing. The three clap and he sends them a smile. He looks as if he catches something. He pulls out his arm as well as a short black magic wand with white tips.

"Now I have always been a fan of card tricks, but I do not know if you can see all ze way up zere so…" He taps his hat with his staff and pulls out a giant deck of cards. Jack and Genie both laugh loudly while trying to watch carefully.

"This guy's hilarious!"

"Now. You…" he points to Mark.

"Yes?"

"Name a card," Mark thinks for a moment.

"Uhh… Four of diamonds," Pierre finds his card and throws it at Mark who catches it.

"Hold onto zat card for later. Do not worry about bending it," Mark sits down again and folds it carefully and putting it into his back pocket sitting on it. Pierre takes off his cape and holds it out from himself so it just touches the floor. He shakes it lightly and when he removes it, there is a chest with two locks. It has a lot of stars on it.

"And zen I'll need a volunteer. How about you young lady?" Genie points to herself in a questioning manner.

"Zere are no ozer girls present," Genie gets up and heads to the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Um… Genie J. Barker," Pierre claps once.

"Bene. Bene," (good) He jumps and the spotlight shifts to Genie.

"Introducing my beautiful assistant. Genie J. Barker. And now she will enter zis chest of mysteries," He gestures to the chest and opens the lid in the top. Genie gets into it.

"Now Genie. Please inform your friends if ze chest is empty," Genie stomps a few times.

"It is empty guys."

"Now please allow me to lock you inside. But first I will give you a key to unlock the locks," Genie takes a key and lays down. Pierre locks the chest and stands on it. He pulls out a giant white carpet.

"Now Genie. Are you ready?" Genie hits the box and Pierre throws the blanket over himself and ruffles it around. It falls off and Genie is standing there instead of Pierre.

"W-What just happened?" the chest starts to move and Genie unlocks it. Pierre springs out of the chest.

"Tada," He says and everyone claps. He takes Genie's hand and kisses it.

"Zank you miss," Genie runs back to her seat.

"Zat is all folks. I zank you for watching my magic show. Zere is a donation box if you wish to donate," They all get up and clap. They leave and Jack picks up the donation box and finds that it's empty. He looks towards the stage and puts all the belis he has into it. They get out and Ted is waiting for them.

"So… how'd you like the magic show?"

"It was great. Now we just need to stock up and we're off again," Ted smiles and they all go into the stores along the town. Everyone seems very friendly and thank them thousands of times every time they buy something. They run into the back where they live with the money in hand cheering.

"What's up with these people's obsession with money?" Mark asks. They're walking towards the boat. A little boy suddenly grabs Jack's sleeve.

"Won't you stay a little longer mister?" Jack sighs.

"Sure. Do you know a good inn little boy?" He points to a nearby building with an inn sign.

"My mom runs the inn," they go with their captain.

"Why are we doing this Jack?" Genie asks tugging his sleeve. Jack just smirks.

"Adventure," Genie sighs and goes back to a smile.

"Alright cap. If you say so," They rent a room, which is also pretty cheap. It's a nice room with three beds.

"This place is strange. That Ted guy is always on our tail and they seem way too happy about earning money," Mark says as they lay in the beds.

"Let's just get some sleep," Jack says and not two seconds later, he's asleep. Mark sighs and Genie giggles.

"That's funny. Anyway. Goodnight Mark," And Genie falls asleep just as quickly.

"Yeah," Then they all sleep. Mark wakes up in the middle of the night when he hears a sound from the lobby downstairs. He gets out of bed and slowly walks down, peaking just around the corner. There're two pirates holding guns towards the mother who runs the inn and her son.

"Where's our money? It's time for you to pay up or you know the price," One of them says. The woman fishes out a bundle of money and hands it to them.

"This is all we have. We don't get many visitors anymore. I'm sorry," The pirates snatch the money violently. He starts counting the money.

"This is only half of what we ask you for. Where's the rest?" He points to her son with his pistol.

"No. I don't have any money. Kill me instead! Please don't hurt my son!" She yells with tears in her eyes. The pirate is about to pull the trigger when it's suddenly shot out of his hand. Genie comes up behind Mark.

"Don't threaten people like that asshole. Family is an important thing."

"You little…" The other's about to shoot, but Jack suddenly comes up from behind and knocks him out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might get hurt," The woman hugs her child. Jack leans in and pats the son on the head.

"You knew this would happen didn't you little guy?" The little boy nods.

"You shouldn't bring people into our problems young man," The mom scolds.

"Can you tell us what's going on miss?" Mark asks and they find a place to sit.

"A long time ago. We were a happy village, but one day a group of pirates known as the dollar dog pirates. They didn't kill any of us, but they said they would if we don't pay them. That's why everything is so cheap. So people who visit will buy much more and thus give us more money. Once a month they come to ask for their money. Those who don't have enough they kill us," Jack's eyes widen and he rushes out of the door. He runs to the theater and barges in. He finds Pierre the magician laying on the ground being continually kicked by the pirates. Jack runs in and tosses them aside. They get up and start kicking him too, but using his black layer on just his back, they don't hurt him in the slightest.

"Monsieur Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you defend yourself?" Pierre coughs.

"Ah ha aaahh. Because monsieur. If my magic is not good enough, I will naturally be punished for zat. Zat is ze way it has always been," Pierre lays down again. Meanwhile the pirates have gotten tired. Jack slowly turns his head.

"Get lost!" They whimper and run out of there. Jack carries Pierre to the inn and people who heard the commotion come out of their houses to look at him.

"Is that Pierre?"

"Is he alright?" Some of the citizens start talking. Pierre simply smiles at them.

"I'm quite alright everyone. I merely fell," He tries to lie his way out, but no one believes him for obvious reasons. Jack places him on a couch in the inn and the woman runs up to him.

"Are you okay Mister Pierre?" The little boy asks and Pierre takes out a deck of cards. He holds them in a fan.

"Pick a card," He says with a smile on his face and the kids takes one of them.

"Cup it in your hands," The boy does.

"Now open them again," He opens them and the card now has a thumbs-up instead of whatever card it was before. Suddenly there's a huge explosion outside soon followed by screams. Jack, Mark and Genie rushes out.

"What happened?" Mark asks one of the people standing around who just points. They all look and see the theater burning. Pierre comes limping out of the inn only to see his home burning. The fire reflecting in his eyes. The citizens all start to put it out. Pierre just looks on from afar. A long time passes and the fire is finally dimed down.

"These guys…" Jack says holding a piece of burnt wood and crushes it. Pierre comes up behind them and walks into the mess of burnt wood and destroyed metal, seats and everything.

"Zank you all for putting out ze fire. Zough you didn't have to," He starts walking around picking up pieces and throwing them aside.

"Why do you let them Pierre?" Jack asks the magician.

"Zis has nozing to do wiz you. I am at fault here," Jack and the others start picking things up together with him.

"Come on Pierre. A fun guy like you. There's no way you'd choose to live this way," Genie says. Pierre sighs.

"I won't take no for an answer Pierre. Why do you not fight back Pierre?" Pierre sits down in the mess.

"Zis still has nozing to do wiz strangers like you zree. I am of ze belief zat if my magic is not good enough I will get hurt or something I own will be destroyed. Zere's nozing more to it. Being a magician doesn't pay well as I'm sure, you figured out Monsieur Jack. But since I do not fight back zey never kill me. Zey merely beat me up until zey are satisfied," Pierre explains and gets back to picking up the pieces of his home.

"Now please leave me alone. I have a home I need to rebuild," The crew goes a little bit away from the wreck. They all go in a team-meeting circle.

"I think we can all agree that we need to help him. He's suffering. This town is suffering," Mark says to, which his fellow crew nods.

"I can't stand this. It's almost like my situation on Avarice," Genie says with a frown.

"I don't want that to happen here too! Blackmailing is not cool," Genie says.

"It's not really blackmailing now is it?" Mark replies.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I have a plan guys," Mark says and the two other listen.


	7. Chapter 7

Dollar dog pirates

Entertainment fights?

Jack, Mark and Genie decide to help Pierre rebuild his theater and it soon stands tall again. It's a bit run down, but it still stands. Pierre stands triumphant looking at the building.

"I zank you for helping me wiz zis build. How can I repay your kindness?"

"How about another magic show?" Jack and Genie both reply to which Mark just shrugs.

"It would be my pleasure," They all enter the theater and Pierre gets up on the stage.

"For my first trick I will need some help from my previous assistance. Ze wonderful Miss Genie!" Jack and Mark clap as Genie makes her way to the stage. Pierre takes a long flat metal object that looks like two pipes stuck together. He flicks his wrist and it turns into a big hoop. He lowers it over Genie's head and when he raises it, there's a curtain attached. He let's go and it just hangs in the air.

"Now zat ze trick is set up we can begin. Please make a sound Miss Genie," Pierre puts his hand to his ear.

"Hey," Genie says from behind the curtain. Pierre pulls the curtain down quickly and Genie is gone. She suddenly walks in the door a little wobbly.

"What the hell was that?" They all clap and Genie goes onto the stage again.

"Now…" Pierre takes off his cape and poofs a long coffin-looking thing into existence. It's a long box with wheels on legs and stars on it. Genie climbs into the box and Pierre closes it.

"Is this safe?"

"Sure it is. I am a trained professional," He closes the lid and all that is visible is her head and feet. Pierre gets his hat again and pulls a saw and two metal plates out of it.

"Well zen. Let us begin. Are you ready?" Genie gulps and nods. Pierre puts the plates in the middle and they fall into place causing Genie to yelp.

"That… felt weird," Pierre laughs a bit and gets the saw ready. He starts sawing the coffin in half. With each saw, Jack looks more and more worried. When he is done, he pulls the two pieces apart. Genie doesn't say a thing.

"What did you do?"

"Genie. Please move your left foot," The foot in the coffin moves. Jack starts clapping.

"That's amazing Pierre!" Pierre bows.

"And now to put her back togezer," He is about to collect the pieces, but out of nowhere two men come through the side and grab Genie's legs.

"What are you doing? Zis is my magic show. No! Come back!" the two men don't listen and continue running. Jack laughs.

"Comedy too. This is great."

"I am afraid Zis is not part of my show. Your friend's legs have really been stolen," Jack immediately stops laughing.

"WHAT! What do you mean stolen!?" Mark and Jack both get up from their seat.

"Zey have been taken! By Ze Dollar dog pirates, because of me!"

"Genie! Can you still feel your legs?" Mark yells at Genie's upper body to see if she's okay.

"Yes of course, but I thought it was just an illusion."

"I am not just an illusionist. We do not have ze time to discuss my profession. You need to get your friends legs back," Jack grabs Pierre by the collar of his tuxedo.

"Where are they going!?"

"I believe zey are going to ze bank. Zat is where zey usually take all zere stolen goods," Jack lets go and starts walking out of the theater.

"Let's go," Mark begins walking with him.

"Um guys. No legs remember?" Genie states and Mark rushes back and carries the box with her upper half with him. Pierre thinks for a moment.

"Wait you zree! I'm going to fight wiz you!" They all three look at him.

"I thought you didn't want to fight them," Mark argues. Pierre frowns.

"Zis is very different. My struggle shouldn't go out on ozer people. I refuse to see my magic causing anyone but me to get hurt. Never again!" His eyes start tearing up a little as he runs after them. They start walking up through the town with Pierre leading the way.

"Pierre? Why do you seem so different when you perform? You're nothing like this you when you're on the stage," Mark asks. Jack is mostly just staring blindly into air with an angry look. Pierre's eye starts tearing up a bit again.

"When I perform I do not do it for ze money or ze fame. I do it to make people happy. When people smile, it brings light to an ozerwise blank day. Sometimes all it takes is one smile. I learned zat ze hard way. I do not ever talk about it. But ever since zat day I swore to become ze world's best entertainer in order to make ze entire world smile," Pierre says throwing his hands in the air towards the sun. They stop in front of a big wooden building. There is a big coin design with two swords going through it on the front. Inside the coin is a skull.

"Alright let's do this!" Jack is about to smash through the door guns blazing, but Pierre grabs his shoulder.

"I would not recommend zat. Zere are razer a lot of zem. Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm a trained professional," again, Jack is about to break down the door when it simply opens up and two men walk out. One of them is a tall slim and wearing a loose sleeved shirt. The other is a shorter muscular man with a bare chest and a tattoo across his chest. He has boxing gloves on his hands.

"We're here to take care of you three. So prepare for pain…" some people have started to gather around to see what was happening.

"Look honey. Someone are standing up to the pirates," a woman speaks.

"Wait. Isn't that Pierre?" Everyone starts talking about that it is him.

"You won't make it past the two of…"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Jack yells and pushes them to the side with ease and runs inside. The doors shut behind him and he is faced with a big open room with tables and chairs all around. Almost every chair is occupied by a person staring at him.

"Where are Genie's legs!?" Each of them stands up and takes out a sword.

"I asked you a question!" They all start charging him.

Outside the two men have gotten up again and are preparing to attack Pierre and Mark. Mark takes Genie off his back and places her against a wall.

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting hurt now can I? Pierre! Protect Genie. If one of these guys get past me just try to hold him off until I can get to him," He says preparing to fight. Pierre stands beside him.

"Zey will not get past boz of us, no?"

"Are you sure? You said you never fought them before," Pierre flicks his hand and a napkin appears. He wipes his fore head with it and gulps.

"Well to be honest. I am very frightened right now. But do not worry about me young monsieur. Who will you battle?" Mark looks at him worried. He quickly shakes his head.

"How about I attack one of them and you go for the other one?"

"Bein. (Alright) You got it," Mark starts running towards the two of them. Suddenly the little man with the boxing gloves charge forward too fast for Mark to dodge. He uppercuts Mark and he flies upwards. The little man hooks him in the stomach when he comes down again and he is sent flying through the air straight past Eve and Pierre and the crowd of people who all move out of the way and create a circle around Mark.

"Mark! Are you alright?" Pierre says turning to look at him. The slim man runs forward and out of his sleeve comes a sword hilt. He flicks it and a sword blade folds out of it.

"Turning your back on an enemy Pierre? Not a smart move," Pierre turns around, puts his hand out in front of him, in surprise. The sword passes straight through him and he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah. I am a magician. My job is to make people zink zey see one zing when it is anozer," Pierre says standing behind him. Everyone looks impressed at the technique.

"Stupid tricks like that won't help you defeat me. 'folded sword' Dean," Pierre strikes a pose where his feet align and his hands are out to the sides.

"Well zat depends on what kind of tricks I have. Ze fun is just getting started ladies and gentlemen," Pierre takes off his hat and pulls out a staff. It is much bigger than the one he used during the magic show, but has a similar design. It is a little less than his height, but only by a head. He spins it a bit and prepares to fight again.

Mark rolls across the ground and gets to his feet. The boxer comes running with his hands ready in boxing position. He prepares for a left hook. Mark turns into his man beast form and punches him with the same, but he is much bigger so the man doesn't get his own punch in. He is flung back, but recovers quickly. The crowd is cheering Mark on.

"Finally someone is standing up to these guys. You go penguin man," A man in the crowd yells and the fight turns into a sort of boxing match.

"Another Zoan-type? Interesting. I am 'boxing' Don of the dollar dog pirates and you cannot defeat my superior boxing skills."

"We'll see about that," Mark tries hitting Don again, but he dodges under his arm and hits him with a series of quick jabs. Mark blocks one of his punches and holds onto his hand. Don tries punching with the opposite hand and Mark grabs onto that one too.

"What now boxer?" Don pulls Mark close while simultaneously headbutting him, causing Mark to let go of his hands. Don then hits him with a powerful uppercut. Mark rubs his jaw. He goes in for another strike. He attempts the same attack again and just as he thought, Don dodges in the same way again. Mark spins around quickly hitting him with his opposite hand sending him flying. Mark leaps forward turning into penguin form and slides across the ground. When Don gets up from the attack Mark is hastily coming at him. He turns into his man beast form again and hits Don into the ground. Mark picks him up and holds him by the shoulders. The crowd cheers at his advantage.

"Who's superior now?" Don moves his arms and punches Mark on both sides of his head at the same time causing him to let go. When Don lands, he hit Mark in the stomach with a powerful cross. Mark falls backwards and Don jumps onto him sitting on his chest pummeling him in the head. Everyone around them goes silent. After some time, Mark grabs his arms smashing him into the ground above his head, and gets up still a little wobbly. Don also gets up quickly and is ready again. He charges at Mark.

"Mark! Watch out!" Genie yells from her box he'd placed up against a wall. He concentrates and his wobbliness disappears for a moment.

"Enough of this!" Mark folds his hands and smashes Don in the head plowing him into the ground. He is stuck and knocked out. Mark becomes human again and collapses panting. He knows Genie is looking at him and he raises a fist with the thumb raised to signal that he is okay. The crowd yells in happiness at his victory.

"Phew. Not bad Mark. Still got it," He says to himself chuckling a bit.

Meanwhile Pierre is dodging Dean's attacks.

"Stop resisting. You'll die anyway in the end. You're as useless as your parents were!" Pierre blocks a strike with his staff. He then gets a flashback. Pierre's a little kid. He walks into the living room and sees his parents laying on the floor dead and a couple of pirates standing over their dead bodies. Pierre screams off the top of his lungs. The flashback ends.

"I blame myself for zat. So you people should really learn to mind your own business," Pierre pushes the sword to the side and spins around hitting Dean in the back of the head with his staff. While Dean is recovering, Pierre bows to the crowd who claps as if it is a magic show.

"I see you know a bit about fighting," Dean folds his sword back into a hilt. He charges Pierre again. Pierre tries hitting him again, but Dean blocks the strike with the hilt and repositions the sword hilt so it points directly at Pierre. Pierre swings his cape and disappears just as Dean pushes the button making his sword spring out again.

"Where'd you go this time?" He hears a noise behind him and spins around swinging his sword to block Pierre's attack.

"For someone who boasts about tricking people you're not doing a good job," he pushes Pierre's staff away and tries swinging at him. Pierre manages to just dodge the cut. He takes off his hat and shows him that it is empty. He then hits it with the back of his hand and some pigeons fly out of it out of nowhere. Everyone claps again. Dean looks after the doves as they fly away.

"What was the point of that?" When he looks again, there is a door behind Pierre. Pierre gestures for him to come at him. Dean folds his sword again. He starts running towards him. Pierre steps through the door and closes it behind him. Dean runs around the door and Pierre is nowhere to be seen. Dean opens the door just in case and when he does; Pierre pushes him inside from behind and closes it behind him. Dean is now in a box with three sections each with a question mark on it. Pierre pushes one of the sections out to the side and opens the cabinets. Dean is inside, but his torso is shifted from the rest of his body.

"What the hell did you do?" Pierre turns the cabinet towards the crowd and bows.

"Voila," He jabs Dean in the head with his staff knocking him out.

"And Zat is how you beat a pirate. Now let us get Genie's lower half shall we?" Everyone claps at his victory and he bows to all sides. He has the biggest smile on his face. He picks up Genie's body and carries her to Mark.

"Looks like you took quite ze beating," he says and Mark stands up.

"Don't worry about me. We need to help Jack," He starts limping towards the entrance to the pirates' hideout. Everyone makes way for them.

Inside Jack is in the middle of the room. He has activated 'black layer' and is looking around at all the unconscious pirates around him. He picks the last one up, who tries slashing him up with his sword. As it makes contact, it breaks in two making the pirate squirm.

"Where are her legs? Tell me or it'll be worst for yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about man. I swear," Jack hears steps from the back room of the building. He throws the pirate to the side and he runs to a corner.

"So you're the little punk who's been messing with my crew. Everything was fine before you showed up," A small figure appears in front of him. It is Ted: the mayor of the town.

"You? But you were so nice to us when we arrived. What's going on?" Ted starts laughing.

"I've been with this town since the very beginning of its prosperity. Everyone trusts me and they don't even know I've been making the prices so low and then taking the money for myself just to waste their precious resources. They don't suspect a thing. But enough of that. Let's kill you," He starts growing like crazy and the colossal figure looks down on Jack. Jack jumps forward preparing to attack with his black fist.

 **A/N: What devil fruit do you think Ted has? How good do you think Pierre was at fighting? Thoughts and opinions? :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

The final act

Pierre the magician

"But enough of that. Let's kill you," Ted says and starts growing and his skin becomes dark grey. He grows fangs and his ears become dog-ears. He sprouts a little tail and his feet become paws.

"Dog dog fruit. Model: the butch," Jack jumps forward and prepares to strike completely unaffected by the change.

"Do I look scared to you?" Ted grabs Jack out of the air and smashes him into the ground.

"You should be," He hurls Jack through the air and turns into beast form, which is a lot bigger than a normal butch dog. He starts running at Jack. Jack hits the wall, but lands safely. "BLACK LAYER!" Jacks entire body turns black and he also sets off. He winds his arm back and hits the giant dog straight on the nose.

"Someone like you can never beat someone like me! So give up," Ted turns into his man beast again.

"What makes you so sure of that boy?" He leaps forward again. Jack punches the floor and a plank is broken loose. Jack picks it up and tries hitting Ted with it. Ted merely hits it back and the plank breaks. Luckily, that was not what Jack was going for. Now that Ted is open Jack holds his hand crossed. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" Jack hits Ted in the ribs under his arm with his attack and Ted is sent flying. He smashes into the wall. He opens his eyes just in time to see Jack's black fist grabbing him. Jack hurls him with as much power he could into the wall above the door and Ted is knocked out. Outside people suddenly see Ted coming flying out of the wall in the building. He lands in front of the crowd.

"It was the mayor? But he seemed so nice," Genie says.

"How? He was so nice to us."

"I can't believe we've been fooled by these guys since the beginning," everyone in the crowd starts looking annoyed at the unconscious body.

"Who's going to lead our town now?" a little boy asks.

"I vote for Pierre. He was the only one of us who decided to stand up to the threat. He's the bravest of us all," Everyone cheers his name and a smile spreads on Pierre's lips. He places his cape on the ground and when he lifts it, there's a box. He stands on top and starts speaking to the crowd. Everyone goes silent when he clears his throat.

"Zank you. Zank you. I am truly grateful for your support. Neverzeless, I cannot take zat responsibility. Zis has been ze best experience of my life. I have decided to travel into ze world, perform on ze big stage, and make as many people smile wiz my magic as possible. I will raise my voice zanks to zese amazing people," He gestures to Mark and Genie.

"It is zem you should be zanking for zis. I would have never attempted such a reckless attempt at heroism had it not been for zese people. But I will say zat you should continue zis treatment of everyone who comes to zis island. You never know what kind of people will show up," When he finishes everyone cheered one final time. He looks at Genie and Mark. Jack comes out of the building with the other half of Genie's body still in the box.

"I found it… them… her… something or other!" Pierre turns to the crowd.

"Now for my final act here on zis island," He places the two boxes back together and taps it with his giant wand. He pulls the two plates out of the box and opens the lid. Genie stands up and jumps onto the ground tapping her feet. Everyone claps and some are even crying.

"Farewell everyone. I hope some of you will attend my shows," He says and starts walking to the marina. He gets on a small boat and prepares to set sail. Jack and his crew stops right in front of him. Jack holds out his hand.

"Why don't you come with us instead? What do you say?"

"You'd make a great expansion to the team."

"Yeah. We'd love to have you with us. Even if you did cut me in half."

"But why would you want me on your crew? All I did was give you trouble."

"That's not all you did. All the other times you let them beat on you until they were satisfied. But when Genie was on the line, you fought for her. The safety of a complete stranger was more important to you then your own. So of course, we want you on the team. Only thing is that you gotta be prepared for danger," Pierre listens to his words and he grabs Jacks hand without a second thought.

"Well it is settled zen. I cannot let down my best audience so far. I'm truly grateful," everyone yells good luck after the crew as they set off for the next island. Pierre waves with a napkin until he can't see the people anymore.

"Well zen. I am a pirate now. Zis will be exciting I suppose. Allow to introduce myself properly. My name is Pierre Noir Crevier Naudé, and I do not expect you to remember all of zat. I hope I will be of assistance to zis crew."

"Good to have you here Pierre. But you need to remember one thing," Jack says causing Pierre to raise an eyebrow.

"What is zat?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Genie asks.

"We all get free tickets for your magic shows!" Pierre laughs a little.

"Ah. Oui capitaine. (Yes captain) Zat is fine wiz me. I enjoy doing my magic shows. In addition, wiz such a great audience as well. Of course. In fact, I remember giving ze penguin boy a card during our show. Do you still have it?" Mark thinks for a moment and picks the card from his back pocket. It is folded in the exact same way and when he opens it it's a card with Pierre's face on it and in the corner, it says 'joker'.

"Wait this isn't the card you gave me. When and how did you…" Pierre waves a finger in front of him.

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Even to his most valued friends. But I will reveal zat ze card is in ze crow's nest of zis ship," Everyone looks up and Genie hurries up there.

"It really is here," she shows them the card with the folds on it.

"What!? But you never even looked at the crow's nest."

"Will I have to repeat myself? I will never reveal any of my tricks to you. It keeps ze suspense wizin zem."

"Where do you want to have your room?" Mark asks and points to the rooms of the ship.

"Well I suppose I will share a room wiz ze ozer boys. As long as I can have a corner table for my magic items and make-up."

"That's totally fine. We don't really have anything in there anyway. So maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jack D. Star, the captain if you couldn't tell."

"And I'm Genie J. Barker. Our sniper and only girl so far," she mentions the last part with a little sigh.

"Which leaves me. I'm Mark D. Star. I'm the navigator of this ship."

"Well I zink zis will be a fun journey. Where is our destination?" Everyone looks at Jack.

"Well that's obvious. The Grand Line," Pierre starts laughing a little nervously.

"Ah. Of course. Could not be any ozer way could it? Oui Oui. I already said yes to zis. It cannot be helped."

"You know what Pierre? If we become famous in the Grand Line people will definitely want to meet you and see your magic show," Pierre jumps up.

"Bene! Let us do zis! I will be in my room setting up my zings," he flaps his cape dramatically and walks into Genie's room.

"Um Pierre. That's my room," He pokes his head out of the door to Jack and Marks room.

"Pardon? (Sorry) Did you say somezing?"

"How did you… I'm not even going to bother," Mark says and heads to the rudder. Everyone go about their business for the remainder of the day.

It is near midnight. Pierre has a night mask with white stars on and is already fast asleep in the room. Jack and Mark are having a talk just before sleep outside on the deck looking at the moon.

"Hey Mark? How many more people do we really need before we go to the grand line?"

"If we look at it realistically I'd say a couple of 100."

"That sounds like a lot. How about we just find one more, who's stronger than 100 men. How does that sound? I don't want to spend too much time here," Mark chuckles to himself.

"You really have a vivid imagination," Jack turns to look at his first mate.

"Yeah right. What does that even mean?"

"It means you imagine us doing the impossible."

"Let's just recap for a second. I can turn my body into an almost invincible shield and you're a penguin man. I think we've already done the impossible. Also, every single of the guys who were on gramps' crew could take down an army. There has to be someone else like that in the world."

"Maybe you're right. But even if you are, what makes you think he or she will join us of all people?"

"You know. You're way too negative about this. They'll come to us or we'll come to them."

"I'm not negative. Just realistic," Jack grunts and looks at the stars again.

"Do you believe in destiny Mark?"

"Maybe. I never really thought about it. If there is such a thing, then we'll find someone like that. But the logical chance of it happening is very low."

"So it's destiny against logic," Jack says and starts laughing.

"How the hell did we end up being friends? We're complete opposite. You're smart, I'm not."

"You're reckless. I'm a strategist," Jack nods.

"I'm stronger."

"I'm faster."

"No you're not," Jack retorts.

"Sure I am. It's like the only thing my devil fruit grants me."

"Okay. Now you're straight up lying to yourself AND me. Your beast form grants you the ability to skate across any surface as if it was ice. That doesn't count," Jack laughs.

"Though I guess you are pretty strong."

"The thing that distinguishes us the most are our personalities if I have to pick something."

"What do you mean?" Jack looks at his partner.

"Have you heard of a word? It's a very important word when you do what we do. It's called consequences," Jack laughs after thinking he was dead serious.

"I do think of the consequences. But only about how I beat those consequences. If we attack a crew, the consequence is that someone else might come after us. So I think of how to beat them too," Mark punches Jack over the head.

"You really should think if the danger of the consequences are worth the effort of causing them. Idiot. But I guess you always save the day in the end. That's why you're the captain," Mark walks into the cabin to get some sleep.

"Night. I guess I'm on night duty tonight," Jack says and sits down.

After a couple of days, Pierre has begun to find his perfect place on the crew. And of course, he continues to find ways to amaze all three of his crewmates.

"We'll be at an island with a rather odd name in a day or so. It's called weapons wasteland. That sounds ere. Sadly, we have to stop there to stock up," Mark says looking at his maps.

"It does. I wonder what'll happen there," Genie says stopping from her target practice on spare wood she's thrown in the water with her sniper.

"I zink it will be an enriching experience," Pierre states and pulls some cards out of the air and throws them into his hat. He shakes it and then turns it upside down revealing that all the cards are gone.

"Maybe I'll finally get to prove that I'm not useless here," Genie adds returning to shooting.

"Bring it on weapons wasteland. We're ready for you!" Jack says jumping into the air raising his black fist.

 **A/N: Is Pierre a good addition to the crew? What kind of island do you think weapons wasteland is? :-D thoughts and opinions on the chapter? Ever opinion counts to make the story as good as it can be.**


	9. Chapter 9

Weapons wasteland

A boy in a boat

Jack is sitting patiently on the front of the boat waiting for weapons wasteland to appear in front of them. Mark is standing by his side with a smile on his face. Genie is cleaning her sniper and handguns on the deck while Pierre practices magic by her side.

"So capitaine. What will be on ze agenda when we get to zis island?" Pierre asks unexpectedly and the captain looks back to his magician. Mark sighs and mimics Jack behind his back.

"We'll be going on an adventure!" He yells and raises his fist, Mark doing the same behind him.

"You can be kind of predictable sometimes Jack," Jack sticks his tongue out at Mark who jumps down to the main deck. He sits down with a map and looks at it wonderingly.

"Shouldn't be long now," He says to himself checking the sail on the ship.

"How does zis map zing work exactly?" Pierre says looking at the map and compass. Mark chuckles.

"Gigi. I guess that's my kind of magic huh?" Pierre laughs and sits down cross-legged next to Mark.

"I have somezing serious I have to ask," Mark closes his things and look more seriously at Pierre.

"I know I'm relatively new to ze crew, but what is ze end goal of zis expedition?" Mark chuckles a bit again and opens his map again.

"Oh. Here I thought it was really serious. The end goal? I guess it's when we make all our dreams come true or when we die trying," Pierre nods and looks at the sky.

"Make dreams come true? Zat is very honorable."

"What's your dream Pierre? Is there something you want to accomplish in this world more than just living in it?"

"I want to make ze entire world smile! Zere are way too many places plagued by deceases as well as depression. I want to make zem enjoy ze life zey have, not waste what little zey have left," Mark smiles gently.

"That's really noble of you Pierre," Pierre pulls out a question mark balloon from his hat.

"What is your dream Mark? What makes you sit here wiz me?" Mark laughs and looks at Jack who's chatting with Genie, with Jack making big motions with his hands.

"Gigigi. Someone had to make sure that idiot didn't get himself killed," Pierre looks even more confused.

"And zere is no ozer reason. You wish to see capitaine make it to his goal," Mark nods slowly and shakes his hand at Pierre.

"This is kinda hard to do when talking to someone. No offense," Pierre understands and walks away to practice his magic. Mark meanwhile runs his hand over the map he's looking at with a sigh.

"You're still a terrible liar Mark," he says to himself.

"HEY GUYS! There's someone in the water over here!" Everyone gets up and look. Genie is standing with the scope of her sniper and looking at the small dot in the distance.

"I only see one person. It's a little dingy of sorts. I can't see a sail or ores. I think he might be lost at sea guys," She says and puts her sniper away. Jack looks to his navigator.

"Get us over there Mark. We can't leave him there," Mark nods and turns the ship around. They fish the boy's boat out of the water and he's asleep. He has middle-length blue hair and is wearing a monk-like robe on without the big sleeves. It's blue with a cloth running from his right hip across his chest to his left shoulder. Blue loose-fitting pants. On his back, he has two swords. One has a black sheathe and the other a white. The black has three light blue diamonds on the hilt and the white has magenta rings running around the hilt where the fingers go.

"He looks like a swordsman," Jack points out looking at the swords and everyone else hit themselves.

"Oh really!" They all yell at the same time causing the boy to wake up. His dark-red eyes shoot open and he does a backwards handspring kicking Jack in the jaw at the same time he lands and draws the white sword on his back. Genie points her rifle at him and Pierre is halfway into his hat for his staff. Jack holds out his hand.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine," the boy prepares to strike when Jack takes a step forward.

"Who are you four? Are you going to kill me?"

"That's depends on if you want to kill us or not. Do you?" Jack asks cockily and the boy lowers his sword slowly. Genie takes out a food bundle Mark put together.

"Are you hungry? I didn't see any food on your dingy," the boy leaps forward and hugs her.

"No thank you. I'm fine. It's only been three days," He says sitting down. Everyone looks a little surprised that he doesn't even accept the food after not having eaten for three days.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Yozaro. Nice to meet you," He says.

"Um… hi. We're the Black Fist Pirates," Genie says sitting down with him.

"Pirates huh? So where are you guys going?" Mark points to a tuft of land coming into view in the far distance.

"There. Weapons Wasteland," Yozaro's eyes widen.

"I was going there too," He then looks a little depressed.

"Would I have made it if you guys hadn't picked me up?"

"No. You were going the wrong way," Mark notes and Yozaro looks annoyed.

"I guess that's just how it is. I still haven't made it up to the world I guess. Didn't expect it anyway," they all look very confused at him, but decide not to say anything.

"I guess you can sail with us over there. Unless you want to go back in the water," Jack suggests and Yozaro smiles.

"Thanks man. You're the first kind pirates I've ever met. And I've met a lot of pirates," They all go about their business as usual. Yozaro seems to keep to himself at the back of the ship just looking at the distance. Meanwhile Genie sneaks up on Jack slowly and touches his back.

"BOOO!" Jack jumps a little and grabs Genie's hand behind his back.

"Geeeniiie," He says a little annoyed. Genie smiles and leans in close to Jack.

"He's a bit untrustworthy isn't he? Yozaro I mean," Jack smiles.

"What makes a person trustworthy?" He asks looking at his sniper.

"I don't know. Someone like us?" She says a little unsure of her statement.

"We're far from trustworthy. We're pirates. He's not. That honestly would mean he's more trustworthy than us," Genie takes a few steps back and exhales heavily.

"I guess that's true," Mark comes up the stairs and they both look at him.

"What's up dude?"

"Turn around. We're here," They turn around and sees Weapons Wasteland is really close. Jack jumps onto the railing and throws his hands in the air and is about to shout.

"Yeah. Adventure. We get it," Mark says walking back down to Pierre and Yozaro.

"We're here everyone prepare to tie down the ship," Jack is about to jump off the ship onto the island, but Mark grabs him out of the air with his muscle boost form and pulls him back.

"I'm making a new rule before we get too out of hand. We're way bigger crew than when it was just Jack and me. Twice as many in fact. So from now on. If we can, we will make a rollcall before getting off the ship about what we're going to do on the island. Just so, we always know where we all are. Of course, when things go south we'll just meet up at the ship after everything. Got it?" Jack puffs his cheeks out.

"Fine. Let's tie down the ship first," Yozaro looks on the small crew.

"Thanks for the food guys. I hope to see you around someday," And then he's off to the island's city. The crew tie down the ship and stands in a square.

"I'm going to check out what this place is all about. Maybe find some adventure on the way," Jack pouts slowly, still a little annoyed at the new rule.

"I'm going to ask about my father's grave and maybe stock up on ammo and things," Genie says.

"I'll stock up the ship with supplies. Food. Water. Spare wood and barrels. You know," Mark states and Pierre nods.

"I will help you wiz zat. Zen maybe find someone to perform for," They all hold in their hands in a fist. Jack's being black.

"Aaand. We're off!" they all yell and exit the ship going their separate ways. The town is overflowing with laughter and yelling. Mark quickly notices that all the other ships in the harbor are pirate ships. He and Pierre walk around a little more and realize that everyone else there are also pirates.

"Zis is a pirate town. I hope we do not run into any trouble while we are here," Pierre says catching some strange looks from the other pirates for his rather strange look for a pirate. They enter a shop and the shopkeeper looks up. He's a fat man with a long ginger beard in braids.

"Eh there. Wha's a kid and a clown doin' in a place like this. It ain't for the faint o' heart," He says in a grumpy voice.

"We just need a few supplies then we'll be on our way again," Mark starts picking out things from the shelves.

"I don't suppose you have anyzing non-alcoholic?" Pierre asks earning a look from the shopkeeper.

"Ya' either get what ya' need or get out!" Pierre takes off his hat and bows.

"My apologies monsieur," the shopkeeper grunts. Mark and Pierre share a glance. The two buy the things they need and head back to the ship. Meanwhile Genie is walking through the streets with a pistol in hand ready to take out anyone who tries anything funny.

"Excuse me. Have you heard of a pirate known as hitman Harlow?" She asks a seemingly drunk pirate.

"Hitman Harlow? I ain't heard that name in a looooooong time," He says taking a sip of his bottle of rum.

"Have you heard anything about where he's buried? I'm trying to find his grave," The pirate thinks a little.

"He did get buried didn' he. The last o' his mates did right? Along with his entire crew?" Genie nods.

"I'm sorry lil' girl. I ain't got the faintest. But I can tell ya' you're not gonna find his grave here on the four blues. That guy was all'e way in'e new world or somethin'," He leans down places a hand on her shoulder. She wrinkles her nose and puts her gun to his jaw.

"Too close pal," She starts running back towards the ship again.

"But thanks for the info. I appreciate it," The man starts walking into town with an annoyed look on his face.

"Crud. Why do every girl gotta carry a gun these days?" Everyone once again meet up at the Black Sheep. All except Jack.

"Good grief. Don't tell me he's run off to start a fight or something," Mark says looking over the city, they all just came from.

"I suppose it is to be expected. Zat boy has an unquenchable zirst for adventure."

"Yeah. Let's all go back. We'll meet here in half an hour with Jack. If we don't find him just come back here," They leave once more to find their captain.


	10. Chapter 10

Officially wanted!

'Black fist' Jack

Jack is sitting in bar drinking with another pirate. The other pirate looks a lot older than Jack and Mark and he has middle-length blonde hair set up in small fountains with rubber bands as well as a short beard. He has a scar over his left eyebrow and three piercings in his right ear. He's wearing a long black coat with gold buttons on one side and a chain wrapped around his right wrist.

"So then I raise my fist and yell: 'No one in the world is worthless. You can't decide the fate of a person based on a single fact!'" the other pirate laughs.

"That's a true classic isn't it? This one time I was raiding a town and when the marines came, we beat them and I point to them and say: 'This time… you live. Next time… you won't be so lucky'," Jack laughs.

"Tell me more about your crew Sky. I'm really interested now," The other pirate named Sky clears his throat.

"It's hard to really describe your crew without going into too many details. But I can tell you my first mate is a blast. He's like one of the few devil fruit users we have on the crew. He's a real smart ass sometimes, but we always come out on top in the end. He cares about our crew and has no mercy for others. He refuses to fight with a sword but it doesn't matter. His devil fruit allows him to create statues of himself in his place and when they're hit, they turn into a predetermined element like fire or stone. It's really cool," Jack nods slowly.

"That sounds like an amazing devil fruit. My first mate is currently the only devil fruit user on my crew," Mark enters the bar and spots Jack.

"He might be a real pain sometimes with his reasoning and logic. But he's always there for me and he helps me regardless. It's hard to really be annoyed at him. I mean… he always cleans up after my reckless antics. He's also really strong even though he's a zoan type user. And a penguin at that. I haven't even seen him using half his full strength yet. Then again neither have I," Mark walks up behind Jack and smiles gently at his words of praise.

"That's because we made a promise to each other to not use our full power before reaching the Grand Line," Mark says and Jack nods.

"Yeah. That's right Mark... MARK! Oh… hi. Sky. Meet my first mate, navigator and best friend. Mark,"

"Hjacacacaca. Good to meet ya'. I'm Sky. Captain of the Heaven pirates. Now Jack. I heard you were the ones who attacked the marines on Avarice Island. Hjacaca. That's the spirit. I have something you need to see by the way pal. Lookie here," He leads the two of them to a wall filled with wanted posters. He points to a couple of posters. One's a picture of Jack and the other's a picture of Mark. Jack's poster is where he's raising his fist to the sky on Avarice Island after defeating Freeman. Mark's is split into two pictures. One where he's in his muscle boost and the other in his human form. In his human form, it's where he smirks after beating Aru and his Muscle boost is where he's roaring before starting the fight with Aru. Mark grabs the poster of himself and looks frantically at it.

"Wha- What the hell?! We're wanted now! 'Arctic bird' Mark. 2.000.000 beli. Are you kidding me? Jack! This is terrible!" He says freaking out of his mind. Meanwhile Jack is laughing at his own wanted poster.

"I look freaking badass! Look at this pose Sky. Cooler as yours right?" Sky looks and the two laugh.

"Your pose is right on par with mine, but my bounty is much higher. Just look. Iron Chain Sky. Bounty: 42.000.000," The picture of Sky is him holding a chain up in front of him and grinning.

"That looks awesome. I can still beat you in a fight though. I, newly named Black fist Jack, might have a bounty of a messily 8.000.000 beli, but I'm still stronger," Sky laughs and puts his bounty back on the board.

"If you say so Jack," Mark meanwhile is still freaking out.

"Do you have any idea how bad this is Jack!?" Jack meanwhile is happily jumping around with his wanted poster in his hand.

"I'm wanted. I'm wanted. I'm so happy. See old geezer. I can take care of myself!" Mark is slowly beginning to get annoyed with both Jack and the piece of paper in his hand. He clenches it and grits his teeth.

"Jack! Please take this seriously! Being wanted is not good!"

"Hey Sky. When did you get your wanted poster? How'd you become wanted?" Jack says completely ignoring Mark and Sky sits down with him.

"Well. My crew and I got tired of the marines' constant interference in our journey. So… we went to a couple of marine bases in the four blues and smashed them up real good!" He explains smashing his hands together.

"Sounds like you and your crew have been busy," Sky nods.

"Hjacaca. You bet. Sailing the seas and getting rewarded for our efforts is probably the best thing ever," Then the two laugh and take a slurp of their drink. "MUSCLE BOOST!" Mark grabs Jack by the collar and starts dragging him out of the bar.

"We're leaving!" Jack waves Sky goodbye.

"I'll see you some other time Sky. Don't die on me!" Sky gives him the thumbs up.

"You got it pal. Likewise," Jack finally turns his attention to Mark.

"What the hell man? I was talking to my new buddy," Mark let's go of him and turns back to his human form.

"Are you the only one who doesn't think it's a bad thing that the two of us are wanted now?" Jack nods nonchalantly looking elsewhere than Mark.

"Yeah. I think it's great. It shows that we're getting more dangerous and therefore stronger. But that's not how you see it I guess," Mark sighs.

"Whatever. I'm too annoyed to even bother arguing with you. Did you mean what you said?" Jack lifts an eyebrow as they begin walking towards the boat.

"About what exactly?"

"About me. What you told that other pirate. Sky I think it was," Jack rubs the back of his neck.

"Well. I guess that's my honest opinion of you. I would've never even considered becoming a pirate if it hadn't been for you," Mark hits Jack's shoulder playfully.

"Thanks man. I always thought I was holding you back," Jack smirks and looks down an alley for no particular reason.

"Holding me back? You're the only reason I'm as strong as I am now. You're not holding me back. You're pushing me forward," Mark laughs.

"Pegigigi. It's the same for me. Except I'm just trying to keep up," Their conversation is cut short by sudden screams of pain behind them. They turn around and see a silhouette with a sword slashing down pirates at amazing speed. "YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI!" (Roughly translates to sword of dusk: Black Panther wrath) The swordsman leaps forward raising his sword above his head. He lands on the other side of the horde of pirates trying to take him out and they're all cut across the chest and fall over. He spots Jack and Mark standing and looking horrified at the swordsman. He holds up his red blade towards them and stops completely. The wind blows against the three of them.

 **A/N: How strong do you think Yozaro is? Thoughts and opinions? Leave them if you want. I always makes me happy to see someone telling me what they think. :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

A pirate killer

Yozaro the executioner

The boy leaps forward and holds his sword for a slash. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack enters black layer and holds up his arms blocking the strike. Jack gets a good at his face and sees that it's Yozaro, the boy they rescued. He has a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose and only his eyes and upwards is visible.

"Yozaro?" The boy leaps back and prepares a stance. He holds the sword over his shoulder. "YŪGURENOHA: SHIKAI DAGEKI!" (Roughly means sword of dusk execution strike) He slices quickly in an x-shape and a pulse of green air towards the two of them. Jack blocks again, but is pushed back immensely and in the end loses his footing and flies backwards. Yozaro leaps forward and tries getting at Mark. Mark reacts just in the nick of time and turns into his penguin form avoiding the slash. He leaps between Yozaro's legs confusing him. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: TOBOGGAN BULLET!" Mark begins darting around Yozaro, but every time Mark attack Yozaro blocks with ease. He ends up hitting Mark and sending him tumbling backwards. Yozaro is instantly there again looming over Mark and tries slashing downwards at him. Mark closes his eyes and after a second where he doesn't die, he opens his eyes only to see a certain magician standing in front of him with his staff.

"Looks like you have found yourself in quite ze pickle," Yozaro uses Pierre's staff as leaping power and jumps into the air. Pierre takes his hat off in a greeting kind of way. Yozaro slashes the air just as a bullet comes flying straight at him cutting it in half.

"Damn," Genie says laying a bit away with her rifle. "ARMOR LAYER: SPEARFISH!" Jack comes out of the air and kicks Yozaro down towards earth. He hits the ground and quickly jumps to his feet as if nothing happened. He leaps off the ground and swings his sword. Jack once again blocks, but is hurled into a building by the sheer force of the sword. Just as he finishes his swing, he throws his body to the side narrowly dodging another bullet coming from Genie aimed at his stomach. As he's distracted, Mark throws Pierre into the air with his muscle boost and Pierre spins his staff. Just in time, Yozaro blocks the strike, but Pierre turns to smoke and hits him from the other side instead. Yozaro is hit, but grabs Pierre's staff and slashes him over the chest with his sword and he plummets towards the ground. Jack, who saw it happen from the roof he just landed on, gets furious.

"PIERRE!" Genie yells from her vantage point. As Mark catches Pierre from the fall Yozaro lands and just as he does leaps forward preparing another strike. Before it can connect, he's forced to leap out of the way of one of Genie's bullets. In the middle of his leap, Jack hits him, but he blocks with his sword, however it's not enough and Yozaro's sent into a nearby building.

"That one's for Pierre asshole!" He yells. Yozaro shakes his head as he exits the hole in the building. A crowd has begun gathering around the ground they're fighting on. Yozaro looks around and points to Jack with his blade.

"Why do I sense no killing intent from any of you!?" He suddenly yells and takes off the cloth covering his face.

"We don't want to kill you! We don't want to kill anyone! But trust me jerk! I will kill you if you harm my friends. Which you did!" Jack leaps forward and Yozaro dodges the incoming strike.

"You mean you don't kill for fun?" Jack pauses for a moment before continuing his attacks, which Yozaro keeps dodging. Genie meanwhile is having a hard time aiming her sniper at Yozaro.

"Dammit Jack. Keep him steady for god's sake," She gives up and looks at Mark instead who's taking care of Pierre who's bleeding a lot.

"Zis is not ze proper look for a magician is it? One second. Let me show you a magic trick," He tries to grab some playing cards, but Mark stops him.

"Hey now. I'll see your trick when you're not dying due to blood loss. Is anyone here a doctor? Or at least know how to bandage a wound!?" He asks the crowd and a pirate steps forward together with Sky, the pirate Jack befriended. The other pirate has short teal hair with lime stripes and is wearing a black doctor coat instead of a white one.

"This is my doctor. Kigume. How's it look?" Kigume looks at his wound.

"It looks pretty rough. That was a very powerful slash. Here. Hand him over. I'll take care of him," Meanwhile Jack keeps trying to hit Yozaro who keeps dodging at the last second. He blocks a strike and looks deep into Jack's eyes.

"Jack. I don't want to fight you. You're nothing like other pirates I've killed. You obviously care about every single one of your crewmates. I can't kill a guy like that! Please get out of my way!" Jack meanwhile is blinded by rage.

"HELL NO! You hurt my friend! As if I'd just let you walk away after doing something like that!" Yozaro sheds a single tear. "YOAKENOTSUBASA: ANSHIN!" (Sword of dawn: peace of mind) Yozaro turns his sword to the back of his sword and makes an incredibly fast slash; hitting Jack in the back of his head and making Jack topple for a few seconds. While Yozaro runs out of there after sheathing his sword. Jack regains his balance and sees that Yozaro's gone. He punches the ground with a black fist.

"DAMMIT! I'll find you and I'll beat the crap out of you Yozaro!" He yells into the air, but quickly realizes Pierre with his bandages. He pushes everyone out of the way.

"Pierre! Are you okay?" Pierre coughs up a bit of blood.

"I am fine Capitaine. I am flattered zat you worry about me. But please. You have much more important matters to attend to," Jack and Mark takes Pierre over the shoulder.

"No way!" the three begin making their way back to the ship and genie comes running to meet them.

"Oh my god! Pierre! Are you okay?" Pierre smiles at his crewmate.

"I'm fine Genie. I can walk for myself from here," They trust him and gently let go of him and he immediately starts falling, but catches himself quickly.

"I have tried worse back in ze village zan a mere scratch."

"Okay Pierre. I trust you. NOW! I have a few things to settle with a certain swordsman!" Jack cracks his knuckles.

"You can handle the ship by yourselves right guys," Jack asks rhetorically seeing as he's already off the ship and going into town.

"Yeah sure," Genie yells after him. After he leaves Genie notices slight movement over the ocean. She takes out her sniper and sees a massive ship heading for the island.

"I'm sure they come in peace," She says and sighs knowing it's wishful thinking.

"Let's hope this entire thing can be resolved fairly quickly so we can leave before anything goes horribly wrong," Mark also sighs knowing it's even more wishful thinking. Jack meanwhile walks back into the town where everything is starting to turn back to normal after the encounter. He stomps through the place pushing people out of his way. One pirate grabs onto him when he does.

"Yo kid! Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?" Jack grabs his sleeve, swings the pirate over his head, and smashes him into the ground on the other side of him.

"Don't bug me. I'm in the middle of something," Jack continues as if nothing happened.

"YOZARO! Where are you?" He suddenly turns the corner to see Yozaro bent down in the corner of the alley. He grits his teeth and prepares his fist. "BLACK LAYER!" He leaps forward winding back his fist. "ARMOR LAYER BARRA…" Yozaro turns his head and Jack sees sadness in his eyes. He barely manages to steer his attack to the wall right behind Yozaro and rips through it as if it's butter.

"The hell up with that expression! You won't fool me with that a second time! I was just taken aback okay!" Yozaro grabs his white sword and holds it up to defend himself.

"Please! Stop attacking me! I don't want to fight you!" Jack leaps forward.

"Too bad! 'Couse I want to fight you for hurting my friend!" Yozaro blocks the strike with the blunt edge of his sword. Jack punches with his other hand and Yozaro is forced to jump back.

"I will kill you Yozaro! This isn't for fun you know! Fight me seriously!" Yozaro wipes the pathetic look off his face and sheathes his sword.

"I deserve to die for hurting someone you care about without thinking. So just get it over with!" Jack is very confused at Yozaro's words.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Jack runs up and punches him square in the face.

"Why would you want to die for doing something to someone you don't even know? I admit it it's horrible, but not enough to throw your life away for!" Yozaro stands up after the punch.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack hits him again.

"Then make me understand you bastard!"

"I don't want to kill you Jack!"

"I know that! You didn't kill me at the end of the last fight! If you'd used the sharp edge of your sword, I wouldn't be standing here right now. But are you really going to let your pride get run over by someone who doesn't understand your pain!" Yozaro's eyes widen and he grabs his white sword again.

"Fine! I'll make you understand here and now Jack! This is what you want! Now don't falter!" Yozaro attacks for once and Jack blocks it upwards and hits Yozaro with an uppercut. However, Yozaro jumps just as he's hit minimizing the damage. He stops himself from spinning in the air and prepares for a large swing with his sword. "YOAKENOTSUBASA: KOKORO NO SUKUI!" (Means: Sword of dawn: Heart's salvation) He slices the air sending a pulse of air at Jack, which he blocks, but is ultimately forced back by the impact and flies through a wall. Jack smirks as he wipes the tiny amount of blood off his mouth. Meanwhile near the harbor the giant ship Mark and Genie spotted earlier arrives at the harbor. The Jolly Roger is a stylized woman's skull with earrings and make-up. Off the ship steps a few crewmembers. They all start throwing cherry blossom petals into the air as a woman exits the ship. She has long bright green hair and wears a cape with her jolly roger on it. She's carrying a fan with a floral pattern in her hand, which she holds in front of her mouth. All her crewmates bow to their knees and she throws her arm to the side.

"Fairy queen Sakura has arrived! Bow in the dust for me this instant!" All the pirates within earshot all glare at the woman and take out their weapons.

"What was that lady?"

"This might be a little, tiny, teenie weenie bit, absolutely, completely, in every sense of the word… horrible! I'm going to go find Jack and then we're getting out of here," Mark says already off the ship. Genie nods as all the pirates attack. Before they make it far however Sakura widens her eyes and all the pirates freeze.

"What's going on? I can't even move," One of the pirates helplessly whimpers. They all suddenly combust into flames and fall on the ground dead. Sakura laughs.

"Ura-ura-ura. That's what you deserve for going against me," More pirates come forward and one of Sakura's crewmates steps forward. This guy is tall and has tattoo of a compass around his eye. He slams his fists together. "GAIA FLIP!" He grabs the ground and pulls up making the entire ground flip like a disk sending all the pirates flying. Sakura walks up behind him and hits him over the head several times.

"You idiot! Did I tell you to defeat them? Look what you've done to my beautiful new town!" She says disappointed at her comrade who cowers in fear before her. Genie gulps.

"That guy's really freaking strong yet he's afraid of that woman? Just how strong is she?" Sakura finally stops hitting her crewmate.

"I suppose your power is very useful. So I'll let you live. Now then everyone. Go and get me this town. I like it," All her crewmates roar and charge past her into the town and the pirates who survived the previous attack begin attacking. Sakura stops an important-looking crewmember. He has short ocean blue hair and an eyepatch on his left eye. He has a sleeveless shirt revealing a ton of scars along his arms. Under his arms, he has two knives.

"Uruha. You siege the ships in the harbor. They'll make good fleet ships," The nod and begin climbing the ships one at a time. Genie looks and the Black Sheep is among the last ships.

"Dammit. In the worst case, I have 10 minutes to prepare. In a one on one battle with á person, that woman would entrust such a big task to I'll die. I have home field advantage. This is my moment. You can do it Genie," She lightly slaps herself and starts running around the ship as Uruha starts with the first ship.

Jack rushes forward and Yozaro blocks all his incoming strikes. He counters a strike with an overhead swing of his sword, hitting Jack over the head making him fall. Yozaro jumps back and Jack stands up ready to attack again. "ARMOR LAYER BARRACUDA!" Jack hits the ground and cracks it. He picks up a large piece of rock and tosses it at Yozaro. Yozaro turns his sword and cut the rock in pieces with a single slice only to see Jack on the other side coming at him. He has no time to react and is hit sending him flying.

"Why don't you use both your swords Yozaro? You'd be so much stronger," Yozaro stands again.

"These two swords bare to different burdens. They're meant to never be used together!" Yozaro attacks again.

"I will end this here and now! YOAKENOTSUBASA OGI: KODOKU NO TENSHI!" (Translates to sword of dawn secret technique: angel of solitude) Yozaro jumps into the air and spreads out his arms with the sun in his back making his shadow look like an angel. Jack prepares for the worst.

 **A/N: As always feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter or story or characters in the review section. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Rampage on weapons wasteland

Yozaro's anger

"I will end this here and now! YOAKENOTSUBASA OGI: KODOKU NO TENSHI!" Yozaro jumps into the air and spreads out his arms with the sun in his back making his shadow look like an angel. Jack prepares for the worst. Yozaro dives suddenly with incredible speed and prepares with a doublehanded strike. Jack puts up his hands to block and as soon as Yozaro hits and ground beneath Jack cracks. Yozaro's attack breaks Jack's parade is broken and he's hit hard in the shoulder sending him to the ground. Yozaro sheathes his sword and bows deeply.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want to fight you," He turns and is about to walk away.

"That was a powerful strike Yozaro. You're no joke at all," Jack says and begins to slowly stand up. He holds his shoulder with his other hand.

"It's been a while since I was unable to use one of my limbs," Jack leaps forward and tries punching Yozaro again. Yozaro, having sheathed his sword, has no way of blocking and is hit straight on sending him tumbling into the busy street. He hits one of Sakura's pirates. He's a tall man with a white beard and blonde hair. He carries a katana in hand and has a tattoo of their jolly roger on his cheek. He stumbles a bit when Yozaro hits him. He gets angry and is about to stab Yozaro who'd temporarily been knocked out from the hard punch. A pirate tries to attack the swordsman and he's cut down without the pirate even looking. He stabs at Yozaro and just before he makes contact, his sword is stopped.

"What the…" Jack's holding his sword in place with his remaining hand. Yozaro wakes up and sees Jack holding away the sword. Yozaro rolls out of the way and Jack can finally let go of the sword.

"Why…"

"Because we weren't done!" He tries to hit Yozaro again, who blocks with his sword.

"Why the hell would you save me then?" The pirate from before interrupts their fight.

"Hey! You haven't forgott…"

"CAN IT IDIOT!" They both yell in unison hitting him far away. They both look at each other and for the first time smile. Yozaro sheathes his sword.

"I've seen the pureness I wanted to see in you. I'm not going to fight you anymore. Beat me as much as you want. I won't fight back," Jack looks at him confused.

Meanwhile Mark finds himself in the middle of a battleground.

"Jack… where the hell are you?" He suddenly spins and sees a bunch of Sakura's pirates coming at him.

"Dammit… MUSCLE BOOST!" He grows and begins fighting them.

"I hope you're not just talking to someone you bastard," He complains as he beats up the guys in front of him.

Back at Jack and Yozaro, the two found a relatively quiet place to talk.

"Alright Yozaro. I've just about had it to here with you and your crap. I only have two questions. Why won't you use both your swords? Why won't you kill ME and my crew?" Yozaro sits down and sighs.

"Well… It all started about 13 years ago…" He gets a flashback. He's much smaller and is only recognizable by his hair and eyes. He's standing against a wall in a small village surrounded by much bigger boys.

 _"_ _I wasn't the toughest kid. To be honest people would often call me things like…"_

"Weakling! Why won't you fight back?" One of the bullies punches him and he falls and starts tearing.

"You're not being nice," A woman sticks her head of a window.

"What's going on out there?" the bullies act innocent.

"We were just playing and Yozaro fell and hurt himself," The woman rolls her eyes.

"What a stupid kid," When she turns back inside the house, the kids begin kicking him as he helplessly whimpers on the ground.

 _"_ _But then one day…"_ It's another day and Yozaro is running around swinging a stick like a sword by himself having a good time. The bullies show up again and Yozaro cowers. But as they approach, an old man steps in front of them. He has long grey hair and is wearing a kendo gi. His eyebrows are especially big.

"Get lost kids," The kids get annoyed.

"You can't tell me what to do geezer," The old man suddenly has a sword in his hands and point it directly at the bully.

"I said to get lost," The bullies run away screaming. The old man turns to Yozaro.

"Are you okay there kid? I saw you swinging that stick. You'd make a fine swordsman," Yozaro rubs his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I can teach you if you'd like. If you have a good enough stick maybe you can give those bullies a good scare next time huh?" He says and laughs a little.

 _"_ _Being the scared and naïve kid I was I of course thought that learning swordsmanship was going to be fun only,"_ Yozaro swings his wooden sword and the old man pushes him a bit with his stick.

"Straighten your arm more. You'll hurt yourself more than your opponent," He says in a strict yet caring manner. Yozaro nods and swings again.

"Better," Various scenes with Yozaro holding a sword and learning different techniques flash by. In one he's practicing against a wooden enemy ad in another, he's meditating with the old man. As the images, flow through his brain Yozaro appears to get older and older. Yozaro is now around 12 years old and is wearing the same kind of Gi as his master.

"Yozaro. Go get some water from the well will you?" Yozaro nods and heads out with a bucket. He fills it in the well in the village and his bullies come out from behind a building. They look a lot stronger than Yozaro.

"So here you are Yozaro. It's been a little while since you've been in the village," Yozaro grabs a rake laying near a fence.

"Back off you four. I'm warning you," The bullies all look at each other and laugh.

"What're you going to do with a rake?" Yozaro prepares his stance. The bullies try to attack him, Yozaro expertly counters all their moves, and each time hits them lightly over the head.

 _"'_ _Remember Yozaro. You wouldn't want to hurt them too much now would you?' he told me. He was kind to even my bullies,"_ After a while the bullies begin to cry and a bunch of adults come out of their houses and see the bumps the bullies have gotten on their heads and Yozaro standing with the rake.

"YOU! How dare you harm my innocent child!? I wish you weren't in this village!" Yozaro grabs the bucket of water and angrily leaves towards his master's house.

 _"_ _Something was off with my master that day. He was… different,"_ Yozaro comes back and his master is sitting, laughing silently to himself.

"What're you doing master?" He looks up fast and sees that it's just Yozaro.

"Oh. It's you Yozaro. Come here for a second. I have something to show you," He takes Yozaro to a hidden room behind the house. It's a little cabinet. Inside is a neatly decorated room with a pedestal. On the pedestal is the red sword Yozaro used when he slaughtered the pirates on weapons wasteland.

 _"_ _The next few hours after that were the most horrifying hours of my life,"_ Yozaro's master hands him the sword.

"Feel it Yozaro. You are ready to now carry this sword. Ryuketsu!" (Means: bloodshed) Yozaro picks up the blade slowly. As soon as he does, his master takes out a knife and cuts his own hand. Yozaro jumps a little.

"Master?! What're you…?" Yozaro's eye go blank when he looks at the blood and his master points towards the village in the distance. Yozaro begins to slowly walk towards the village with the sword in hand.

 _"_ _Describing what happened isn't worth putting into words,"_ Yozaro is now in the town and everything is burning. All the adults have all taken out pitchforks and various other things and are attacking Yozaro as he mercilessly cuts them down.

"I knew we should've never let that kid into our town!" One of them yells. Yozaro sees a woman running away with her child in hand. Yozaro disappears and reappears in front of them and cuts them down. He keeps destroying the village and in the end, only one house remains. He slices the door to pieces and finds that it's the home of the main bully. He's standing against the wall with the white sword Yozaro uses in the present.

"Yo-Yozaro. Is this for all the times we were mean to you? Please don't kill me! I just wanted people to like me. You were an easy target!" Yozaro stops for a moment and the bully runs forward and attempts to hit him with the sword. Yozaro knocks the sword out of his hand easily and cuts him across the chest making the bully scream, which seems to wake Yozaro up from his trance. He looks at the burning building, the bully in front of him and the sword in his hand.

"Wha… What's going on? Did I do this? Master! I couldn't have," He leans down and attempts to stop the bleeding with his clothes, but it's too late. He sees the white sword and picks it up.

"I didn't want this! What have I done?" He runs outside and the building falls down behind him. He falls to his knees and his entire body twitches. His eyes are blank. It starts raining and Yozaro gets extremely mad in a mix of anger and sadness. He looks down at the white sword. A single tear falls onto it. He then looks towards his master's home and grabs both swords. He runs towards the house. His master is standing outside the house looking over the destruction.

"Master!" Yozaro yells as he approaches. He stops in front of him.

"Ah. Yozaro. Isn't it beautiful?" He says now sounding really psychotic.

"NO! This isn't what I wanted to do with swordsmanship! Why would you do this master? You were like a father to me!"

"You were nothing more than a puppet me from the start! A puppet I could mold into the ultimate killing machine. A killing machine I could use to get my revenge on this village for banishing my daughter and letting her die in the wilderness!" Yozaro clenches the white sword in his hand, let's go of Ryuketsu and attacks his master, who blocks the strike easily.

"I only taught you the necessities for combat. You stand no chance of defeating me!" The two begin a real sword fight and Yozaro is surprisingly evenly matched with his master.

"Incredible!" Yozaro throws a strike and his master blocks, but right as he does Yozaro hits a loose plank in the floor making his master lose balance. Yozaro flings his master's sword out of his hand and holds the sword to his throat.

"That's right Yozaro! Prove to me that you're the killing machine I made you! I have nothing else to live for anyway!" Yozaro presses the blade even more.

"I might not have been liked by the villagers, but they were kind enough to give me food and a shelter here and there. I really liked living there and you ruined that for me!" Yozaro sheds a single tear and pulls the blade away.

"That's why I won't kill you master. I'm not who you made me. I'm who they made me," He points to the village.

"You can't do it can you?" His master stands and is about to go for his sword, but Yozaro hits him in the side with the blunt edge of the sword knocking him down again. He walks away with the sword and grabs Ryuketsu.

"Are you sure you want to take that sword with you Yozaro?" His master says with a maniacal laugh.

"I will take these swords and become someone who can carry both their burdens. The pure destruction of Ryuketsu and the pureheartedness of… Yurushi," (means: forgiveness) He says and his master looks very confused at the 12-year-old child spewing philosophical words like an old man. The flashback ends.

"So that's that. The rest of my time I've used on creating a style that doesn't kill with Yurushi. That's why I never use the red sword to harm people. It's only meant for people who kill for fun. They deserve to feel its wrath. Life is something that needs to be valued. Not tossed around like it's a game!" He clenches his fist upon remembering the slaughter of his village. Jack sits down.

"Okay. That was messed up. Your master's a freaking dick. Hope he's dead by now," Yozaro slowly nods.

"Yeah. He must be. If he isn't I won't have anything against killing him myself the next time I see him," Jack stands.

"I've never heard a story like that. You know… You're not that bad a person. I like you," Yozaro's eyes widen. When he looks up Jack is already walking away.

"I have a crew to be with. I hope I'll see you around Yozaro!" Jack starts running.

Meanwhile at the ship Genie is standing around the corner with her pistols out. 'Okay Genie. He'll be here any second. Be ready!' Uruha appears on the boat and begins looking around. 'This is nerve-racking. It's been a while since my last close range combat encounter.' She smiles nervously. Uruha steps around the corner and she attempts to shoot him before he even reaches that far. Uruha somehow grabs his knife and deflects her bullet in a split-second and Genie is taken aback.

"I had a feeling someone was on this boat. Time to die," Uruha is about to stab her, but Genie ducks for some reason. Uruha is suddenly hit in the back by a barrel hanging in a rope. He's sent flying over Genie, who tries to shoot him again. Even though he's midair, Uruha blocks the bullets with his knife. He lands, rolls, and throws his knife. Genie meanwhile has retreated to the other side of the wall just in time to avoid the knife. She shoots a rope hanging a little away and it triggers a series of quick events leading to the plank Uruha is standing on shooting him high into the sky.

"What the?" Genie takes aim with her sniper quickly before Uruha realizes what's going on. She's suddenly hit in the arm and her shoot is off. She sees the knife Uruha threw before fly into the sky after him. She retreats behind cover once more.

"What happened?" Uruha lands once more on the bow of the ship.

"You're quite the crafty little lady aren't you? Won't do you any good though," Genie gulps.

"What do I do?"

Meanwhile Mark smashes another of Sakura's pirates into a wall. He throws one that's clung onto his back. Someone grabs him in midair and puts him down. It's the larger than normal man with the compass tattoo.

"You look to be a bit of trouble mate. Why don't you just quietly simmer the hell down and die?" He rushes Mark and he's much larger than Mark's muscle boost. Mark grabs his hands and he's pushed back quite fast.

"Dammit! Where the hell is Jack when you need him?" Mark falls backwards swinging his opponent over his head in the progress. Mark prepares for the worst now that his opponent is mad.

"You little punk! You'll regret making Goruma of the Sakura pirates mad! MAGNUM FLIP!" He grabs the air this time and pulls upwards creating a massive air current pulling Mark and everyone else in the immediate vicinity around in the sphere. Goruma jumps into the sphere, but he seems to be unaffected by the wind inside. He grabs Mark by the head and drags him along the ground. Mark struggles, but Goruma is simply too strong. Goruma throws him a bit in front of him. "UNI FLIP!" Mark starts spinning around in a giant circle midair and every time he does, Goruma hits him in the face. Jack comes out from behind a corner to see Mark getting destroyed. Goruma stops spinning him and holds him by the shirt after he's turned human again.

"MARK! Just do it! Don't die!" Mark weakly smiles.

"Sorry Jack. A promise is a promise," Goruma head butts him and knocks him out. Jack gets filled with rage. "WHI…" He looks to be activating a power, but stops. 'A promise is a promise.' He stops and instead runs towards Goruma. He's not fast enough however and Goruma jumps over him and towards a large building, which looks to be the town hall.

"Her majesty will be pleased to hear I caught a devil fruit user," Jack looks on, as he's unable to do anything with his injured arm. Someone suddenly runs past him.

"I'll go get your friend for you there," It's Sky and Jack smiles.

"Thank you Sky," Sky gives him the thumbs up.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?!" He answers and runs after Goruma. Jack looks at the scene in front of him.

"I gotta go help Genie!" He begins to run towards the ship, knocking down anyone who stands in his way with his good arm. Yozaro looks on from around a corner. He grits his teeth and turns his back.

"I don't deserve that kind of gratitude idiot," He say to himself as he sits down with his sword out.

Back at the ship, Genie is having a hard time against Uruha. She's still hiding and it's evident that a few more traps have been triggered. Uruha is still standing and doesn't look too hurt, where Genie meanwhile is looking incredibly stressed out.

"2 traps left. This could be bad," Uruha appears behind a wall and throws both his knives at once.

"Found you," None of the knives has a trajectory to hit Genie, but she shoots one anyway confusing Uruha.

"How did you know?" As the knife she shoot slows down it pulls the second as well and Uruha grabs it out of the air.

"You're way too good with those to miss both throws so there had to be something else," She shoots after him again and he dodges to the side. She instead hits another thin rope that makes a bucket fall and soaks Uruha.

"The hell is this," He throws his knife again and hits the railing behind Genie as she leaps to the side. He throws the other to the opposite side and begins running at Genie, pulling a third from his belt. Before she can even react the other knife hits and she's held against the railing by very thin threads that she can't break.

"What will you do now?" Genie looks pretty distressed as Uruha comes closer with a bit of a psychotic look on his face.

 **A/N: What do you think of Yozaro's backstory? Do you think Genie can pull through against Uruha? Leave your thoughts and opinions below. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Offensive takeover

Rescue Mark!

Genie is in the middle of the fight with Uruha of the Sakura pirates. She finds herself in a tough spot with Uruha having forced her into a corner and is being held in place by Uruha's thin and very tough thread.

"What will you do now?" Genie frantically looks around for a solution. She has a gun her hand, but can't quite aim it properly at Uruha. She instead closes her eyes and hopes for the best. Just as he gets close, enough for her to smell him she clenches her fist and pulls the trigger from her gun aimed at the ground. Uruha suddenly lights up in flames, screams as he combusts, and sends Genie flying off the ship along with the railing. He jumps overboard into the ocean, but not before the thread Genie is being tied down with burn to ash. The ropes luckily burn and she's set free. She stands and dusts herself off.

"Phew… that was close. Glad I choose to set up an alcohol trap," she says and runs towards the ship again as Uruha climbs aboard. He's looking very pissed.

"You've really done it now," He begins to run at her with his only remaining knife. Her manages to block it with her pistol, using it as a guard. She kicks him in the back of the knee making him fall and she pistol-whips him. She runs to the back of the ship.

"You're out of traps little girl! And I'm not going to be beat by something as trivial as a single punch from a little girl like you," he comes around the corner and sees her standing with her sniper pointed directly at him.

"I'm not just a little girl. I'm the daughter of Hitman Harlow and don't forget it," He starts running at her.

"What can you do with that? It hasn't worked so far!" She smirks and steps on a plank she'd loosened and it hits Uruha in the groin.

"Cheap trick," He says and almost falls forward holding himself in his… area.

"Says the one using invisible wires. SNIPER HOME RUN SMASH!" She runs up to him and smashes him in the head using her sniper as a bat, holding onto the barrel. Uruha falls to the ground unconscious.

"Take that. What you get for calling me little," Jack comes onto the ship in a panic.

"GENIE! Are you okay? I saw that explosion! Is Pierre okay?" Genie smiles and pokes Uruha with her rifle.

"Everything's fine though I had to use a lot of repair materials and booze to beat him. Also, the railing over there's destroyed. But other than that, everything's fine. Where's Mark?" Jack clenches his fist.

"I couldn't stop him in time and they took him because he has a devil fruit. He's still in there," He points to the town. The entire battle has stopped and the town lies in dead silence. The only thing laying around is the bodies of pirates defeated by Sakura's crew. Jack looks extremely sad at himself.

"We're getting Mark back. That's all there is to it. I won't let him die," Jack is about to jump off board but Genie stops him upon seeing his injury.

"Jack you're injured. You'll only get yourself caught too!"

"So what!? Mark's been my best friend since we were children and we've always been there for each other! Now's no different," Jack says and jumps off the ship and begins running towards the main hall of the town, which is now filled with Sakura's pirates patrolling the streets looking for survivors. They spot Jack and try to attack him.

"Get out of my way! ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" Despite of his injuries Jack knocks them down with ease. An unknown force stops them suddenly and they all fall on the ground. As they disappear, the swordsman who attempted to kill Yozaro is standing behind them. He swings his long blade.

"Getting defeated by a single intruder. What worthless crewmates. Her majesty will be pleased to know I rid her crew of them," Meanwhile Yozaro is standing on a roof nearby and looking down at the scene.

"No. I won't bother him anymore," He turns and is about to walk away.

"Allow me to rid you of your worthless existence!" The man jumps forward and prepares for a slash. Jack puts up his only viable arm to block and as the strike connects, Jack's flung into the nearest wall. He stands again and charges forward. "ARMOR LAYER: ANGLER!" He uses black layer on his injured arm and throws it like a whip. The boy blocks it easily and throws his arm away. Jack gets a jolt of pain through his body.

"DAMMIT!" Jack's flung back as the boy counters. He slides across the ground and lays on his stomach.

Inside the main hall, Sakura has rounded up all the prisoners. Mark specifically is hung up on a wall by chains, still unconscious.

"So what was it you wanted to show me Goruma?" Sakura says sitting on a throne, made from her crewmates.

"This boy is a devil fruit user. A bird class zoan user," Goruma says and Sakura's eyes shine with a bit of delight.

"So he can fly around for me eh?" Goruma sinks down.

"N-no your majesty. It's the penguin type," Sakura slaps Goruma really hard.

"A flightless bird class. What a freakish boy he is? He's of no interest to me. Throw him in with the other prisoners," Goruma carries Mark and ties him up with the others.

"See what you did you freak? You were my lucky break to please her majesty," He tosses him into a cell with the other prisoners so hard the wall cracks where he hits.

Meanwhile back at the street Yozaro's watching Jack get knocked down repeatedly.

"Just stop Jack. Come on!" Jack attempts to drag himself across the ground towards his opponent. He steps on Jack's injured arm.

"M-Mark…"

"Know the name of your killer. Feru," He slowly raises his sword. Meanwhile Yozaro is getting more and more tense.

"You brought this on yourself. It has nothing to do with me," He remembers some of the things Jack's said to him. 'Why would you want to die for doing something to someone you don't even know?' 'Are you really going to let your pride get run over by someone who doesn't understand your pain?' 'You know… You're not that bad a person. I like you.' Yozaro grits his teeth.

"Killing you has been the most fun I've had in a while," He slashes downwards at Jack and Yozaro gives up.

"Oh for crying out loud!" He leaps off the roof and draws Yurushi. He makes it just in time to block the strike standing over Jack.

"Now we're even!" Jack smiles weakly as Yozaro pushes Feru back.

"YOU!" he attacks and Yozaro blocks it.

"Get going! You have a friend waiting for you! YOAKENOTSUBASA: KOKOROGAWARI!" (Change of heart) he strikes at Feru, who blocks. Just as their swords connect, Yozaro disappears and reappears behind him striking from that side instead. Jack gets up and runs towards the main hall.

"Thank you Yozaro!" Jack enters the giant room and he looks at the massive amount of people he now has to fight including Sakura and Goruma.

"Give… Mark… back," He pants and Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"How come you've made it here? My crew should have wiped you out. Could it be that you beat them all? You have peaked my interest. Capture him," Everyone attempt to attack him. Jack's about to block all the strikes, but he suddenly finds that he can't move.

"What the hell is this?" All Sakura's pirates pile on top of him. He's too weak to hold himself up and falls to the ground, disappearing underneath the giant pile.

"Target captured your majesty!" One of them yell.

"Good. Good," they all remove themselves from the pile, but Jack has mysteriously disappeared. Sakura gets a wrinkle on her forehead.

"Where has he gone?" Everyone look around in confusion. Jack opens his eyes and finds himself outside of the building, being carried by someone.

"Who's there?"

"Ze one and only capitaine," Pierre says.

"Me too. I just finished up at the ship," Genie says and the two place Jack down next to some other people behind the building.

"Pierre! I thought you were hurt," Jack suddenly gets a spike in his arm where he's incredibly injured, but can't grab it due to being paralyzed. A person steps in front.

"I recognize you. You're Sky's doctor. Kigume right?" Kigume nods and takes out a syringe with a green liquid.

"This will make you better," Jack starts trying to avoid the needle as much as possible with only his head.

"Oh no! Nonononono! Not a needle! Anything but that!" Jack says squirming making both Kigume, Genie and Pierre confused.

"Jack? You are afraid of needles?" Genie asks confused.

"Yeah. It's horrid!" Kigume sighs.

"I heard about the situation from Genie here. Your navigator is in there correct? This isn't just medicine. It's a special medicine I made myself. The medicine will work for the next couple of hours or so. It'll remove most of your pain and make you able to fight at your best. I call it the wonder cure. There's a downside though. After its effect ends, you'll get all the pain you would have gotten when it was in effect. All at once," Jack closes his eyes, biting his lip.

"If it'll help me save Mark I don't care just… do it quickly okay," Kigume nods and sticks the needle into Jack's arm and he freezes completely and gets an immense chill down his spine. "WONDER CURE!" he injects the medicine and Jack begins to panic.

"Okay okay okay okay! Take it out take it out take it out!" Kigume takes out the needle and Jack exhales heavily.

"Good grief. How long until it works?"

"Right about… now!" Jack feels as if his arm gets lighter and his entire body can move again.

"Holy crap! It works. I feel much better now!" He scratches the place he was injected.

"Your body is still hurt like hell. You have about two hours to beat Sakura and save all their prisoners," Jack nods and runs into the building again. This time through the wall.

"Alright you bastards! Are you ready for me?!" Mark wakes up at the noise and smiles.

"You idiot," Sakura points to Jack.

"There he is! Anyone who fails will be executed!" Sakura says and Jack yells off the top of his lungs and rushes forward.

 **A/N: Can Jack defeat Sakura before his injuries catch up? As always leave thoughts and opinions below. :-D**


	14. Chapter 14

All-out assault

Jack's determination

Yozaro blocks another strike from Feru and jumps back. He counter attacks and the two exchange a couple of fast swings before ending in a stalemate.

"Who do you people think you are? Just barging into her majesty's new town and ruining it," Yozaro remains silent until he breaks contact and jumps back.

"Do you only kill on this 'majesty's' account? Or do you enjoy it?" Feru laughs and jumps forward.

"I'll kill for my queen, but I'm not above enjoying myself!" Yozaro suddenly disappears and Feru misses his attack.

"Then you can never defeat me!" Yozaro yells from above. He switches swords to Ryuketsu. "YŪGURENOHA: SHIKAI DAGEKI!" Yozaro slashes the air twice in an x-shape and Feru manages to block, it he's pushed back. Yozaro lands and begins slowly walking towards Feru.

"You won't beat me. I'm way too strong for a weak kid like you!"

"You sound like my failure of a master. YŪGURENOHA OGI: KURO TOBU ZANGEKI!" (Translates to sword of dusk secret technique: black air slash attack) He swings his sword with such force that the compressed air from his sword shoots out and with the power of his sword; it's enveloped in a black aura. Feru doesn't have time to dodge or block in any way and is cut directly across the chest. He tries standing up again, but Yozaro points his sword at him.

"Stay down," Feru passes out.

"This is only because Jack wouldn't have killed you," Yozaro sheathes his sword and begin to go to the main hall. Jack meanwhile runs towards Sakura. She looks to be surprised at something.

"Why have you not stopped?" Jack stops and looks confused as all her pirates attempt to attack him thinking he's an easy target.

"I don't think so! ARMOR LAYER PIRANHA!" Jack unleashes a flurry of punches knocking them all down. Some are still standing off to the side, but appear to be afraid of attacking.

"What's the matter? That stupid trick not working out for you anymore!" He runs forward again and Goruma steps in front.

"I will not let you harm the queen. MAGNUM FLIP!" He flips the air like he did with Mark and Jack is flung high into the air. Goruma smashes him in the face sending him flying. He recovers midair and uses the wall as a way to launch himself forward again.

"Here's my flip trick! ARMOR LAYER: SAILFISH!" Jack flips and hits Goruma with a powerful kick on his way around. He falls and looks to be knocked out. Sakura wrinkles her nose.

"Worthless animals always depending on me to fix your silly health issues," She waves her hand and red dust falls onto Goruma and the other pirates. Each of them shoots up and look much more energetic than before.

"Let's try this again. Attack him!" Jack finds that they're all much stronger than before. They all get a hold of him after a bit of struggling Goruma is about to hit him over the head with a powerful doublehanded swing. Jack closes his eyes, but nothing happens.

"Stop standing around doing nothing you idiot!" He hears a familiar voice say and when he looks Mark is standing and holding Goruma's arms in place in his muscle boost.

"Mark!" Mark gathers his strength and throws all the people off him and they all hit the walls.

"I've got these chumps! Go get Sakura!" Jack nods and Jack jumps over Mark, uses Goruma's head as a stepping-stone and launches himself at Sakura. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" To her surprise, she's hit and sent flying out of the back of the building. Yozaro is standing by the cell and helping everyone out of the iron bars he has slashed in two. Sakura makes a beautiful backflip to landing outside on the street.

"Am I… bleeding?" She taps the side of her mouth with her finger and sure enough, she's bleeding.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Goruma yells after her and is about to let go of Mark. But Mark holds on.

"I'm the one you should be worried about! I know your trick this time!" Goruma pushes and then pulls Mark in and head-butts him, but right before he connects Mark ducks and launches Goruma off his back using his own momentum. Goruma falls to the ground and quickly gets up. He's looking very frantic.

"What's the matter? Afraid you won't win the rematch?" Mark's ignored and Goruma simply looks out the hole at Sakura and Jack's fight. Jack attempts an attack with his fist, but Sakura blocks with her fan and counters with a swift kick. She fans a bit with her fan and some strange grey powder is shot towards Jack.

"What's this?" He suddenly sees a tiny spark in the air and he then explodes. He's sent flying backwards. He lands and tries running forward again. Sakura waves her fan and Jack jumps avoiding the strange materializing dust. "ARMOR LAYER: SEA SNAKE!" He comes down with a double-handed spinning punch and Sakura dodges.

"You're a devil fruit user aren't you?" Jack asks to which Sakura laughs.

"Ura-Ura-ura-ura. Of course. I ate the dust dust fruit and became a dust human. That's all I'll need to tell someone like you," She waves her fan again and Jack feels a slight burn on his skin.

"Then this is your power," Jack leaps forward and manages to scrape her with a little bit. She however manages to kick him further away and he rolls for a bit before getting up. Jack leaps forward again and this time takes her powder directly on his body, but comes close before she can ignite it without hurting herself. "ARMOR LAYER: TIGER SHARK!" Jack gets in a clean hit.

"My queen!" Goruma yells and turns away from Mark who uses the opportunity to attack. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: ICEBERG CRASH!" He also gets in a clean hit and Goruma tumbles forward.

"It's a fight! That means you attack me as well!" Mark yells and Goruma doesn't know what to do.

"But my queen…"

"If you beat me you can help your queen!" Mark is suddenly flung into the air and starts spinning. 'This technique again!' Goruma comes out of nowhere and is about to hit him in the face, but Mark turns into his penguin form avoiding the attack and turns back holding Goruma's arm in a lock and pulls Goruma with him around. Goruma and Mark share a few blows midair before Goruma releases the technique. As he does Mark throws Goruma out of the building through a wall on the opposite side of where Jack and Sakura are fighting. Jack punches the ground and pulls out a massive chunk of earth. He throws it at Sakura who has to jump over it to avoid it. Jack is waiting for her there. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRA…" Before he can even attack, his entire arm twitches. Sakura kicks him in the opening she's been given.

"What the hell was that?" Jack says as he stands again.

"That was a special kind of powder that makes the body twitch upon contact. You might be immune to my paralysis dust, but not this one," Jack cusses under his breath. Mark does the same as Goruma flips the entire street they're standing on and sends him flying. Goruma jumps after him and smashes him in the stomach, which Mark also does to Goruma, but Goruma is much larger and Mark doesn't quite reach

"This is for my queen! MAGNUM FLIP!" right before Mark hits the ground he's flung into the air again and Goruma punches him towards the building. After rolling he finds himself inside the building again. He gets up and sees Goruma coming at him full speed.

"Oh no," he puts up his hands and Goruma makes contact. Mark is pushed out to the field where Jack and Sakura are still going at it. Every time Jack tries getting close, Sakura uses either explosive powder or the newfound twitch powder. Jack somehow manages to get close and punches Sakura, but she blocks with her fan and the two end in a stalemate. Mark meanwhile finally manages to stop Goruma.

"I hate to admit it… but we're outmatched right now!" Mark remarks to which Jack nods.

"Let's make an exception this time!" Mark nods.

"Once. And just once. That's five minutes max!" Jack just smirks and breaks contact with Sakura leaping back and Mark throws Goruma over his head making him land far away from Jack and Sakura.

"What was that all about peasant?" Goruma gets up.

"Tell me what that was about," Jack and Mark both smirk.

"Don't blink or you'll miss us… at full strength!" They both yell. "WHITE LAYER!" "BEAK BOOST!" they yell respectively.

 **A/N: What do you think Jack and Mark's powers do? What's white layer and Beak boost? Leave those thoughts and opinions below. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

Five minutes

Jack and Mark's overwhelming strength

"Don't blink or you'll miss us… at full strength!" They both yell in unison. "WHITE LAYER!" Jack's entire body becomes enveloped in the same metallic armor as usual except as the name implies it's white. "BEAK BOOST!" Mark's entire body changes shape. His beak grows incredibly large and bends like and eagle's beak. His arms become a lot shorter and turn into flippers. His body shape becomes quite a bit rounder and his feet longer to support his newly gained frontal weight. Goruma begins to laugh at Mark's new quite odd appearance.

"How's that supposed to defeat me?" Mark uses his new long feet to jump forward at an incredibly speed. He starts spinning in the air and Goruma doesn't have time to move. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" He hits Goruma dead on and drills him at such a speed that when he pulls back Goruma is sent flying.

"This is how!" Mark jumps forward again. Meanwhile Sakura also laughs at Jack.

"Ura-Ura-Ura. How's a new color change going to help you?" Jack jumps to the side and he moves much faster than before. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!" He runs around Sakura way too fast for her to keep up and hits her from multiple angles making her disorganized. He stops and stands in the same spot again.

"This is how powerful I really am! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" He strikes her again, but this time with even more speed meaning he hits way harder and Sakura can't even react and is sent flying backwards. Goruma stops himself and sees Mark fast approaching with small jumps. "MAGNUM FLIP!" Goruma tries throwing Mark into the air, which succeeds, but when he tries to attack Mark, he uses his giant beak to counter easily and hits Goruma over the head with it. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" using the speed boost Goruma gave him with his technique Mark begins spinning again and hits Goruma again even harder and he's finally knocked out. His power stops and he flies backwards and lands on his back.

"My… queen," He passes out and Mark waddles over to him and pokes him with his beak to make sure he's unconscious.

"Just because someone looks weak doesn't mean they should be underestimated. Judging someone based on their look is a fatal mistake. Everyone has potential. You just have to use what you have," He turns human again after making sure and exhales.

"At least we both broke that promise at the same time," He glances over at Jack who's easily dominating Sakura and hitting her over and over again. Sakura is beginning to get mad.

"Enough. EXPLOSIVE POWDER: MAX!" All the air around her is filled with the explosive powder and Jack is ultimately covered in it, but he doesn't seem worried about it. Sakura tries using her spark powder to blow him up, but Jack is way too fast.

He rushes in. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!" His piranha is much faster and more powerful with the added white layer and Sakura is hit over and over again. Jack keeps up the punches. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" Sakura flies back.

"You were hiding this power from me this entire time. You've managed to peak my interest even more!" Sakura suddenly begins moving even faster than before, easily keeping up with Jack's new white layer. The two exchange a ton of extremely quick blows.

"What the…?" Jack exclaims at her new speed. He notices some blue powder on her body. 'I have to end this!' "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO SWORDFISH!" He spins and hits her in the side with a powerful kick. She slides a bit, but is ultimately unharmed. Jack grits his teeth as Sakura rushes him again.

"One more minute! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!" He unleashes a flurry of punches to prevent Sakura from getting any closer. She instead jumps and waves her fan at him unleashing some brown powder into the air. Jack can't dodge it in time and is enveloped in it.

"Dammit!" He leaps at Sakura to avoid her from using it, but she hits him with the twitching powder and he falls helplessly. He suddenly combusts into flames. He starts screaming.

"Ura-Ura-Ura… this is what you get for going up against someone like me! You DIE!" Jack bites his lip and stands.

"You've been doing nothing this entire time but think you're the strongest there is!" He jumps forward while still on fire and Sakura tries hitting him with her powders. However, they simply burn up in the fire, not having an effect.

"There's always someone stronger than you! You live to do your best to surpass that someone! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO GRILLED PIRANHA!" He hits her really hard with a ton of flaming punches and she can't do anything about it.

"Believe in your own strength and not the strength of those around you! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO GRILLED TIGER SHARK!" He hits her one last time with his flaming tiger shark move, but thanks to white layer it's even faster. Sakura flies so far she's not even visible after a while. Jack's white layer disappears and so does his black layer. He starts running around in circles.

"I'M ON FIRREEE! Mark! Put me out! It huuuurts!" Mark throws a water bucket over him, which he went and got after his own fight. Jack lets out a relieved sigh.

"That was nice," All the pirates who had been captured come out of the main hall and throws Jack into the air. They all start cheering his name.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Jack smiles.

"See Mark. It's not all bad," Mark sighs and begins going towards the ship.

"You never change do you?" He realizes his question and keeps walking. Everyone puts him down and Sky comes up to him.

"Sorry I wasn't much help in that fight. You really are stronger than me," they share a cup handshake and Jack runs after Mark. Mark meanwhile is standing and looking at the ship.

"What… the hell… happened to the ship?" Genie pokes her head over the railing carefully.

"H-hey Mark," Mark jumps onto the ship and looks around at the massive mess Genie made. He sighs.

"You mean we have to clean all this up before we can even leave?" He's about to start, but suddenly a ton of pirates come up.

"We'll help you rebuild your ship! It's the least we can do after saving us," They all collect the parts and gather up new materials and begin fixing the ship until it's as good as new.

Jack picks up a barrel of rum and is about to carry it to the ship when someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks and sees Yozaro.

"Hey Jack. I just… wanted to thank you for giving me hope in my life. You're literally the nicest person I've ever met," Jack smirks.

"I'm not that nice. I just understood your pain. You're welcome. I hope to see you around the sea someday. Maybe we can have a rematch sometime," He goes towards the ship and Yozaro tenses up. He begins to walk away and looks to the sky.

"It's been nice to know you… Jack," He grits his teeth and runs around a corner. The ship is done and everyone waves them off as the Black Fist Pirates leave the shore and move onward towards the horizon.

"It kind of sucks that we didn't get anyone new to add to the crew. I'd really have liked Kigume or someone like that to join us, but I guess he already had Sky's crew," Everyone nods. Genie suddenly points her rifle at someone.

"Someone's on board," Yozaro comes out with his hands up.

"I… come in peace," Genie keeps her rifle on him.

"Go away," she says, but Jack pushes her rifle down.

"Let's see what he does," Pierre walks onto the deck and sees him. Yozaro takes out his red sword and hands it to Pierre as he kneels in front of him.

"I really want to join your crew. I know I don't deserve it. But at the very least let me get the punishment for hurting you so much," Pierre takes the sword.

"You can do whatever you want to me. You can even kill me. I'm ready to repent," Pierre looks confused. He raises the sword and Yozaro bows his head. Pierre places the sword on Yozaro's shoulder kindly.

"Zen I hereby announce you as ze swordsman of zis crew. Now stand knight Yozaro," He says smiling and hands Yozaro his sword.

"Why?"

"Everyzing zat happens to me is my own fault. It has nozing to do wiz you. Welcome aboard," Yozaro sheathes his sword. He takes out Yurushi instead.

"Thank you so much. I swear on this sword I'll never let you down!" Jack raises his fist.

"Alright crew! Let's get to going!" Every raises their respective weapon. Genie a pistol, Pierre his staff Mark his muscle boost fist, Jack a black fist and Yozaro Yurushi.

"YEAH!" Everyone yells. Jack suddenly falls backwards and cramps up.

"Guys. I think I'm about to feel the pain of being on fire for several minutes, having fought a massive battle with a semi broken shoulder. Being blown up a couple of times and physical pain equivalent to getting seven of my bones broken at once. Cover your ears," Everyone does as he says and he begins screaming in pain. Everyone freaks out and try calming him down.

"Jack! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack keeps squirming in pain on the deck. He coughs up a bit of blood, but tries to keep it in his mouth.

"Zat must be ze drug Kigume used on him so he could save you. Zis was ze side effect. Don't do drugs. It will hurt like hell in ze end," Pierre says with a subtle smirk. Mark exhales heavily.

"Someone help me get him into a bed or something. He'll just need a little time to recover," Mark and Yozaro carry him to a bed where the pain continues. 'Glad you'd go through all this for me Jack,' Mark thinks as he looks at his captain.

 **A/N: Yozaro submitted by DSDK**

 **A/N: What do you think of Yozaro? Is he a good addition? Leave your thoughts and opinions below as always. :-D**


	16. Chapter 16

Forgiveness

Yozaro's new life

The crew are on the ship all doing their thing except Jack who's still in bed after having suffered the after-effects of the battle with Sakura. Yozaro is keeping mostly to himself. Mark emerges from the newly built kitchen with food on plates.

"Lunch is served everyone," Genie jumps at the food and chows down. Mark holds out a plate for Yozaro who's standing a bit away and he shakes his head.

"No thanks. I'm good," Mark sets it down beside him.

"If you say so," Pierre picks up the plate and walks over to join him at the railing.

"If you are worried zat I hold a grudge against you épéiste (Swordsman in French) zen you are wrong," Yozaro looks up from his unending stare over the ocean.

"But I almost killed you. How could you just brush that off?" Pierre takes out a tiny broom from his hat and brushes his sleeve with it.

"Zat's how," Yozaro laughs slightly.

"Shininini… that's pretty funny," Pierre hands him the plate and Yozaro still rejects it.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry. You know that I still feel that I should make it up to you somehow."

"Ah ah aaaahh… I don't feel zat at all. You were not ze way you are now when you attacked me. Also, zere is nozing to be afraid of, so why don't you come over and eat wiz ze ozers. Zey won't bite I zink," Yozaro finally gives up and sits with the others and they all have a pretty happy lunch together. Though Yozaro doesn't say that much and doesn't eat anything either. All the others chat about some random things.

"I was wondering Mark. What was zose strange powers zat you and capitaine displayed against ze Sakura pirates?" Mark smiles a bit.

"That's something we promised we wouldn't use before we got to the Grand Line. But there's much more at stake than just us. We have you to take care of now in a way."

"We know that much Mark come on. But how'd you get it? I thought zoan types only had two transformations. You know," Genie gets up and tries making herself big.

"That big bulky one and the tiny one. But you used a third. That big beaked one. What's that about?" She asks and sits down again.

"Well. To explain that, I have to go back a little. When I first got my devil fruit powers by complete accident, I couldn't really control them. That lead to a few things I don't want to go into right now. But our old man called for one of our uncles who's literally the best doctors in the entire world! He can cure any sickness no matter what it is. He injected me with something he called 'rumble', which helped me get control of my power and after enough practice with it I unlocked other transformations. That good enough?" Mark says and smiles.

"I guess so…. How many do you have?" Mark laughs a bit.

"So far including muscle and beast I've unlocked five transformations not including 'that' form," Pierre and Genie both look at each other when they see Mark shiver a bit at the mention of 'that' form. Genie remembers what Jack told her when she first joined. 'There's a few words you're not allowed to call Mark as long as he can hear you okay?' 'I bet it has something to do with 'that form!'

"What is-" Pierre is about to ask but Genie quickly puts her hand over his mouth.

"Nevermind that! We might never know. But that's good right?" She says and laughs nervously.

"Alright. If Mark does not wish to speak about it, zat is fine. I will not make you," He laughs a bit.

"I guess we all have somezing zat we want to keep hidden away. What about you Yozaro? Do you have some power zat you do not want us to know about?" Yozaro swallows his food and nods.

"Yeah. And just like Mark, I don't want to talk about it. It's not something I'm proud to have. More like a curse," Everyone looks at their new crewmate.

"I guess if that's the case I have a few things hidden up my sleeve too," Genie says smiling.

"I zink I have a few zings up my sleeve as well," Pierre says and shakes his sleeve and cards fall out of it.

"Zere we go," Everyone laughs including Yozaro at Pierre's joke.

"Why are you so funny Pierre?" He asks and everyone looks at him and realize that he's not much different from them.

"You're not a bad guy Yozaro," Mark says and Yozaro stops laughing.

"Yeah. I am. I've probably killed more people than the average pirate captain," Everyone cringe a little at Yozaro's continued awkwardness.

"You're not really a people person are you?" Genie asks laughing a little awkwardly and Yozaro rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess not. But from there it can only get better right?" Everyone shrug upon hearing the truth from Yozaro.

"Yeah. Zat is true," Jack emerges from the crew cabin holding onto his stomach.

"Jack! Are you feeling better?" Jack smirks.

"The pain finally went away so I guess that's good," He tries taking a step and falls over. Yozaro swiftly jumps at him and catches him.

"Well. Sort of went away anyway. You got any food?" Mark pushes his plate towards him and Jack sits down and starts eating. Yozaro walks off to the balcony again and stares over the ocean.

"How's Yozaro settling in?" Jack asks in between bites. Everyone look at each other and they all go in close.

"He's a bit strange. I can't get a good feel for his personality. Half the time he's nice enough but then he goes and talks about his tragic past," Genie says.

"He still zinks zat I have a grudge on him after he hurt me back zere. Even zough I have stated zat I do not."

"I'm just going to be honest with you here Jack. I don't trust him. He's a bit sketchy," Mark says and Jack laughs.

"Yeah. I guess that's all true. But then again. Who expects someone to be perfect?" They all look at Jack like he's crazy.

"Listen to what I'm saying Jack. I don't trust him. I think we should throw him off the crew," Jack hits the floor hard. Everyone else goes silent.

"Out of the question! If he hadn't been there we'd all be dead now! You might not realize it, but he saved my life!" Yozaro hears him and smiles a little.

"Is that true?" Genie asks.

"Why would I lie? You're my crew. That includes Yozaro. We're not just a crew you guys. We're basically a family. That's how I see you at least," They all nod.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. If you have a brother or sister you don't like you still try your best to get along I guess," Mark says and takes a sip of his mug.

"Zat makes sense I suppose. Yozaro! Come over and sit wiz us brozer!" Pierre yells and Yozaro smiles over his shoulder.

"I think it might be a little while before I can sit with all of you so casually. Is that okay?" Everyone nods and Jack sends him a thumbs up.

"That's fine. When you're ready we have a spare seat for you," Yozaro smiles at them and gets a little teary eyed.

"Dammit you guys. Am I the only one who can see how bad of a person I am?" He says mostly to himself looking over the ocean again. Mark looks at his map and points to the base of Reverse Mountain.

"We're going to have to stop at Logue Town. Mostly because we need to stock up, but Jack and I have something, we really want to see. I guess this is also the optimal place to find information of the most famous pirates who ever lived. Such as Hitman-Harlow. Genie," Genie nods.

"Understood. That sounds like a plan," Yozaro notes the setting sun in the horizon.

"It's getting a bit dark," He states.

"The sun's probably setting," Jack replies.

"OH REALLY!" Everyone except Yozaro yells at Jack. They all laugh and go to bed leaving Mark on night duty. Yozaro sits down outside cross-legged against the railing and sleeps there.

"I swear. If you hurt any one of us ever again. I'll throw you off the ship myself," Mark says behind the rudder to the sleeping Yozaro. He opens one eye and looks at Mark.

"I won't. I promise. I'm really grateful for letting me on the crew," Mark looks a bit embarrassed that Yozaro heard him.

"It's against my better judgement, but in a battle against Jack's instincts and my brain he always wins. I don't have anything against you, but that doesn't mean I trust you. You did save all those prisoners back there."

"I guess I did. Your captain is pretty amazing. I've been in this… shell. For the past couple of years, but he got me out of it just by speaking to me," Mark looks at the stars.

"He's not normal that's for sure."


	17. Chapter 17

Logue town adventures

Marine captain Skyla

The crew arrive at Logue town.

"We're here," Jack says as they pull up on the dock.

"What gave you that idea?" Mark replies and Jack just jumps onto the marina. Genie and Pierre help with tying down the ship. Yozaro folds up the sail.

"Are you coming Mark?" They all finish with getting the ship tied down.

"There we go. I'm going to find a library to look up my dad. They're bound to have something like that here," Genie says and is already halfway into the town. Yozaro runs after her.

"I'll go with you! Wait up!" Genie grits her teeth a bit.

"Alright. If you insist," Pierre laughs a bit at the two.

"I zink ze optimal zing to do is start shopping for all ze materials we'll need for ze real adventure. Do you have a list of all ze zings Mark?" Mark hands Pierre a piece of paper.

"There's a little star next to some of them. Those are the most important. If you can't find the rest, we'll survive. Well. We're off!" Mark says running after Jack who's already halfway into Logue town.

"Geez man! Wait up!" Jack just sticks his tongue out.

"No way man! I've waited most of my life to see if it's really here!" Mark shrugs and runs a little faster to keep up. The two get to the plaza with the platform where Roger was executed. That's not what catches their attention though.

"It really is here! The old man wasn't lying," In the middle of the plaza is a giant statue of a young Monkey D. Luffy holding his straw hat to the sky with a grin on his face. Jack laughs and takes the same stance only with a black fist instead of the hat.

"How does it look?" Mark claps a little.

"Looks great. But I gotta say. They really did a sloppy job. The scar on his chest is a little larger than that and he's missing the tiny scar below his eye," Mark states and Jack checks.

"You're right. That's really sloppy," Jack climbs onto the statue to get a closer look.

"I can't believe this. That was one of my favorite stories too!" He jumps down again.

Meanwhile Genie is walking in complete silence with Yozaro neither of the two trying to make eye contact. Yozaro finally gives in.

"I know you don't like me. I can't honestly blame you. But I was totally ready to die when I handed Pierre that sword," Genie grunts.

"That's what you said anyway. If he'd tried to kill you, you'd have moved. I don't believe a word you say," She replies coldly and Yozaro takes out Ryuketsu and hands it to Genie.

"Then go right ahead. I refuse to live a life with someone who doesn't trust me," Genie looks around at all the people who're looking at them. She looks away and hands the sword back to Yozaro.

"I don't know how to use a sword. Okay?" Yozaro sighs.

"Gaining someone's trust isn't easy. I hope I can earn yours some time."

"Don't think you can just save me once and that'll be that okay? You almost killed one of my friends. That's not something I take lightly," They arrive at the town's library.

"I wonder if they even have anything on famous pirates," Yozaro says and Genie grunts.

"Of course they do. This is the town where Gold Roger was executed. Of course they have something on famous dead pirates!" They head inside.

Pierre has found the market and looks around for anything on the list.

"Zis list is zorough. Mark really has his head straight," He says to himself and he picks a few good-looking apples. Suddenly out of nowhere, a long slender rope comes down in front of him and it wraps itself around the apple taking it from him. He looks up and sees a little monkey. It has golden fur and it's black around its hands and face.

"Well hello zere monsieur. What brings a monkey such as you here?" He pets it a bit and someone whistles for it.

"Ensign! What exactly do you think you're doing?" The monkey starts complaining. When it jumps off Pierre's head, he notes that the monkey is wearing a tiny marine cape. Pierre also notes some swords strapped to its back that fit its size perfectly making them look rather cute. He counts five swords in total. The person who whistled him to her is a young woman with long white hair slicked back behind her ear and held up with a seashell hairclip in the back. She's wearing a captain uniform over a green tank top and a pair of black jogging pants. In the front pocket of her white coat is a cigar that appears to not have been smoked.

"Sorry about that sir. He has a habit of giving in to his monkey instincts," She says apologizing.

"Zat is quite alright mademoiselle. Nozing to worry about," The monkey begins to transform into a human. He has short blonde hair that's a little black around the edges where it stops growing like his monkey form. The swords somehow also grow to fit his size. His cape and shirt also grows to the appropriate size. For some reason he's barefoot.

"I'm sorry man. I don't mean to do stupid things like that. It just happens man. You know?" Pierre laughs.

"Ah ah ahhh. Yes. Zere is nozing to worry about Mr. and Ms. …?"

"I'm Skyla. This is my Ensign…" Her subordinate is suddenly picking out things from Skyla's hair and eating them.

"ZABEL! Would you stop that?" The boy stops and backs off a bit.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it?" Skyla tsks.

"Monkey brain," She cusses under her breath.

"You two certainly have some good chemistry. I must say," Pierre states and Skyla blushes.

"No way! What on earth gives you that idea?"

"Well. Simply from ze time I've seen you, you have already had a little argument twice. If zat is not a good relationship, zen I do not know what is. But you will have to excuse me. I have a very long list of zings zat I have to buy before we set out for ze Grand Line," Skyla twitches her eye as Pierre walks past her.

"What was that?" Pierre turns his head.

"What appears to be ze issue mademoiselle?" Skyla takes out a long metal rod from seemingly nowhere. Around the hilt, it splits in two and goes out 90 degrees a little before ending in two long metal rods.

"Are you a pirate?" Pierre gulps realizing that he told her he was going to Grand Line.

"I never said somezing like zat," Skyla sends him a glare.

"But no one sane would go to the Grand Line so you must be a pirate. I'm taking you in!" She charges at Pierre with the rod and Pierre swiftly blocks with his staff. He holds her off for a moment, but his staff suddenly begins to bend. As if, it's getting softer.

"What is zis?" he pulls back and his staff slowly turns normal again. Pierre starts running away and Skyla and Zabel follow him easily.

"Zabel!"

"Yes captain!" He transforms into his monkey form and quickly makes his way to the rooftop where he can keep track of him easier. Skyla stops running.

"Don't let him get away!" Zabel nods and keeps following Pierre in human form. Skyla takes out a mini transponder snail.

"This is captain Skyla. We may have a pirate crew on our hands. Requesting reinforcements!"

"You won't escape me pirate. Skyla's counting on me man!" He leaps off the building and turns into a monkey again. He grabs a banner and uses it to swing himself in a giant arch over Pierre. Zabel takes out one of his swords and holds it up.

"Don't even think of escaping man," Pierre takes off his hat as if he's saying goodbye.

"My apologies monsieur. I must be leaving to warn my crew of your existence," He stops moving completely. Zabel looks at him confused.

"What the hell?" he touches Pierre and he turns to smoke.

"Oh no! Where did he go? Man. Skyla's going to be pissed if I don't catch him. Oh man!" He says as he climbs the nearest building again and looks for Pierre from the roof.

"Zat was close. Now where were ze ozers? I believe Genie and épéiste went to ze library," He takes a turn towards the library.

Meanwhile Jack has climbed onto the execution platform and is looking over the crowd who gathered to look at him.

"So this is what the old man saw before he was almost killed! Nothing special I guess," Mark taps his foot impatiently.

"Why did you have to climb up there again?" Jack sees a group of marines come running through the street.

"I wonder what that's all about. Hey, Mark! Let's check that out!" Jack yells and jumps down. He starts running after the marines. Mark runs after him.

"Since when did WE start chasing the marines?" He says sighing.

"Genie. I think I might have found something. It mentions your old man at least," Yozaro says with his head in a book. Genie slides down the ladder she is on and comes up next to him.

"Give me that!" She snatches it from him and looks in it.

"It says here that he died on the Grand Line, but I knew that already. Maybe somewhere else. Let's see…" She starts flipping the pages looking for other mentions of her father. Pierre suddenly bursts through the door.

"Ah. Zere you are. I may have made a mistake and now ze marines are after me. Zat means zey are after you as well. I shook zem off, but zey are definitely looking for me. Do you know where Mark and capitaine are at ze moment?" They both shake their head and Pierre breathes heavily.

"Luckily zey are strong enough to take care of zemselves," He says and Genie keeps looking through the book.

"Just a second then we can find somewhere to lay low until we find out where the others are."

"Apprehend the pirates!" Suddenly marines come through the door and point their gun.

"No time for that! You two go ahead! I'll hold these guys off!" Yozaro says and draws Yurushi deflecting an incoming bullet.

"But what about this book?" Genie says. Yozaro leaps forward.

"Just take it with you! You're a pirate! NOW GO! I've got these guys. YOAKENOTSUBASA: HANTEI!" (Sword of dawn: judgement) Yozaro ends up behind the marines and they all get hit in the stomach by the back of his sword and fall over.

"That should be all of them," He's about to sheathe his sword when he suddenly sees someone jumping at him from above. He holds up his sword and sees Zabel above him holding two of his swords like a spike.

"Two swords?" he thinks and launches Zabel away.

"I'm here to take you in. Otherwise Skyla will be thoroughly disappointed in me man. Come quietly!" Yozaro smirks nervously.

"Make me," Zabel launches forward and attacks with one of his swords. Yozaro blocks and is pushed back.

"How did you find us? Pierre said he shook you off!" Yozaro pushes upwards making Zabel throw his swords into the air. Yozaro begins attacking Zabel who dodges in irrational ways. Zabel draws another sword and grabs one of the swords coming down from the sky. Yozaro is once more forced to block.

"I have a pretty good sense of smell. And that man uses a really strange perfume," Zabel jumps into the air and Yozaro follows. The two exchange a few blows midair before landing.

"That makes a lot of sense actually. YOAKENOTSUBASA: KOKORO NO SUKUI!" he slashes at the air and sends a large pulse of compressed air at Zabel. Zabel launches to the side and steps on the sword he didn't grab out of the air before. It latches onto a hilt on his foot and he stands on it upright with perfect balance. He jumps forward with the sword and slices at Yozaro in a quick series of movements with the two swords in his hands. Yozaro attempts to block every attack, but gets a few cuts here and there. Zabel flips into the air and unsheathes a fourth sword. He throws it after Yozaro who jumps back dodging it making it sink into the ground. Zabel lands on it and attaches itself to his other foot.

"What kind of sword style is that?" Zabel smirks and leaps into the air. "SARUHA YON: SPIKE!" (Saruha yon: monkey sword four) He comes down with all the swords concentrated on a single point beneath him and hits Yozaro's sword directly. The ground beneath him cracks and Yozaro is forced to his knees. Zabel jumps off and lands perfectly.

"Come on man. Just come quietly. I can keep going man! You can't hope to defeat me man!" Yozaro stands up and smiles.

"I wouldn't mind dying here. So just see if you can beat me!" Yozaro holds the sword in both his hands like he's praying with it. "YOAKENOTSUBASA: KIBŌ NO HIKARI!" He spins it over his head and releases a flurry of quick small slashes into the air after Zabel. Zabel tries dodging them, but to no avail. Every time he dodges one, another hits him.

"Oh man. This is bad," Zabel leaps into the air and sticks his swords into a wall. He sheathes the swords in his hands and as he jumps off the building, he grabs the swords in the wall with his hands. "SARUHA NI: X!" (Monkey sword two: x) he comes in with a fast slash holding his swords in an x-shape. Yozaro gets a glint in his eyes. "YOAKENOTSUBASA: ANSHIN!" He dodges under the strike and hits Zabel in the throat sending him flying backwards.

"You're good man," He manages to say before he's sent flying backwards. Yozaro sheathes his sword.

"You weren't so bad yourself," He starts running after Genie and Pierre. Genie and Pierre meanwhile find themselves surrounded by marines. They all point their guns at the two of them.

"Pierre. I'm a good shoot, but I can't shoot all these guys before they shoot us," Pierre tips his hat.

"Zen we may have a problem. I certainly do not have somezing zat can take out so many marines at once."

"Oh look! It's them! He guys!" Someone yells from a rooftop. The two of them look up and see Jack and Mark standing on a roof. Everyone points their guns to them instead.

"Aren't those two the pirates who defeated Captain Freeman at Avarice Island?" One of the marines ask and all the other agree.

"Yeah. It is them! Don't show mercy! Fire!" They all open fire and Jack turns black making all the bullets ricochet off him. He jumps down after them. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He smashes the ground and all the marines fly into the air. "ARMOR LAYER: PIRANHA!" He hits them all in midair and sends them flying.

"That should be all of them," Mark comes down as well and he sighs.

"Why do we always have to get involved with the marines?" Genie holds up the book.

"Well I got this! It should be helpful to me. So I'm happy," Mark shakes his head.

"I'm just going to assume that you didn't get everything we needed Pierre," Pierre nods.

"Zat would be true. I am deeply sorry," Mark shrugs it off.

"That's fine. Can't be helped. We'll just have to get everything without getting spotted by the marines," Jack looks over towards the library.

"Guys! I see marines!" He's about to run off to fight them, but Mark grabs his arm.

"No you're not. We're doing this silently."

"Fine. If you say so," Jack says grumpily. He looks around.

"Where's Yozaro? I thought he was with you," Genie looks to the side.

"The marines found the library and he stayed behind to protect us," Jack sighs in relief.

"Okay. Good. He won't die to some marines," They all begin moving through the streets trying to look as natural as they can. They buy a few things here and there.

"Alright. I think that should do it. At least for what we definitely need. Let's get to the ship and get out of here," Jack puts his foot down.

"But Yozaro isn't here yet."

"We don't need him Jack! Only you and Pierre trust him! That's 50% of the crew!" Jack gets angry. He takes a large step forward and winds up his fist. Genie and Pierre both take a step to the side. Jack turns his fist black and hits Mark as hard as he can in the face. Mark goes flying and lands in the middle of the town square with the execution platform. He slowly stands up and holds his cheek where he was hit. Jack comes stomping towards him.

"You just don't get it! He's not a weapon we can use! He's a person! In pain! I know we don't NEED him! That's not why he's on the crew! He needs us!" Mark takes a step back. Jack hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry Mark. But that's the only way I can get you to understand. He's been all alone for most of his life. He needs someone to laugh with! We know that feeling better than anyone else."

"I'm sorry Jack. I was just trying to look logically at it," Jack pushes him gently back.

"I know dude. That's what you're good at," Yozaro, who'd been watching from afar smiles and is about to walk out to them, but someone jabs him right beside the throat getting him stuck between the weapon and a wall. It's Skyla with her jitte staff. Yozaro can't move his body at all because his head is stuck.

"Don't say a word pirate," Zabel suddenly hangs upside down above him, with his feet holding onto a banner.

"What's up man? If we ever get a chance to fight again I won't go easy on you okay man?" Yozaro tries getting free, but to no avail. He's about to shout for help, but Skyla holds his mouth.

"Don't even think about it."

Mark looks around.

"Then we need to find him! He must be in the city looking for us! Let's find him! Genie! The platform. You have the best vision out of all of us! Pierre! Draw a crowd with your magic! If Yozaro notices it, he'll surely come looking at it! Jack! We'll split up and look for him!" Everyone nods and are about to take their new positions when Skyla comes out into the plaza with her jitte staff. Yozaro is right behind her with Zabel holding a sword to his throat.

"Surrender or he dies!" She yells and Zabel presses his sword closer to Yozaro's throat.

"Who are you?" Jack yells in response.

"I'm navy captain Skyla! But that's irrelevant since I have your friend!" Jack grits his teeth. He's about to attack Skyla when Zabel presses his sword again.

"You must have some tenacity to try and attack even though I have someone you care about," Pierre meanwhile has created a smoke copy of himself in his stead and slowly sneaks up on Zabel. Zabel grabs another of his swords and points it directly at him.

"I see you back there," Pierre drops the sneakiness and attempts to attack Zabel directly, but Zabel blocks his attacks easily and ends up having them both locked down. Pierre beneath his foot and Yozaro in his hands.

"No more sneaky attacks. Or they get it!" Skyla yells. Jack grits his teeth even harder.

"Mark. What do I do?" Mark looks just as clueless as Jack for once.

"I… don't know."

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do. Take it as it gets here!" Jack leaps forward with no particular trail of thought at all.

 **A/N: Who do you think Skyla is in relation to the marines? Opinions and thoughts are as always left below. ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jack vs Skyla

Battle of opposites

Jack leaps forward and makes his fist black.

"Are you crazy Jack?" Zabel looks unsure of what to do. Skyla blocks Jack's incoming strike.

"Now!" Zabel is about to cut Yozaro when he's suddenly hit in the leg by a bullet and falls forward. Yozaro swings him over his shoulder and into the ground. He quickly unsheathes Yurushi and holds Zabel down.

"Thanks Genie!" Jack yells and jumps back from Skyla's weapon.

"How dare you?" She yells and jumps forward. Jack blocks the strike with his black arms, but the staff bends and swings around his block, hitting him in the back of the head. Skyla pulls back the staff and it becomes solid again.

"What the hell? You're a devil fruit user?"

"That's right!" She jumps forward again and Jack counters with his fist. The second his fist makes contact, the staff becomes soft and bends inwards. His hand is enveloped in the staff. He pulls and the staff just stretches. Skyla swings him over her head and into the ground on the other side. Jack gets up, but Skyla pulls him to her, hardens the staff back to its original form, and smashes him in the head with it. Jack manages to use his black layer on his head so it doesn't hurt as much but he's still flung backwards.

"You're really good. I haven't had a fight this even in a little while. Sakura was good, but you're on a different level!" he says and starts laughing. Skyla smirks.

"If you weren't a pirate that might have meant something to me! But I don't really care much for fighting pirates one on one. Zabel!" Zabel turns into his monkey form and climbs up Yozaro's sword, onto his head and into the air. His body changes again and he grows fur all over. His feet become more similar to a monkey and so does his hands. He also grows a tail. He grabs all five of his swords at once. One with each hand, each foot and the final with his tail. He attaches the leg ones to his holsters and comes down with a tail swing. Yozaro manages to block, but Zabel has way too many swords for Yozaro to keep track of. Pierre tries to assist, but Zabel dodges into the air and when he comes back down, he slices at Pierre with his foot swords and Yozaro with his hand swords. Genie attempts to shoot him, but he blocks the bullet with his tail sword. He swings around Yozaro and just misses Pierre's head with the sword, but hits with his foot sending him backwards. Mark meanwhile leaps forward in his beast form and comes at him with a bullet peck. Zabel blocks and the three begin fighting. Jack meanwhile grabs a piece of concrete out of the ground and throws it at Skyla. She holds out her hand and when the concrete makes contact it turns almost liquid, and doesn't bother her. Jack meanwhile comes through the liquid concrete and attempts to hit her. She blocks it with her jitte staff and the concrete hardens making Jack stuck.

"What the hell is this?!" Skyla taps his forehead with the staff.

"What're you doing?" Skyla looks surprised.

"Why aren't you passing out?" Jack looks confused and he clenches his muscles and breaks the concrete. "ARMOR LAYER: PIRANHA!" he attacks her with a flurry of punches and Skyla blocks most of them. He does however manage to get a few hits in. She turns her jitte soft and captures Jack's arm. She pulls him to her again. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He tries hitting her, but right before he hits he stops. Skyla has turned her staff solid preventing Jack from moving further due to it being made of solid steel. She tosses him into the ground and Jack slowly sinks into it. He struggles to get free, but to no avail. Once his entire body except the head is under he stops sinking.

"Would you stop with the cheap tricks?" Jack struggles a little, but can't move. Skyla once again taps him on the forehead with her jitte.

"Why aren't you passing out?" She begins stabbing a little harder and Jack uses black layer to shield himself.

"Why would I?"

"Because it's tipped with seaprism stone!" Jack's eyes widen.

"A weapon like that tipped with sea prism stone? That sounds familiar," Skyla suddenly holds up her hand and is hit by a fast traveling liquid. Which turns out to be a bullet from Genie.

"Would you mind?" She turns her staff soft and throws it at the platform. When the two touch, the platform becomes soft too and Genie losses all sense of balance. She falls off and lands directly on her back. She gets up slowly.

"That hurt," She points at Skyla with her guns. Suddenly someone comes from the side and trips her. It turns out to be Zabel who'd somehow overpowered both Mark and Yozaro all by himself. The two lay on the ground, held down by several marines. Yozaro is unconscious and Mark has been restrained with sea prism stone handcuffs.

"Your struggles are in vain pirate," Jack takes a deep breath and exhales.

"What did you do that for?" Skyla asks and Jack smiles.

"As long as I can still breathe I'll protect my friends with all I have."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Jack smirks.

"I've got no idea!" Skyla gives him a strange look.

"You're a worthless pirate as I thought!" She's about to smash Jack over the head with her staff. She raises it over her head and someone suddenly holds it appearing out of nowhere. Skyla tries hitting Jack with an overhanded strike, but can't even though the man is only holding it with two fingers at the very tip.

"That's enough Skyla. Zabel. Stand down," Zabel and Skyla both send the man a strange look. He's a very tall man with pink hair and a green bandana and a pair of blue glasses on his forehead. He's wearing a big overcoat with the word justice written in kanji on his back with the ends of the sleeves being colored a very shining golden. Skyla immediately lowers her staff and Zabel sheathes all his swords. Jack looks at the man in front of him.

"Oh… hi uncle," The man smiles and Skyla gets in front.

"Hey! Don't speak to admiral Yoihato in that manner! Disgraceful!" Yoihato places his hand on Skyla's head.

"It's okay. I am actually their uncle. Sort of. I was actually taking you to see this pirates father. He's an old friend of mine," Skyla sends Yoihato a strange look.

"But they're pirates," Yoihato smiles.

"Could you let him out of that hole?" Skyla jumps a little and she softens the ground around Jack and he jumps out. The two stand in front of each other.

"Why are you here uncle?" Jack asks and Yoihato laughs a little.

"I just told you I'm here to see your old man. You should get out of here. I think you have quite the adventure ahead of you," Jack nods.

"Thank you uncle. It would've been really difficult to defeat Skyla."

"Well she is the daughter of one of the admirals," Jack gets a big question mark above his head.

"I didn't know you had a daughter uncle."

"No. The OTHER admiral," Jack nods slowly and both Skyla and Zabel are amazed by Jack's casual conversation with one of the admirals.

"I guess you'd better leave. We're already late for our appointment with your old man," Jack nods and they all walk through the marines towards the ship casually with Yoihato escorting them. After setting sail again Genie goes insane.

"What the HELL was that!?"

"It was our uncle," Jack says and Mark nods.

"We've known him for a long time. He's not a biological uncle, but he is an old friend of our old man," Pierre tips his hat.

"Well. Your family tree must be very interesting if one of your uncles is one of ze admirals," Jack smiles and Mark nods.

"They're all awesome!"

"They're all insane," The two say in complete opposition of each other.

"They're also incredibly strong," Mark adds.

"I think we might see some of them on our trip," Jack says and smirks.

"Maybe I can even beat some of them now!" Mark hits him in the back of the head.

"Not likely," The rest of the crew are just looking at the two of them. 'Just what kind of family do those two come from?!'

Back at Logue town Skyla is looking after them and Yoihato is standing next to her.

"Why'd you let them get away? I know they're family or something, but they're still wanted pirates,"

"Don't worry so much. I have a feeling that you'll see plenty of that guy. Now come. I want you to meet me and your dad's old friend. And also Jack's old man," She sighs and rallies up her men.

"Yes sir," She looks over the ocean at the now pretty far away Black sheep.

"I hope you don't think you've gotten off easy pirate. If I ever see you again you're as good as caught," Zabel looks after the ship with a bit of an angry tone.

"I can't believe I failed like that. Twice man," He jumps onto a light pole and starts eating a banana he's holding.

"Zabel. Get down from there. I don't mind the banana," He shakes his head and climbs down.

"Sorry Skyla," The two board the ship they arrived on with the admiral and head off. Meanwhile on the ship Jack is looking extremely sad, but happy at the same time.

"It kind of sucks that I didn't get to finish my fight with that Skyla girl. But I like that our uncle was there right?" Genie sits forward.

"I guess. But I got my hands on this book. It might tell me where my dad's buried," Jack sits down with her as she opens the book.

"It's one of a kind according to Yozaro who found it for me. Let's see. Bla bla blaaah. Grand Line. Blabla bla. Here. Hitman-Harlow was however buried by his last surviving crewmate on…" She stops and turns the next page.

"Nagam Island. Alright. We got a name for an island that's great!" She throws the book into the air and begins celebrating.

"I can't believe it! After 3 years of absolutely nothing, it's all thanks to meeting you guys I found the name of the island! Alright everyone. Let's go to the Grand Line! I'm ready!" Mark catches it and finds the page again. He reads the paragraph again.

"I am so happy for you Genie. Zis is a most wonderful development," Pierre says.

"Yeah. It's great!" Jack proclaims. Mark coughs.

"I'm really sorry to burst your bubble Genie and co, but you got something wrong," He points to the book.

"Let me just read it aloud to you. Nagam Island is the home island of the infamous dragon pirates lead by black blade Gin. It's not the island where your father's buried. Sorry," Genie snatches the book back and flips between the two pages rapidly.

"What's going on? Dammit. I was sure I had something."

"There appears to be a few pages missing. They might have been deemed too revealing to the world so the marines ripped them out," Genie gets really depressed.

"Why would the burial site of my father be so revealing?"

"Maybe there was another pirate on that page that the government didn't want people to know about."

"Just one more word and I would have had it. This kind of sucks," She says and looks over the ocean. Yozaro sighs.

"Sorry for getting your hopes up when I found that book for you," Genie looks at him as he begins his endless stare over the ocean.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I never thought of you as a real crewmate. I apologize for that," Genie remarks.

"Yeah. I never expected Jack to have such a noble reason for letting you join the crew," Mark says and sighs too. Jack gives everyone a wide grin.

"Now that everyone has made up. You know where we're going next?" Everyone looks towards the distance.

"Let me guess…" Genie starts and Jack nods, throwing his fist into the air.

"THE GRAND LINE!" Everyone sighs. Jack gets out a big empty barrel. Meanwhile in a small house an orange haired woman is standing at the sink preparing food and a black haired man is sitting in a chair. Someone knocks on the door and the man opens. It's the admiral and Skyla.

"I can't believe you actually came for dinner!" The man says and grabs Yoihato in a headlock and the woman sighs.

"Honey. Could you stop? The baby might pick up on your bad habits," She says rubbing her big belly. The man stops with a disappointed sigh.

"But I never get to see him ever since he became an admiral. How's that going by the way?" The two head inside and take they all take a chair as the woman puts food on the table.

"It's going great. I might even be stronger than you some day!" He says clenching his fist and the man laughs.

"No way!"

"By the way Skyla. I want you to meet an old friend of your father and I," Skyla looks very nervously at the man in front of her. She waves slightly, but is too afraid to say anything.

"So you're the daughter of one of the admirals. That must be amazing!" He says and laughs. Yoihato pats Skyla on her head.

"So… I just saw your sons in action. Are you sure they're ready?" Yoihato asks in a serious manner.

Jack throws his fist into the air after placing the empty barrel down.

"Alright. This is something our old man taught us. We all place our foot on the barrel and say our dream. Then we smash it with our feet. Okay? I'll go first," He throws his foot up.

"To become the strongest pirate ever!"

"I wouldn't have let him leave otherwise. They're really strong," The man says in an equally serious manner.

"To find my father's grave!" Genie says as she throws her foot up.

"I know they're strong, but can they really survive the Grand Line?" Yoihato asks concerned.

"To become ze greatest magician in ze world!"

"You don't need to worry. Jack will never let anything happen to his friends. He's a lot like me when it comes to that!" The man replies and the woman giggles.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"To be forgiven by the world for my sins!" Yozaro says throwing his foot up as well.

"I'm not worried. But they're still pirates. If he becomes too much of a nuisance, he will be targeted by even stronger opponents!" Yoihato says and the man smirks along with his wife.

"…" Mark also throws his foot onto the barrel without saying anything. They all smash the barrel and laugh.

"You're the ones who should be prepared," The man sends Yoihato an almost sinister look and Skyla freezes even more.

"Next stop. Grand Line!" Jack yells happily throwing a black fist into the air.

"The world is about to be shaken up completely!" The man finishes as the crew looks towards the distance.

 **A/N: How will Jack shake up the world? What encounters will he have? If you have an idea for an island and adventure the crew could go on be sure to tell me! I'd love to get some fresh ideas! But PM me. Wouldn't want everyone else to know about future islands right? ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

The Grand Line starts

The real adventure begins

The Black Fist pirates are on the ship and on the way to Reverse Mountain. Mark holds up the flag he just finished painting.

"There. We finally have our very own Jolly Roger!" It's the classic skull and crossbones with the bones being replaced by black fists with white outlines.

"I love it. Fits me perfectly. The Black Fist pirates. It looks great," they raise the flag again and it flutters in the wind.

"GUYS! I see Reverse Mountain!" Genie says looking over the horizon. Yozaro nods silently as he's also looking in the same direction.

"Well zen. I guess zere is no going from zis now," Pierre says as a single drop of sweat comes down the side of his head.

"I must say. I am a bit nervous," He then adds. Yozaro tugs on Ryuketsu.

"I'm ready to fight my best," He says and Mark goes up to set the course.

"I guess this is it. No turning back once we hit that water… fall? I guess it'd be more accurate to call it a water-rise. Once we hit that water-rise, we're stuck. If anyone wants to leave now's your chance," Mark says and is completely ignored, but isn't annoyed for once.

"That what I hoped you'd say," The ship hits Reverse Mountain and they begin going upwards. Jack laughs as they start their climb.

"This is going to be so AWESOME!" They get to the top and Jack points at the Grand Line ahead of them.

"Our destination! Is over there!" Mark points the other way.

"Since we're going around the entire world. Our destination is actually right down there," Jack turns around and frowns.

"It's for dramatic effect. Geez," The Black Sheep hits the waterFALL and they begin going down.

"Guys! We're about to enter the Grand Line. Are you ready for it?"

"YEAH!" They all scream.

"Here's a better question! Is the Grand Line ready for us?!"

"We're not ready for the Grand Line guys!" Mark remarks and everyone looks at him as Jack falls over in comedic fashion.

"What now?!"

"In hindsight. It might have been a really freaking bad idea to come to the Grand Line… WITHOUT A LOGPOSE!" He says and points to their normal compass, which is going berserk.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack says as they hit the water below. All their spunk is suddenly gone.

"What do we do now?" Genie asks. Mark sits down to think of an answer.

"I trust Mark's navigation skills. If he hadn't been with me, I would be a dead sack of bones on a small raft at this point. Navigating the Grand Line without a logpose is a cakewalk for him," Jack says with confidence.

"No it isn't Jack. Traveling on the Grand Line with no logpose is like trying to drink a glass of milk with a fork. You can try as much as you want but you're not going to get far," Mark says and begins to look at his maps.

"Zis is not ze type of adventure I zought we would start wiz," Mark stands and grabs the rudder.

"Alright. We're either going to die or we're going to find an island by complete accident. I vote for the latter. Until then we'll just enjoy our lives like we always do!" Jack yells and Mark begins sniffing the air behind the rudder.

"What're you doing up there?" Yozaro asks.

"I'm part water bird. I'm trying to locate an island by the smell and feeling of the wind. It's better than nothing," Yozaro nods and looks over the ocean.

"I'll tell you if I see an island."

"No offense. But the chance of that happening are really low," Yozaro laughs a little.

"Shinini. Yeah. But it's better than nothing," Mark shakes his head.

After a few hours of nothing, Mark still isn't giving up. The rest of the crew just sit in the middle of the ship having a little picnic.

"So. What else is in that book you found Genie?" Genie clears her throat and opens on a new page.

"Yozaro was the one who found it first of all. Secondly, it has information on current pirates as well. Such as the pirate king, Straw Hat Luffy. Or the Yonko. Even some of the Shichibukai," Pierre nods slowly.

"Zat information could come in handy if we were to ever get into a fight against some of zem," Mark looks very exhausted.

"Why don't you take a break Mark? You've been sniffing the air for a couple of hours now. You'll just exhaust yourself too much," Genie says and taps a free seat next to her where he can sit.

"No. If I stop it'll be back to square one."

"But if you just keep going it won't matter when you pass out. Standing up for 3 hours straight can't be good for you," Mark finally gives up and lumps down the stairs to sit with the others.

"It's your fault if we all die of starvation," He says and falls over instantly falling asleep.

"I guess he really was exhausted huh?" Jack states.

"Zat would be true. Now zen. I zink we need a drink," Pierre goes to get a few drinks. The crew all laugh and have loads of fun.

A few days later. Not so much. They all look pretty exhausted and all lay on the floor looking at the clear blue skies.

"What I wouldn't give for a storm right about now?" Jack says.

"Yeah. Fresh water sounds nice,"

Meanwhile somewhere else. In a giant room with loads of screens.

"Yo! Bro! I think I found a ship driftin' out there. It doesn't look like much, but we might be able to salvage a few parts from it," Someone says. Another person raises a thumb.

"Maybe this'll turn out to be the treasure of the month. I'll race ya' there!" He answers and the two run out of the room. One of them is a tall man with long red hair in a bead hairstyle using loads of hair bands. He's wearing a bright blue shirt with a gear on it. The other is of the same proportions and has short blue hair that hangs a little above his eyes. He's wearing a leather jacket with a few tools in the inside pockets. They jump onto what appears to be jet skis and set off for the ship they located. It turns out to be the black sheep. They shoot the ship with grappling hooks and climb aboard. They see the crew lying on the deck unconscious.

"Yo Torumo! Looks ta be a pretty new ship. The crew died recently at least. They sure ain't decomposed yet," The blue haired one yells. The red haired one emerges from the cabin.

"You're right Toruma bro! They still got a few scraps of dry food left in here. That just means more good wood for us!" Torumo yells.

"What should we do wid'em?"

"Just throw'em overboard. Dead bodies ain't worth nothin' to us," Tarumo is about to pick up Jack when Jack grabs his sleeve.

"Yo! This guy's still breathing! Oi! Mate! You alright?"

"Please. Help. My. Crew," Jack stutters. Toruma and Torumo both quickly distribute their water supply to the crew and jump on their jet ski. They secure the ship to the machines and quickly pull it towards their point of origin. They make it to a massive metal island. It stands on six massive pillars raised several 100 meters over the ocean. They enter one of the pillars through a hole in the side and it closes. The pillar pulls them upwards. They come out in a harbor on the top of the giant disk.

"Yo! Out of the way! We have survivors here!" They both yell and all the other people riding around on Jet Ski move as they rush through the water-filled streets. They enter what looks like a hangar.

"Yo! We're home! Quickly! Bring da first aid! We got survivors here!" they yell and drag the entire crew off the ship. They place them on the floor and a third person comes running. He's a bit older with a greyish brown beard and a welding-helmet. He sits down and Jack grabs him by the collar.

"Do you… have… any food... we can have?" the old man stands.

"Get us some food you two! Anything will do!"

"Yes master Siman!"

 **A/N: What kind of people do you think the crew will encounter on this island? Thoughts and opinions? :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Island exploration

Genie's old friend

A few minutes later the crew are back on their feet and are eating with Siman, Toruma and Torumo at a table. Yozaro however doesn't seem to be eating anything. Siman sends him a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to eat anything child? Is the food not to your liking?" Yozaro blinks a couple of times and shakes his head dramatically.

"no no! I'm sure it's great. I'm just not really hungry right now is all," Siman sends him a strange look.

"But according to your captain you haven't eaten for a week," he comments and Yozaro just laughs a little unsure of what to say.

"Thanks for the food old man! We really owe you guys our lives!" Jack yells happily interrupting the two of them. Siman smiles at them.

"You're most welcome boy. If I may ask… why were you out on the Grand Line and not following your logpose?" Jack grins.

"About that. We don't have one," Siman, Toruma and Torumo all look really confused.

"Are you insane? Coming to the Grand Line with no logpose!" Mark grunts.

"Maybe a bit. But we completely forgot to bring one until we were already on our way down Reverse Mountain," Suddenly something explodes out the back of the garage and someone comes flying through the door. He flies onto the table making all the food fly everywhere. The person in question sits up and shakes his head. Even when sitting he's very large.

"What the hell happened there? I weren't even doing anything," Siman sighs.

"I guess that's what you get for drinking while you're welding sonny," The person laughs and stands up dusting himself off. He has short green hair with a pair of welding goggles on his forehead. He also has a heavy undershot. He's wearing a black coat, which only has a sleeve on the left arm with a white tank-top underneath and brown pants with loads of little pockets filled with various wrenches and screwdrivers as well as black, and red boots with the red taking form of fire. He looks at the crew and his gaze keeps shifting and he looks a little drunk.

"Who's these people?" he asks and points to the crew. As he does, they all note two things. One. The arm he's pointing with is mechanical and two. It has three sections. So does his other arm.

"We ARE the Black Fist pirates," Mark begins.

"Pirates eh? Must be fun. Nice to meet ya'. I's gonna go back to welding," he says and smiles at them. They note how his left eye also looks mechanical. He leaves right after and goes back to the workshop taking a sip from the flask in his hand.

"Who was that?" Genie asks.

"That was my adoptive son Ratchet. The four of us run this little place. Welcome to Siman's. We fix anything machine from broken watches and toys to massive ships with internal damages, thus the giant ship entrance where your ship currently resides," Pierre takes out a napkin and cleans his mouth with it.

"How does zat work? You all seem to have entirely different skills," Siman laughs and strokes his beard.

"Well. I've never heard that question before. It's quite simple actually. I take care of the little things. With my old age there's no way I can repair massive ships and such. Toruma and Torumo take care of the heavy ships and bigger machines. And Ratchet is… well. He isn't bad by any means. He works hard on everything we hand him, but it doesn't always turn out how it's supposed to," Ratchet pokes his head in from the other room.

"You say somethin' old man?" Siman laughs it off.

"Nothing of your concern. Go back to your invention," Ratchet disappears again. Jack stands up.

"Well. Thanks for all the food. It tasted great! We don't really have any money, but we can help out. I really need to relax after almost just DYING!" Jack says laughing and the others follow except for Mark who just sighs.

"I suppose we could use some assistance. Make yourselves at home," And then the crew begin helping out around the workshop. Jack enters Ratchets mini workshop. he looks at all his inventions. They all have strange designs and most likely even stranger purposes.

"Hey there," He says approaching the young man. Ratchet doesn't pay him any mind.

"Umm… Hello. Anyone there?" Jack pokes him and Ratchet jumps from his chair.

"Oh hi there. Didn't see you come in. Sorry about that. What can I do for ya'?" Jack sits down and picks out one of Ratchets strange tools.

"I was just wondering about you. You look a lot different from anyone I've ever met before. First off you have an extra joint on your arm. And that eye of yours," Ratchet touches below his eye.

"What of it? I know I isn't the perfect human. No need to rub it in," He returns to his invention.

"I think they look awesome," Ratchet smiles at Jack.

"Thanks pal. Would you mind joinin' me for a shoppin' trip. I's runnin' out of materials," Jack just grins back.

"Sure. Why not?" Ratchet gets up and takes off his welding goggles. They walk to the front door.

"We's goin' out for a while ol' man. See ya'," Siman sends Ratchet a smile.

"Be safe out there," He turns back to Pierre sitting in front of him with a deck of cards.

"Zis will be ze hand to win zem all," He deals them both a hand of cards. 'Well. I zink letting him win zis round would be best. Knowing ze exact placement of all cards in ze deck is quite frustrating sometimes,' he thinks to himself.

"So mister Pierre. What is it like to be the captain of a pirate crew?" Pierre laughs.

"Ah ah aaah. No no. I am not ze captain of our crew. I may be ze oldest member, but capitaine just left wiz Ratchet," Siman blinks a couple of times.

"That boy is your captain? He must be a wise man for his age," Everyone from the crew start laughing with the exception of Yozaro.

"No way! Jack's the biggest idiot out of all of us!" Mark yells from the other room.

"But he is the strongest by far," Genie mentions sitting beside Siman.

"I see. That seems logical. Does that mean he suppresses you since he's so strong?" Genie shakes her head.

"He's strong yes, but he respects us all equally. I won't lie, I'm clearly the weakest on the crew right now, but he talks to me like I'm Mark, who might be the second strongest of all of us. He's a good leader and somehow we always pull through thanks to him," Siman nods and all the others smile.

"But zat is enough about us. Why don't you tell us Monsieur Siman… How long do you have left before retirement? I cannot be long I presume," Siman chuckles.

"Well. If it wasn't for the fact that I still cannot let my sons off the hook just yet, I would have retired long ago my friend. Yohahahaha," Pierre laughs with him Genie meanwhile is looking closely at some of Siman's work.

"I can't believe how well-made these are. Did you do everything yourself?" She says curiously and Siman nods and looks at her.

"That's right. I did everything down to the last detail. Do you like it?" Genie nods. Pierre meanwhile sneaks his hand into the deck of cards and picks out a new hand very fast. This one is much worse than the previous. Mark and Yozaro are meanwhile helping Toruma and Torumo with moving heavy things around in the garage.

"So how long have you two been working here?" Mark asks as he places down a giant refrigerator-looking device and returning to his human form.

"Well. Wassit been eh bro?" Toruma asks.

"I think like 13 yea's or somethin'," Torumo answers and the two laugh.

"Wha' bout' you two? How long've ya' been on tha' crew o' yours?"

"Well me. I've been on it since it got started," The two inventors look to Yozaro who seems lost in thought.

"Oh sorry. I guess it's only been a couple of weeks since I joined. I'm the newest member after all," He manages to say and goes back to thinking.

Meanwhile Jack and Ratchet are walking through the streets of the island. The city is massive with water canals going through most of the streets. All big enough to fit an entire ship like the Black Sheep. Bridges cross the river in places and it appears there's a mechanism that allows the bridge to fold allowing big ships to pass through. The entire city has a bowl shape to it where everything around the outer side is very high up and the land then curves inwards until it reaches the middle where there is what appears to be a giant castle of sorts. Everyone around them greet Ratchet.

"Hey there Ratchet. Strike a pose man!" Someone yells and Ratchet just smirks and takes a flexing pose with his three jointed arm. Everyone laughs.

"Niagagaga. I love this place. Everyone are so friendly," Jack can't help but laugh as well.

"hmhmh. Yeah. You look like you're a fun guy to be around," Ratchet strikes another pose.

"All right! You don't seem like that bad a dude either Jake," Jack lifts an eyebrow.

"My name's Jack, not Jake," However he's completely ignored as Ratchet seems to have found something lying in a nearby alley. He goes over and picks up a few pieces of metal and holds up his mechanical arm. The hand changes into a welder and he puts on his goggles.

"Um… What're you doing?" Jack asks and suddenly realizes what it's like to be Mark.

"Behold!" Ratchet says after a little while. Jack is sitting atop a streetlamp looking kind of bored when Ratchet hands him his little metal object.

"I call it the Down'n'Up Collector of Kerns!" He yells pointing diagonally at the air his long arms multiple times before switching sides and doing it again to the other side in an overdramatic manner. Jack notes that it looks kind of similar to a small duck with a hole in the beak that would allow it to collect kerns. It has a winding key on the back and Ratchet takes it back.

"Look here," He places it down and takes a few small rocks that lie around and winds up the device. It begins to waddle and eventually its head bows down it picks up the rock and goes up again.

"I get it. It goes down'n'up and collects kerns or other small things. Like a duck... Wait. I'm no genius, but isn't the shortened version for your name… D…U…C…K.?" ratchet thinks for a moment before they both begin laughing.

"Must be my imagination! Hmhmh."

"Niagagaga. Yeah right. That would be stupid wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Should we go get those supplies or whatever?" Ratchet nods and the two walk down the street towards the shop they're supposed to go to.

Meanwhile Mark is now sitting and drinking tea with Genie and Siman while Yozaro is sitting silently beside them. Pierre is working with Toruma and Torumo in the back.

"So you're one of those devil fruit users. What is that like?" Siman asks and Mark takes a sip of his tea.

"Depends how you look at it. Some think of it as a blessing, some see it as a curse. I am much stronger than I could ever hope to be if I didn't have it," Siman slowly nods.

"Do you see it as a blessing or a curse?" Genie asks in curiosity.

"I can't answer that. It makes my life a hell of a lot easier in fights, but I never asked for it," Genie sighs.

"I guess it's something you don't really want to talk about, just like…" She trails off thinking of Mark's face at the mention of 'that' form. She gets a depressed look on her face. 'I wish you'd just talk to me about it.' She thinks to herself.

"Oh well. I'm not that interesting to talk about. What about you Siman? Were you strong in your younger days?" Siman chuckles.

"Back when I was young… that takes me back. It was so long ago… Strong you say? Hardly. But I did manage. When I was your age I found a passion for engineering. That was my way of being strong. I must say I really enjoyed the attention I got from the girls when working in our yard. Yohahaha," Genie and Mark both look at each other with a silent and slightly awkward face, but decide to just let Siman have his moment.

"Sounds like you might have been pretty fit in your younger days huh?" Mark adds and Siman nods.

"yohaha. Sonny I was one of the heavy lifters on the island. Hard to believe looking at me today, but I was," Mark just laughs.

"Pegigigi. Sounds like a lively past you've had," Pierre meanwhile looks about inside Toruma and Torumo's workspace.

"Well zen. Do you do all your inventing in zis room? Or do you have anozer place for building machinery?" Toruma and Torumo both grab each other's shoulder.

"We build in 'ere. Everythin' ya' see was made by us," They state proudly and Pierre looks around at the rows and rows of different inventions that look way more useful than all the inventions in Ratchets workshop.

"Zis is some fine work. Who created what?" The two laugh.

"We built it all togetha'. They're all two man jobs," They state and Pierre looks generally impressed.

"I must say. Zis is some fine work. I myself have no clue what any of zese machines do, but I am certain zat zey all serve a purpose."

Jack and Ratchet are now on their way back from the workshop and are both laughing. In spite of their size difference Jack is carrying just as much as Ratchet.

"Sounds like you has been on loads of adventures already. Niagaga. If you ever need anythin' just come by. I'll happily sell you some of my inventions with a discount," Ratchet says.

"Will do. I hope you're ready to get completely sold out because your inventions seem too awesome NOT to buy. Just from seeing your Down'n'up Collector of Kerns I can tell that you're a genius!" Jack says and Ratchet laughs a little embarrassed.

"Well. I has always wanted to be a great inventor. But some people thinks that my inventions suck. I fights for my creations though," Jack sends Ratchet a smirk.

"I fight for what I created too. My crew that is. I'd give up anything I have in order to protect them. Just the same as I'd let anyone have something of mine to protect those they care for," they reach the door right after Jack finishes his sentence. He bursts in the door and places down the materials. Ratchet immediately heads to his workshop in a complete trance probably having thought up a new weird invention in his head.

"Alright guys. I'm back. Who wants to go exploring?" He says and his entire crew get up.

"Sure. Sounds fun," Genie says and they all go after him out the door.

"Do you mind if we come and pick up the ship later? I really want to go adventuring in this town for a bit!" Siman chuckles a bit again.

"Sure. That sounds fine. We'll move it to the back. Just come by when you'll be leaving the island," Jack runs out the door and Mark properly thanks them for the help as they all leave.

"Bossman? Shouldn't we tell'em about the mist-outs?"

"There's no need. They'll find out themselves in a little bit right? It's about that time I think. I wonder who Kasumi will take this time," Siman says sighing. Ratchet grunts from his workshop.

"I's tellin' you. She ain't real!" Siman sends the door a look.

"Then how do you explain the disappearances?" He's met with silence.

"He really shouldn't be so into tinkering."

Jack jumps down the street and looks around. They all look across the giant city.

"This is an interesting shape for a city," Mark points out and the rest can do nothing but nod.

"It is not ze most secure way to construct such a place. A giant wave would easily flood ze entire city," Pierre mentions.

"Nah. When you were all unconscious, we entered some giant pillar that seem to hold the entire place above the ocean. The waves don't even come close," Jack says.

"It must have been hard to build," Genie says. Jack sits on a streetlamp looking over the city.

"What's the city's name anyway?" He asks himself. Mark stops at a newspaper stand.

"Go on without me guys. I'll see you back at Siman's!" He yells and everyone else keep going without him. Except Genie who stays with him.

"We shouldn't get too separated right. If something bad happens."

"I suppose you're right," Mark looks at the main article.

"'Big names of Yamoya Island disappear. Mayor Cerve's corrupted?'" He reads the headline aloud and thinks a little.

"How are those two things related in any way?" Genie asks and the man behind the stand chuckles.

"You must be travelers. A god resides on this island that was built for us. Her name is Kasumi. She takes away people who're evil in order to protect the island. Isn't that wonderful?"

"So if someone disappears you just assume that that person was evil. Even if you know them personally?" The man sends Mark a strange look.

"Of course," Mark and Genie continue walking and as they walk across a bridge Genie notices a red-haired boy, whom appears to be familiar to her. She stops for a moment.

"Hey! You! Wait up!" Mark looks at her as she runs after the person. He runs after her.

"Who're we chasing?" Mark asks.

"I gotta see if it's really him. Just trust me," the two turn the corner and Genie spots the boy walking a bit away.

"Oi! Wait up! You there with the red hair!" The boy turns to look at them. His right eye is blank and his left is lime green. He's wearing a red t-shirt with several odd shapes on it as well as a pair of blue shorts. Around his muscular arms are chains that appear to be attached to two hilts with short swords on his hips.

"Are you talking to me?" he asks as they approach him.

"Yeah. *pant* Remember me?" Genie asks and smiles. The boys eye lights up a little when he sees her smile. He holds out his hand for a handshake. Genie does the same. They shake each other's hand and then they begin a series of strange movements completely in sync. When they finish they both burst out laughing. Mark meanwhile has no idea what's going on.

"I can't believe I'd run into a childhood friend whom I haven't seen in what… 10 years all the way out here on the Grand Line. What've you been up to Genie?" The boy asks and Genie smiles.

"I'm a pirate now. It's surprisingly fun actually. This guy is my crewmate. Mark," Mark waves slightly.

"Nice to meet you."

"What have you been up to Ren? I can see your horrible fashion sense hasn't changed," she says pointing out the blue and weird red combo he's wearing. The boy smiles a bit.

"Well. My father died a couple of years ago. So I've been on my own for a long while. Then there's also this," He points to his right eye.

"Oh my god! How'd you get that?" Genie says as she leans in to get a closer look. Ren freezes completely. Mark stands back a bit as the awkward third wheel.

"Well… uh. I was training with these," He gestures to his short swords and chains.

"But… that didn't go to well the first time I tried some more advanced techniques."

"But you're not hurt anywhere else right?" Ren shakes his head.

"Nah. Other than this eye, I'm just fine. You know what? Since this is the first time, we've seen each other in ages, why don't you come eat with me? I was going there anyway," Genie hugs him.

"Thanks. That sounds wonderful. We can talk more about the old times," Ren leads the way and looks towards the castle in the center of the island. Mark looks like he's about to say something, but holds himself back. He just follows.

"It'll come very soon," Ren says briefly.

"What was that?" Mark asks and Ren just shakes his head.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile Jack, Pierre and Yozaro keep wandering through the city aimlessly.

"What are we doing again?" Yozaro asks to which Jack smirks.

"Finding adventure of course."

"Zat seems to be your response to everyzing we ask you capitaine," Pierre comments and Jack laughs.

"Yeah. I guess so. This way!" He jumps over a ledge and lands on a ship down below. Pierre sighs, and jumps after his captain. Yozaro stays on the bridge for a little bit.

"Come on Yozaro!" Jack yells.

"Who're you yelling at?" Yozaro suddenly says behind Jack. Jack jumps.

"You're really fast," Yozaro smirks.

"Only if you're not paying attention," Someone comes out of the boat they're sitting on.

"Hey you three! What do you think you're doing? Get the hell off my boat!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a thick fog covers the entire area. Meanwhile Mark and Genie are also experiencing this. They're at a café with Genie and Ren at one table and Mark at another. They all look around.

"What's going on? Is this what that newspaper guy was talking about?" Mark asks himself.

"Yeah. We've come to just accept it. Kasumi only takes those who've done terrible things and no one will miss. So those who behave to her liking survives. That's what I've been told at least," Ren answers.

"I don't believe in gods. There's no way a god exists in this world. It goes against logic," Genie nods.

"Yeah. If a god really existed, I would have gotten some sign of where my dad is buried."

Back at Jack and the others, the boatman suddenly screams, but it's too foggy to see him.

"NO! Please. Don't take me away Kasumi! I haven't done anything I swear!" the scream fades and suddenly the fog lifts and he's gone.

"What just happened?" Yozaro asks and one of the people right on the shore next to them smiles.

"That was merely our god bringing justice to a man who deserved it," They all think for a second and jumps off the boat.

"Zere is no way a god like zat can exist. A god is a perfect being. And nozing is perfect," Pierre argues.

"I have to agree. If a god really existed it would have killed me already," Jack tsks.

"God is just a word people use to describe something they can't possibly defeat," He points to himself with a cocky smirk.

"So there's no one in the world I'll ever call god!"


	21. Chapter 21

The fighting arena

The island's missing people.

A girl is walking down a long hallway made of stone with electric lamps on either side. Occasionally there's a door, but she ignores them all. The girl has long almond colored hair and very dark brown eyes. She looks very fit, but not bulky and she has a scar on her chin that extends all the way to her forehead. She's wearing a green shirt that doesn't quite cover her belly button. Over it she has a white scarf somehow floating right over her shoulders and around her neck. Very short white shorts with two chains hanging off on one side and long white boots that reach just below her knees. She has a pair of earrings that resemble a Jolly Roger with what appears to be clouds floating around it partially covering the skull itself. At her side are two katanas. She comes up to the final door where two people are waiting for her. One is a girl and the other a boy. The girl is about the same height as the other girl. She has long blonde hair with a hint of red strands here and there. She's wearing a black tuxedo with white gloves and is spinning a top on her finger. The boy is taller than both the girls are and looks physically stronger. He has long black hair and is wearing a black t-shirt and his pants are made from several small pieces of iron held together for some reason. The boy sees the girl walking down the hallway and bows.

"Pst… Suino. She's here. Bow," He whispers to the girl who flicks her top towards him. It balances on top of his bowed head.

"Don't talk to me Verdon. I don't have to because the captain and I are good friends," She goes in close to the boy then sticks her tongue out at him.

"So buh huh for you," The girl approaches.

"Hey Joselyn-chan! How was this week's bunch?" Suino yells happily and the girl named Joselyn smiles.

"You don't care," She says and Suino playfully sticks her tongue out.

"You know me too well," Joselyn lightly punches Verdon's head when she walks past.

"You look stupid when you bow. I'd rather look you in the eyes when walking past you. I can tell if you want to kill me that way," Verdon stands straight.

"Yes captain," Joselyn opens the final door to a large room. There are plenty of people walking about. In the middle, there's a big table where people are drinking and having a good time. They all stop and when they see Joselyn, they all go wild.

"Hey captain!" They all yell.

"Come over here. I'll beat you this time for sure!" Someone says to, which Joselyn laughs.

"Do you honestly think you can drink more than I can? I'll give you a handicap this time! I'll down an entire bottle before we start!" She yells so everyone hears and they all laugh.

"That's our captain! Doing the most insane things!"

Meanwhile Jack, Pierre and Yozaro are walking about after the mist cleared.

"What do you zink zis 'god' is? We are all in agreement zat it is not real no?"

"Yeah. We are. It's probably just someone really strong that they can't beat or have no idea of how to beat. Oh look. A bar. Let's go in there and buy a drink," Jack answers and suggests within the same three seconds as he runs off to a bar called 'the foggy tavern'. The name is covered slightly with fog. As they enter, everyone goes quiet. They sit down at the bar and the bartender walks up to them.

"I think I'll just have some booze. Anything'll do," Jack says and Yozaro soon follows.

"Just give me whatever he gets," Pierre meanwhile looks puzzled.

"I zink I will take… some of zat. Mixed with a little bit of zat and zen a teenie bit of zat," He finally decides pointing to the different bottles on the shelf and the bartender nods in approval.

"You have good taste I'll tell you that," Pierre smiles at him as he's handed his drink.

"Why zank you. I like to zink so as well," The bartender gets a mischievous look in his eye.

"The sun doesn't usually shine this bright does it?" He asks to which the three just lift their eyebrows.

"I would not know. I'm not from around zese parts," The bartender nods in approval once more.

"Right this way please sir," the bartender says and opens a back door.

"As you wish, but zese two are coming wiz me. Bein?" The bartender nods and the three go into the back room.

"What is this place?" they enter an elevator and as it begins to go down Jack looks really confused.

"Why the hell are we moving? Is the room dropping?"

"I think that's what it's supposed to do," Yozaro answers and when the elevator stops, they exit into a massive hall of sorts. There're loads of people sitting around in chairs cheering and in the center a boxing arena. In the ring are two people fighting it out. One is a little man and the other is much bigger.

"What is zis place?" Pierre asks. Jack looks at the fight between the two men. He grits his teeth every time the little man gets hit. He sees a stall off to the side and stomps over there.

"What is this place? Why is that match so unfair?" he asks the man behind the stand.

"Well that's just the way it is. When the goddess of the island captures them, they're sent here. You should know that considering you're here right now," The fight finishes and the crowd goes wild at the large man holding up the smaller man by the head. Jack stomps towards the arena and Yozaro tries to stop him.

"No. Jack. Geez. Stop it. It won't end well," Jack shakes him off and enters the arena just as the large man is about to exit.

"You there! I challenge you to a fight!" He yells taking off his shirt and stands bare-chested against the large man who laughs.

"A child like you needs to train at least another 10 years before you can beat me!" He's about to exit once more.

"Are you scared of losing to a child like me? If so that's pretty pathetic!" Everyone makes an OOOHH sound in the audience.

"You've done it now kid. I hope you're ready for a beating. Let's make this interesting huh? Let's let the people place bets on the winner. Keeper," He says to the man behind the stand and the booth opens up again. People all rush to the stand to bet on the large man. After a little while, Yozaro and Pierre have both taken a seat and Jack winds up his arm.

"Let the battle begin!" An announcer yells. The large man charges Jack, grabs him by the head, slams him into the arena, and stands up afterwards.

"I guess that means I win," Jack slowly stands up. The man looks at him confused.

"Come on. I'm just a kid. Beating me shouldn't be a problem right?" Then the battle continues. Battle isn't the right word for it. Jack just takes everything the man throws at him using his black layer at the very last moments to avoid injuries, but also making sure the audience doesn't realize what's happening.

"You can bring in a few friends if you alone can't even give me a scratch," The vein on the man's forehead grows bigger and he whistles. The odds are once again raised in the man's favor on the betting stand as four more guys just are muscular enter the ring.

"Let's get him boys!" They all smack Jack around for a bit. In the end, the audience have gone silent as they just watch the men try to get Jack to fall over and pass out to no avail. They all attack him at once and Jack blocks all the attacks at once easily.

"It's not so fun now is it? Watching a horribly one-sided fight! Fighting is meant for equals duking it out and giving it their all! I have no idea what kind of place this is, but you certainly have poor taste if this is the best entertainment you can find! I know a good magician if you're interested!" He winks at Pierre and pushes all the men to the side and they all hit the rubber sides getting flung back in towards him. Jack does a perfect spin kick that hits them all in the head knocking them all out in one move. He then begins to walk out of the arena grabbing his shirt in the process and goes towards the elevator when he's stopped by security.

"Excuse me sir. You'll need to come with us," Jack punches them out of the way and goes into the elevator.

"I don't need to do anything you guys tell me to. Let's go guys," Yozaro and Pierre follow him back to the bar. The bartender smirks when he sees them exit.

"How was your stay?" Jack punches him in the face and walks out.

"I can't believe these people," he says as they exit the bar. The bartender takes out a tiny transponder snail.

"Requesting assistance. We have unknowns."

"An underground fighting arena? That's the worst thing I ever heard. Fighting's reserved for serious battles. Not easy moneymaking," Jack says grumpily.

Meanwhile Ren, Genie and Mark are walking through the streets when something suddenly rings in Ren's pocket. He takes out a small transponder snail.

"Excuse me Genie. I have to take this," He runs around a corner, leaving Mark and Genie alone.

"How do you know that guy? He seems to be a childhood friend," Mark asks and Genie sends him a smile.

"Well. When I was little there was only ever really one boy who'd play with me. That was Ren. He was so nice to me. He didn't treat me as a girl, but as an equal in a way. We were way too young to think about gender. But when I turned 7 or so, his family moved from the island. That was the last time I saw him," Mark nods slowly.

"He must have been a good friend if you recognize him after 12 years."

"He was. I wonder what that phone call is about," Ren comes around the corner and he appears to be crying.

"Oh no. Ren! What's the matter?"

"That was the hospital where my mom is at currently. There's been a few complications. I have to go! I'm sorry Genie. I hope to see you around," he begins to run away with tears falling as he runs.

"I can't believe his mom's in the hospital. I hope she'll make it out alright," Mark just looks after him.

"She'll be just fine I'm sure," he says and reassuringly holds Genie's shoulder. 'Something's definitely up with that guy,' Mark thinks to himself. Meanwhile inside the castle Joselyn just finished drinking her crewmate under the table. She smashes down the mug.

"There. Got you. Anyone else feel like taking a whack at me?" No one even bothers to go up to her. The doors suddenly fly open and a man comes through holding a mini-transponder snail.

"Captain Joselyn! We have some unknowns!" Joselyn stands up quickly and suddenly looks completely sober.

"What?! I thought I was assured this wouldn't happen! Why do the little goons have to be such a goddamn pain? Give me their faces. I'll take them in," The man holds up Jack's wanted poster.

"He was with two others when it happened. He even beat Wilder in the ring," Joselyn gets angry.

"So you're trying to cause trouble in paradise you little shit? As if I'll let him," She stomps out of the room and onto the roof. She looks over the entire island.

Back at Jack, Pierre and Yozaro they are walking through the streets again.

"I can't believe those scumbags who enjoy watching those fights," Pierre chuckles.

"Watch your mouz capitaine. Zere are children here," He says looking at the children playing with a slight hint of fourth-wall breaking.

"Like I care. These people should know that it's wrong. Let's just go back to Siman's place," He says grumpily and the other two just shrug. When they return to Siman's Toruma opens the door with Torumo by his side. They both look pretty sad, as their eyes are tearing up.

"What is ze matter monsieurs?" Pierre asks and Toruma breaks completely.

"I just dun' know what ta' think right now! Siman got taken in the last mist-out!" Everyone lets out a gasp.


	22. Chapter 22

Siman and his coworkers' story

Black fist pirates invade the castle!

"What'e hell am I supposed ta' think? He wa'nt a bad person. He treated us like family!" Torumo puts a comforting hand around his brother.

"We'll make it som'how right bro? We just gotta think positive," There's suddenly an explosion and Ratchet comes flying from his workspace into the room. He on the other hand doesn't look torn up about anything. Jack sends him a curious look as he returns to his workshop after taking a sip from his alcohol casually. Jack enters his workshop.

"Yo," Jack starts, but Ratchet doesn't pay attention to him. He clears his throat. Ratchet jumps a little.

"Oh. Sorry. Wha's the matter?" he asks taking a sip of his bottle.

"Why aren't you torn up that your old man has been taken? You all seemed to be like family," Ratchet grunts and turns back to his invention.

"I doesn't wanna talk 'bout it Jake. Could ya' hand me that wrench over there?" he says and points to Jack's left. Jack picks it up and throws it. Ratchet catches it and goes back to work.

"You don't seem that bad. Why aren't you even concerned with where the old man went?" Ratchet stops for a moment with his tinkering.

"If he want to use these convenient 'mist-outs' as an excuse to run away from us he can go ahead and does that! Just like my real parents. I doesn't care," He says and Jack wrinkles his nose.

"What made you think that!? He seemed so nice! How could you even bring yourself to think in that way!? He treated you like a son from what I know. Toruma and Torumo too," Ratchet stands and he towers over Jack by at least two heads.

"You doesn't know anythin'! So don't act like ya' knows what I's talkin' about okay pal!" He pushes Jack away and Jack takes that as his hint to leave him alone even though Jack could have just as well pushed him back. He plonks down next to Toruma and Torumo who're still crying.

"That was weird," Torumo who's comforting his brother looks at Jack.

"He's always been this way," Jack grumps some more.

"I'm going outside!" He stomps out the door and when he opens it Genie and Mark walk in. They look at each other for a little while before Jack walks past them.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Mark asks concerned.

"Capitaine appears to be a bit torn up about somezing," Mark shrugs it off and Genie runs over to Torumo.

"What's the matter?"

"The old man disappeared in the mist-out. I ain't got a clue what's goin' on," Genie comforts him knowing the pain of losing a parent without reason. Meanwhile Jack walks back and forth punching the air for no reason just outside the building.

"He'd better have a good reason for acting like that. You seemed to like the old man a lot," Suddenly the island is covered in mist again. Jack can't see a thing.

"What's with this mist!?" He suddenly feels something touch his shoulder and he instinctively grabs after it, but it disappears.

"What was that?" Then it touches him again. He jumps away and readies his fighting stance. He's suddenly tripped and falls. Right before he hits the ground he sets off with his hands and kicks into the air and feels that he almost hits something or someone.

"Got ya'!" He gets up and he's suddenly hit from the back and flies forward where he's immediately kicked again. He keeps getting pushed and eventually he spins on his foot. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He smashes whoever it was directly in the head and the person falls backwards. The mist lifts and no one is there.

"What the hell was that?" It clicks in his head and he storms back inside.

"Guys! The people who disappear are being kidnapped!" Everyone looks at him like he's insane. Meanwhile in the big hall Joselyn is rubbing her jaw.

"How the hell did he manage to hit me?" She says and Suino comes up behind her.

"He just got extremely lucky. No way he actually hit you out of skill. That's basically impossible," Verdon raises from his seat.

"Shall I go take care of him for you captain?"

"Whatever. As long as he's taken care of I don't care who does it!" Verdon bows and makes his exit.

Back at Siman's.

"What are you talking about?" Yozaro asks and stands.

"I was outside and there was a mist and then someone touched me but the mist concealed them. When he knew he couldn't beat me even with the mist he fled and the mist lifted!" Toruma looks up.

"You're tellin' me the old man ain't a bad guy?" Toruma jumps into the air at Jack's nod.

"Of course he isn't a bad guy. He cares for you," He says and Toruma stops jumping as he realizes that Siman has then been kidnapped.

"But why would someone kidnap the old man?" Ratchet comes out from his workshop in a huge panic. He grabs Jack.

"What's you saying? That the old man didn't run!"

"Why would you even think that? You love your old man," Ratchet sits down on a chair.

"I knows it's strange. But let me explain," Jack sits down across from him. Everyone listens carefully as he starts talking.

"It all began a long time ago. When I were just a little kid…" A flashback appears. Ratchet appears much younger and his arm isn't mechanical. He runs around a village flailing his three-jointed arms around and laughing while playing with the other 'normal' kids.

 _"_ _I had loads of friends. I could reach high with my long arms,"_ Ratchet picks one of the other kids toy out of a tree with his arm. He hears his parents call him and he runs towards them with a happy smile.

 _"_ _I'd like to think my parents loved me back then. But they didn't,"_ The two grown-ups disappear as his child self approaches them. He sits down, there's suddenly a wall behind him, and it begins to rain.

 _"_ _I thought everythin' was lost until he pulled me off the streets,"_ A man holds his hand out to Ratchet and he looks up the arm to be met with Siman's face.

"Why don't you come live with me? The streets aren't any place for a little boy like you," Ratchet's eyes shine and Siman takes him to the building where the crew currently are. It looks a lot cleaner and there're less little machines scattered about.

"What am this place?" Siman laughs.

"This is where I do my work as an inventor, shipwright and of course… adoptive father," As he says the last part two kids come running in through the door to Ratchet's future workshop. It's Torumo and Toruma as children. They hug Siman until Toruma notices Ratchet.

"Who dat?" He asks and Ratchet holds out his arm to wave.

"Hello," Siman sits on the couch and puts Torumo and Toruma on his lap.

"His name is Ratchet and he'll be living here from now on. Be nice to him okay?" they both nod and run over to Ratchet.

"Yo! Why your arms so long?" Ratchet pulls his arms behind his back.

"I were born this way," he says embarrassed.

"Whatever. It look handy. Come on. We have to fix gadgets. Will you help?" The two say and Ratchet runs after them.

 _"_ _I quickly found out that fixing things were something I were really good at. As well as inventing things… sometimes,"_ A few years later Ratchet has taken out an invention to test it. Some other kids come by.

"What is that stupid thing supposed to be?"

"It am a machine that can fly through the air! I call it the ultimate flying blade spinner!" Ratchet yells doing his signature pose like when he introduced his invention to Jack. He presses a button on the machine and it starts up. The propeller on the top starts spinning, but the machine doesn't lift off the ground and it breaks down. Ratchet looks disappointed and all the other kids laugh at him. He drags the machine back to the workshop and takes out a big hammer. He's about to break it when Siman sees it.

"Ratchet! Stop!" Ratchet stops the swing and looks at his old man as he comes up to him.

"What is this contraption you've made?" Ratchet looks a little less enthusiastic about presenting it than before.

"It were supposed to fly, but it don't work," Siman takes a close look at it.

"What were you planning to do with it?"

"I were going to break it and build something else," Siman picks him up and places him on his lap at the couch.

"Let me tell you something. The reason why I take in orphans like you. People are supposed to be proud of everything they make. No matter how flawed. You told me your parents left you. That's the same you're doing to that machine over there. It didn't do as you hoped so you abandoned it. Instead. Why don't you work on it to make it better?" Ratchet looks at the machine and he gets a determined look on his face.

 _"_ _After that. My one goal were to make that machine work. No matter what,"_ Ratchet looks a little older now and the machine looks a lot more refined. Ratchet takes it out for another test-run. He presses the start button again and it boots up. The propeller starts spinning even faster than before. However, something breaks and the propeller flies off and Ratchet jumps back in shock. The propeller imbeds itself in the wall behind him. He sits still for a while and he slowly looks at the ground beside him where his arm lies. He screams in pain.

 _"_ _Turns out. That weren't as easy as it seemed,"_ Ratchets wound has been bandaged, and he sits beside Siman.

"What happened? Tell me exactly how you lost your arm," He demands. Ratchet explains that it was his machine with the propeller on it that flew off and cut off and Siman stands up and grabs a long metal rod he has laying around. He walks over to the machine and prepares to stab it.

"I won't allow us to have such dangerous machines in our house!" he stabs at it and suddenly stops as he sees Ratchet stand right in front of the machine the rod going directly into his left eyes. Siman quickly pulls it out and grabs Ratchet as he falls from fainting.

 _"_ _I couldn't bear the look the ol' man had in his eyes when he were going to destroy my machine,"_ he wakes up a little later with a patch over his left eye now.

"Why would you do that Ratchet? What was the purpose of losing your eye too?" Ratchet grins at Siman.

"I made it so it am my responsibility right? You'd lose your eye for me, Torumo and Toruma wouldn't you?" Siman hugs Ratchet.

"I'm sorry for being hasty Ratchet. It wasn't on purpose. I just got angry that something hurt you," Ratchet hugs him back.

"It am okay. I'll just work on something else for now. Will you help me?" The two begin work on his mechanical arm and eye.

 _"_ _That was when I created my first and greatest creation! The Artificial Robotic Masterpiece Mk: 1!"_ Ratchet takes off his bandages and places a very thin arm on his shoulder. They begin welding it into his body and soon he can move it.

"This am awesome dad! I knows what I want to do now. I is going to become the greatest inventor of all time. Just like you!" Ratchet exclaims and Siman smiles.

"That sounds like a fine idea. Just don't do losing more limbs okay?" Ratchet laughs.

"I will try," A couple of years later Ratchet has a bigger body and a bigger arm to go with it. He spins in his swivel chair in his workshop as Toruma and Torumo come home revealing his mechanical eye.

 _"_ _A couple of years later I also built the Eyesight Yielding Equipment Mk: 1!"_ The flashback ends and Ratchet starts sobbing a bit.

"That old man gave me everything in exchange for nothin' and now he's gone. I doesn't have a clue what to do! I doesn't even know who took him! So I asks of you. Please help me find him. I owe him more than my life!" Ratchet slams his head into the table and Jack lifts it up right after.

"Listen. I'll always help those who want it. You didn't even have to ask," Mark claps his captain on the shoulder.

"That sounds about right," Everyone nods.

"You three sit tight. My crew are going to get back your father," Jack says as they exit the house.

"Where should we start?" Yozaro asks looking around.

"This place is huge," Mark nods.

"That might be. But using simple logic we can assume that that castle most likely holds the answers we need."

"Oh. Of course," they begin going through the town and they near the castle in the middle. Something suddenly comes flying towards them. Yozaro draws Ryuketsu and jumps forward towards whatever it is. It's a giant statue of a person who looks like the mayor. He slices it in half and he looks back after it where it lands safely beside the gang.

"Phew. That was close!" Something suddenly hits him hard in the side sending him flying into the wall of the giant castle. Verdon suddenly lands on a roof near Jack and the others.

"I have been tasked with your immediate defeat so prepare!" He jumps into the air and comes down with a powerful kick. Jack prepares to counterattack, but something very bubbly suddenly stops Verdon's kick.

"What's this?" Verdon jumps back and gets a closer look at the obstacle. It's a big ball with a white stomach and it's black everywhere else. It has tiny stubby feet and a big round tail to hold it up. "FAT BOOST!" Mark yells in his new form.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Mark reverts to his human form.

"I'm the navigator of the Black fist pirates and if you even think about escaping you have another thing coming!" he says and Verdon prepares for another kick.

"Very well. Let's see what you've got navigator!" Verdon leaps forward and Mark turn into his muscle boost and punches the incoming foot stopping it dead in its track.

"Go on you guys. I got this guy!" the rest nod and run to the front of the castle. Verdon leaps off Mark's arm and towards Jack and the rest.

"You're not escaping that easily!" He gets a surprised look on his face and kicks the bullet Genie managed to fire at him. He lands on a building and someone grabs onto his shoulder.

"Didn't forget about me did you?" Mark says and hurls him the other way. Verdon lands on a rooftop and Mark soon follows.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're all alone!" Verdon says with a cocky smirk.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you," The two begin clashing, which draws the attention of everyone nearby.

"Who're those two?"

"Why are they fighting?" Verdon wrinkles his nose. He jumps into the air and kicks downwards and Mark blocks, but the ground beneath him gives way and they fall into the building they were standing on. Verdon kicks Mark through the wall and out onto the street again. The two start clashing and Verdon notices that Jack and the others are at the front gate of the castle.

"This is bad. I can't let you ruin this!" He suddenly delivers a much more powerful kick and Mark is forced to the side. He jumps after Jack and the others once more. Suddenly a giant top comes flying through the air towards him bottom first. He puts up his foot to stop it and the two grind against each other. Suino stands a bit further away and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I've got these guys. Joselyn doesn't think you can handle them alone so I'll be helping out," Verdon grits his teeth.

"Get out of my way Suino or I'll break you too!" Suino tsks and heads after Jack and the others right after she points behind Verdon. Verdon looks behind him and sees Mark coming straight at him.

"Don't think you're escaping me that easily!" Verdon attempts to kick him again. "FAT BOOST!" Mark takes on his ball form and nullifies the kick. "MUSCLE BOOST!" He turns back into man-beast form and grabs his leg, swinging him over his shoulder and into the roof. Verdon stops himself with his hands, much to Marks surprise.

"You're underestimating me penguin man!"

Meanwhile Jack looks at the massive front door to the castle. His foot turns black and he kicks the door open.

"Alright you stupid pretender god! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack yells and they all run inside. Suddenly Yozaro spins around and pulls out Yurushi and blocks a giant top coming their way. Suino gives a disappointed girly grunt.

"Hey! You were supposed to be hit by that! You cheated!" She yells and Yozaro just sends her a confused look.

"Did you expect that I just let you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. What else?" Yozaro looks ready to fight, but Pierre steps in front of him.

"I have a feeling zat you will be much more helpful to capitaine later razer zen here. I zink I will distract her for a while here," He takes out his staff and Yozaro doesn't look like he wants to sheathe his sword.

"What if you get hurt? I won't allow that," Pierre just laughs as Suino takes out another top and launches it at Pierre who has his back turned.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Watch out Pierre!" Yozaro yells and the top hits Pierre and he turns to smoke.

"If I am to get hurt it is a byproduct of my actions. Do not worry. I will give her a show unlike anyzing she's ever seen!" Pierre says standing just to the left of the top Suino shot. Yozaro decides to trust Pierre and runs after Jack and Genie who continued without stopping. Suino shoots a top after Yozaro, but Pierre hits it out of the air with his staff.

"I will be your main attraction for ze time being," He says and Suino pouts.

"I don't want to fight an old man like you. It won't be any fun," Pierre begins to laugh.

"Ah ah aaaah. Well zen. I guess I will have to make it interesting for you zen," He pulls a deck of cards out of his sleeve and throws them like knives at Suino. "PRENEZ UNE CARTE!" (Means pick a card in French. Sorry for any bad translation. I use google translate) Suino dodges out of the way. She once more takes out a top and blasts it at Pierre. He once more turns to smoke and Suino feels something behind her and only just manages to dodge Pierre's staff strike from behind her. She snaps her fingers and a massive top comes through the giant hallway and she jumps onto it. There's a pin on it that doesn't spin so she can stand on it.

"You're not half bad magician. I'm… somewhat impressed. But you're still no match for me," The giant top opens up and a ton of smaller tops shoot out of it and begin darting around.

"You won't be able to cheat if there're tops everywhere," Pierre gets a single drop of sweat on his forehead.

"I guess zat is true," Meanwhile Yozaro, Jack and Genie have found a bunch of doors. Jack kicks one of them and the door doesn't move. Instead the floor beneath him gives way.

"Jack!" Genie yells and pushes him out of the way before he can fall causing her to fall instead. Jack tries to grab her hand, but to no avail.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! It didn't work. What am I supposed to do now?" Someone says standing on a platform suspended in the air above the room with wires. He's an older man. Looks around in his 30 with short black-ish blue hair. He noticed that he spoke aloud and that Jack is staring him down furiously. He gasps.

"Oh no. Dammit. What do I do now?" He asks and before Jack can think about attacking the ropes holding up the platform are all cut and the man falls down and he looks very scared. Yozaro steps in front of Jack holding out Ryuketsu.

"Yozaro? Are you okay?" Yozaro sends Jack a single look and Jack nods.

"I get it. Give him hell!" Jack starts to run and he runs straight into the wall.

"What the hell?" The man stands up. He suddenly looks confident rather than scared from before.

"Oh my. Thank goodness. I thought you knew my ability. Dammit. I can't believe I was worried. What am I supposed to do now? Oh right. Introductions. My name is Tetsuya. Member of the misty pirates. And you are…" He has no time to answer before Yozaro leaps forward to strike. Tetsuya holds up his hands and Yozaro suddenly hits something in the air and Tetsuya disappears. Both Jack and Yozaro look confused and stand back to back.

"What's with this guy?"

A few minutes before right after Genie fell down. She falls very far beneath the room.

"If this is the end for me then I'm glad I got to spend my time with Jack and the others," She's suddenly caught by a giant net and safely lowered to the ground.

"Oh. That's good I guess," She looks forward after getting out and brushing herself off. Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"Wha… what's the meaning of this?"

 **A/N: What do you think of the story arc so far? Thoughts and opinions are always appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

Misty pirates counterattack

The truth of Yamoya Island

Genie looks at what is currently in front of her. She's atop a roof with a crane that has the net she landed in on it looking over an enormous room. Almost like a second city beneath the previous. Houses made as small as possible with more room for what is the primary thing as far as Genie can see. Weapons. Production of weapons to be precise. Right beside her is a giant crate filled with guns. Another with ammo.

"Is this what they do with the people of the island? Force them to work on weapons production," Suddenly someone comes up a ladder to the roof she's on. She has nowhere to hide so she gets behind the crate of weapons. The people begin pulling the crate and her little figure is revealed. They're all big strong-looking men.

"H-hi there," She says waving and the people immediately get around her.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before. You weren't taken were you?" Genie looks pretty scared.

"No. I just fell down here. What is this place?" The people pick her up and throw her into a bag one of them is carrying.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Let me out!"

"Be quiet. You'll alert the guards. If they find you, you're dead. We'll take you to a safe place. Just trust us okay?" Genie sighs from inside the bag.

"It's not like I can take you all on anyway."

Mark dodges another of Verdon's powerful kicks and he instead hits a wall destroying it. Verdon jumps into the air and tries kicking downwards. "FAT BOOST!" Mark's body inflates and Verdon bounces off. He lands next to some civilians.

"Why are the two of you fighting?" Verdon ignores them and leaps forward again. Mark changes to muscle boost once more and the two exchange a few more blows. Verdon suddenly gets a call on his earpiece. He jumps off Mark and onto a rooftop.

"What! I'm in the middle of something!" His demeanor suddenly changes when he hears the voice on the other end.

"Yes sir. I understand," The transponder snail clicks and Verdon looks towards Mark.

"I'll have to leave you here," He jumps towards the castle and Mark goes into his penguin form and slides after him.

"Come back here. You're not running getting away!" Verdon lands on a building and kicks the roof down on it. Someone inside screams and Mark stops his pursuit.

"Damn you. Bastard!" Mark yells as he runs inside the house in his muscle boost form to rescue whoever is inside.

Pierre dodges another top coming at him and tries to get close again. Suino leans backwards on her giant top and easily moves out of the way.

"I told you, you didn't stand a chance old man. You haven't even landed a hit yet!" Pierre smiles and laughs.

"Zat would be correct. I am quite perplexed as to how I am going to defeat you," Suino laughs herself.

"Huruhuruhuru. You're pretty honest about it at least. Fall dead magician! BARRAGE TOPS!" All the tops she's scattered on the floor all collect in front of her and are launched into the air at Pierre who doesn't see a way out.

"Zis is bad," Just before they hit something smashes them out of the air.

"No offense, but we ain't about to let a bunch'a strangers bring home the ol' man without helpin'," A familiar voice says. Toruma and Torumo both slam their heavy clubs into the ground and Suino looks at them strangely.

"You two. What are you doing here?" Pierre asks.

"We just told ya' didn't we? Le's work togetha' to take out this lil' girl," Suino pouts again.

"You're ruining the fun for me!" She shoots more tops at the three of them. Pierre gets in front and they all disappear in smoke.

"I zink we can win if we work togezer. You seem to be quite physically strong and wiz my magic tricks we might be able to defeat zis girl," Suino grunts.

"You just keep getting funnier and funnier. No way can you beat me!" She shoots a few more tops and Torumo hits them out of the way with his club. Suino is suddenly hit off her top by Toruma who got behind her with Pierre's help. Torumo looks ready to hit her as she comes towards him. Suino jumps into the air and her top spins up the wall and she lands on it again and somehow stands on the ceiling.

"That was close. How are you so good at teamwork already?" Torumo runs towards Toruma who prepares to act as a springboard and launches his brother into the air. Suino easily dodges the attack, but Torumo hits his club into the ceiling and gets stuck on purpose. Pierre jumps off his back and throws a bunch of cards. "PRENEZ UNE CARTE!" Suino is once more forced to dodge downwards and Pierre swings at her with his staff forcing her to dodge even further down. Meanwhile Toruma is at the bottom waiting for her and she's stuck between Pierre and Toruma's attacks with only one way out, which she takes. However right as she does Torumo falls from the ceiling and is infinitely close to hitting her. She jumps off her big top and rolls out of the way.

"I'll give you that you almost had me there, but one hit isn't going to take me down. TOP STORM!" Her giant top spins towards the middle of the hallway and begins to create a massive wind. Suino jumps onto it and all the smaller tops around the hallway begin getting sucked up and hurled around. Neither Pierre, Toruma or Torumo can even get close and are all flung into the wall and Suino laughs at them.

"Easy win for me! Yay!" She starts speeding down the hallway towards Jack and Yozaro. Jack tries to get away again, but once again hits something invisible. Yozaro keeps attempting to hit Tetsuya, but to no avail. He always hits something before getting close.

"What the hell is with this guy? YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI!" Yozaro jumps forward towards Tetsuya and slices horizontally at him. As he cuts he lands on the other side of something. It becomes visible and is revealed to be a big block of stone.

"I think I get it! Jack! He can make things invisible!" Tetsuya gets scared again.

"Oh no. What am I supposed to do now?" He asks himself and Jack attempts to hit him while he's vulnerable. However, he hits something and is stopped.

"Screw this! BLACK LAYER! ARMOR LAYER: PIRANHA!" Jack starts hitting everything he can reach and breaks some more of the invisible rocks. He stops and looks for Tetsuya again. He sees him walking through a door to another room. They both run after him and as they attempt to enter the door disappears and they smash into the wall. All the walls are suddenly covered in doors.

"I think we misjudged his abilities. This isn't invisibility," Yozaro says and Jack looks down what's supposed to be the hallway and only finds another wall.

"Where'd the hallway go?" They both look confused. Meanwhile Joselyn is looking at them through a camera in the main hall of the castle. On the screen she sees an ordinary hallway and Jack and Yozaro standing in the middle looking incredibly confused. Tetsuya is standing off to the side where one of the walls would be if seen from Jack or Yozaro's perspective.

"He is a very useful crewmember to have I'll give him that. He even dispatched of that girl they had with them. And he can easily keep these idiots in check," She laughs to herself.

"Ha, hahahaha!" (Think very lady-like) Her laughter doesn't stop and she just keeps laughing for no reason.

Meanwhile Genie climbs out of the bag and finds herself inside one of the living quarters for the workers. All the men sit down around her.

"We've told the guards we're taking a break."

"Is this what's happening to the people who're taken away by that 'god'?" They all nod.

"However no one knows that THIS is what happens to us. Some people who find out that people disappear are shown a special fighting arena underground. That's what they think happens to us. However, if they found out we were actually producing weapons it'd be a whole other story. The person in charge of getting us down here… is Verdon! The right hand man of Joselyn the mist. One of the shichibukai,"

"It's one of the shichibukai's subordinates who make the people disappear?" She asks and the workers shakes their head.

"No. But he is the one who splits us up into two groups. One for the underground fighting arena and one for this factory. We've never heard anything from, or even seen, Joselyn down here. It's really strange that Verdon is the only person from her crew to ever come down here to overlook everything," Suddenly the alarm goes off.

 _"_ _Attention everyone in the factory! We have an intruder!"_ Verdons voice says over a transponder snail.

"He knows you're here. You should try to find a way out. You just might go unnoticed," Genie nods and heads outside wearing a robe as a disguise.

 _"_ _All work in the factory will be shut down until she's found. The person to bring her to me will be set free from the factory under the condition that they do not speak of it to the outside or they'll be killed by me personally!"_ Verdon adds and she hides quickly in between some buildings.

"This could get really bad. But I kind of want to get caught so at least someone can get home and see their family," She says to herself. But then remembers the newspaper guy. 'So if someone disappears you just assume that that person was evil. Even if you know them personally?' 'Of course' She shakes her head.

"No. That'll just lead to them getting shunned by their family. That'd just be sad for them," She starts trying to make her way through the camp without getting noticed. However, she soon finds herself trapped between workers coming closer to her hiding place from almost all directions.

"This is really bad," Someone suddenly grabs her around the waist and she gives off a little screak. Whoever it is jumps up onto a rooftop with incredible speed. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop until they're far from the workers.

"What do you think you're… Ren!" Ren sends her a smirk and Genie hugs him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She however soon let's go and takes a step back.

"Wait a minute. I thought this place was supposed to be secret. How did you find it?" Ren gets slightly embarrassed and avoids her gaze.

"I… I lied to you a little. My mom isn't in the hospital. She's dead too. The call I got was for something else. Something I didn't want to explain to you," Genie just looks at him.

"What's really going on Ren?"

"Genie. I care about you. You know that. You were my best friend. I've been observing your crew since you started that attack and I know the two possible outcomes. If you lose you'll die and if your captain manages to beat Joselyn… then… You'll anger 'him'," Genie raises an eyebrow.

"Who's 'him'?"

"The man responsible for this weapons factory. He's way more powerful than your captain. So even if you win you'll die. I don't want that."

"What do you know!? How can you be so sure that Jack will lose to 'him'?" Ren sighs and stands up.

"Because he's MY captain," Genie's eyes widen.

"What?!"

Mark comes out of the house carrying the family that lives inside who desperately cling to him.

"You can let go now. You're out," They all quickly let go.

"Thank you so much mister," One of the little boys says to him and Mark smiles and reverts back to his human form.

"You're welcome little guy," He leaves them in order to go to the castle. When he gets to the front gate he sees Pierre, Torumo and Toruma as they're just getting up.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What ya' think? To get our ol' man back. We asked Ratchet, but he ain't comin'. Too scared or somethin'," Mark just nods.

"It's good to have you. What happened here?"

"Well monsieur Mark. We were fighting a girl who fought wiz tops and we were sadly defeated. Capitaine, Genie and Épéiste are up ahead," Mark nods.

"Did you see the boy who attacked us out front come through here?" Pierre shakes his head and Mark grits his teeth and runs further into the castle. Pierre quickly follows him and Toruma and Torumo join them. They quickly reach the place where Jack and Yozaro are held up by Tetsuya.

"What's going on?" Mark asks and Jack and Yozaro look at him.

"There you are!" Jack yells angrily at him and jumps Mark. "MUSCLE BOOST!" Mark blocks the strike and Yozaro is suddenly behind him. Pierre manages to get behind him.

"Capitaine! Épéiste! It is but an illusion!" Jack and Yozaro both stop as break contact.

"It really is. Sorry. This asshole must have used his powers to make you look lie him so we'd attack you," Tetsuya comes into view again. He looks frightened once more.

"Dammit. What should I do? They know my power. This is bad," Pierre laughs.

"Zis time I will definitely win ze fight. Everyone. Ze exit is zat way," He says pointing his staff towards one of the blank walls.

"Trust me. I cannot be fooled by mere illusions. I will handle zis. And win zis time,"

"But you lost last time. I'll stay with you this time," Yozaro says. Pierre chuckles.

"But zis time it is different. Have some faiz Épéiste. Zis is a battle wiz magic versus illusions. I can win zis matchup," Yozaro snaps away and runs after the others straight through the wall like it wasn't even there.

"H-how did you see through my illusion? It was foolproof," Tetsuya says frantically and Pierre points behind him.

"Well. I came from zat direction and since zis is a straight hallway. Ze ozer side must be zat way," Suddenly a giant hand shoots out of the wall straight at Pierre. He jumps over it and Tetsuya comes out of the wall behind him punches him into the opposite wall. He jumps back into the wall.

"Alright. Even though you know my powers you can't do anything about it. This is my special battle space meant to trap intruders," He says and Pierre gets up.

"Zis match is much more fair zen my previous fight," Jack, Mark, Yozaro, Torumo and Toruma continue through the castle and come to the giant door. Jack kicks the door open without a second thought. Inside Suino, Verdon and Joselyn are looking at a big screen with Pierre's fight on it.

"Those stupid idiots are here now aren't they?" Joselyn says sighing and both Verdon and Suino nod.

"I think you two'll just stay there. I can take these five myself," Joselyn says standing up from her seat. Both Verdon and Suino shrug and go off to the side.

"I hope you five are ready to be completely destroyed. I really need to stretch my legs," Joselyn says as mist begins to come out of her body. Verdon spins on his heel and heads out another door.

"Where are you going stupid? The fight's starting," Suino asks and Verdon pays her no mind.

"I have other business to take care of. And my business is none of yours," He says and Suino is about to follow him.

"I'm coming with yo…" She goes silent as Verdon's foot is suddenly imbedded into the wall beside her.

"I said it's none of your business Suino," she stops and grits her teeth.

"You're a butt Verdon," She leaves him alone and looks back towards Joselyn who's still in a stalemate between the five intruders.

"Come on pirates. Aren't you going to attack me?" She taunts and Toruma and Torumo take the bait and run forward. Mark holds out his hand.

"No wait! She's dangerous," Suddenly the mist behind Joselyn violently slashes towards the two from all directions. "MIST SLICER!" "WHITE LAYER! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO SWORDFISH!" Suddenly out of nowhere Jack is in front of Joselyn with an incredible fast straight kick planted directly in her stomach.

"Where's Siman you scumbag!?" He yells. Everyone is taken aback by Jack's sudden movement and Joselyn flies backwards and almost smashes the wall she hits. All the mist stops moving and Suino holds her hand over her mouth.

"Joselyn-chan! You'll pay for that you runt!" She shoots her tops towards Jack, but they suddenly stop.

"Are you the one who gave Pierre those cuts?" Yozaro says holding Ryuketsu with anger in his eyes.

"Pierre? Oh that boring magician. Why? Was he your friend?" She says cockily and Yozaro is suddenly behind her.

"I hope you're ready to pay for hurting him after he made me skip the fight," He says briefly before slicing for her head, however she manages to duck out of the way and holds her giant top and spins it against Yozaro's sword and pushes him towards the way. Yozaro jumps and Suino's top goes straight through the wall and she falls with it

"Jack. I've got this girl. I won't let anyone else have this fight this time," Jack meanwhile is too concentrated on Joselyn to notice.

"I guess you're more than enough to handle her. I'm going after Verdon. He's not getting away this time!" Mark yells and runs after Verdon towards the door. Joselyn is up again and attempts to stop him.

"I said I'll fight all of you!" Mist starts gathering around Mark and he just points.

"You don't have time to waste on me," Suddenly Jack is fast approaching. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" His attack connects, but Joselyn isn't pushed back as far this time. In the meantime, Mark gets out to follow Verdon. Suino and Yozaro fall deep under the castle and end up in the factory, which is apparently directly connected to the castle.

"What is this place?" Yozaro asks himself as they fall. Suino looks just as confused as him for some reason.

"Don't tell me. That Verdon! He wouldn't betray Joselyn-chan like that!? Not after all we've been through!" Yozaro sends her a confused look.

"What've you three been through exactly?" Suino gets a single tear in her eye and shoots a top at Yozaro mid-air.

"None of your damn business idiot," She yells sounding girly, but angry at the same time. Yozaro blocks the top easily. They approach the ground hastily.

"VERDON! Stop running away!" Mark yells as he runs up some stairs after Verdon. They eventually reach the rooftop.

"I'm sorry for running. But I have something I need to take care of first," He says and takes out a mini transponder snail. He opens it.

"My apologies. But I require assistance to my factory here on Yamoya island," The person on the other end sighs.

"You should be more than enough to handle the threat all the way down in the Grand Line. There's can't be that many strong opponents that we can't handle," Verdon grunts.

"I suppose so. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll get right to the extermination!" He hangs up and instantly goes on the offensive with a powerful kick and Mark barely has time to go into his muscle boost to block. He's forced back and Verdon smirks.

"Sure YOU'RE not the one that should be running?" He says and Mark grits his teeth.

Meanwhile down below Genie sits in silence with Ren, who just told her he was a pirate and lied to her.

"If your captain is really behind this factory, then why don't you stop it!?"

"You don't know my captain. He's much stronger than me and I know for a fact that there's no way your captain can beat him. Not now. Not ever," He holds out his hand towards Genie.

"I care about you Genie. So I ask you as a friend. Please join my crew instead," Genie blinks a couple of times.

"EEEEHHH!"


	24. Chapter 24

Misty pirates vs. black fist pirates

A puppeteer pulling the strings

"EEEEHH! J-join your crew?" Ren nods.

"Yes. I will put in a good word. I'll keep you safe I promise," Genie punches his hand away, much to his surprise.

"I like you too Ren. You're a good friend, but I'm staying here with Jack and the others. Jack said he'd help us all make our dreams come true and I trust him more than I can ever trust the captain of another crew! If we will be in trouble, then I know… I know Jack will definitely beat your captain if he has to!" She yells and Ren just smiles.

"Stubborn as you used to be, but he can't win. We'll most likely never meet again Genie, but it was nice to meet you again," He jumps off the building and before Genie can even take in what she's just been told the sound of rocks hitting the floor pierces her mind. She looks in the direction and sees Yozaro falling along with Suino.

"Yozaro. What's he doing here?" The second Suino landed she rolled and fired a top at Yozaro who dodges midair and comes down with a powerful two-handed chop. Suino moves out of the way and hits directly for his stomach with a top on her hand, but Yozaro quickly has his sword to block.

"Hey! This place is directly below your base. How do you not know it exists?" He asks and Suino just keeps swinging at him with her tops.

"Why do you care?" Yozaro blocks another hit and Suino jumps back just as her giant top comes flying down from above. Yozaro jumps over it and Suino lands on it.

"I'll show you what I can really do now!" She yells.

Meanwhile at Pierre and Tetsuya's fight Pierre seems to once more be losing. He's bleeding from his forehead and he holds his arm in pain.

"Well. Zis was not how I imagined to would go. But it zink I can win now," Another pair of massive stone hands come flying out of the walls and Tetsuya comes out from the ceiling ready to hit Pierre when he dodges. Pierre jumps, but not high enough to dodge the fists. He swings his staff upwards and hits the unprepared Tetsuya who disappears when Pierre hits him. The fists collide with him, but he phases right through them and Tetsuya comes from the opposite side instead. Pierre spins midair and takes out a few playing cards. "PRENEZ UNE CARTE!" He pins the real Tetsuya to an invisible wall behind him, by hitting his clothes.

"I see zrough your illusions," He stands straight apparently not in pain anymore and takes brushes the blood off his forehead.

"You would make a fine magician someday," He says and hits him in the head with his staff, but he suddenly disappears.

"Que? (What)" He looks around for the real Tetsuya.

"I thought you actually had my trick figured out, but it's a good thing I'm one step ahead of you magician," he says as even more fists come from the walls. Pierre has no choice but to dodge.

"It would appear zat zis will be more difficult zan I zought," He says with a single drop of sweat on his forehead.

In the main hall Joselyn and Jack are clashing with all their might. Jack dodges another of Joselyn's compressed mist projectiles and runs in for a hit, but she turns to mist before he can reach her. She appears behind him and slashes at him with one of her katana's, but Jack uses black layer before he takes damage.

"Why would you want to take me down?" She suddenly asks. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" Jack spins on his heel and hits Joselyn straight in the stomach. She flies back and disappears before she hits the wall.

"Because what you idiots are doing is wrong! Why else?!" The entire room is suddenly filled with mist. "CHOAKING MIST!" Jack suddenly feels that he can't breathe. He grabs his throat and tries.

"Wha…" He raises his fist and jumps into the air breaking a hole in the ceiling to the floor above where he takes a single breath before that room is filled with mist as well.

"What are you going to do now black fist?" Jack is about to respond when he realizes the air in his lungs is the last he has for a little while. 'ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!' he thinks instead of yelling it aloud and begins punching the mist violently to find Joselyn wherever. He doesn't find her and feels he's about to run out of air. He grits his teeth and jumps once more and smashes his head through the ceiling onto the roof for even more air.

Meanwhile on the roof Verdon and Mark are currently clashing. Mark blocks another powerful kick from Verdon who isn't breaking a single sweat from all the fighting. "BEAK BOOST!" Mark turns into his strange form just as Verdon kicks after him causing him to kick his new long beak sending Mark spinning and hitting Verdon on the rotation. He spins once more and shoots off the ground towards him. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" He starts his drill attack and Verdon holds up his knee and Mark almost tears a hole in Verdon's strange iron pieces on his legs. He lands and Mark goes human.

"You may as well give up Verdon. I've almost broken your armor. Your legs won't hold a single strike without them," Verdon grabs his face and starts slowly laughing. He suddenly breaks into full on maniac laughter.

"Hjahjahjahjahja! I'm not that weak! EVERYONE! Even those idiot girls Joselyn and Suino think I wear these to kick harder! When I really only wear them to bring myself down to their pathetic level! I move slower! My kicks are weaker! It's like everything is in slow-motion! I'll show you how strong I can really be!" He screws a bolt loose on either side of his hip and the iron pieces fall off his legs one by one revealing black pants underneath. Each of them leaves a small crack in the ground as they land. 'Just how heavy were those!' Mark thinks. Verdon breathes in a quick breath as if taking in fresh air.

"Now let's see you keep up with me!" He jumps forward and Mark doesn't even have time to dodge before he's hit directly and Verdon jumps back.

"Come on! Stand up! I'm just getting warmed up," Mark stands and jumps forward and goes into penguin form just as he sees Verdon move and narrowly dodges a powerful kick to his head. He turns around and slides beneath Verdon. "FAT BOOST!" His body inflates once more and Verdon is shoot into the air. Verdon just smirks. Before Mark can return to normal Verdon comes down with a strong knee to the giant inflated body sending him through the floor just as Jack comes up beside them. They go even lower down to the main hall and through the floor there as well ending up falling towards the factory beneath it all.

Jack comes flying through the roof just in time to see Mark getting him down by Verdon. He quickly runs to the hole.

"MARK!" Joselyn appears behind him with her sword raised and tries to strike him. Jack jumps to the side.

"Looks like Verdon is making quick work of your crewmate," She notices the iron pieces to the side behind Jack.

"How's he fighting without his leg armor?" Jack jumps forward. "ARMOR LAYER BARRACUDA!" Joselyn blocks with her sword and disappears next to the iron pieces.

"HEY! We're fighting here!" Jack yells and Joselyn looks at the broken pieces.

"He must be scared," She whispers to herself.

"I'm not fighting someone with their back turned!"

"Do you realize Verdon can't fight without these on!?" She says turning and Jack takes the opportunity to jump forward. "ARMOR LAYER: SEA SNAKE!" He delivers a powerful kick and Joselyn is forced to dodge.

"Why should I care about your crew?! You're the ones kidnapping weak innocent people off the street to make them fight in that stupid arena!" Joselyn looks pretty confused.

"I may force them to fight, but they're all criminals. Verdon gives me a list of the island's criminals and I take them in without question!" Jack gets angry.

"Tell that to Toruma, Torumo and Ratchet who just had their kind old adoptive father taken from them because of you!"

Down below Yozaro is going head to head with Suino who's very angry with him.

"I just want to know what you have been through with that Verdon and your captain!" He pleads, but she just releases even more tops.

"You don't really care! You just want me to lower my guard! NOT HAPPENING! BARRAGE TOPS!" She fires a ton of tops Yozaro's way and he swiftly dodges them if he can and otherwise swings them away with Ryuketsu. Suino gets even angrier. "TOP RAIN!" She fires a ton of tops into the air and they all come flying down with their razor sharp spinning points pointing down. "YŪGURENOHA: ODORI NO SHI!" (Means sword of dusk: dance of death) He slices in every direction very quickly and all Suino's tops fall to the ground no longer spinning. She's taken a bit aback and Yozaro jumps forward and knocks her off her top and holds her down with his sword to her throat.

"Come on. Just tell me!" Suino can do nothing, but to give in.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I don't like to have to tell you, but I will. I know I can't beat you in a fight. You haven't even drawn your other sword yet and you managed to kill me," Yozaro decides not to comment on the fact that he won't draw his other sword.

"But… can you let me go. I promise I won't try to escape," He's about to let go when suddenly a loud noise interrupts him. He looks over the building they were standing on and Yozaro sees Mark lying unconscious under Verdon's foot. Verdon's eyes immediately lock onto him. He holds out a little transponder snail.

 _"_ _Prime guard! Move in. Four hostiles. Blue hair and two swords. Suino Fenana. Girl with silver hair and sniper rifle. I have the fourth right here!"_ He says with a smirk and suddenly a massive door opens on the other side of the room. Genie, who managed to climb to Yozaro's location comes into view.

"Yozaro! Are you alright?" She asks to which he nods and Suino jumps down towards Verdon. Yozaro tries to stop her from getting away.

"Hey Verdon! You big idiot! What's the meaning of this? Why am I a hostile?" Someone comes up behind her holding a massive club.

"Suino! Watch out!" Yozaro yells, but it's too late. She's hit in the back of the head and knocked out. Yozaro turns only to see someone standing behind Genie holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't be an idiot now. Put down the sword and don't even think of going for the other one," Yozaro has no choice but to do as instructed and he's also hit in the back of the head. Verdon jumps onto the roof and throws an unconscious Mark and Suino at the two of them.

"here's the last of them. Lock them up somewhere,"

Up above Joselyn looks at Jack with a confused look.

"I never took anyone who's kind. Just the people on Verdon's list. Verdon's… list. No! That freaking bastard! After all these years! Don't tell me! No freaking way! He wouldn't!" She jumps down the hole where Mark and Verdon fell through before.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Wait up! We're not finished!" When they come down to the main hall two people are standing holding Pierre and Tetsuya both knocked out. Both Jack and Joselyn get furious.

"Let go of my crewmate!" They both yell in unison and jump forward. However, they hit each other allowing the two masked men to escape.

"Dammit! Now they have my crewmate thanks to you!" They both yell in unison again and blink a couple of times.

"Stop repeating me!" They both yell again and grunt.

"What's going on here!?" Jack yells and punches a hole in the ground. Joselyn look down the hole and beholds the factory.

"I never ordered something like this to be built under my castle," Verdon suddenly emerges from another one of the many holes that are gradually appearing everywhere. Joselyn sends him an angry look.

"You! You did this you bastard! Where's my crew?! Where's Suino!?" Verdon starts laughing.

"I took them down to work in the factory!" He suddenly jumps forward and kicks his captain square in the head knocking her out completely as well as sending her flying way down the hallway towards the exit.

"I don't need any more idiots clogging up my newly besieged castle. Take your small fry and get out of here!" he kicks Torumo and Toruma, who've been laying knocked out on the floor since the fighting started and Jack catches them and really wants to put them down and beat the hell out of Verdon, but decides that taking them back to the shop is the best option.

"I won't forgive you," He says before running off. The four masked men appear before him all in kneeling positions.

"Are you sure it's okay to just let them go?"

"It'll be fine. You can handle them if it gets too out of hand," He sits down in Joselyn's chair and throws his feet onto the table.

"Could someone fix these holes for me?" He pulls out the small transponder snail again. Before answering it he takes a deep breath.

"Hello hello. This is 'Verdon' speaking," He says his name in an overly sarcastic way.

 _"_ _Is everything under control?"_

"Yes and no. Yes, I have dealt with the pests. And no since Joselyn found the factory. Too bad that the system can't go on it used to though. I really liked it. Giving her a list of names and addresses for random people and telling her they're criminals no one will miss and since 'I' am her childhood friend she'll believe me without a second thought and thinking they're all going to the fighting arena when in reality I divide them into two groups. One for the ruse and one for the factory. He sure to tell our captain how brilliant of a plan that is by the way. Such a small branch of his weapons deals and yet such a complex scheme. He really is something."

 _"_ _I'll be sure to tell him. What I'll also tell him is that you messed it up, but will of course continue to produce weapons for him. He'd be very happy to hear that,"_ Verdon nods.

"That sounds about right. We wouldn't want mister Xiao to be unhappy. That could be disastrous," He hangs up and looks back.

"Ah. You fixed the holes. How wonderful!" He looks at the newly fixed room.

"Now. It's your move Joselyn," He says with an evil grin on his face.

 **A/N: Who do you think mister Xiao is? Thoughts and opinions are always appreciated. :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Joselyn's childhood friend Verdon

The past of the misty pirates

Jack bursts through the door to Siman's workshop carrying Torumo, Toruma and Joselyn over his shoulder. Ratchet gets up as soon as he hears the door come open.

"Welcome back! Did you guys… get… the old… man… back?" But judging from Jack's exhausted expression he knows the answer to be no.

"Ratchet. Go get something for these guys to lay on," Jack says placing Joselyn on the couch and Ratchet quickly scrambles to find something soft. He eventually does and the three lay on the floor of the living room and Ratchet brings Jack something to drink.

"What happened? You doesn't seem too hurt,"

"That girl is the girl who kidnapped Siman… But someone else gave her a faulty list. He's to blame," Ratchet sends Joselyn an angry look after hearing that she was the one, but hears the rest and shifts back to Jack.

"I doesn't believe it. I recognizes that girl. She am one of them Shichibukai isn't she?" Ratchet asks and Jack nods.

"That's right," Ratchet looks back at Joselyn.

"Who in their right mind would ever try to use one o' the most powerful pirates in the world like that?" Jack thinks for a moment thinking Ratchet has a point.

"I don't know. I wish Mark were here. He'd have an answer immediately. Damn."

Meanwhile down in the back of the factory inside a small room there's a row of prison cells. Inside each of them is from left to right Mark, Yozaro, Suino, Pierre, Tetsuya and Genie. Mark is wearing seaprismstone handcuffs to keep him from using his powers and Yozaro has been fitted with a ton of heavy chains to keep him from even moving too much.

"Is this the end Mark?" Genie asks. Suino in the cell next to Yozaro starts freaking out.

"I don't want to die at the hands of that stupid idiot Verdon! HEY! Let me out or I'll… I'll," Mark grunts.

"Calm down will you. If I know Jack, he'll be here to rescue us soon enough. No need to panic," Yozaro nods even though he knows the others can't see it.

"Correct. Ze capitaine would not leave us to die,"

"I'm not sure what I should do right now," Tetsuya says from his cell next to Pierre.

"I know what we could do. Suino. You said you wanted to tell me you and your captains story," Yozaro says and Suino sighs.

"Okay if you really want me to,"

Back at Siman's Joselyn is slowly waking up and she sits up.

"Where am I?" She spots Jack and jumps back taking out one of her swords.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much. I just saved your life," He answers and Joselyn puts down her sword slowly.

"Care to tell us a bit about why you think that Verdon would never betray you? We need to figure out why we're fighting him before there's any reason to," Jack says sounding surprisingly smart.

"Why should I talk to people like you who literally knocked me out when I had my back turned and dragged me here?" Jack blinks a couple of times.

"Didn't you see that Verdon kicked you so hard in the stomach that you fainted?" Joselyn gets a surprised look.

"I thought that's what happened, but Verdon isn't that fast. I've known him all my life."

"I'll go make somethin' to drink," Ratchet says heading to the kitchen. Joselyn sits down looking a little sad and Jack looks at her.

"Just tell me your story. I'll listen and decide if I want to help you get your castle back. I'm going back there for my friends either way. But I'd like to know if I can consider you a friend or an enemy," Joselyn sighs.

"Fine. It all started about 20 years ago," She gets a flashback to when she was young.

 _"_ _Ever since I could walk and talk I've been asked to lead a mafia family,"_ Joselyn is shown sitting in front of a desk with a woman, presumably her mother, by her side teaching her to read and spell.

 _"_ _After learning how to read and write I was given two teachers who'd teach me the ways of the mafia,"_ Two other kids come up to her. They both look like a younger version of Suino and Verdon.

 _"_ _Verdon taught me the ways of hand-to-hand combat and infiltration and Suino taught me how to use different kinds of blade since they were apparently prodigies in their respective field,"_ A few scenes with Verdon teaching Joselyn how to throw a punch and block are shown as well as Suino teaching her how to use her swords.

 _"_ _they were kind and didn't yell at me when I got things wrong. I respected them and I was really good at all the things they taught me and when they were dismissed to go elsewhere I ordered them to stay by my side as my right and left hands. So they did,"_ The three are shown acting like the children they are playing in the yard.

 _"_ _When I was 19 my father passed away leaving me as the new leader of our mafia group,"_ Joselyn stands in front of a lot of important looking men in suits with Suino and Verdon by her side.

"I refuse to take orders from a kid like her. Anyone in favor of overruling her leader position due to not being old enough raise your hand," Everyone holds up their hand except Verdon, Suino and Joselyn herself of course.

"Fine. Have it your way. I don't feel like being responsible right now anyway," Joselyn says and leaves the room soon followed by her two friends.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Verdon asks.

"What else would she have done stupid Verdon?" Suino says and the two but heads a little.

 _"_ _My father's death really didn't affect me much. I never knew him that well. But my mother was in the same year, assassinated,"_ Joselyn walks into a room at night only to see her mother laying on the floor dead and a man sitting in the window frame before leaping out the window. Joselyn runs to her mother and hugs her dead body, before a bunch of mafia come into the room and drag her away.

 _"_ _I decided to track down my mother's killer with Suino and Verdon,"_ The three are shown to travel the world on a ship. Verdon being the helmsman and Suino the lookout.

 _"_ _However after searching for a couple of years we came up with nothing. And when we returned,"_ Their ship comes up on the island and suddenly there're guns pointed at them.

"This island is private property of the mafia. Leave this instant or die!" One of the men yelled. Suino steps in front.

"Show some respect goons! This is lady Joselyn! The daughter of the previous head of this group!" One of the guards shoots at Suino's feet.

"I said get lost. This family has only ever had one head!" They all look at each other and decide it best to leave.

 _"_ _That's when I decided that I'd get my island back as well,"_ they're sailing on the sea again.

"What are we going to do about your island my lady?" Verdon asks and Joselyn hums.

"I don't know, but we're going to get it back from that stupid asshole who thinks he can run everything," Suddenly a news coo comes flying overhead and drops a letter onto their small ship. Joselyn opens it in curiosity and reads it. 'I hear that your island has been taken over and that you might want it back. I can help you get it back. All you have to do is become a pirate and then become a shichibukai. Afterwards come to an island called Yamoya island and occupy the castle there. Further instructions will follow. I'm your only hope. Sincerely. Mister Xiao,'

"So that's what I did. And now I'm here. Satisfied?" She concludes sipping the tea Ratchet brought her in the middle of her story.

"hmmmm… That doesn't explain why that Verdon guy would turn on you. He seemed to stick by your side since the very beginning. And I doubt he'd put up such a ruse when he was just a little kid,"

"It sound really odd," Ratchet adds. At the prison cells Suino just finished telling the same story.

"So the only conclusion I can come to is that the Verdon who captured us isn't the same person as the Verdon whom you and Joselyn knew growing up," Mark says and sighs.

"Which means we won't have to hold back against him right?" Yozaro says with an angry look at the bars in front of him.

"Easy for you to say. I can't use my devil fruit so I certainly don't have an escape planned. Pierre. You're an escape artist right? You can break free easy," Mark tries but Pierre sighs.

"Zat was ze one kind of magic tricks zat I could never figure out as a child. My apologies,"

"That's okay. I'm guessing they took Yozaro's swords and Genie's guns as well," Yozaro and Genie both grunt in approval.

"They better be separated like they usually are," Yozaro says in annoyance. Suino suddenly grunts loudly and begins kicking around.

"How can you idiots be so god damn calm!? We're going to die if we stay here! At least think of an escape route!" She yells and one of the men in the masks come in. This man's mask is green with feathers on the sides. It looks very tribal.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear another thing out of you guys mouth. You're never leaving here alive," Mark sends the man a glare.

"We will. Jack's coming for us. I'm not afraid of some guy in a mask. Take these off me and we'll see how tough you can act," He takes out a club and smacks Mark over the head with it.

"Don't think I can't beat a mere Zoan type in a one on one fight. You wouldn't last five minutes. Maybe I should kill a few of the others to prove I don't care who I kill," He says and turns away again. Yozaro starts ruffling.

"Don't you dare! I'll kill you!" He steps into Yozaro's cell.

"Is that a challenge little boy?"

"If you lay a hand on her I won't show you mercy," He says with an angry stare. The man laughs a little and goes out of his cell. He opens another cell and Yozaro hears screaming. Genie's voice and his mind goes blank.

"How's that?" He yells and Yozaro doesn't answer. Mark meanwhile is also frozen, but for a different reason. 'I hope we don't die when we're let loose,'

"Mark… let me take him," He says lifelessly.

"Of course," 'Okay good. He's still somewhat sane,'

Back at Siman's everyone has woken up fully and Toruma and Torumo have gotten over the fact that Joselyn tried to kill them and that she's in their house.

"There's only one thing we can do now. We attack again! This time it's not just for Siman. But for my crew and Joselyn's crew as well!" Jack yells raising a fist and Joselyn nods to that. Toruma and Torumo both raise their clubs, but Ratchet stands back a bit.

"I's not really a fighter. I thinks I'll stay here for a while," he says and is about to head to his workshop when Jack grabs his shoulder.

"You sure? Are you okay knowing that your brothers are fighting and you're not?" Ratchet breaks his gaze and Ratchet forces him to let go and heads to his workshop.

"I's sorry. I can't," He says in a slightly embarrassed manner. Jack just sighs.

"You know where to find us," The newly formed group heads out the door and onto the street.

"We'll be going then! See you soon Ratchet!" The second the door slams Ratchet slams his mechanical am into the table.

"Why! Why is I such an idiot?" He looks to the room next door and sees Jack's ship in there. 'I'd give up anything I have in order to protect them. Just the same as I'd let anyone have something of mine to protect those they care for,' Jack's words echo in Ratchet's head and he gets a determined look on his face. He goes into the garage where the ship is and shuts the door.

"Sorry Jake. I's going to have to do this my way," Meanwhile inside the castle Verdon is sitting and waiting for Jack and Joselyn.

"You'd better not screw this up Verdon," Someone says coming in through the back door and the person standing guard immediately puts up a spear to his throat. The mask he's wearing is red-striped with very rough edges. The second he puts the spear to the man's throat the spear flies out of his hand and is embedded into the wall. The person walks into the light and his face is revealed to be Ren and he's holding up one of his short curved swords he just used to knock the spear out of the guard's hand.

"I know. I won't lose," Ren walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a favor to ask you Verdon. Can we talk in private?" He says the last part directed at the guard who bows and leaves in a hurry after grabbing his spear out of the wall.

"What do you want Ren? Why did mister Xiao even send you to check on our operations?" Ren sighs.

"I'm not here because of that. I'm here to check on the crew who destroyed captain Freeman's factory back on Avarice island as he was mister Xiao's best source of weapons in the north blue. As it turns out my childhood friend is on that crew," Verdon grits his teeth.

"What… did you want… to talk about?!" He says a little pissed.

"Have you told the guards what you really are?" Verdon shakes his head.

"I'm not that stupid. It's a secret only known by the people closest to mister Xiao and 'me'," Ren suddenly stabs Verdon in the stomach with his sword.

"Sorry. I'll take full responsibility if this factory goes down," Verdon coughs blood.

"Ren… you bastard. I'll make you pay for this," He falls to the ground. Ren looks at his blood covered sword.

"It's hard to believe you're not real," Verdon's entire body suddenly starts disappearing slowly. Everything. Even his blood on Ren's sword.

"You may reenter!" He yells and the guard comes back inside after Verdon's entirely gone.

"Verdon has taken an emergency assignment. He entrusts the six of you to take care of Joselyn and Jack," The guard nods.

"We will not fail. We were trained by Verdon himself to fight and win against Joselyn. No way she along with 'Black fist' Jack can take out all of us," He says and bows.

"Then go to the factory and warn the others. They'll be here soon enough," The man nods and disappears. Just then Jack Joselyn, Torumo and Toruma burst through the door. Without even thinking Jack leaps towards Ren.

"Where's that bastard Verdon!? ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" Ren blocks the strike with his sword without any trouble and pushes Jack backwards.

"He's gone. You're here to rescue your friends right?"

"Oh yeah! And you're going to stop us!?" Ren shakes his head.

"The six elite guards hired by Verdon are going to do that. I'm a bystander for this one," Joselyn steps forward.

"Where is Verdon?!" She yells.

"Verdon was killed by a copy a few years ago if I remember correctly. I took care of the clone. He was not your friend. I'm sorry. Say hi to Genie for me Jack. From Ren," Ren throws his sword and chain in an arc and it slices a hole beneath them all before returning to him. He smirks and the ground falls beneath before they can react and they all fall. Jack looks up to see Ren leaving. 'Genie?' He looks around sees that Toruma and Torumo are panicking and Joselyn isn't moving at all.

"JOSELYN! Snap out of it! Catch Torumo and Toruma with your powers!" Joselyn shakes her head and turns to mist. Torumo and Toruma land on it like a soft cushion and they fall slower, but they don't stop screaming.

"Hey you two! Shut it! I'll drop you!" they immediately grab each other's mouths. Jack is the first to land using his black layer as support for his legs and making a massive crack in the ground.

"Alright. Now to find Mark and the others," Joselyn comes down next to him.

"We need to move carefully. The guards might be as strong as that copy of… Verdon…" She trails off. Toruma and Torumo nod.

"Tha' would be da right thin' ta do," Jack jumps onto one of the tallest buildings. He takes a deep breath.

"Oh nah… Ya' wouldn' do tha'."

"YO MARK! WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU!?" His voice echoes for a while and he looks satisfied.

"Now to wait for a response," He's suddenly hit in the back of the head really hard by Joselyn.

"What the hell you idiot!? Now they know where we are! They wouldn't stick your crew in some open place! He can't hear you!" Jack rubs the back of his neck.

"But now the enemy can find us easily! Then we beat them up!" He smacks his fists together and Joselyn hits him again.

"They're probably not pushovers like you think. That copy was many times stronger than me! So the guards he has are probably really strong too," Jack rubs his head again. He's about to retort when a shuriken suddenly flies between them. They both look in the direction it came from, but are hit from the other side, by someone with a giant hammer. Toruma and Torumo are suddenly surrounded by two masked men. One mask is decorated with purple lines in branch patterns and the other with a blue floral design around the eyes. The man with the purple mask holds a long sword and the other a rapier.

"I guess we'll have ta' fight'. You ready bro!?" Torumo asks and Toruma nods.

"Ya' bet I'm ready! Let's take these guys," Jack and Joselyn both stand up back to back looking around.

"Where the hell is that guy with the shuriken?" Jack grunts.

"I don't know," Another suddenly comes flying and Jack blocks it with ease and the person with the hammer comes right after catching him off-guard. Joselyn appears out of mist in front of him and blocks the strike. The man's mask has a yellow lightning bolt going down from one side to the other.

"Go Jack! These worthless idiots are nothing I can't handle by myself! Go find our Suino and the others!" Jack trusts Joselyn and jumps away again. He doesn't even flinch when a shuriken is suddenly thrown at him. It's blocked by a suddenly thick mist cutting it in half.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST IGNORE THEM!" She spots a shadow moving towards Jack and throws a long tentacle of mist at it. It grabs on and pulls the person down to the ground. The mask he's wearing has black shadow-like markings.

"You're not going anywhere!" She pulls him towards her and pushes the hammer carrying masked man towards the other. They hit each other midair and the ninja jumps off him into the air and disappears again.

"Who do you think we are? We were trained by master Verdon to defeat you one on one. But think time there's five of us!" Joselyn chuckles slightly as she dodges the hammer wielding one.

"You think that will keep me from beating you all singlehandedly! I have some help this time also!" Toruma and Torumo touch clubs and start attacking. (From this moment on the masked guards will be referred to as the color of the décor on their masks followed by mask. For consistency here are they all with their weapons so you know. Red mask: Spear. Green mask: club. Purple mask: Long sword. Blue mask: Rapier. Yellow mask: hammer. Black mask: Shuriken) Toruma and Torumo go after purple mask and blue mask respectively, but they both block with ease as if they aren't even there.

"Do you think the two of you can stand against a warlord let alone someone who can beat said warlord?" Blue mask says and pushes Torumo back with his rapier. He begins stabbing at him basically playing with him and Torumo tries desperately dodging and barely managing each time. Meanwhile Purple mask is blocking Toruma's attacks. His style appears sloppy but Toruma can't seem to land a single hit on his.

"You know. If you're going to fight someone at warlord level… at least be prepared. I thought I was going to get a good stretching of my legs, but you don't even count as an opponent," Purple mask says and kicks Toruma when he's open causing him to fall. Joselyn sighs and turns to mist as Yellow mask attacks her.

"I guess it's just me vs the four of you then!" She envelops the entire field in a thick mist and disappears. Meanwhile Jack runs around looking for the place they're keeping Mark and the others.

"Where the hell is that freaking prison?" He says to himself. He spots something out of the corner of his eye and throws up his hand to block any incoming attack. Red mask comes flying down with a spear swing. Jack hardens his wrist and the two collide. Jack doesn't give in, but Red mask's attack pierces his arm slightly anyway.

"What the…" Jack jumps back and shakes the pain off.

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting hurt?" Jack grits his teeth.

"You seem stronger than any of the others! You must be their leader!" Red mask laughs.

"That would be correct. Now die!" He jumps forward and prepares another strike. Jack is about to block when he realizes his armor isn't strong enough to block it completely and jumps over instead.

"This is the second time. So it IS a problem!" He says and Red mask tilts his head as he turns for another attack.

"What are you talking about!?" Jack blocks Red masks next strike and is once more penetrated into his hand this time.

"Not there yet! Next time!" Jack yells and counterattacks. Red mask jumps back and dodges. "WHITE LAYER!" Jack speeds forward. "ARMOR LAYER ALBINO PIRANHA!" He begins an assault of fast punches and Red mask dodges or blocks most of them. The rest only scrape his body.

"You think this is enough power to beat ME?" He sends another strike Jack's way. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack blocks the strike again and is hurt once more.

"It's not there yet!" He says again and Red mask gets even more pissed.

"What the hell do you keep talking about!?" Jack smirks and kicks Red mask in the side while his spear is stuck partially inside Jack's arm.

"Improvement!" He answers leaving Red mask confused.

"Improvement?"

Meanwhile the ruckus can be heard from inside the cells and Mark smirks at Green mask.

"I told you it wouldn't be long. What now?" He asks mockingly and Green mask goes into his cell with his massive club.

"I'll tell you what now! I'll kill all of you while you can't do anything to stop me!" He attempts hitting Mark, but stops right before he hits.

"What was that noise?" He exits Mark's cell and slams the door. He looks around.

"I swear I heard something!" Suddenly the wall is smashed to a pieces and a giant hand reaches in the door for Green mask. He dodges out of the way and smashes the giant hand. It breaks easily and wood flies everywhere.

"Wood?" Another hand reaches in and smashes the doors to the cell. Yozaro looks out and onto the hand.

"What is this thing?" Suddenly a giant figurehead of a sheep rears itself. Mark exits the cell too as Green mask helplessly attempts to subdue the giant thing.

"Isn't that… our figure head?"

 _"_ _Grab on everyone!"_ It suddenly says and everyone grabs the arm and it swings itself out of the little room and into the factory. They take a good look at it. It's a giant wooden robot with their figure head as the head and a cape with their jolly roger on it.

"What is this?" It starts laughs.

 _"_ _I calls it… The Really Oversized Body Operation Tech! Mk: Prototype!"_ It yells and takes on a certain pose that seems somewhat familiar.

"Wait! Ratchet!" Ratchet sits inside the giant thing with ropes and a few levers surrounding him.

"Sorry I's late. This thing were harder to make than I expected!"

"You rebuilt our ship into a robot?" Genie asks and Ratchet laughs a little.

 _"_ _Niagagaga! Sorry. It were all I could think of! Want some help gettin' those off?"_ He says referring to their cuffs. They all nod and Ratchet pulls a rope and a giant spinning saw comes out of the side. It starts spinning and they all cut off their cuffs.

 _"_ _I also found these up above,"_ The cockpit opens up and Ratchet hands Yozaro his swords and Genie her rifle and guns.

"Alright. Thanks Ratchet," Genie says and smiles. Yozaro puts his swords away as Green mask jumps towards the massive mech suit.

"You're not getting away from me!" Yozaro sends a glance his way and pierces his soul. 'What's this feeling?' Green mask thinks just as Yozaro jumps towards him and blocks his strike with Ryuketsu.

"Wrong. You're not getting away from me. Are you all this way or is it just you who's a completely failure of a human?!"

"Of course we are. We're guards trained to be merciless," Yozaro's eyes widen and almost sends out a pulse. Green mask sees a strange aura around him.

"Then I hope you're all ready to repent!" Genie looks after the two.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asks.

"He's going to obliterate that guy for hurting you when he did," Mark adds and Suino looks back and forth between them and Yozaro.

"Are you two completely out of it!? They said they could kill Joselyn! No way that guy can take him out!" But she's completely ignored.

"But he just pinched me really hard. It didn't kill me," Genie says and Mark starts laughing.

"Pegigigigigi. He probably didn't think of Yozaro was as strong as he is when he's angry so he provoked him since anger often makes you take the wrong decisions in battle…" Yozaro strikes once more and Green mask desperately only just manages to dodge.

"Zat means zat épéiste is ze exception to zat rule. Ze angrier he gets ze better he does battle!" Pierre comments.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Mark glances at Suino and Tetsuya.

"You two. Could you do us a favor and search for an old man with a grey-ish brown beard and a welding helmet?" Suino pouts.

"I don't wanna," She says like a little girl. Tetsuya taps her on the shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do. If they really can take out Joselyn the two of us won't stand a chance, but maybe these guys will," Suino folds her arms.

"Fine. See if I care. I'll go look for your stupid friend," The two jump off the giant robot.

 _"_ _We needs to go too. I heard noise this way!"_ Ratchet says and the robot starts running towards Joselyn and her fight with the four masks. She dodges out of the way of Blue mask as he stabs at her and he immediately goes for another strike while Black mask throws a shuriken. She throws up a wall of thick mist that blocks the attack, and only just dodges Blue masks strike when immediately Yellow mask is looming above her literally bringing the hammer down with Purple, and Blue mask pining her in place.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves! MIST EXPLOSION" A giant wave of mist shoots out of her from all sides and Joselyn jumps into the air. "MIST STORM!" She starts spinning and shoots compressed mist projectiles to all sides.

"This is nothing to us!" They all block or avoid the shots with relative ease and Joselyn grits her teeth.

"No way I'll lose to a bunch of wannabe hired muscle like you!" They all jumps her at once leaving her no escape.

"Ratchet! Punch me!" Mark yells as he jumps in front of the giant wooden robot.

 _"_ _What!?"_

"Just do it!" Ratchet sends a powerful punch towards Mark. "FAT BOOST!" Just as Ratchet is about to hit Mark inflates and he's sent flying towards Joselyn and the four masked men. "BEAK BOOST!" He changes again and begins spinning. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" He hits both Black, Blue and Purple mask since they were standing in a line compared to Mark and they're sent flying with Mark. Joselyn looks in shock after the zoan type.

"What… was that?" Suddenly a hammer comes flying down at her, but Ratchet's giant hand hits it out of the way before it can hit her.

"I believe you should help him! It is zree on one! Mark is strong, but not invincible!" Pierre yells holding up her sniper rifle towards Yellow mask.

 _"_ _We's got this guy!"_ Ratchet yells and holds up a finger.

"I don't know you, but you're from Jack's crew right?" Genie and Ratchet look at each other.

"I am at least! Just go!" Yellow mask lands in front of Genie on the giant machine.

"I'll just have to take care of you two first!" He raises his hammer. He's about to swing it at Genie, but is forced to jump out of the way of a giant hand from Ratchet.

 _"_ _Hey! You doesn't go swingin' at girls with giant hammers does you?"_ He says and Yellow mask lands in front of the giant robot.

"If I'm asked to," He throws swings his hammer at its leg and a bit of the wood flies off. 'It's an incredibly flawed machine. Shouldn't be hard to take apart,' He thinks with a smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

Yamoya islands elite guard

The final trump card

Jack sends another flurry of strikes towards Red mask who dodges them all. Jack's arms are almost filled to the brim with flesh wounds from Red mask's spear.

"I respect you as a fighter 'Black fist' Jack. If you stop fighting now I will give you a quick death!" Jack just smirks.

"Don't think for a second that I'm doubting myself! If a doubt myself, it could mean the end of me or someone I care about! I'll beat you! And my crew will definitely beat yours!" red mask sighs and jumps forward again. Jack blocks it once more, but Red mask hits one of the existing wounds making it deeper.

"Dammit!" Jack jumps back again.

"I almost had it that time!"

Yozaro attacks and attacks again. Green mask can't catch a break from Yozaro's unstoppable barrage of swings. "YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI!" He jumps back and immediately shoots forward and Green mask can't quite block. He's cut over the chest and fumbles and before he knows it Yozaro is on the other side of him with his back turned and his sword held under his arm so Green mask will fall on it.

"Not on my life!" He attempts to hit it away, but Yozaro simply moves the sword causing him to miss and fall even more uncontrollable. Yozaro spins once and ends with his sword to Green mask's throat.

"How? I didn't sense this kind of aura from you when you were in your cell. You'd given up on life almost! Are you even real?"

"I'm real. And soon… you'll be history!" Green mask throws his club into the air and Yozaro is forced to block it with his sword giving Green mask a chance to escape.

"Soon. I'll show you not to underestimate me!" Yozaro throws him his club much to his surprise.

"I'll make you regret messing with me by utterly defeating you when you're at your best," He says in a low almost dark voice.

Mark meanwhile shoots forward at Blue mask, but as soon as he does Purple mask steps in front and blocks his strike with his sword. Black mask jumps on his head and leaps towards Mark with a short knife, while Blue mask runs around to attack as well. Mark switches to beast point and avoids both Blue and Black mask, but Purple mask jumps forward the second he releases and he's going to hit him when he's suddenly kicks out of the air by Joselyn.

"I heard you might need help zoan!" Mark reverts to human form after retreating to Joselyn's side.

"Don't belittle me too much logia!" The two run forward towards the three guards. "MUSCLE BOOST!" Mark engages with Black mask and Joselyn fights the other two. Mark seems evenly matched with Black mask. Each blocking and being blocked. They end in a stalemate with Mark holding Black masks arm while Black mask tries to stab him in the head.

"How can a zoan type be this strong?"

"I don't like being made fun of for being a zoan! BEAK BOOST!" He shrinks and jumps forward straight into Black mask's belly before he's hit by the knife causing Black mask to be sent flying.

"You won't beat me!" Mark says and goes into his muscle point. Joselyn meanwhile swiftly turns to mist and slashes at the two with her swords and disappears again. Her opponents can barely keep up.

"Why is she so strong? We weren't briefed on any of this!" Blue mask yells and attempts to attack, but she disappears again.

"Who says I ever show my crew my full power? You're outmatched in every sense of the word!" All three of them grit their teeth under their masks. 'These guys are tough,' All five of them think at the same time.'

Meanwhile by Yozaro Green mask is frantically trying to survive.

"I hope you've gathered your final thoughts! I'm ending this!" He suddenly disappears and appears behind Green mask. Suddenly as he's about to stab him a giant rock wall appears and his sword gets stuck inside it.

"It won't be that easy for you!" Yozaro pulls his sword out in an instant and slices the rock in half almost hitting Green mask on the other side of it. Yozaro jumps into the air and Green mask smirks.

"Bad idea!" He holds out his club and a bunch of spikes appear out of the ground and shoot towards him. Yozaro somehow dodges in the air and slices the spikes in half in one swift movement.

"You need training to come close to my level!"

Jack blocks another strike and Red masks spear doesn't go in as far as before.

"I'm getting the hang of this!" Jack grabs Red masks spear and pulls him in with an elbow to the face sending him flying backwards. Red mask rubs his face under his mask.

"What do you mean?" Jack just smirks and attacks.

"It means I can defeat you easier now! WHITE LAYER! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" Jack leaps forward and Red mask sees it coming and attempts to slice him, but Jack puts up his arm and blocks and his spear doesn't go far in this time either. Jack hits him and sends him flying again.

"ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO SAILFISH!" Jack spins in the air and kicks down on Red masks spear breaking his guard and hitting him on the shoulder, but the spear does go quite far into his leg and he grits his teeth.

"I'll have to end this quickly! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!" He turns himself upside down in the air and sends Red mask a barrage of punches. He's too distracted to even dodge and is hit over and over.

"This is the END! ARMOR LAYER: TIGER SHARK!" He hits him directly sending him flying and in midair he passes out and smashes into a building. Jack looks at his arm and uses his black layer.

"I need to train this," He says before running towards the noise.

Genie shoots at Yellow mask who deflects the bullets with ease using his giant hammer and Ratchet tries hitting him out of the air with his robotic suit. Yellow mask jumps off the robot's hand and smashes a few of the plates off exposing the inner workings. He jumps at the arm again and tries to hit it, but spots something coming from the side and swings at it instead.

"You did not forget about me no?" Pierre says. As soon as the two connect Pierre disappears and Genie shoots at him again. He only just manages to block when a giant fist punches him into the ground.

 _"_ _Got him! Niagagaga!"_ Ratchet celebrates when the arm of the robot is punched clean off and Yellow mask stands up.

"Get ready to die!" He jumps up and the entire robot disappears in smoke.

"How is that even possible?" Ratchet hits him from behind with the remaining hand. Pierre jumps off the robot and goes after him.

"Misdirection monsieur. Simple," Yellow mask hits the wall and Pierre follows with his staff.

"Genie. If you please," He says holding him down and Genie shoots a well-placed shot right in the stomach. He falls down and is knocked out. They all wipe sweat off their foreheads. Especially Pierre.

"I must say… zat was very difficult. Making such a massive machine disappear. But it was worz it," He says looking at the defeated Yellow mask.

Mark dodges another of Black masks shuriken attacks with his beast form and leaps towards him switching to his beak boost and starts spinning. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" Black mask simply jumps over the attack and Mark switches to his muscle boost in the middle of the spin and swings his fist upwards smashing Black mask in the stomach. Mark jumps after him.

"Don't underestimate me! CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: GLAZIER SMASH!" He grabs hold of him and the two start falling towards the ground and Mark starts spinning again. Right before they hit Mark grabs his face and smashes his head into the ground.

"I guess I can check ninja off the list of famous fighting styles I've beaten," Suddenly out of nowhere the other two masked men come flying towards him and Mark grabs them by their heads and smashes them into the ground. Joselyn comes walking.

"They're already unconscious. No need to further their embarrassment," She says as she comes towards him. Mark turns human and looks at the two. They look incredibly banged up.

"So… what now?" Joselyn asks and Mark points towards the massive robot in the background.

"I think rendezvousing with the others is the optimal thing to do."

Green mask dodges another of Yozaro's strikes and hits him in the back of the head. Yozaro gets a little angrier.

"You're losing your touch. You're wasting energy by fighting so hard!" Yozaro holds out his sword and it's shrouded in a black smoke-like aura.

"That's the last thing you'll ever say. YŪGURENOHA OGI: KURO TOBU ZANGEKI!" He fires the aura towards Green mask who's manages to block it by making his club bigger with his powers. The aura however envelops the club and him also.

"What's… going on?"

"This isn't just a strong attack. It's the burden I carry. It suffocates me from the inside. And now it'll suffocate you as well. This is what I walk around with every day. This is what happens when you piss me off enough!" Yozaro says sheathing his sword as Green mask struggles to breathe. He soon falls over and Yozaro takes off the mask covering his mouth and takes a deep breath.

"Just breathe Yozaro," He starts running towards the giant robot.

Jack has figured out to do the same and soon after, they all reach the robot. Ratchet comes out of it.

"Sorry you guys. I kinda used ya' ship to builds a giant robot," Jack looks in awe at the giant thing.

"That's my ship!? Mark! We should totally use this thing to sail with!" He says climbing around on it. Suddenly however it breaks apart and falls to the ground. Jack looks a bit disappointed.

"But I wanted to ride it!" Suino comes from the side. Tetsuya is behind her with Siman. Toruma and Torumo, who just woke up run towards him.

"Ol' man! We missed ya'!" They say jumping at him and Suino and Tetsuya step to the side and Suino looks at them with annoyance.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Suino spots Joselyn coming towards them with Mark and she runs at her in the exact same way.

"Joselyn-chan! I missed you!" She jumps on her and Joselyn hugs her back.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to take care of some assholes who thought they could beat me," Suino sniffs with tears.

"I thought I was going to have to stay in there with those guys forever! It was really annoying!" She cries and Joselyn pets her.

"They helped me you know! I could have done it myself, but they made my life easier," Suino sends them a sort of kind look.

"Thanks I guess," She says and Tetsuya just looks really out of place.

"What am I supposed to do right now?" He says and rubs the back of his neck. Ratchet slowly walks towards Siman.

"Hey old man. Is you alright?" Siman pushes his head in between Torumo and Toruma.

"I certainly am knowing that all my sons came to my rescue. Especially you Ratchet my boy," Ratchet gets all teary eyed.

"Old man…" He runs over and hugs him as well reaching around all three of them with his massively long arms.

"What do you all say we get out of here?" Siman suggests and everyone nods.


	27. Chapter 27

Goodbye Yamoya island

A ship, an inventor and a… logpose?

Joselyn, Tetsuya and Suino all follow the gang to Siman's and they go straight to sleep. Jack literally falls in the door and collapses. Everyone finds a place to sleep, however Ratchet heads into the garage. After they all wake up the following day and eat they gather around the table and Ratchet's still missing.

"I say my boys. That sounds like quite the adventure you went through," Siman says after they explain what happened.

"But who was imposing as Verdon. And who's that mister Xiao from your past Joselyn?" Genie asks and Mark's eyes light up.

"Mister Xiao? I knew it sounded familiar. But… I couldn't be…" Jack shakes Mark like a ragdoll.

"Who?! Who is it?!"

"Geez. Stop it Jack and I'll tell you," Jack stops and sits back looking a little ashamed.

"Mister Xiao. Oh god. What have we done? Genie. The pirate book," Genie hands Mark the book and he flips on a page.

"Here he is. Sun Xiao. Also known as 'The bright' Sun. Bounty: beli," Everyone gasps at the massive amount Mark mentioned.

"How does one man have such a high bounty. Only Yonko have such high… No way," Genie says and Mark nods.

"Sun Xiao. A Yonko and said to be the smartest man alive. If a gun trades hands on the other side of the planet, he'll know about it. He has agents stationed so deep undercover that even he doesn't know who they are. There's no secret he can't dig up. No truth he can't uncover. No man he cannot trick. And we've shut down something that belongs to him," Meanwhile as Mark is explaining somewhere a very big man is sitting in a throne and watching a few big screens from various islands when another person enters the room. He's a young man, looking to be around his mid-20s. He has middle length hair that starts as lime green at the top, but slowly turns to blue as it goes down his back. He looks rather nervous.

"Mister Xiao?" The tall man looks at him.

"What is it?" The man gulps.

"I don't know why sir, but Ren killed me on Yamoya island. And as a result the factory got taken out by a person known as 'black fist' Jack," Sun nods slowly.

"I see. That's too bad. I'll have a thorough talk with Ren. A VERY thorough talk. It was one of my biggest factories on the Grand Line. 'Black fist' Jack and the black fist pirates. They were also the ones who took out those the minor income of the dollar dog pirates on coin island as well as my weapons factory at Avarice island correct," the other man nods slowly. A picture of Jack appears on one screen and the screen slowly fills with his crewmates of Pierre, Genie, Mark and Yozaro.

"So what you're saying is that he's escaped your grasp not once, not twice, but THREE times?" The man begins to sweat.

"My apologies sir. But he's very powerful for a rookie pirate. And the clones I had stationed all those areas weren't that powerful. I would have killed them if it had not been for Ren," Sun slams his fist down on his chair.

"I hear excuses. I don't want excuses. I want results. Make sure to kill him next time. Understood?" The other man takes that as his leave and exits the room. Sun sits back.

"But I guess I should thank him. Joselyn WAS a liability," He points to one of his subordinates running around and he freezes.

"You! Set up a new factory around Yamoya island. I still need those weapon deals on that part of the Grand Line!" The man bows deeply.

"Y-yes sir!"

"So we have possibly angered a Yonko wiz zis little adventure of ours?" Pierre says and Mark nods.

"This could be bad. We should get out of here while we still can," Yozaro says and everyone nods.

"But… wasn't our ship turned into a giant mechanical fighting robot!" Genie says not even thinking how dumb that sounded. The door suddenly bursts open and Ratchet comes through it.

"It were called The Really Oversized Body Operation Tech! Mk: Prototype! And I has somethin' to show you as an apology for destroyin' your ship! Come on. I has been workin' all night to get it built!" He says excitedly. Jack and the crew poke their head inside the totally dark garage.

"I don't really see anything Ratchet," Jack says and Ratchet pulls a lever opening the door revealing his surprise. It's a giant ship with the black sheep's figure head. Metal plating on the railing. Painted white and blue. Two giant masts with their jolly roger on the flags. On the back of the giant main deck there's a new and improved kitchen as well as a bathroom with working shower and toilet all neatly decorated. On top of that is the rudder and to everyone's surprise… a pool with parasols and leaning chairs for sunbathing and everything. At the front are gender divided crew's quarters. The crew look amazed at the amazing job Ratchet's done.

"This is for us?" Ratchet nods and wipes sweat off his forehead.

"It weren't easy, but I think I's done a pretty good job don't ya' think?"

"Zis is incredible monsieur Ratchet," they say exploring the ship. Genie sighs in relief upon seeing the shower.

"Finally," Jack jumps directly into the pool with no hesitation until he realizes that there's no water and smashes his head into the bottom.

"Then we can get going!" Jack says and Joselyn pulls him to the side.

"I'm going to have a word with your captain for a second," She says and pulls him outside.

"What's up Joselyn?"

"I don't often say this and I won't repeat myself, but… thank you for helping me. I might say I could have done it without you, but you were a big help. And sorry for almost killing you," Jack hits her shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry about it. I just did what I thought was right? You have a good crew and good citizens on this island. Take good care of them," Joselyn tsks at Jack.

"Of course I will, but I might need to pay a visit to my old island and take it back,"

"But… friends?" Jack holds out his hand and Joselyn takes it.

"Allies… I only have one friend. Suino," Jack smiles and heads back to his crew.

"Ally works for me," Jack jumps onto the ship and sees that his crew are all ready.

"We ready to go?" He asks and Mark punches him on the head.

"Of course not! We still have a fatal flaw idiot! No logpose remember?" Ratchet gets onto the ship and heads to the rudder. He pulls a lever and a giant strange device comes out of the ground in front of it. It's a big circle with 10 small arrows all pointing in the same direction on a big rudder-looking disk.

"I built something to help you travel on the Grand Line. It's an original invention by me!" He strikes his signature pose.

"I calls it the Logistic Orientation of Global Positions, Overseeing and Supervision Equipment!" He yells in his signature pose. Mark looks at the strange device and runs his hands along it.

"How does it work?" Ratchet points to the little arrows.

"These arrows pick up special magnetic pulses from the islands and then they all point towards them. This makes it possible to travel the Grand Line with no trouble!" Mark facepalms.

"That's just a logpose with a fancier look then? Why not just give us a logpose then?" Ratchet sends him a strange look.

"What's a logpose?" he says as he leaves the ship. Siman comes up to him as he does.

"Ratchet?" Ratchet blinks a couple of times.

"What am wrong old man?"

"You have been living here for almost 20 years now and I will say… I have never seen you as happy to interact with others as you have been these past few days. I want you to go with them and have more fun," Ratchet gets really confused.

"What's you sayin' old man? I loves livin' here!"

"I know you do, but if you stay here for your entire life you'll never become the greatest inventor of all time. You are aware of that aren't you?"

"But you needs me right? Or is you just lookin' for a chance to get rid of me?" Siman shakes his head.

"I don't want to get rid of you. I want you to be happy. Now go. They're waiting for you," He gestures to Jack and the crew who're all looking over the railing at him patiently.

"You sure old man?"

"I know you'll make tons of amazing inventions. You may blow things up from time to time, but I've always been proud to call you my son. And once you become the greatest inventor in the world I will be able to tell everyone that I'm your father. That's what I want," he says getting teary-eyed and Ratchet hugs him. Torumo and Toruma come up with a big bag.

"We packed all ya' favorite tools bro!"

"You guys. Alright. If they'll has me I'll gladly go with'em," Ratchet grabs the bag and goes onto the ship.

"Of course we'll have you. I'm the one who suggested it to Siman just earlier," Jack says slapping his hand on Ratchets back. Mark gets behind the wheel and they head out of the garage and onto the water. Joselyn, Suino, Tetsuya, Siman, Torumo and Toruma wave them off and everyone waves back. As the giant gate leading into the island closes Ratchet takes one last look at his home town.

"Alright guys! Now the real adventure begins! With our new friend! Ratchet!" Jack yells.

"YEAH!" They all yell and Ratchet laughs.

"Niagaga… I hopes my machines'll be of use!" Jack nods and jumps around on the new ship.

"They already are useful. A new ship. But that's not what we want you for," Ratchet smiles.

"We want you because you risked your life to save us and someone you cared about. That's what counts," Mark says from behind the wheel.

"Alright guys. The arrows have adjusted on our logpose. Let's go!" Jack yells and jumps onto the enlarged version of their figure head.

"I was wondering how long it would take before our old ship got smashed with the crew we've got," Genie adds sitting down and begins cleaning her rifle.

"Didn't take us long," Yozaro mentions and looks over the horizon.

"Perhaps Monsieur Ratchet will have to build anozer soon," Pierre jokes and everyone laughs. Ratchet already feels right at home.

"That'll be fine. I's already thinkin' of improvements! Niagagaga!"

A couple of days of sailing and Jack is sitting at the figure head looking over the ocean while Genie is sitting with her rifle again. Pierre is sunbathing at the pool and Mark and Ratchet are somewhere inside. Ratchet bursts out of the door. He looks a little drunk.

"'Ello there Jenna. How's you today?" He says plonking down next to her.

"Um… I'm great, but my name's Genie. Just thinking of all the crazy people we're definitely going to meet with that captain of ours," Ratchet hiccups and smirks.

"You make me crazy sometimes you know?" Genie elbows him in the face and sighs.

"Perv," Ratchet sits up.

"Aw come on… I can't have a little fun? Why not?" Mark comes out of the kitchen with some meals.

"Maybe because you're drunk. That's not a good combo. I swear if you try anything I'll throw you overboard," He says and they all sit down on the deck and start eating.

"If I'd known we'd have a drunken pervert on the crew I'd not have let him on," Mark says causing Jack to laugh.

"hmhmhm… don't be like that. He's fun,"

"What's the ships name?" Yozaro suddenly asks out of nowhere. Everyone jumps.

"When did you get here?" Yozaro sighs.

"I was sitting here the whole time. But what's the ships name?" Everyone look at each other.

"We never really did give ze ship a name," Pierre says.

"Well… It has the same figure head. Why not just keep calling it the black sheep? It's like reinchantation," Jack says.

"Reincarnation idiot," Mark replies coldly.

"It's the same," Mark sighs.

"Well… I just hope we don't run into anything bad on our next island," Mark says and looks at the arrows.

Somewhere deep under the sea.

A man is floating inside a giant green-ish two-meter-thick glass box filled with seawater, which is inside a huge vault with meter-thick metal rods keeping it from being opened. He has a mask which is giving him air and his entire body is covered in a big green-ish metal shell with heavy thick chains holding him in place. His looks to be asleep. His eyes suddenly shoot open and he smiles. Then he starts laughing so loud that it echoes though the entire island.

A/N: Ratchet submitted by pokemonkin0924

A/N: Joselyn submitted by The Ruffler


	28. Chapter 28

Great Vault

The fortress hidden from the world

Jack is sitting at the front of the ship looking at his hand turning it black, then returning it to normal and repeating. Everyone else are doing their thing. Mark looks over the horizon and sees their destination.

"I see it guys! Our next stop!" Everyone gets up and looks into the distance. It's a massive man-made structure. A platform for ships and the just a pretty large metal and rock building in the middle.

"I kind of expected something a more…" Genie starts.

"Zrilling?" Pierre finishes and Genie agrees.

"It looks eerie," Yozaro says and Ratchet nods.

"I thought that factory looked scary. This am on another level!" Jack just smiles.

"I can't wait," He just says and smiles. Meanwhile inside the island something lights up.

 _"_ _Intruders detected. Eliminating,"_ Outside suddenly cannons begin to fire at the crew.

"They're firing at us," Jack says.

"OH REALLY!" Everyone yells. Jack jumps into the air and hits one of the cannon balls out of the way. Ratchet runs to the rudder and flips another switch. A door in the figurehead opens and a cannon comes out of the mouth.

"Genie! It am for you!" Genie gets inside and she's almost overwhelmed with the amount of things inside.

"How do I shoot?" She sees a big red button that says fire and shrugs.

"GENIE! I can't keep this up for very long!" Jack yells and she aims as best she can and fires, somehow hitting the cannonball coming at them.

"Hey. This is easy," She fires some more and hits almost every cannonball with her shoots missing a couple of shots. Jack takes the rest and when they get close enough Genie begins shooting the cannons destroying them. Mark docks the ship and everyone exits.

"Something tells me that these guys don't want us here," Mark says and as they step off and look around. There's nothing for them to enter, but a single large door. It appears locked. Jack is about to punch it open when a booming noise comes from the other side.

 _"_ _Must eliminate all targets!"_ The door opens just as Jack hits it and a massive 8-meter-tall machine rolls out on its tank-like wheels. It has a single big red eye and each of its arms are packed with guns and the like.

"What the hell is that?" Yozaro yells and its eye locks onto him.

 _"_ _Known pirates detected. 'Arctic bird' Mark. Bounty: 2.000.000 beli. 'Black fist' Jack. Bounty: 8.000.000 beli. Eliminating criminals,"_ Jack gets really excited.

"Did you hear that Mark?" Mark turns into his muscle boost.

"Yeah… It's coming for us."

"No! Not that! It knows who I am!"

"That's not really the issue here!" Suddenly Jack is blasted backwards by a laser beam, but quickly recovers. "BLACK LAYER! ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" Jack jumps forward and hits the robot with all his might. However, it has no effect. The robot flings him back and fires a laser beam in Marks direction. Mark dodges and tries to approach the robot. It simply moves forward with its giant tank-legs forcing him to the side. Yozaro also makes an attempt. He runs forward and draws Ryuketsu. "YŪGURENOHA: SHIKAI DAGEKI!" He slices the air in an x-shape sending the pulses towards the giant robot. But they don't even seem to bother the massive machine.

"It isn't working!" Jack yells.

"OH REALLY!" The other two yell.

"Get out of the way you three!" Ratchet yells from the ship and blasts the massive thing with all the cannons on the ship. A giant cloud of smoke comes as the robot is pushed against the wall by the cannonballs.

"I got it!" The giant eye appears in the smoke.

"It's not dead! We gotta run or it'll destroy our new ship. Everyone get inside!" Mark yells and they all run inside the building. They get far into the compound and the robot heads inside as well. The door closes behind it. The inside is a big labyrinth-like place with large wide hallways almost built for the robot.

 _"_ _Targets lost. Initiating search for pirates!"_ It starts patrolling the hallways and the crew look after it as it heads away from them.

"What is that thing and why is it here?" Genie asks and Ratchet seconds.

"It must be protecting something," Mark concludes.

"Then we should find what it's protecting. The door locked so we're trapped back here," Yozaro suggests.

"Well. It is not like we can defeat zat zing since neizer Monsieur Mark, Capitaine or épéiste could even scratch it," Pierre argues and the crew slowly make their way around. They carefully avoid the robot's line of sight. They eventually find a massive road leading downwards. As they make their decent they cross a beam and the robot soon follows close.

 _"_ _Targets detected! Eliminating!"_ They all start running and the robot closes the door behind them.

"Can we really outrun this thing?" The massive metal gate in front of them starts descending in front of them.

"Not if that door closes all the way!" Mark says. "WHITE LAYER!" "BEAST BOOST!" Mark and Jack both speed forward and they both hold up the giant gate.

"Come on! It's really really heavy!" Jack says and everyone just barely manages to get through before the two of them are forced forward by the sheer force of the door closing. They hear a giant explosion on the other side and the door starts to open again to let the robot through and they run further down.

"Where the hell's we going?!" Ratchet asks.

"I do not know monsieur, but it had better be good or zis could be our Grand Finale," Pierre says. The chase continues with the robot losing sight of them from time to time, but no matter where they hide or what they try it always finds them and tries to trap them always opening the doors when they get through.

"Guys. I might have an idea!" Genie yells as the go down another layer with the robot following close behind.

"It always opens the door for itself instead of destroying it! What if we just bend the door so it can't open!" They come to one final door that seems bigger than the rest. It closes and once more they barely manage. Jack however bends the door at the edge to keep it from retracting. And sure enough the robot doesn't know what to do.

 _"_ _Error. Increasing force on opening mechanism!"_ It tries making the door open again, but to no avail.

"I don't think we have much time," Mark says looking at the door.

"Jack. What do we do?" He looks towards Jack who's mesmerized by something on the wall. Mark looks and sees a massive vault door.

"What could be in here? This must be what that giant thing is protecting," Jack immediately grabs the vault and starts to spin it in order to get it open, but it doesn't budge.

"Hey guys! A little help here?" Everyone starts pulling on the vault and it starts opening slowly.

"It's opening!" The door opens slowly. They all look inside to see the giant glass box with the man inside who's tied up. Mark looks closely at the person's head.

"Wait a minute. No way. It couldn't be..." he starts.

"What? Who is it?"

"I thought it was just a legend, but rumors have it that a man lived 20 or so years ago who'd been crowned as the king of all four Yonko. A man so powerful that it took all of the Yonko working together with the three admiral and the fleet admiral from the marines to kill him. Then they both chose to ignore that piece of history. I think we're looking at the legendary pirate Amaro D. Roberts!" The man's eyes shoot open and everyone except Jack freeze completely.

"21 years. 7 months. 14 days. 34 minutes. 53 seconds," He says and they all look confused at him.

"What?" Jack asks and tilts his head.

"That's how long it's been since anyone has said that name to me. Will you let me out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Jack. He could be very- you're just going to do it no matter what I say," Jack shrugs.

"Yup! Here goes nothing!" Jack leaps forward and smashes the glass as hard as he can, but it only leaves a small crack.

In the office at Marineford there's a ringing noise. She looks to be in her early 40s with long brown hair with two braids going down the sides of her head and they stop just below her small breasts. She looks towards a painting on the wall and shoots from her chair running to the painting and takes it off. There's a safe and she quickly unlocks it. Inside it is a transponder snail and she quickly picks it up.

"This is Fleet Admiral Mayu speaking! This transponder snail is to only be called in case 'that' happens! What's going on?" A terrified marine speaks from the other side.

"It… It's happened Fleet admiral Mayu ma'am. Someone found Great Vault and have made their decent," Her eyes widen.

"No freaking way! How did they defeat the GBPX-1?!"

"They… haven't ma'am. They noticed a flaw in its circuits. What are your orders ma'am?" She starts sweating.

"It's too late to stop him if he escapes. Send as many ships as possible and stop the intruders before he escapes!" She hangs up the phone and picks up another transponder snail.

"This is an emergency summoning of all three admirals! Report immediately. No matter what!" She then calls for ships to be sent to Great Vault. The island the crew is currently on.

Jack hits the glass a few more times and the crack is now a little wider. Amaro smirks.

"That's all I needed. I thank you," the chains holding him begin shaking and the crack gets wider and wider until the glass breaks flooding them all with sea water and Mark falls over. Amaro steps out of the tank still covered in a massive capsule of seaprism stone. He pulls it apart with ease and rips off the air mask he was wearing. They all look up at him. He's enormous easily reaching a height of 10 meters tall. He has a long orange wavy beard and is wearing a classic and very intimidating pirate outfit with loads of belts with nothing in them and chains here and there. He begins moving his muscles and joints and it makes incredibly loud and horrific snapping noises.

"Oh yes. I haven't moved for 21 years. Anyway! I thank you again. I'm finally able to breathe real air instead of that stupid saltwater infested air I've been given for 21 years," Everyone stares at the giant figure in front of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Pirate of legends

Amaro D. Roberts AKA Ginger beard

Amaro looks down at them.

"And who might you be?" He sits down and Jack holds out his hand.

"The name's Jack D. Star and this is my crew," Amaro takes his hand and Jack's hand isn't even bigger than one of Amaro's fingers. 'How's he so casual? I'm scared half to death just being near him,' Genie thinks and gulps.

"Ahhhh… a crew. I never really had a crew. No one wanted to be on it. It was quite tragic actually. I never had any friends you see. So I've always wanted one, but you don't seem afraid of me. Why is that I wonder?" He says and Jack just laughs.

"You don't seem like a bad guy so what's there to be afraid of?" Amaro laughs.

"YAYAAYAAYAAA!" Suddenly the door tries to open harder again and makes a loud sound.

"Oh… is that the robot thing out there?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're kind of trapped. Do you know a way out?" Amaro stands up and heads towards the door. He smashes his fist through the door as if it wasn't even there. Everyone looks in surprise as he rips his arm back taking the robots head with it. He presses its head into a tiny ball and eats it. Everyone looks really surprised at him.

"I wasn't supposed to eat that was I?" Everyone shakes their head.

"Too late,"

"You're a devil fruit user right. I think that thing was made of seaprism stone. You could die if you ate that," Mark says and Amaro shrugs. He suddenly stabs himself in the stomach with his hand and pulls the metal ball out of his stomach and throws it away.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone yells and Amaro just laughs.

"I don't want to die. But don't worry. It's fine see," His stomach turns slightly muddy brown and the wound heals itself.

"Was that your devil fruit?" he nods.

"A very special logia. The clay clay fruit. It turned me into a clay human."

"What would be so special about clay monsieur?"

"It can change from a solid to a liquid depending on the amount of water in it," Mark explains.

"I see… That's very interesting," Amaro says.

"But you're the one who said it was special!" Everyone yells and he just laughs.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know how to thank you for helping me out back there. I've never had any friends so I don't know how favors work," Jack stands up.

"Let's be friends. Then you have six at least!" Jack holds his hand out over Amaro's and everyone does the same. Amaro starts tearing up.

"You guys. I wish I could have a crew like yours," Jack sends him a strange look.

"You can. There must be new strong people around. You just have to find them!" Jack says as words of encouragement and Amaro jumps up almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

"You're right friend. I will go and search for other friends! And I'll gather a crew of strong and fun people to have fun with and have fun with!"

"You said the last part twice," Mark says and Amaro laughs a little.

"Sorry. Anyway. Do you want to get out of here?" He asks and everyone looks around.

"But all the meter-thick doors are closed. How are we going to do that?" Amaro smiles and looks at the door.

"Knock knock," he says and creates a solid platform of clay under the crew and lifts them up. He blasts forward and a giant clay fist smashes the first door.

"Who's there?" he says to himself and blasts past the giant defense robot standing frozen behind it after having its head ripped off.

"I'm," He continues. He blasts through the entire compound filling it with loads of clay as they fly towards the exit.

"I'm who?" The main doors is blasted off the hinges and flies into the ocean and Amaro lets the crew down slowly.

"I'MMMM FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yells into the fresh air.

"So friend… do you have an idea of where to go?" Amaro looks around.

"I'm so excited to find some new strong friends to keep me company. I'll be going… THAT way!" He points in a random direction. Jack gives him the thumbs up.

"That's a good idea!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Everyone yells and Amaro sits down and starts sobbing a little.

"But what if no one will be my friend?" Jack jumps onto his shoulder and claps him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find people who respect you and want to be your friends. That's what I've done," Suddenly a massive cannonball comes flying at them. They all dodge out of the way except Amaro who takes the cannonball straight in the head without flinching. They all look into the distance to see at least 20 battleships coming towards them.

"This am bad," Ratchet says and everyone agrees.

"I'll do it," Amaro says and gives Jack the thumbs up.

"Will you be okay?" Amaro starts laughing.

"I don't like losing!" The crew get onto the ship and Amaro looks at all the battleships.

"To battle!" His body turns to wet clay and he starts surfing across the ocean on a giant wave of clay. He grabs all the cannonballs out of the air with his bare hands and throws them back at the ships with twice the force. He envelops one of the ships in clay and it hardens making the ship sink without trouble. The marines on the ships who aren't using cannons all grab their seaprism stone guns and start shooting at him. He turns his body to hardened clay blocking all of the bullets. He crushes another ship with a giant ball of clay and picks up the pieces and throws them at another ship. He keeps breaking the ships as though they were butter. Throughout the entire thing he's laughing manically.

"This is the most fun I've had in decades!" He yells and finishes the final ship off with a giant fist made of hard clay. He comes back to Jack and his crew. Jack looks at him with fire in his eyes.

"I want to fight you!" He yells and turns his fist black and Amaro just starts laughing.

"Yayaayaayaa! I'd happily fight you. But I want more friends!"

"How are those two things connected!?" Everyone else yells except for Jack. Jack gets a little sad.

"Okay… But when we meet again we can fight right?" Amaro nods.

"Sure thing. I will get good friends and then we will have a fight. It's a promise," Amaro holds out his hand and Jack shakes it as best he can.

"But… you don't have any way of knowing where to go," Mark says and Amaro nods.

"I do," He points into the distance.

"I'm going that way," Mark sighs.

"That's a bad idea. I think the best course of action is to take you with us until we reach another island," Ratchet steps up.

"I doesn't think the ship can carry such a giant person," Amaro takes a few steps back and clay begins to fall from his body and after he reaches Jack's size he absorbs all the clay again. He looks a lot younger than before and his beard's disappeared.

"Can I come aboard now?" Ratchet nods slowly.

"Yeah. You can."

Meanwhile at Marineford the three admirals have gathered in Fleet admiral Mayu's office.

"I call you here with urgency," She says. The tallest of the admirals steps forward. He has glowing lime eyes and a creepily wavy black hair and his coat has Black décor.

"I have better things to do than standing here listening to you. I'm leaving," He immediately tries to leave.

"'He' has escaped," The man turns his head.

"Who's 'he' and why do I care?"

"20 years ago there was a pirate so strong that even the Yonko couldn't beat him and neither could we. His name Amaro D. Roberts. AKA: Ginger beard," The tall man bursts out laughing.

"Kukukuku! What a stupid name!"

"Neither the Yonko or marines could even come close to defeating him. However a single man managed to defeat him. The pirate king. Monkey D. Luffy. I wasn't even a vice admiral at that time, but I can assure you that I wouldn't have been able to defeat him He made an agreement with us we could take him into custody and we then sealed him away deep underground in an island we built with such a low magnetic pulse that only eternal poses could lead people there. And we never made an eternal pose for the island. And before you ask. No. We tried executing him, but his body would break anything we tried. However at this point his existence has become a legend in and of itself," They all look strangely at her.

"I remember him," The second tallest says. He has short white hair slicked back and has white on his suit. He has three cigars in his mouth.

"That no good pirate was damn powerful. He's not to be underestimated," The third admiral steps forward. Yoihato from Logue town.

"I trust that we have a safety measure to bring him down once more."

"We made a defense system made to defeat him in the compound. He defeated it with ease. Yoihato," As she looks at the tall man she notices that her nose starts bleeding. She wipes it before anyone notices and spins around in her chair.

"I ask you to get the pacifista factory to build a new and improved pacifista. One that will defeat him. One will be stationed at each of the three major gates of justice. Marineford. Impel down. Enies lobby. And a final at the home of the celestial dragons. Mariejois. That will be your assignment. The entire thing will be funded no matter the cost. But be secretive about this. We wouldn't want to spread mass panic," Yoihato bows.

"Understood ma'am. I will consult the greatest inventor I know to come up with a design. Shirohebi-san. I ask you to send any information you have on this man since I assume we do not have records of it," He exits the door with haste and the admiral in white nods at him.

"I will Yoihato."

"Admiral Shirohebi. Admiral Kurokumo. I want you to not speak to anyone about this. But if any sightings of him appears I want one if not both of you to investigate."

"Understood ma'am," admiral Shirohebi says.

"Interesting. Maybe I'll kill him myself. Kukuku," Kurokumo says with a chuckle.

"You may leave," The two leave and go separate ways. A person comes in right after. The boy with cyan hair the crew met on the north blue right after defeating captain Freeman.

"You wished to see me miss fleet admiral," He says bowing and Mayu hands him a picture of Jack and everyone on his crew.

"These are your targets. I trust that the CP-8 will be able to take care of this extraction no problem?" The boy nods.

"It will. Thank you for entrusting this job to me miss Fleet admiral," He begins leaving and Mayu looks strangely at him.

"Are you not curious what they have done?" The boy turns and kneels again.

"What they've done doesn't concern me ma'am. All I need to know is that they're our new targets. If you'll excuse me ma'am… I have some pirate scum to capture," He exits the door and sighs. 'This guy… he looks… familiar. Have I met him before?'

"Impossible! I would have killed him," He begins going down the hall towards his ship.

Yoihato walks down the hallway as the black haired man's words echo in his head. 'The world's about to be shaken up completely!'

"Is this what you meant Luffy-san?"


	30. Chapter 30

The search for friends

Amaro's quest begins

A couple of days later Amaro suddenly jumps up into the air on the ship.

"I can't believe I actually have friends!" He yells and shoots off towards Mark, who's sitting at the pool. Genie's sitting on the other side with bare feet and she can't quite get herself to go change to a swimsuit and enjoy the water due to Mark being there. Mark's sitting with his feet in the water and gently swaying them from side to side with a little bit of a sad look in his eyes. Amaro crashes down next to him turning to a giant mush of clay and splashes clay in Mark's face by accident.

"Hey! Could you be a little more careful next time?!" Amaro looks at him sitting and trying to get all the clay out of his face. He absorbs it into his body and joins him.

"Sorry. I can't really control such small amounts. Especially when I'm small like this," Mark just sighs.

"It's fine. I had problems controlling my powers too," Amaro smiles.

"You're a devil fruit user too?! That's awesome! Can I see it?" Mark just shrugs.

"It's nothing special. It's the bird bird fruit model: Penguin," Amaro's eyes light up.

"I've always wanted a zoan instead of a logia," Mark sends him a strange look.

"Why would you want a zoan over a logia?" Amaro laughs.

"Because zoans are really weak. I never have any fun with fights anymore since I'm too strong," Mark gets a little annoyed.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it," Mark stands up and shakes his feet to get all the water off.

"I can't wait to see what kind of island we get to next," Amaro says looking upwards and smiling.

"I think it'll be dangerous, at least," Mark says and Amaro smiles again. Ratchet comes up behind them and hits Mark in the back in a friendly way.

"Doesn't worry about it Mike! We's got Jake AND that guy," He hits Mark again causing him to fall in the pool. Mark sinks to the bottom and doesn't come back up. Genie's eyes widen and she jumps into the pool and fishes out Mark. She puts him on the edge of the pool and is about to give him first aid when Mark shoots up.

"What the HELL Ratchet!" Ratchet sends Mark a confused and intoxicated look.

"What am the matter? Can't swim?" He says with a laugh and Mark punches him in the head.

"I'm a freaking devil fruit user and you put a pool on our ship!"

"Oh yeeeah. That am right am it not?" Mark pushes Ratchet into the pool and turns his attention to Genie.

"Thank you. I might not be as flashy as say… blocking a fatal strike, but you actually saved my life there. Because Ratchet's an idiot," Genie blushes slightly.

"You're welcome. I just sort of acted on instinct. Are you sure you're alright?" She says slightly blushing and Mark shakes his head.

"A common misconception about us devil fruit users. Normal water doesn't actually drain our powers we just can't really do anything since we can't swim. Sea water drains our stamina so we usually just sink since we can't swim either. And seaprismstone drains our strength and negates our powers," Genie nods and looks at her wet clothes.

"I guess that makes sense, but I really need a change of clothes now," She runs to her bedroom. As she opens her door she sighs and starts taking off her clothes.

"Geez. Can't you read the mood Mark?"

"He was never really good at that," Someone suddenly says behind her and she freezes. She quickly grabs her shirt and holds it over her body and takes out her gun pointing it at the voice. Jack looks up from the bed he's comfortably laying in.

"Jack!" He sits up.

"What's the matter? Did Mark do something stupid?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOUT!" She yells and starts shooting at him with her gun as she chases him out quickly and slams the door after him.

"What's her problem all of the sudden?" He heads to the pool and sees Mark barechest and drying his shirt. He isn't particularly muscular, but he still looks very well-trained.

"Mark. What did you do? Genie's really pissed for some reason. She chased me out of her room with her gun," Mark grunts.

"I wonder why," Amaro laughs having just kind of been sitting back.

"Yayaayaa. This is what it's like having friends. I like it," Mark suddenly turns to him having realized he was still there.

"Why didn't YOU help me? You were right there," Amaro chuckles.

"Sorry. I fell asleep for a little while."

"But I was talking to you when it happened!"

"Hey guys. The next island is just up ahead," Yozaro suddenly says from right in the middle of them and everyone freaks out.

"Where did you come from?" Yozaro points to the front of the ship.

"Right over there," Jack, having heard the words 'next island', runs to the front of the ship and witnesses its glory. It looks absolutely massive. Hills covered in fields as far as the eye can see. There's a small town in with a dock where they tie down the ship. Amaro is about to release his small form.

"Don't! You'd attract too much attention," Mark argues and Amaro nods.

"I don't see why I have to stay so small. I get around a lot faster when I'm normal sized," Amaro says grumping.

"You're hardly normal sized!" Everyone except Jack yells. Ratchet looks around and instantly spots a tavern.

"Alright! I smells some good alcohol!" He runs off in an instant.

"At least he is very energetic at ze moment," Pierre says tipping his hat. Ratchet bursts into the bar and everyone looks at him. He strikes a pose.

"Ratchet Clanks have arrived. Gives me a drink. Anythin' will do!" He runs towards the bar and bumps into a little boy. The boy falls, but Ratchet doesn't even budge thanks to his rather large size. The boy rubs his head.

"You should watch where you move that freakishly big body idiot," Ratchet finally notices he ran into someone. The little boy has short very light brown hair. He's wearing a small dark green leather jacket that looks to be tailored to him, with a little strange remote in the front pocket.

"Sorry little kid. I didn't see you there. Sorry about that," Ratchet says with a big grin and the boy just tsks.

"Maybe watch where you're going next time. Freaking idiots everywhere I look," Ratchet sends him a bit of a strange look.

"Why does you keep calling me an idiot?" The boy just rolls his eyes and tries pushing Ratchet aside.

"Move it fatso!" He says in a commanding voice, but Ratchet doesn't move. The boy snaps his fingers and someone suddenly grabs Ratchet's arm and attempts to lock his arm behind his back, but since it's his mechanical and threejointed arm the joints just spin and he easily turns around to look at the person trying to restrain him. All he sees however is a metallic suit of armor with glowing red eyes. It reacts to him turning around and the hand splits open and a gun-barrel comes out and he presses it directly at Ratchet's forehead. Ratchet looks beyond scared and moves to the side like he was told.

"Took your time moron," The boy begins walking out of the door when he bumps into Jack who comes through. The suit of armor shifts the target of the cannon to Jack. Jack reacts in an instant by ducking and moving forward. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He punches the armor and his hand goes straight through the armor and comes out on the other side.

"What the hell? I think I killed him," He says and suddenly he's hit with an electric shock that makes him freeze and he falls backwards. The boy gets even more annoyed.

"Why do people keep getting in my way today!?" Amaro looks in the door soon followed by the rest of the crew.

"Who're you little kid?" Amaro asks causing the boy to pout.

"Don't belittle me asshole. I'm smarter than all of you put together," He says pointing to all of them.

"I heard you say something about my friend here that I don't like," Mark says in the very back. Jack stands up slowly and takes a step back along with Genie. Mark pushes his way to the front and he looks angry.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it moron? Hit a kid?" Mark raises his fist. He's about to strike, but stops just short of the boy.

"No. But I will make you take it back!" The boy laughs.

"Burururu. Sounds like a fun challenge. You're not a brute like these other guys. Maybe you can actually give me a bit of a challenge," Mark heads to a table and all the people who look very strong move the second they see Mark's look.

"Alright. We'll play a couple of rounds of poker. How's that sound?" The boy laughs a little.

"Bururu. You're on," The rest of the crew gather around and the two sit down. Jack comes through the door with their designated treasure chest that's almost empty.

"We don't have that much left Mark. Be careful with it," Mark puts it all on the table.

"The name's Blaise by the way. Just in case you care," Blaise snaps his fingers and another man in a suit comes up behind him and puts a ton of money on the table.

"Let's make this interesting. After three rounds of betting the one who has the most money gets everything the other has," Blaise says and smirks. Mark starts shuffling the cards.

"You're on. But first you should make your stack equal to mine. Otherwise it's unfair," Blaise gets the man to remove money so they have an equal amount. A dealer sits down between them. He starts dealing the cards out and Blaise takes one look and puts his cards facedown on the table. Mark does the same.

"Let's start with 20 beli," Blaise says and pushes the money forward.

"I'll raise that to 40," Mark replies and pushes some more out. Blaise smirks.

"All in," Mark's eyes widen as Blaise pushes his entire stack out onto the table. 'No way! Is this a bluff? Or a double bluff? No way he can be so sure of his move. I have a full house with three kings! If I go all in I can win this in one round,' Mark's about to go all in too, but when he sees Blaise's confident face he reconsiders. 'He's trapped me. I have to go all in or fold. NO! I don't believe him. He's just a little kid!' He pushes his entire stack in too.

"All in. Let's get this over with," Blaise starts laughing.

"Well that was fun," Mark shows his hand. Blaise laughs.

"Something you should know. When it comes to intelligence… I'm a real ace at everything," He throws down four ace's and Mark's eyes widen.

"Human's are really predictable," He grabs the entire stack of money and pulls it in. The entire crew look at the scene dumbfounded.

"Someone… outsmarted Mark?" Genie says and Jack puts a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Hey. You alright?" Mark pushes Jack's hand away.

"One more," He almost whispers.

"Why should I play one more game against you?" He says and Mark slams his fist into the table.

"I know I can beat you," Ratchet walks to the front and takes a sip of one of his flasks. He looks pretty drunk.

"You can't beat him Mike. He am really good. Lets me show ya how it am done," He says a little tipsy and plunks down on an empty chair.

"Sorry. You can't play without money and I'm not letting you have any of MINE!" Blaise says and is about to leave when suddenly Ratchet slams down a bit of money.

"How am that? I's got money," Blaise smirks and sits down.

"Fine drunken idiot. Let's see if you can beat a mind like mine," Mark shuffles the cards for them silently and deals them both a hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Amaro's first 'friend'

Blaise the child prodigy

The child genius Blaise has just been challenged by a drunk Ratchet to a game of poker to get revenge for Mark who lost. They've just been dealt their hand.

"I think we'll start at a place where you can deal in. 30 beli," Blaise says with a cocky smirk and he tries reading Ratchet's face. His eyes widen as he sees Ratchet's intoxicated face. He's drooling a bit and his eyes look a bit tired.

"You sure you can even PLAY poker in your-" He starts but Ratchet cuts him off and pushes 40 beli onto the table. Blaise looks a little bit confused.

"I's just fine. Your turn," Blaise looks at Ratchet's face even closer.

"I'll… raise to 50!" He says and Mark looks at him strangely. 'Why's he so unsure of himself suddenly?'

"Raisin' some more. I'll drinks to that!" He takes another sip and pushes the rest of his money in. Blaise starts sweating, but tries keeping his cool.

"I hate guys like you! I'll triple you bid and let's see what you've got!" The two show their cards and Ratchet takes another sip at the same time. Blaise sees that he lost.

"H-how? I was sure I had better cards than you. Getting a straight flush is nearly impossible!" Ratchet smirks.

"You says that. But I got it didn't I?" Ratchet pulls the money towards him, but Blaise's robot stops him halfway.

"Oi… let go of my money. I earned it," Blaise sighs.

"It's fine. I'll win it back," Ratchet takes the money he earned and stands up.

"Here you goes Mike. I's won our money back. I needs a drink," He takes another sip.

"That was awesome Ratchet! I'm so glad I chose to get you on our crew," Jack says hitting him in the back.

"Zat was quite a good match," Pierre adds and laughs. Mark walks a little silently in the background.

"I guess," Blaise slams his fist into the table.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!? I wasn't done playing with you!" they all turn around and Blaise stands up.

"Listen kid! Don't tell my crew what to do! He beat you fair and triangle!" Jack yells.

"You mean square," Mark adds. Blaise gets mad.

"I don't care. If I can't beat you at a stupid card game… I'll just beat you like this instead," He takes the remote out of his pocket and pushes one of the many buttons on it. After he does a giant hand comes down through the roof and grabs him. It lifts him out of the building and the crew run out to see what's happening. As they leave they find themselves staring up at a massive super advanced robot standing over the bar.

"Nobody is better than me! I refuse to believe it!" Blaise says standing on the big machine. He enters the stomach through a hatch.

"I challenge you to a fight drunken idiot! Do you accept or do I win by default?!" Ratchet scratches his head a little and takes another drink.

"I doesn't really has a robot to fights with right now," Blaise looks around a little. He then smashes his massive robot's fist down right next to Ratchet. Ratchet freezes completely and Jack looks ready to attack.

"Do I look like I care!? Then go build one!"

"Don't give my crew orders! Only I can do that!" Jack yells and jumps at the giant robot. Blaise hits him out of the air sending him flying really far away.

"Don't talk to me idiot! Now go build a robot!" He picks up Genie suddenly and she can't even grab her guns.

"I'm taking this girl as insurance. I WILL beat you! You have till the sundown!"

"Let go of me! It hurts! Guys! Help me!" Mark is about to attack when Amaro walks in front of him.

"I like your robots and I like your personality. I think I want you on my crew! So you'll have to listen to me from now on!" Blaise tsks.

"Like I'll listen to someone who can't even beat my robots," Amaro releases his small form and turns big again.

"Let go of my friend little boy or I'll be forced to punish you for being disobedient to your captain," Blaise tries hitting Amaro with his free fist.

"Don't talk down to me! You're not the boss of me!" Amaro grabs the fist of Blaise's robot stopping it with little to no trouble. He crushes it and rips off the robot's arm.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Amaro rips off the robot's chest plate and looks Blaise straight in the head.

"I'm your captain. Amaro D. Roberts also known as Gingerbread. Now be my friend," Blaise lets go of Genie. Mark rushes over and catches her.

"Are you okay?" She nods slowly. Blaise gets a rather creepy look on his face.

"Interesting. I'll definitely want to build a robot to kill you with. Fine. I'll join your crew and then I'll kill you and take the captain position!" Amaro laughs and so does Blaise. The crew just look at the two of them.

"I'm SO glad Amaro is on our side," Yozaro mentions.

"But first things first. What's your name?" Amaro asks and Blaise raises an eyebrow.

"You've forgotten the name of someone you want on your crew. You're definitely the worst captain ever. I can't wait to kill you. But my name is Blaise," Amaro starts laughing.

"But I will not forget it now that I've learned it!" Jack finally returns from being smashed so far away.

"Blaise! Come back here!" He yells.

"You're the one who got sent away," Mark comments. Jack stops after looking at all his crewmates calm faces.

"Why aren't we fighting him?"

"Monsieur Amaro is recruiting him for his crew," Jack looks at Amaro.

"Are you sure?" Amaro nods.

"This kid's got something about him. Can't help it that I like dangerous people," Amaro laughs and Blaise does too.

"Bururu! I can't help that I'm amazing," He jumps down to the ground and pushes his way through the crew.

"Out of my way. We're leaving now," Amaro walks after him. Jack and Amaro stand at near the water and say goodbye.

"I guess you got your first crewmate huh Amaro?" Amaro nods and the two start tearing up. Jack jumps up and the two share a tear filled hug.

"I'm going to miss you!" Amaro says and Jack sniffs.

"Me too my friend. Let's meet up again some other time okay!" Jack replies. Meanwhile the crew are just looking at the two idiots along with Blaise.

"You done?" He asks impatiently. Amaro puts Jack down.

"I hope you have a safe trip," Jack says and walks back to his crew. Blaise looks at Ratchet and glares.

"You'd better have a robot next time we meet. Because my punch won't miss the next time! Got me?" Ratchet gulps and does honors, which looks a little strange with his long three-jointed arms.

"But… You doesn't has a ship does you?" Blaise laughs again.

"Burururu. You don't think I LIVE here do you," He pushes the button on his remote and something begins emerging from the water. At first it looks like a tower and it soon reveals a ton of small hut-like structures hanging on the side. When it reaches around 100 meters into the air it falls over and reveals a massive submarine-like ship. It has massive cannons and every kind of gun imaginable. It also has a giant hangar hatch in the back and on the sides.

"Meet MY ship! The iron stronghold ship: Cronus!" He presses another button on his remote and the hatch opens.

"1000 cannons. 100 railguns. 200 rope launchers for sieging. 300 fire barrel launchers. As well as 400 missile platforms with 6 types of custom made missiles. Not to mention an army of over 10000 robots all built by me! Submersible travel with no need for coating. A max speed of 30 knot using over 100 propellers. Everything controlled from one control panel. I can defeat an army using this thing with ease!" He steps onto his ship and Amaro nods slowly.

"This thing is very impressive. It might be a nice ship," He steps on and the hatch closes. He comes up on the railing above.

"Thank you for everything friends! I owe my life to all of you for setting me free!" Jack sends him a thumbs up.

"No problem friend!" Blaise appears next to him.

"You'd better get below deck. I'm submerging the ship," Amaro waves them off one final time and heads below deck. Jack is standing waving like crazy with a single tear in his eye.

"They grow up so fast. Feels like just nothing less than a week ago since we rescued him."

"IT WAS LITERALLY FOUR DAYS AGO!" Everyone yells at him and he turns around.

"I hope we'll see him again. Anyway… ADVENTURE!" He's about to run off, but stops suddenly.

"Wait. Where are we?" Everyone looks around.

"I don't know. We only really spent time inside that bar until now."

"This looks way too big to be an island. I think it might be a whole country," Mark says after inspecting the fields that go on as far as the eye can see with the occasional house.

"Zat could be a possibility. I have heard of some islands being very large," Pierre mentions.

"If this is a massive country I don't think we should split up as much. I wouldn't want to get separated from Yozaro, Jack or Mark. At least always be with one of them in case we get into trouble," Genie says and Yozaro chuckles a little.

"Shininini… thanks Genie. But Jack or Mark might be the best options in that regard," Genie looks at him.

"I heard what happened to that guy who pinched my arm back at Yamoya. I think you're just as valid a bodyguard as the other two," Ratchet nods slowly.

"Yeah. I's gonna go and work on the ship for a while. I's got a good idea," Without anyone trying to stop him he heads back to the ship.

"Well. I guess I'll stay with Ratchet so he doesn't get into trouble," Mark says and heads after him.

"Yeah. God knows if Jack or Yozaro stay with him they'll definitely get into trouble," Genie mentions and Yozaro sighs.

"What happened to 'You'll keep me safe Yozaro,'" He says and they just keep walking further into the small town they're in.

"Well épéiste. You do have a habit of going razer crazy from time to time. However you are very strong no doubt about zat," Yozaro stops suddenly.

"Wait… where's Jack?" They all look frantically around for their captain, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god! If we lose him in a place as large as an entire country, we'll never find him!"

"Well. We are talking about capitaine. I am sure he will be where ze most exciting place is,"

"I guess that's true. We'll just have to listen for the commotion," They keep walking around looking for their captain with no clear knowledge of where they're going.


	32. Chapter 32

The princess of the farmlands

A revolution is starting?

Jack walks around with a pouting look on his face.

"Why is there no adventure anywhere? It must be because this place is so big," He walks past an alleyway and happens to look inside and sees a young girl his age with bright snow-white hair getting mugged by two thugs.

"Well now princess. Bad idea coming all the way out here without your royal guard," She tries pushing her way past them.

"Let me go this instant you thugs! I demand it!" She demands with no sign of being scared and the thugs push her against the wall and each take out a knife.

"Don't talk like you're above us princess!"

"I demand to know what I did to deserve this treatment from you," She once more demands.

"Oh I'll tell you! Your dad's been doing some pretty nasty stuff around the kingdom so our boss Alpha's assembling an army to take him out. But enough about your dad. We're going to take care of you nice and-" He's suddenly cut off as his head is pummeled into the dirt along with his friend. Jack stands above them with his black fists and looks down on them.

"Aw man… that was hardly worth even coming in here for," He says and the girl looks at him.

"You're very strong stranger," She says and Jack raises his fist.

"Damn right I'm strong," The girl places a foot forward.

"You may drop to your knees for me now," Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?"

"Um… isn't that why you saved me. To bow in the shadow of the kingdoms princess," Jack turns and starts walking away.

"No I didn't. I thought it might be fun to beat those thugs. That's all," The girl runs after him.

"You! Wait up! I demand that you stop and treat me with the respect I deserve!" She yells and Jack starts running too.

"You're really weird! Go away!" She begins to chase him.

"I demand that you join my royal guard and protect me for the rest of your life!"

"Forget it! That's boring!" he runs around a corner and jumps onto the roof of a building. He sighs heavily and relaxes a little looking down after her as she keeps running and looks around as she reaches another turn.

"I guess I escaped. Who was that? A princess?" Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns his head to see said princess staring him in the face.

"Why won't you do as I say? I'm royalty," She asks and Jack just makes his fist black.

"I only listen to the strong. Socal status is just something fancy weak people have to make them feel more powerful," He answers and the princess sits down and starts crying.

"Why can't I get you to join my royal guard? I want someone strong to defend me forever," Jack pats her on the head.

"If you really are a princess you should have strong people watching over you already," She sniffs and stops crying.

"I still want you to join the royal guard. Everyone at my castle are old men. I don't have anyone my age at home. It's really boring," Jack helps her up.

"Okay."

"DON'T JUST SAY OKAY!" She yells at him and he takes a step back.

"What else should I say? It's got nothing to do with me," He's about to go away when she grabs his pants and he can't get himself to get free.

"What?"

"Please come home with me. I demand it," She asks trying to keep up the demanding attitude, but not really succeeding.

"Only if there'll be an adventure there,"

"There will," She says with a devious glint in her eye. Jack raises a fist.

"Alright! I've been looking for a good adventure!" He picks her up bridal style and is about to start running.

"Wait. Where's the castle?"

"It's pretty far away. I got here on carriages. It's that way," She points over the fields and Jack smirks. "WHITE LAYER!" His legs turn white.

"Hold on princess. We'll be there in a flash," He sets off and she tugs herself close to him. 'Who is this guy?' Jack quickly makes his way over the fields and fields of crops.

Meanwhile back at the ship Mark is watching over the ship while Ratchet is sitting and disassembling the ship in order to work.

"You need anything down there?" Mark asks from the crow's nest. He gets no answer.

"This would've been a much better job for Yozaro," He hears a noise coming from the ocean and turns his head. A ship is sailing in and Mark sighs.

"I hope this isn't like last time," However as it comes closer he sees that the flag isn't a pirate flag, but it's a civilian ship.

"Oh. Good," It docks and a few people get off the ship and collapse as soon as they reach land. Mark jumps down quickly and runs to their aid.

"What happened? Are you okay? HEY!" He notices some large scratches on their backs and he runs onto the ship. It looks like a trading ship with a lot of crates still on board. He opens them to find bags of things like wheat and other farming products of various kinds.

"This seems like something they'd produce here with all those fields. But why were they all killed?" He starts looking around and feels a bit eerie. He feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he spins turning into his muscle boost, but stops his fist right before impact.

"Don't do that Ratchet! I could have seriously hurt you!" He turns human again.

"I's sorry Mike. Why'd you kill all those traders?" Mark turns into his muscle boost and hits him anyway.

"I didn't do that idiot. Why would I kill someone who didn't do anything to me? They were like that when they exited the ship," He turns human again.

"Hold it right there criminals!" Someone suddenly says. It's a bunch of tall men with rifles and they're wearing light armor on their arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Mark asks getting ready to fight.

"We're the royal guards and we're taking you in!" Mark nods to Ratchet and the two sit down obediently.

"We're taking you to the castle," He says and cuffs them. His eyes widen slightly when he cuffs Ratchet.

"Your arms are very strange," Ratchet sighs.

"I's used to hearin' that,"

Meanwhile Genie, Pierre and Yozaro are walking down the street of the very same town looking for Jack.

"Where the hell is he?" Genie asks and Yozaro sighs.

"I hate to say it, but he might have left the town and gone somewhere else. That'd be just like him wouldn't it?"

"I certainly cannot deny zat," Pierre adds.

"I can't believe that guy knocked me out so easily," Someone says coming out of an alley right beside them. It's the thugs Jack defeated just earlier.

"Yeah. How're we going to explain to the boss that we let her get away?"

"Let who get away?" Genie asks curious of the situation. The thugs smile at her.

"Well. That's a secret. Sorry miss," He says in a friendly voice.

"Why's it a secret?" Yozaro asks standing forward. The two thugs look at him and seem genuinely impressed.

"You're crazy strong aren't you kid?" One of them asks and Yozaro rubs the back of his neck.

"No I'm not," Genie hits him in the back.

"You're incredibly strong Yozaro. Don't be so humble," She says and Pierre nods.

"You have saved boz of our lives multiple times épéiste," The two thugs look at each other and back at the small group.

"What we're about to tell you is very sensitive. But we trust that you have good judgement," They all lean in closer and the thugs move back to the alley where they sit down on some barrels.

"We're members of a revolutionary army," They all raise an eyebrow.

"Revolutionary army? Not like THE revolutionary army that disappeared long ago right?" Genie asks and the two shake their heads.

"No. We're revolting against this country's king. He may not seem bad at first, but he's done many terrible things. He's a ruthless king who's killed people for looking at him the wrong way. He's set the taxes way too high, but his royal guards are everywhere so we can't even complain or we die," Genie and Pierre look horrified.

"That's terrible," Genie says.

"The princess is even worse. She pretends to have snuck out to attract a kind soul and then she takes him to the castle and tortures him till he dies. Every single one of the royal guard are the same also. They're allowed to kill anyone they see fit. We're lucky to live all the way out here where there aren't as many. It's horrible to live in this country!" Genie tries comforting him as he breaks into tears along with his friend.

"Hey now. It's alright. We'll help you out. Our captain is very strong I'm sure we can help you succeed. What do you say guys?" Pierre wipes a tear away with a napkin.

"I will do everyzing in my power to help you out," The two look at Yozaro who looks like he's giving off a dark aura.

"A king like that doesn't deserve to have power of other people's lives. I'll join and kill him myself if Jack doesn't beat me to it," Genie jumps on him snapping him out of his dark phase.

"Thank you so much Yozaro. Now there's no way we can lose," He feels a bit awkward as Pierre also joins in.

"Zank you épéiste. We will definitely be victorious," They all stand and the 'thugs' stand up as well.

"Thank you so much for helping our cause. We'll take you to see the boss. He'll be happy to see that we've found some new believers in our cause," They say with a happy face. The three start following them out of town.

Meanwhile Jack is still running with the princess in his arms. He stops when he sees an ocean in between them and their destination.

"I think we went the wrong way," He mentions and the princess points to a small dingy sitting ashore.

"You see the island right over there. That's where the capital city of Sophia is," Jack puts the princess down and throws the boat in the water. The two get in the boat and they start sailing across.

Meanwhile Mark and Ratchet are sitting in a carriage with handcuffs on and Ratchet is panicking a little.

"Mike. What's we goin' to do? They's goin' to kill us isn't they?" Mark sighs and hits him over the head with his cuffs.

"Calm down. These are normal handcuffs. I can break free anytime, but I don't think making an enemy of the government of an entire country is a good idea. We'll just hope that there's someone intelligent at wherever we're going. Got it?" Ratchet calms down a little.

"Okay. Gotta stay calm. That am how we's gettin' through this," Mark sighs.

"You're one piece of work aren't you. Do you need some booze to calm down or something?" Ratchet nods and points to his pockets on his trousers.

"Any of those would does," Mark turns into a penguin and his cuffs slide off thanks to his small size. He hands Ratchet a drink and puts his cuffs back on.

"Better?" Ratchet nods.

"Yeah," the two sit in silence in the carriage. It stops after not so long and they're pulled out and put into a boat also with the same box as the carriage.

"Does you think they's goin' to drown us?" Ratchet asks in a panic again.

"If they wanted us dead they'd have killed us on the ship. Calm down will you?" Ratchet calms down.

Meanwhile Jack has rowed him and the princess over the ocean and onto the shore of a much larger island. There's a city poking up in the distance.

"We're almost there," He yells and the princess hits him over the head.

"I KNOW THAT! I LIVE THERE!" Jack just laughs it off and picks her up again and keeps running.


	33. Chapter 33

The leader of the revolution: Shinta.

Code name: Omega

Yozaro, Genie and Pierre follow the two army members to a large mountain. They head to a small opening and knock on a steel door.

"Password?" Someone asks from the other side.

"Black king," The man answers and the door slowly opens. The three black fists look at each other, and head inside.

"What is this place?" The mountain appears to have been somewhat hollowed out into a massive cave with iron beams holding it up. They stand on a balcony of sorts looking down at a giant assembly of people. There's lamps with living fire hanging from chains around and all the tables and chairs are made of stone also.

"This is pretty amazing," Yozaro says.

"Yeah," Genie says and someone walks up to them. He's an older man with short dark grey hair and a scar on his eyebrows. He's much taller than any of them, but he has a friendly look on his face.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you around before. You must be new members. Please come with me," they follow him to an office-like room above everything else.

"My name is Shinta. I'm the leader of the revolution. However I'd prefer if you call me Omega at all times. If the kingdom finds out who I am they might know where to strike. Now. Introduce yourselves."

"Well. I'm Genie. I'm a very good marksman," Genie says a little nervously hiding behind Yozaro.

"And my name is Pierre. It is very much an honor to meet you monsieur. I am a magician, but I have plenty of experience with zis," He takes out his staff and swings it around a little.

"And you there. Genie here is hiding behind you. That must mean she finds comfort with you in front. You must be strong," Yozaro sends him a nervous look.

"I'm Yozaro. I'm a swordsman. But I'm not as strong as you think I am," Shinta laughs a little.

"Shapapa. I have a feeling you will be very valuable to have on our side," He stands up.

"But… As I'm sure you know. A lot of people have come into this room and tried to kill me due to hearing the rumors and thinking they can stop me like that. So I have to make sure you're not siding with the kingdom and are just undercover. ALPHA!" He yells and someone comes through the door. Yozaro draws Yurushi and gets in front of his two crewmates. The man in question is a little younger than Shinta with short black hair and one eye closed constantly.

"Yeah," Shinta nods towards the three of them.

"Body search for vivre cards and then give them some uniforms," Alpha nods and he gestures for them to follow him.

"Wait. What does he mean by body search? I'm not letting him search ME!" Genie says and Alpha sighs as they come to a room.

"Don't worry. Meet Delta. She'll take care of you," She looks at a gentle-looking woman with long blonde hair and one of her eyes is green and the other blue.

"Why hello there," She says with a smile. Genie looks a bit nervously at Yozaro and Pierre who're following Alpha into another room. Delta smiles at her.

"Hey now. Don't you trust me?" She asks and Genie gulps and nods slowly. They enter the room and get searched. Alpha and Delta don't find anything and they're given the official uniform of the army. Genie's is a black-ish brown tunic reaching about knee length with the same color for pants and a couple of leather wrist pieces reaching from just below her elbow down to her wrists. She still has her gun holsters and her sniper rifle on her back. Yozaro comes out of the room wearing something similar, but with a long sleeved shirt with shoulder pads instead and no wrist pieces. Pierre comes out wearing the same outfit he usually has, but his tuxedo has the same color as the suit. They look at him with a questioning look.

"Pierre why aren't you wearing these things?" Pierre laughs.

"Ah ah aahhh… well you see épéiste…" He thinks back to a second ago. Yozaro's gone to change clothes and Alpha starts searching him. He finds something in his sleeve and begins trying to empty it, but Pierre's magic equipment just keeps flowing out and he gives up.

"Alright! I don't care! Do you have a tuxedo in this color?" He asks pointing to his own uniform.

"Oui,"

"Then just wear that. You're annoying," Pierre laughs and Yozaro and Genie just look at each other.

"That's… kind of funny," Yozaro says and Genie creeps a little.

"Don't tell me about it. There was nothing funny about mine," She also thinks about it. Delta is searching her and when she reaches her sleeves she pulls them up slowly and starts caressing her arms.

"You have very soft and gentle skin you know?" Genie creeps out just thinking about it.8

"She was super creepy," Shinta walks up to them from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I see you passed. As for you…" he points to Yozaro.

"I want you to spar with Alpha for a while."

"What? Why?" Shinta just waves his finger.

"Don't bother asking questions. Just do it. Know that I trust you 100% since you passed. You two can stay here and watch. They'll be fighting right down there," He points to a big stone slab in the middle of the room below them all.

"Are you up for a little fight?" Shinta asks and Yozaro nods looking at his opponent Alpha who's standing right next to him. Yozaro is about to walk down when Alpha suddenly grabs him by the head and jumps off the railing. He slams Yozaro into the arena below and it cracks the stone. Shinta looks over the railing in amazement.

"Woah. He's never been this eager to fight someone. Yozaro there must be strong!" Genie and Pierre both look over the railing and then at Shinta.

"That wasn't fair! Yozaro wasn't ready!" Yozaro meanwhile stands up with blood coming from his forehead he draws Yurushi and holds it up.

"That wasn't quite fair," He jumps forward and the two share a few blows since Yozaro's using the back of his sword. Alpha jumps forward and Yozaro prepares his strike. "YOAKENOTSUBASA: ANSHIN!" He ducks under the attack and strikes Alpha in the neck and Alpha is sent flying. Right before he hits the wall his body inflates and he bounces off and back onto the slab of stone. Yozaro sends him a strange look. Alpha jumps forward again and as Yozaro ducks under his strike his other hand inflates and he hits Yozaro behind his back.

"You are no match for someone like me!" Alpha exclaims and Yozaro attacks this time and Alpha jumps over his attack. Yozaro prepares to attack him on the return, but Alpha is floating midair with his torso inflated massively.

"What is that devil fruit?" He suddenly deflates and comes down with a doublehanded strike. Yozaro manages to block, but is forced to his knees. Alpha jumps back and as he lands he inflates everything, but his legs and shoots off way faster Yozaro does the same. The two attacks are about to collide when Shinta stands in between them and holds one hand on both their attacks and it is as if they disappear completely. Shinta looks at Yozaro. 'He was holding back, but that swing was incredibly strong,' He thinks to himself.

"That's enough you two. I've seen what I needed to see," Yozaro backs away slightly as he sheathes Yurushi. 'What just happened? I didn't slow my attack down. But he doesn't seem hurt in the slightest!' Yozaro thinks. Shinta turns to him.

"Yozaro. You're very strong. What do you say you become one of my commanders?" Yozaro nods proudly.

"If it helps your cause I'll gladly become a commander. On one condition," Shinta raises an eyebrow.

"And what condition would that be?" he points up to Genie and Pierre.

"Those two will be in my squad or whatever we have," Shinta exhales heavily.

"You scared me for a second there. I thought it was something really demanding. But that's fine. Those two will be in your squad… Gamma!" he says and Yozaro raises his hand to the applause of the other army members. He's given a shoulder pad with the gamma symbol on it and a belt that hangs around his shoulder diagonally down his chest to symbolize his newly found status. He shows it to Genie and Pierre.

"Look at this. This is pretty cool. I've never been appreciated by THIS many people before," Genie sighs and Pierre grins.

"Just don't let the new leader position go to your head okay?"

"I zink it is quite wonderful to see épéiste so happy for once," Pierre says looking at Yozaro's smile. Shinta comes up to them on the third floor.

"Gamma?" Yozaro turns and sends Shinta a smile.

"We're having a strategy meeting with the other commanders here. You need to be there too" He follows Shinta to a room with a bunch of real chairs next to a giant stone table. Each chair is labeled with a Greek symbol. He finds the Gamma symbol and sits down. There're no other people other than the two of them.

"Why are we the only one's here?"

"I'm always here five minutes early and we have these meetings every day. So the others will be here shortly, but since you're new you wouldn't know about that," Yozaro nods slowly and tries sitting still in his chair.

After a few minutes Alpha and Delta come in and sit down along with three others. The first sits in the Beta chair. He's an older man with a big white pointy mustache and glasses. The second sits in the Sigma chair. He has long puffy black hair and a long beard. His eyebrows cover his eyes. The final one sits in the Epsilon chair. He's the youngest of the bunch, but he's still older than Yozaro. He has short white hair and he's wearing a hat shaped like a snowflake and by his side he has a light blue hilted katana.

"Good we're all here. I would like to introduce you to our newest commander. Gamma," Yozaro stands up not sure what else to do.

"Um… hi," He sits back down again.

"How's it looking?" the man in the beta chair stands up.

"I would like to report first yes. I have been testing how the kingdom handles criminals yes. I found a boat and after killing everyone and framing another pair of unlucky people I found that they transport them by wagon to the kingdom yes. However they do not use seaprismstone handcuffs yes. That means we can use this to sneak some of us inside yes. That is all yes," He sits back down and the boy next to Yozaro Epsilon grunts.

"That's all well and good Beta. But how does that help us in the slightest?" Shinta coughs.

"Well Epsilon. Why don't you tell us what good ideas you have?" Epsilon grunts again with a smirk.

"I say…" He holds out his hand and clenches it.

"I say you just let me loose inside the walls and I'll execute that corrupted king after getting a confession from him," He says with pure hatred in his eyes. Shinta nods slowly.

"As rash as always. But the great royal guards are not to be taken lightly. Even one of them poses a huge problem for any plan we have," Yozaro stands much to everyone's surprise.

"Then why don't we just trick them?" Everyone's eyes widen.

"How do you propose we do that yes?" Beta asks and Yozaro thinks for a moment.

"I don't know. But if they're such a big threat they should either be dealt with or avoided completely right?" Sigma now stands up.

"I may have an idea. What if we use Beta's discovery? We sneak some of us inside using a carriage. They can kill the guards and take their uniforms. Then they can open the gate from the inside," Shinta nods.

"It's not a bad plan, but there is one fatal flaw. The main gate has to get verified by the two main guard towers on the other ends of the kingdom. And that is only with a special password we don't know," Sigma sits down again.

"I'll go!" Yozaro says suddenly.

"You'll go?"

"We don't need to know the password! We can just go to the two cities and open the gate ourselves!" Shinta hits the table.

"I'm glad we decided to hire you Gamma. That is not a bad plan. I will send Alpha with you. You two go to Samantha. The city in the east. We don't need anyone to go to Sabrina. The city in the west. I know someone who can take care of that for us. He owes me a favor anyway. When you get there, eliminate the guards there and leave a couple of your men to open the gate for us. The meeting is adjourned for now. You will leave immediately. The king will fall," Everyone gets up and they all leave except Shinta. Once outside they all go their separate ways. Yozaro notices Genie and Pierre standing and waiting for him.

"What were you talking about in there?" Genie asks excitedly.

"We were talking over the plan to overthrow the king. I think I came up with a good plan. We're leaving immediately for the city of Samantha. It's in the east I think," Genie and Pierre both nod.

"Zat sounds good. What will ze purpose of zis mission be?"

"There's some kind of guard tower that opens the main gate to the capital there. We need to capture it,"

"As you say 'Gamma'," Genie says winking at him and Yozaro laughs a little.

"Shinini. Thanks Genie," Alpha comes up behind Yozaro suddenly and taps him on the shoulder.

"Are you coming? Immediately doesn't mean in 10 minutes. It means now. Do you have your squad ready?" Yozaro points to the two of them.

"These two? They're my squad," Alpha leans over the balcony.

"Anyone in Commander Gamma's squad! Report to the east entrance at once!" A bunch of the people grab their weapons and start running.

"I have THAT many people in my squad," Alpha just sighs.

"Come on," The two walk to the east entrance and everyone bows as they walk in.

"Gamma. Meet MY right and left hands," He says pointing to two people standing with their heads held high. One is a man about Pierre's age with long brown hair. The other is a little younger. He's holding a large scythe in one hand with a black blade that appears to glow a little. The younger scythe wielder walks up to Genie and Pierre taking a close look at them. He suddenly swings his scythe in a giant circle and Yozaro grabs Ryuketsu and blocks the strike at his crewmates, both of which jump back a little.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yozaro asks and the boy takes his scythe away.

"I was testing their value to the mission. I think you'd better find some new right and left hands. Cause these two are usele…" Before he can finish Yozaro is standing with his sword to his throat and the boy couldn't even react. Yozaro stares him directly in the eyes with his own blood red eyes.

"Just try to finish that sentence. You'll be dead before you realize it," Alpha steps in between them and split them apart.

"That's enough Night. If you keep 'testing' any and all teammates, you ever have 'I' will find a replaces for YOU. Got it?" Night takes a step back and swings his scythe at nothing a little before sheathing it on his back.

"Fine. But they really ar…" He's about to finish when he feels Yozaro's eyes on him and he stops.

"Well then. Now you've met Night. He's a bit of a weirdo, but no one is perfect," Alpha says almost a little embarrassed at his left hand.

"This is my right hand Shuun," The older man bows in an almost butler-like manner.

"My pleasure master Gamma," Yozaro points to his two crewmates.

"Well. These are my… right and left hands I guess. Genie and Pierre,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Alpha says and shows them the carriages they'll be traveling in and they all set off towards Samantha.


	34. Chapter 34

The royal family of Fernia

Jack the prince?

Jack is running with the princess in his arms through the fields of Fernia. They soon reach a massive gate in front of the entrance to Sophia. The walls are all massively tall and even Jack wouldn't be able to scale them with a jump. A guard stands in a watchtower above the gate.

"Who are you?" Jack holds out the princess.

"I have the princess with me. Can I come inside?" The guard whistles and a bunch more of them come out of the gate. They all point large rifles at Jack.

"Um… why're they doing that?" Jack asks and the princess sighs.

"Stand down you idiots! I demand that you move and let us through!" She yells and they all freeze. The guard picks up a transponder snail and speaks through it.

"The princess is here. Open the gate please,"

"Yes sir!" It comes from two voices on the other side and the massive gate slowly opens up letting the two of them through as it closes behind them. Jack walks around the large city with big fancy classic houses and market salesmen. The busy streets being filled with people walking around doing their things. Everyone who comes their way stops to look at Jack carrying the princess bridal style with a confused look on their face.

"Is that the princess' prey this week?" Some whispers and another nods.

"Must be. Some people just don't learn. Too bad for him," the other whispers back and the two laugh a little and continue.

"That's far enough you! I demand you put me down! I can walk on my own," Jack doesn't listen as he's spinning around and looking at the scenery.

"HEY! Put me down," Jack looks at her and still doesn't put her down.

"You're really demanding you know?" He keeps walking until they reach a big royal-looking castle with high red towers and white brick walls. A guard with bright blue hair and a scar on his chin steps in front. He's wearing a light grey shirt with red lines on the sides and a red line on both his sleeves. On his right arm he has golden armor with a big shoulder pad and at his right side he has a big broad sword. He glares at Jack very intimidatingly.

"Why are you carrying the princess when she's told you to put her down multiple times?" Jack sends him a strange look.

"We were all the way into town. How did you hear that?" The man sends him another glare.

"I can hear her voice from anywhere in the kingdom. That is my duty as one of the great royal guards," He says and Jack smirks.

"You seem strong. Want to fight me?" the great royal guard puts his hand on his sword handle.

"Are you mocking my status? Don't get cocky because the princess asked you to come. Now put the princess down. I'm warning you," Jack puts her down and cracks his knuckles.

"There. Now fight me!" Jack is about to attack and the guard unsheathes his sword halfway before the princess gets right in between them.

"Stand down Blu. I demand it. And you too!" She demands of Jack who turns his arm back to normal and pouts. The guard, Blu, bows deeply.

"Yes princess Julia. Who should I tell your father you have brought with you?" Jack raises his black fist.

"The name's Jack. Jack D. Star," He says confidently. Blu bows and opens the doors to the castle. Jack marvels at the giant entry hall. It's decorated with black and white tiles with giant crystal chandeliers. Columns holding up a massive balcony with an equally large staircase.

"This place is huge!" He yells and the hall echoes his voice and he chuckles.

"hmhmhm. Awesome," Julia pulls him along up the stairs and they stand in front of a giant door.

"This is the dining hall. My dad's in there so I demand that you behave! Got it?" Jack looks up at the giant door.

"Woooaahh… It's a really big door. Is your dad a giant?"

"What? NO! He's a royal king! Now behave! I demand it!" She slowly opens the door and there's a massive table going all the way down the giant room. At the end is an old man with long snow-white hair just like Julia wearing royal robes and a crown.

"H-hello father," Julia says a little scared. Blu walks up to the king and whispers something in his ear. The king stands up.

"Who do you think you are Julia!? I told you that you're not allowed to go outside without your bodyguards! And especially not bring people into the castle with you!" He yells furiously.

"I'm sorry father. That won't happen again," She says trying to hide herself.

"You're right it won't! I will have guards escort you around the castle from now on! Now sit down and eat! That's an order!" Julia does as she's instructed and Jack looks at the king with a questioning look. He suddenly without warning jumps onto the table and begins walking across the table towards the king.

"J-Jack. Get off the table," Julia tries, but he doesn't listen. When he reaches the king he looks up at Jack.

"You must be the brat she brought home this time. I don't know what she told you, but I must ask you to leave," Jack grabs the king by the collar and pulls him up. All the guards draw their swords and Julia stands up as well. Blu being just a few seconds faster than the others.

"Is that a way to treat your daughter you old fart!? No wonder she sneaks out to have fun sometimes!" The king attempts to get free from Jack's grasp to little avail.

"How dare you manhandle me?! I am a king!" Jack pulls away his fist and it blackens.

"I couldn't care less what you are! You're a father before you're anything else! My father's a king too, but he chose to take care of me and my brother instead!" The king begins chuckling.

"Hahahaha! So you're a prince! Why did you not say so? I apologize for my rude behavior towards you. Now. I was not aware we had a prince in the country," He claps and a few waitresses come along with treys of food.

"What're you doing?" Jack asks not caring for the food for once.

"We have a lot to discuss young man! Would you please put me down?" Jack lets go and the king falls back into his chair and before all the guards attack him the king tells them off.

"I must say. I've never met a prince as bold as you," Jack doesn't get down from the table and glares at the king.

"Apologize. She's sad. And she's your daughter," He says.

"That seems irrelevant to what we have to talk about," Jack stomps on the king's plate shattering it.

"I told you to apologize!" The king stands up.

"Do not think you can come in here and give me orders prince!"

"I don't care what you say I can and can't do! I'm pretty sure I can do a better job of protecting your daughter than you can!" The king sits down again and Jack along with him.

"But it is the most I can do as king is choosing who should protect her," Jack begins eating.

"So what? Doesn't give you the right to take away her free will," He says stuffing his face.

"Jack… It's okay. It's always been like this," Jack sits in silence and just eats as much food as he can get his hands on.

"Then why should it stay like that," He says mostly to himself. The king clears his throat.

"Julia. You may leave and prepare for the evening," Julia nods and leaves leaving Jack alone with the king and the guards.

Meanwhile Mark and Ratchet arrive at the castle in the back of the prison wagon.

"What's we goin' to do Mike?" Ratchet says panicking for the seventh time. Mark hits him over the head again.

"Could you calm down? There's nothing to be afraid of," Ratchet rubs the spot he was hit in.

"Yeah. Other than bein' accused of murderin' all the people on that ship," Mark sighs.

"Yeah. There is that whole thing," After entering Sophia they drive past all the citizens who look at them.

"I wonder what those two did," One whispers.

"I'm more curious about whether they come out alive afterwards. You know how the king is about prisoners," Mark overhears their whisper.

"Hmmm… okay maybe there is something to be afraid of," Ratchet breaks out in a cold sweat.

"See I told you! We's goin' to die!" Mark hits him again.

"Could you stops that?" Ratchet complains.

"Right back at you. Let's just see what happens," They come into the backside of the castle and the wagon goes down a slope to the basement. Even Mark gulps at the prisoners inside the cells and how devastated they look.

"Maybe the king isn't such a nice guy after all," Mark remarks. The guards take the two and throw them in a cell together.

"You just wait here," The guard says and leaves them.

"Pst! Over here," Someone says from the cell next to them.

"Before the king comes down here. You should probably prepare yourselves. He's never been too kind to prisoners," Mark slowly nods.

"I see. What does he do to them exactly?" The prisoner next to them shivers.

"Better not to know beforehand or you might be unpleasantly surprised. He has so many ways to make you wish for death," Ratchet gulps.

"What's we goin' to do?" Mark stands up and stretches.

"For now. We wait," he sits back down on the bed in a thinking pose. Ratchet meanwhile begins running around a little panicked.

Meanwhile Jack is sitting and chatting with the king when a guard appears from the door and whispers something to Blu. He then walks up to the king.

"Milord. We have some new prisoners in the chambers," The king smiles.

"Very well. I will visit them tonight," Blu nods and stands back again.

"Now Prince Jack. Tell me your business here in Fernia," Jack stands and puts his foot on the table.

"Adventure is my business!" He proudly proclaims and the king chuckles.

"Well. I must say. Julia will certainly provide you with adventure I'm sure," Jack sends him a strange look.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've had plenty of adventures before. Besides she's not even on my crew,"

"By your crew I presume you mean you bodyguards," Jack laughs.

"hmhmhm… something like that."

"I would like to know who your father is. If you're going to have my daughter I'd like to know exactly who I'm giving her away to," Jack doesn't listen to the last part and jumps into the air landing on the table.

"My old man is the greatest man who's ever lived! He's stronger than anyone I've ever met in my entire life! He can take out an army with a single punch and he isn't afraid of anything! He treats people with the respect they deserve and is a kind man!" The king seems a bit confused by Jack's words.

"That does not sound like any king I know,"

"He's also the man I'm going to surpass! To become the strongest in the world the only person I have to beat is him!" Jack sits back down the king gives him a rather strange look.

"Very well then. He sounds like an honorable man. I would be happy to give my daughter away to the son of a king like him. But are you sure you will be able to protect her?" Jack raises his fist and turns it black.

"I was trained by my old man to be invincible! There is no enemy I haven't been able to beat yet!" He says with confidence.

"Very well then. The princess is waiting for you in her chambers. It is getting late. You should probably visit her," The king says and gets up. A guard comes up to him.

"I will show you the way mister prince," Jack gets up not knowing what's going to happen.

"I hope his spirit won't be broken by her too," The king says with a sigh and Blu bows.

"If I may add. Out front that boy asked if he could fight me because I look strong. I believe that he has the highest spirit of any person I have ever met. He even refused a direct order from me," The king's eyes widen.

After a bit of walking Jack and the guard reaches a room with a much smaller door than before.

"This is the princess' chambers sir. Enter at your own pace. I will stand guard," Jack swings the door open, before the guard even finished his sentence and enters and closes the door.

"Are you here already?" Julia's voice says coming from behind a changing wall. Jack notes all her clothes hanging on the wall. He walks around it and pokes his head and around and Julia covers herself quickly.

"Jack! I demand you look away," Jack doesn't do as he's told. Instead he sits down on the floor in front of her. Her face is incredibly red.

"I-I said I DEMAND that you go and sit on the bed!" Jack still doesn't listen.

"Why?" Julia tries hitting him, but he moves to the side avoiding it with no problem.

"Because I'm changing!"

"So?" Julia gets progressively madder at Jack's uncooperativeness. After changing slowly and surely making sure Jack doesn't see anything she's in her night gown. She ties her hair in a bun.

"Alright. You happy now? Did you see what you wanted you pervert?" Julia says grumpily and Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Why're you calling me a pervert all of a sudden? I'm just waiting for you to finish so we can have that adventure you promised," Julia blushes.

"Just like that. You're very straight forward aren't you?" Jack smirks.

"So. What kind of adventure do you have for me?" Julia walks over and sits on the bed. She brushes her hand against the blanket next to her.

"I demand that you come sit next to me. Then I'll show you," She says with a wink.

Mark and Ratchet are sitting in the cell and they get a visit from the king.

"Hello my new prisoners," Mark looks up from his thinking period and Ratchet wakes up having fallen asleep on the floor.

"Hello your majesty," Mark says and the king smiles. Mark notes the trey the king is holding.

"What's that?" He asks and the king smiles.

"I always like to cook for the prisoners. Here," He pushes the trey between a small crack in the bars and Mark takes it. He lifts the lid and is greeted with a horrible stench. The food looks literally poisonous.

"You expects us to eats that?" Ratchet asks and the king nods.

"Even if a have a lot of cooks here I like to have them teach me. They say I haven't made a single mistake yet," Mark looks down at the food and back at the king.

"I see. But I'm sorry your majesty. I'm not hungry right now. We were just taken here after all," He says with a smile. 'So smooth!' Ratchet thinks.

"Oh. I see. But feel free to ask whenever. I must say you've come at a bad time. My daughter has just been visited by a prince," Mark raises an eyebrow.

"Really now. Congratulations. What country is this prince from?"

"He never told me. But he is named Jack and he's a very brave young fellow. He's in the chambers with the princess right now," Mark and Ratchet look at each other quickly.

"That idiot," the king looks at Mark.

"You have a relation to the prince?" Mark smirks.

"I guess you could call me the brother of that idiot," The king's eyes widen.

"Brother!? Guard! Let this man out immediately!" Mark is let out of the cell.

"Let him out too. He's with me," He says pointing to Ratchet and he's let out as well.

"For what reason would you and your brother be in such separate places?" The king asks as they walk back to the large table and Mark takes a seat as he's served food. Ratchet immediately begins eating whereas Mark is more concerned with talking to the king.

"Well. We were separated when we came to your kingdom. Jack's always been very rash," He says taking a sip of the fine wine he's been served.

"I see. I did get that impression of him when I first met him," Mark looks towards Ratchet.

"He's been like that ever since we were very young. But he has always been there for me since I AM the younger of us," The king nods.

"It's a very important quality to have indeed," Mark stands up and looks around.

"Speaking of Jack. Where is he?"

"He is in the princess' chambers," Blu replies and Mark nods.

"Take me there," Blu looks to the king for permission.

"They're… busy at the moment," Mark laughs.

"Pegigigi! If it's Jack I'm sure they're not as busy as you think," the king sends him a strange look and gives Blu the green light. Mark literally pulls Ratchet along towards the princess' chambers. The guard out front steps aside when he sees Blu coming along.

"Good evening mister Blu. They have been in there for quite some time, but I haven't heard him scream yet.

"It's quite fine. You may go," Blu says and Mark opens the door without a second thought. When looks inside and sees Jack laying on the bed without his shirt and Julia sitting on top of him in just her underwear. She blushes immensely.

"W-who are you?" Mark raises his hand.

"Hi there. I came to pick up Jack," Ratchet looks inside and his nose starts to bleed.

"Woah! What a hottie!" He says and Mark punches him in the face.

"Don't. It's embarrassing enough for her as it is. What even happened for this to occur?!" Jack shrugs as Julia covers herself with the blanket.

"I don't even know what happened. She said something about adventure and then this happened. She also slapped me a bunch of times," He explains. Mark acts completely casual and waves Jack and Julia to come with him.

"Come on you two. We have some stuff to talk about," Jack gets up and picks up his t-shirt quickly throwing it on.

After a few minutes everyone are gathered at the dining hall again and Julia is looking very embarrassed.

"Let me clear things up for everyone," Mark starts.

"We are not here to marry your daughter. When Jack says adventure he means he's looking for someone strong to fight. Okay? Are we clear?" he concludes.

"Yes. I understand now," The king says and looks to Jack.

"My apologies Jack. This was all one big misunderstanding," Suddenly a guard bursts into the room.

"Your majesty! We have received information that the city of Samantha is under attack from an unknown enemy!" He yells and everyone's eyes widen.


	35. Chapter 35

Revolution has begun

The cavalry arrives

Yozaro, Alpha, Genie, Pierre, Night and Shuun are sitting in the carriage on their way to Samantha with Yozaro and Alpha in the front. Yozaro feels the high tension.

"S-so Alpha. What's your story? Why'd you join the revolution?" He asks and Alpha looks up at the sky.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but since one of us may die here I suppose it's a good a time as any," He thinks back to a long time ago. He's younger and wearing a dusty robe over his time frame. He's sitting on the side of a road in a small city. His stomach rumbles and he looks around. He sees a food stall selling apples and he runs over. He snatches an apple as he runs past, but the shop keeper catches him by the neck of his robe.

"What do you think you're doing kid?"

 _"_ _I got arrested and was sent to prison at Sophia. A little kid such as myself thrown in the same place they keep the murderers,"_ it's night and Alpha is sitting in the corner of his cell trying to sleep, but he keeps hearing painful screams from the other cells. He's can't see what's happening, but he's clearly unable to sleep.

 _"_ _All I could think about was: When will I be next? Then one day a new prisoner was thrown into my cell with me,"_ Another young boy is thrown into the cell with him and he looks curiously at the other boy.

"Hi there," The other boy says and smiles. Alpha's eyes light up a little.

"H-hi," The other boy crawls up to him.

"What's YOUR name? Mine's Shinta," Alpha thinks for a second.

"I-I'm Fukura," He replies slowly.

"What're you in for?"

"Stealing some food," Shinta smiles at him.

"I'm in for the same. Wanna be friends when we get out?" Alpha, now known as Fukura nods excitedly.

 _"_ _He said we'd be friends when we got out, but it was clear to us that we'd never get out unless we did it ourselves. So we did,"_ The two are sitting and hatching a plan.

"I can't believe that king! He's so high and mighty. He thinks he can just throw us down here and keep us locked up for something so trivial. We'll definitely get strong and defeat him. You and I. We're the alpha and omega! If no one changes the country, we will! Right?" Shinta says and Fukura's eyes light up.

"Yeah! I want to be the alpha!" Fukura says with a smile. Shinta smiles.

"Then I'll be Omega," The two do the cup handshake.

 _"_ _Turns out he'd been planning his escape for a long time before I got in there and we broke out the very same day. After that we began our search for search for others who felt the same,"_ He finishes and sighs.

"And here we are. 20 years later," Fukura says with a little smile.

"He was nice to me. The first that ever was."

"I'm sorry to hear that Alpha. You've had it rough," Yozaro says and Fukura nods.

"You're a nice person Gamma. I'm sorry I was mean to you at first," Yozaro smiles weakly.

"I'm not that nice. I've done some terrible things in my life,"

"And yet you're standing up for what's right when it matters. Like you're doing now,"

Jack, Mark, Ratchet, Blu, Julia and the king of Fernia have just been informed of an attack on one of the major cities, by an unknown enemy.

"Attack!? How strong are their forces?" Blu asks and the guard can do nothing but look to the side.

"Unknown, but Jaune is standing strong against them. However the reports suggest that he will not last much longer," Blu grits his teeth.

"Jaune… a great royal guard being on the brink of defeat. I request permission to go to the city of Samantha," Blu says bowing deeply and the king thinks for a moment.

"Very well. However you will be accompanied by another great royal guard of your own choice. That is the condition. Now go and defend my country," Jack cracks his knuckles.

"This sounds like an adventure to me. I'm going! Where's this Salamander?" Mark sighs.

"If he's going so am I. So by default Ratchet is coming too. Also he said it was called Samantha you idiot," The king looks at the two of them with surprise.

"Are you sure? I would not want two foreign princes to fight on my behalf," Mark sighs as Jack just runs out of the building.

"I'm afraid you can't stop him even if you wanted to," He says and runs after Jack.

"Jack…" Julia says trailing off as she watches him leave. Mark reaches the outside and sees Jack standing and looking confused.

"Wait… where're we going?" He asks and Mark hits him in the back of the head.

"You don't even need armor for your head! Your skull is so thick it's not even needed!" Mark says with a sigh. Suddenly behind them Blu comes running at full speed with another person wearing similar gear right behind him. This person has long black hair with a twirl at the front. "WHITE LAYER!" Jack takes off after him soon followed by Mark. Ratchet however struggles since he has no fast way to transport himself.

"Goes on ahead you guys. I'll be right there," He says panting and runs back to the castle. Mark looks back for him a little.

"I guess it's for the best if he can't come," Mark skips his way to the front causing Blu and the other great royal guard with him to look confused at him.

"What're you?"

"I'm a penguin. I'm also Mark. Would you like to introduce us to your companion?" They all reach the wall and stop.

"Open the gate immediately!" Blu yells and the guard at the top pokes his head out.

"Yes sir!" After a few seconds the gate opens and they all run outside the walls. Blu decisively runs in one direction.

"We're running all the way?" Mark asks and Jack just smirks.

"Those horses can't catch up with us!" Blu sighs.

"My companion here is Mireal. She's one of the great royal guards," Mireal immediately picks up Mark straight off the ground.

"There there little birdie. You shouldn't exhaust yourself so much," She says in an almost motherly way and hugs Mark tightly.

"I can run on my own," Mark complains, but Mireal doesn't let him go.

"Now now. No need to act tough. You can just lay back for a while here okay?" Mark sighs, but doesn't complain any further. Jack laughs loudly.

"I like this woman! She's treating you like a baby! Hmhmhm!" Jack manages to say and Mark just grunts.

"Joke's on you. I get to just lay here for the entire trip," Jack chuckles at Mark's comment and Blu finally decides to intervene.

"Would you two stop acting like little kids!? This is a serious matter!" He yells angrily. Jack smiles and laughs.

"If you can't laugh in the face of danger you're clearly not strong enough!" He says and Mark nods.

"Well said," They all keep running until they reach a large city near the ocean. Just like the city of Sophia, Samantha is surrounded by a massive wall. In the middle of the city is a large tower. The gate's shut however. Blu looks up at the control room for the gate.

"Hey! This is Blu. The leader of the great royal guards! I demand entrance to Samantha this instance!" A guard pokes his head over the watchtower above the gate.

"Yes sir! Thank god you're here!" He's suddenly cut down and falls over the rail. Blu leaps into the air and catches the guard before he can hit the ground.

"Please… save the citizens," The guard says right before dying. Blu places him down gently and closes his eyelids.

"May you rest in peace," He looks at the massive gate.

"But how're we getting in if they've already taken control of the gate control room," Jack clenches his fist and walks over to the giant gate. He grabs the bottom of the gate and begins pulling to force it open.

"It's no use prince. The gate is designed not to open that way!" Blu tries.

"SO WHAT!? You're just going to stand there and let them take over the city because of a stupid piece of metal!?" Mark smiles.

"I'm going to have to agree with that idiot for once. A big wall has never stopped us before," Blu clenches the handle on his sword.

"Fine! This gate was supposed to be the defense of the city but it can't be helped!" He draws his sword quickly. "SWORD OF STRENGTH!" He slashes at the gate three times quickly and it creates a massive triangular hole shaped cut on the gate. Jack punches the cut and the piece of iron falls into the city soon followed by the four of them. The entire city is filled with big buildings and people wearing the revolutions clothes fighting the royal guards.

"that's ENOUGH!" Blu yells so loud everyone stops fighting in the immediate vicinity.

"Great royal guard Blu! Thank god!" A royal guard yells, and as he does someone slashes him cleanly in half from behind. The young boy Night walks past him and swings his scythe around a little.

"Ops… my hand slipped," Night says with a smirk and Blu's eyes get filled with anger.

"You… I'm taking you out first!" He leaps forward and slashes at Night, who blocks the strike and is pushed back. The second they connect the fighting starts again. Mireal looks around and spots the guard tower in the middle of the city.

"there it is," She starts skipping along the ground way too fast to be normal. Jack and Mark both lift an eyebrow at how fast she skips.

"H-how?" Mark asks and Jack just smirks.

"Some people are cool aren't they?"

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city Yozaro slashes someone down with Ryuketsu.

"How many of these guys are there?" He spots Fukura on top of a building looking towards the gate.

"We have company. The great royal guards' reinforcements are here," Fukura jumps forward and spins as he blocks a strike from a rapier held by a Yellow-haired man wearing the same outfit as Blu.

"Do not underestimate a great royal guard! I am a great royal guard too you know," Fukura's legs inflate and he shoots forward.

"I know. But you're soon going to fall. Just like your reinforcement. Gamma is not to be underestimated either!" Yozaro runs towards the gate slashing down anyone in his way. He spots Mireal coming directly at him.

"A great royal guard? Should I take her on? Even Alpha hasn't really defeated that yellow haired one," Before he can think Mireal jumps at him and kicks at him causing him to slash to block without thinking. Her pants get partially ripped apart where Yozaro hits and a blade is running along her shin.

"What the!" Mireal jumps back and kicks Yozaro to the side just as Jack and Mark come along.

"I think I found one of the commanders. You two keep going. I got him," She says with a happy yet serious tone.

"You got it!" They both yell and keep going. Mireal jumps towards Yozaro who jumps her without seeing Jack or Mark. The two connect a slash and they seem equally matched.

"Dammit," Yozaro says as he jumps back. "YŪGURENOHA: SHIKAI DAGEKI!" He sends an x shaped air slash towards Mireal who jumps over it and comes flying down with a powerful axe kick. Yozaro blocks with his sword revealing another sword on the back of her leg.

"Why are you following a corrupted king!? What could you possibly get out of it!?" Yozaro says and Mireal giggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She says coming off as sarcastic and Yozaro grits his teeth.

"I know you do!" The two continue their fight with each blow being traded equally.

Meanwhile Jack and Mark continue through Samantha until they reach the giant guard tower. Out the front entrance is Shuun, Fukura's right hand man. He holds his hand up and bows.

"I welcome you. The great royal guards I presume," He says and Jack charges him quickly and attempts to hit him. Just before his attack connects Shuun spins to the side delivering a strong kick directly in Jack stomach sending flying into the tower and right out the other side.

"Why you!" Jack responds as he stops his momentum and runs back towards him.

"JACK!" Mark says suddenly causing Jack to stop in his track right before he engages with Shuun again.

"Remember why we're here. Go up and close the gate! This is serious. This guy isn't the leader of this attack! You need to find that guy afterwards! I can handle this one!" Mark says winding up his arms. Jack nods at him and jumps upwards into the tower he's standing in. Going through the hatches he soon reaches the top. After swiftly taking out all the enemies in the tower he looks around and sees a panel. There's a button that looks much bigger than any of the others and he pushes it carefully.

"Alright. That's the gate I hope. Now then…" He looks out from the tower after signs of strong fighters.

Meanwhile Night is swinging his scythe with incredible strength, speed and control causing Blu to be forced to dodge and block every strike. Night swings the scythe in a large circle and Blu blocks it at the side.

"Don't think a mere child can defeat me! Even with a big weapon like this."

"Who're you calling a child?! I'm 16!" He pulls on the scythe attacking from behind all of a sudden. Blu blocks the strike behind his back over his shoulder.

"Exactly!" Blu kicks Night in the stomach jumping backwards over the scythe and immediately jumping back at him while he's recovering. Night suddenly stabs the scythe at Blu with the blunt edge and Blu is pushed back.

"Don't talk like you're better than me!" Night proclaims and his movements become faster forcing Blu back with blocking and dodging again.

"You're underestimating a great royal guard! That isn't wise!" Night grits his teeth and forces a stalemate again. The two break and Night spins for an extra powerful strike, but right as he turns his back he's slashed across the back and arm, even though his scythe was protecting him with the blunt edge.

"Wha- How?" Night says taking a step forward to keep his balance. Blu sheathes his sword and begins walking past him.

"Don't force yourself to do anything rash. You have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't throw that away," He says and Night supports himself on his scythe.

"Why? Am I not a strong enough opponent for you to kill!? Am I that worthless to you?!" Blu turns back towards.

"No. But with your skills you'd make a fine great royal guard with enough practice," Night grits his teeth and starts laughing.

"You think… Haha… You think I'll join the royal guard just because you beat me! You're the biggest idiot I've ever met! I'm here because I hate all of you! As if I'm ever going to join you!" He says falling over passing out with a devious smile. Blu goes over and checks on him.

"Good. He's breathing," Suddenly he draws his sword and blocks a shot from a pistol. He looks in the direction of the shot and sees Genie standing with her smoking gun.

"Get away from him!" She yells and Blu blocks a strike from behind from Pierre as well.

"We will be your opponents next. Prepare yourself monsieur," Pierre jumps back and Blu slashes at him causing him to disappear into a cloud of smoke along with Night on the ground.

"what happened?" Pierre places Night down against a wall near him and Genie.

"I would advise against fighting me. I am the leader of the great royal guards. Blu!"

"And we're the crewmates of Black fist Jack! And we're not going to run from you!" Genie says determined pointing her gun at Blu.

"Zat is right. If zere is one zing capitaine has taught us it is to never run from a fight," Pierre says tapping his staff on his shoulder.

"Jack…?" Blu says to himself before the two of them begin their attack on him.

Fukura jumps into the air using his devil fruit and Jaune tries stabbing at him. Fukura just blocks over and over with ease.

"Is this truly the power of a great royal guard? How wrong we've been about you!" Jaune jumps back and holds his rapier as far back as possible. "EN GARDE!" He shoots his rapier forward sending an air bullet towards Fukura only just manages to dodge midair, but he's still hit in the arm.

"What was that?" As he comes down Jaune tries striking again, but Fukura swiftly dodges. He inflates his arm and deflates it just as he connects his attack for extra power sending Jaune flying. Fukura jumps and inflates his body to float swiftly towards Jaune. He kicks Jaune down through a building before Jaune can get up from the previous attack. Jaune rolls away and gets up. The two begin sharing blows again and it's clear that Jaune is at a disadvantage.

"Rapier's are one of the worst weapons to use for actual combat! I already know where you're attacking from! Every strike has to be a thrust or it won't hurt me!" Fukura says delivering a strong roundhouse kick to Jaune's side.

"You're forgetting… as we fight… all your subordinates are being taken out by the reinforcements. No one can stop Blu. He's strong and kind," Fukura laughs a little.

"Gagaga! Kind and strong huh? That sounds just like Omega!" He makes a powerful kick again sending Jaune into the ground. Fukura stands over him with his foot on Jaune's chest.

"Let's see which of them is stronger shall we?" He raises his fist and is about to strike him down. ARMOR LAYER…!" Someone above Fukura yells and he lifts his head to see Jack falling towards him seemingly having jumped from the nearby giant tower. His fist is wound up and black. Fukura jumps back and Jack lands right next to Jaune.

"Please. Don't strain yourself citizen. I can still defeat him," He says slowly standing up. Jack grabs his head and smashes him into the ground knocking him out instantly. Fukura sends him a confused look.

"Why'd you hurt a teammate like that? Aren't you royal guards all buddy buddy with each other?" He says and laughs. "WHITE LAYER!" Jack speeds forward and Fukura jumps into the air inflating himself to jump even higher.

"He'd have been killed if he continued!" Jack leaps off the ground and after Fukura, who's very surprised by Jack's jumping power. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" He hits Fukura further into the air and Jack soon lands with Fukura soon following.

"Looks like you're the great royal guard I've been told so much about. You must be Blu," Jack raises an eyebrow and is about to talk back when Fukura attacks with a fast jump towards Jack.

Meanwhile Mark is trading blows with Shuun who's surprisingly strong for a man his age. He's wearing a pair of brass knuckles and Mark is in his man beast form punching at him with all his might, but Shuun is still too strong for him to break his defense.

"Is something the matter young man?" Shuun asks in his sincere butler voice. Mark grits his teeth and jumps backwards to a safe distance.

"This is tougher than I thought it'd be," Mark jumps forward again. "BEAK BOOST!" He smashes Shuun with his beak, but Shuun dodges at the last second and hits Mark into the ground with a hard punch downwards before Mark can react. "FAT BOOST!" Mark's body grows and Shuun is flung upwards due to his new size expanding right beneath him. "BEAK BOOST!" Mark turns into his beak form and uses his massive feet to leap off the ground with incredible speed as he points his beak upwards and starts spinning. Shuun manages to block the strike with both his hands and he pushes Mark aside and the two land a bit away from each other with Mark having reverted to his human form.

"You're pretty strong," Mark says and Shuun bows.

"Why thank you. You as well," Mark scratches his head.

"I'm afraid I'll have to end it here though," Shuun raises an eyebrow. "HEAT BOOST!" Mark starts changing again. He gets a little taller, but not by much. His wrists, hands, feet and shins grow black feather while the rest of his body grows white feathers. The back of his hands and from the heel and up there's a thin line of black feathers going to his black back. His beak is short and he has human teeth that are slightly sharpened. His feet are human, but with no toes or claws. His body also glows a slightly red and gives off a bit of steam.

"I hope you're ready," He takes off moving incredibly fast and Shuun puts up a guard to block Mark's incoming attack. However Mark bends down knocking him off his feet with his rather long legs using a sweep kick. Shuun sees the world tilt slightly and before he knows it Mark kicks him again sending him down the street. He gets up slowly.

"What incredible speed!" He manages to say and when he looks towards Mark he's right in front of him again and Mark kicks a few swift kicks to Shuun's stomach and head before running to his back just before he falls over and places his foot on Shuun's back and extends it sending him into the air. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: GEYSER!" As Shuun comes down Mark kicks directly upwards hitting him in the head and knocking him out. He turns back to normal and sighs.

"Pew… It gets kind of warm when I use that form, but the leg strength is greatly appreciated. As well as the speed," He reflects back. He hears a scream he finds familiar and quickly turns into his penguin form skipping that way.


	36. Chapter 36

Samantha is safe?

Fukura's final act

Yozaro dodges another attack from Mireal who just keeps kicking at him with the swords on her legs. Yozaro is forced back and jumps over an attack. "YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI!" He jumps forward and slashes directly at her and lands right past her. However she held up her leg and blocked the powerful strike. Yozaro jumps and leaps off a nearby wall to dodge another attack. "YŪGURENOHA: HAGETAKA KARI!" (Sword of dusk: vulture hunt) Yozaro spins once in the air coming down with an incredibly powerful strike from the side and Mireal's defense is for once broken. She's flung backwards and rolls along the ground and Yozaro jumps into the air so he'll land right on her. "YŪGURENOHA: SENSHI SURU ONI!" (Sword of dusk: piercing demon) He stabs his sword directly at her face and she only just manages to move it in time and she's cut a little on the cheek. She spins throwing him off and just barely missing with her sword. Yozaro lands and prepares his sword again.

"You're pretty strong," Mireal says and smiles at Yozaro who grits his teeth and leaps forward again. The two start sharing blows at an incredible speed and end in a stalemate.

"I don't need your admiration!" Yozaro yells and pushes her back with a sudden burst of strength.

Meanwhile Genie jumps a little as Blu comes at her with his sword and before she can react properly she disappears into smoke and sighs from her new safe distance. Blu blocks a strike from Pierre with little trouble, but he's forced to dodge a few bullets from Genie.

"You two do not have to do this. It's clear who's the strongest of us!" Blu says and deflects a few of Genie's bullets kicking behind himself hitting Pierre in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"Pierre!" Genie runs directly at Blu unleashing bullet after bullet, not giving Blu any time to relax.

"Do not fret Mademoiselle Genie. I was careless," He says getting on his feet.

"You are wrong monsieur. We do not need to defeat you. We merely need to hold you off until épéiste gets here," Blu looks a little confused, but quickly shakes it off and charges the two. They both disappear in smoke and Blu instantly jumps backwards where they reappeared and this time they have no way of stopping. Genie screams and Blu stops right before hitting them.

"I do not need your lives to be satisfied. Stop this pointless fight!" The two pirates look at each other and Genie points her gun to Blu's head as fast as she can, but in an instant he grabs her hand and makes her drop her gun. Pierre tries hitting him and Blu blocks with his sword.

"Genie! Pierre!" A voice comes from behind and they both turn to see Mark sliding towards them in his penguin form.

"Mark! Thank god! This guy's too tough! We need your help!" Mark turns into his human form.

"Blu! Stand down! These are my friends!" Now the real confusion starts. Both Genie, Pierre and Blu take a large step away from each other. Then Mark realizes that they're wearing the same outfit as the other revolution members he fought on his way here.

"What's going on!? Genie explain!" Genie jumps a little.

"Well…" She quickly explains how they were recruited into the army and what the plan is. Mark slowly nods.

"I see… It's true that some might think that the king's poisoning them…" He's about to continue but Blu interrupts.

"Outrageous! The king would never do such a thing!" Mark raises his hand.

"I was imprisoned and the king came down with food he cooked himself for us to eat. I took one bite and it was basically poison. Sorry to say, but your king is a lousy cook. Some might think he's forcing them to eat poison," Blu takes a step back.

"I see. I've never tasted the kings cooking myself, so I must trust you. And these two are your friends. Then you must be companions of Prince Jack," Genie and Pierre send Blu a confused look.

"Prince Jack? I guess we are," Mark leans in closer.

"Long story. Anyway! The only question left. Where's Yozaro?" Genie and Pierre both look around.

"He should be with Alpha or somewhere in the city fighting," Mark's eyes widen.

"Mireal. He's fighting Mireal!" Blu bows.

"I'm sorry to say that he cannot defeat a grea-" He's instantly cut off.

"We need to find him! She's going to die!" Mark says running into the city followed by Genie and Pierre ignoring Blu's praise of Mireal completely.

"Hey! Did you not hear me? He doesn't stand a chance against her!" Blu runs after them.

Meanwhile back at the headquarters of the revolution army of Fernia, Shinta is impatiently sitting and tapping his toes. Epsilon walks past and stops.

"Is something wrong Omega sir?" Shinta glares down the empty long table.

"Yeah. Rho isn't responding… he was supposed to take care of the gate switch in Sabrina, but he's not answering me. At this rate we might have to change strategy. But… looking on the bright side if Rho has been defeated that means…" Epsilon's eyes widen.

"We don't need that idiot to come help here. I could go to Sabrina and take care of whoever it is for you…" Shinta looks at him.

"I appreciate your offer, but you'll be needed at Sophia. Besides 'he' is pretty useful if he gets here!" He says and Epsilon grits his teeth.

"'He' might be useful, but he is also the only person I can think of who can defeat 'you' Omega," Omega just laughs a little.

"Then it's a good thing he loves he. Now… if Rho would just reply!" He says looking at the transponder snail in front of him.

Meanwhile at the city of Sabrina the transponder snail is beeping. Behind it a bloody hand reaches out for it.

"Omega… we need help…" He says and just before he reaches it someone steps on his hand. A face comes down in front of him. It's the young marine from Marineford who was asked to catch Jack and his crew.

"I do not know who this is, but it would be troublesome if you got in contact with any of your pals. Now then… I'll ask you again… have you seen or heard of the whereabouts of any of these people?" He asks holding up pictures of all of Jack's crewmates and Jack himself. The man laughs a little.

"I've never seen them. And even if I had I'd never tell a filthy marine like you," He spits the boy in the face. He pulls his head away.

"I hope it was worth sacrificing all of your team, just to find out I don't know anything," The man says and the boy cleans his face and suddenly the door shoots open. A girl with long black hair and a big bust carrying a sword in her hand with no sign of a sheathe anywhere walks in and the sword is dripping blood.

"Boss… these guys were no fun. The others didn't even get a chance to fight. It was kind of disappointing," the boy nods.

"Very well. Any of them give us new info," The girl licks some of the blood off her sword.

"Well… we didn't get much, buuuutt… someone said they heard a rumor that the princess was saved by a prince named Jack… I don't know how true it is, but it's better than nothing I guess huh Boss?" The boy nods.

"Very well… we will leave for Sophia, the capital of this country, immediately," He begins walking off and just as the man once more reaches for the transponder snail he holds his sword towards it. "PUSH!" The sword shoots out of his hand penetrating the snail. "PULL!" It returns to him and the man punches the ground.

"You won't get away with this! Omega will kill you!" The boy shuts the doors.

"We'll see…" The man grits his teeth.

"That idiot. Where did Zeta just vanish to? We could have used his help…" He yells before passing out.

Jack jumps once more and Fukura misses his attack. Fukura inflates his arms and legs and shoots off the ground coming at Jack incredibly fast and Jack puts up a block with his black layer, but he's still pushed back. He flies off the building and down into the streets again. Jack lands and as he looks up Fukura is coming directly at him and he jumps back just as Fukura punches the ground and Jack lands a little away from him.

"You're pretty strong great royal guard," Fukura says and spits to the side. Jack ignores him and instead jumps at Fukura again. The two share a few blows before Fukura inflates his legs and then deflates them quickly shooting him far into the air. He spins so he's upside down and does the same again sending him towards the ground just as fast. Jack holds up his arms blocking the strike but getting plunged through the building he's standing on. Jack grabs Fukura's arm swinging him around and out of the building just barely missing a civilian hiding under his bed.

"Oh. Sorry," Jack says before quickly running after Fukura. Fukura inflates himself against the wall shooting towards Jack. "WHITE LAYER!" Jack jumps to the side using his new speed and winds up a punch right as Fukura comes up next to him. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" Jack slams Fukura in the side sending him flying, but he quickly recovers and holds the spot.

"Damn… I didn't think I'd meet such a strong opponent here. I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch!" Fukura inflates his body again and rubs his inflated arms against each other and his hair starts moving upwards with small spikes of electricity running through it. "WEATHER BALLOON: THUNDERSTORM!" He jumps forward again and Jack puts up his arms to block, but as soon as they make contact Fukura grabs a hold and sends shocks through Jack, who, in surprise, knees Fukura in the stomach getting him to let go and fly backwards a little. Jack grits his teeth.

"That's two," He says below his breath. Fukura jumps at him again and Jack leaps over him, trying to avoid his electric attacks.

"How do I beat him if I can't touch him?" Jack asks himself and grits his teeth again.

Yozaro sends an air pulse towards Mireal who deflects it with a kick and it instead cuts the top of a building in half. Yozaro jumps forward and the two connect in another power struggle. Yozaro is clearly getting angrier and angrier as time goes on. He jumps back again and then instantly boosts forward once more. "YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI!" He slashes again and Mireal manages to jump over it, but Yozaro jumps back spinning incredibly fast towards her in midair. "YŪGURENOHA OGI: TSUBASA AKUMA!" (Sword of dusk secret technique: Winged devil) Yozaro starts letting out flying slash attacks with every spin and Mireal has no real way of deflecting or dodging them all and she's cut over and over. As Yozaro approaches he stops his spinning and his sword is coated in a black smoke again. "YŪGURENOHA OGI: KURO TOBU ZA-!"

"Yozaro! Stop!" He hears a familiar voice say and stops his attack midway snapping out of his anger and he looks towards the ground where he sees Genie looking at him. He dodges Mireal midair and lands. Blu jumps in the air and catches her sending Yozaro an angry look.

"You!" He's about to attack when Mark gets in front.

"Don't Blu. He's our friend too," Yozaro looks thoroughly confused. Mireal blushes as she opens her eyes finding herself in Blu's arms.

"Oh Blu… I had no idea you felt that way," She says with a cheeky voice as always and Blu just sighs.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just hate watching anyone I know get hurt," Yozaro realizes he's made a mistake and gets in front of Blu and Mireal and gets on his knees bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," He says and Blu puts Mireal down.

"If you're a friend of one of Blu's friends then you're a friend of me too. So don't do that," She gets him on his feet and Blu stands over Yozaro.

"I must admit. I never thought the revolution army would get a swordsman who could best a great royal guard in a clash of swords. You have earned my respect young man. I am Blu. Leader of the great royal guards," He says holding out his hand and Yozaro takes it a little hesitatingly.

"I'm Yozaro… Swordsman of the black fist pirates… I guess."

"Now. I'm sure you'll want to know what's going on Yozaro," Mark says as he's about to explain.

"No thanks. I know that if you're on their side then it must be the right side," Mark just blinks.

"O… kay. Now we just need to find Jack," Yozaro looks into the distance.

"If I know Jack right he's found and started fighting Alpha,"

Fukura jumps forward again and tries hitting Jack with an electrified punch. Jack punches his hand and gets an electric shock and is sent flying back. He shakes his head and sees Fukura jumping at him. He jumps just in time to dodge Fukura's next attack.

"Why won't you just DIE!?" Fukura keeps attacking and Jack keeps dodging.

"I'm not going to be killed by someone who follows someone else's dream!" Jack yells and jumps forward again and he's shot backwards by Fukura's electric skin again. He quickly gets up rushing Fukura again. Fukura punches for him again and Jack ducks under. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He yells going in for an uppercut and when the electricity flows through him he can't be shot down due to the ground and Fukura is punched in the chin instead and flies upwards. His electric hair stops from the shock of getting hit. 'H-how? No one's ever rushed me so much after seeing my thunderstorm!' Suddenly Jack is in the air right in front of him. "ARMOR LAYER: TIGER SHARK!" He smashes Fukura right in the stomach and he's sent flying straight into the guard tower which was behind him when Jack hit him. He is barely conscious. He slowly moves towards the control panel.

"The rest… is up to you… Omega… my friend…" He raises his fist and smashes the control panel as hard as he can. Jack is just late to stop him. As he hits the panel he's shot back by the electricity in the panel and sent right out of the hole in the wall, knocked out, but with a smile on his face. Jack doesn't think twice jumping after him and grabbing him just before he hits the ground. Jack places him down as he sees his crew, Mireal and Blu, who's carrying Night, coming towards him.

"Jack!" Genie yells and jumps on him and hugs him.

"Genie. Where did you go? We were together one moment and then you were gone!" Mark hits Jack over the head.

"I think that's the other way around idiot! You just always go and disappear!" Pierre laughs.

"Ah ah aaahhhhh… You have quite ze adventurous spirit Capitaine," Yozaro gets in front of everyone and bends down and Jack just looks strangely at him.

"Jack… I've disgraced the crew. I was on their side until I met Mark. I'm sorry," He says tearing up a little and Jack laughs.

"hmhmhm," Yozaro looks up at him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm laughing it off. Just like you should," he says and Mark claps his hands.

"Not to ruin the mood, but according to Yozaro, Genie and Pierre there's going to be an attack on the castle soon!" Blu's eyes widen.

"How horrid! We must get going this moment!" He says and takes off moving even faster than previously.

"B-but me and Pierre aren't that fast!" Yozaro holds out his hand.

"I can carry you. You're pretty light," Genie blushes.

"Hey! That's not nice Yozaro!" Yozaro rubs the back of his head.

"Well… I'll still carry you," she jumps on his back and Pierre gets onto Jack.

"Zank you Capitaine," With that they all leave for the city of Sophia.

Meanwhile at the castle at Sophia, Ratchet is sitting in the throne room with a bunch of metal parts and tinkering. The king looks on from the end of his table.

"What might you be making out of our limited technology there?" Ratchet doesn't listen since he's tinkering.

"Alright. Then I just puts this here and this here and then it should be almost finished," He says to himself and the king sighs.

"How come none of you people have any respect for royalty?" He says and a man wearing the great royal guard uniform walks through. He has short messy dark green hair and carries a large battle-axe on his back.

"Your highness… I've been informed that the attack on Samantha has been stopped," The king nods.

"Thank you Faiche. I knew Blu would pull through," Faiche shakes his head.

"The person to defeat their leader was prince Jack. According to Blu Prince Jack is extraordinarily powerful," The king's eyes widen.

"Are you telling me that he might be stronger than Blu?" Faiche nods.

"I believe so. However I must say that Blu has been rather weak lately. Perhaps I could take over as leader of the great royal guards," He says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No can do Faiche. You may be the second in command, but Blu has been the leader for so long for a reason," Faiche tsks.

"Oh well… my report is finished. I will be out patrolling as always," he says and leaves the king alone with Ratchet once more.

"There we goes! It's finished! I call it the Blast-off Internally Knocking Engine!" He says presenting what looks to be a primitive motorcycle with the front having a giant engine strapped to it. On the handles there are several small buttons The king looks very impressed.

"My my… what might you have built there sir?" Ratchet laugh.

"Niagaga! This am my fastest transportation device I's ever built!" He jumps onto it and pulls the lever backwards and the bike starts reeving up.

"I's goin' to take this thing for a test drive!" He says putting on his goggles and doing a wheelie before shooting off into the giant hallways. The king sits back.

"What in interesting group of people the prince is surrounded by…" Ratchet rides through the hallways of the castle and soon reaches the front door.

"Opens the gate!" He yells and the guards panic as he rapidly approaches. They get the door open just as Ratchet shoots outside into the streets. He looks overly happy. He looks up and notices that clouds have started forming over the country.

"I guesses it am going to rain soon," He comments and just keeps riding around.

At the front gate to the city a carriage arrives filled with people. The guard up top pokes his head out.

"State your business!"

"I'm here to deliver a bunch of prisoners to the castle!" The guard nods and speaks through the transponder snail.

"Open the gate," He says and only one of the guards answers and presses the button, yet the gate still opens.

"Odd…" The guard thinks as the carriage drives through. As soon as it's through the gate someone jumps out of the gate and quickly runs his way up the wall and lands right beside the guard.

"What in the world!?" However before he can reach for his sword he's met with Epsilon's face. He takes off his snowflake hat and slices him across the chest and the guard falls over lifeless. The gate remains opened and Epsilon gives a sign with his hand.

"this is it… Hahahaha!" He says laughing as he sees tons of army members run from the distance.


	37. Chapter 37

Invasion on Sophia

Ratchet's resistance

Ratchet rides around on his newly invented bike to test it's limits.

"WooooHOOOOoo! This am so awesome," He yells coming down the main street leading to the gate. He sees the soldiers of the revolution army coming towards him and he gulps, starting to sweat nervously.

"This am that invasion I heard about," He sweats a little.

"But Jake am not here yet! Or Mike. Or Yozora!" He grits his teeth and looks at the control buttons on the handle.

"Good thing I's prepared this time!" He yells and revs up the engine he sets off towards the massive amount of men coming towards him. Some of them stop as they see him riding towards them.

"Who's that? Is that all the resistance they can muster up?" they smirk and start charging him. Ratchet hits a red button and the back of the bike flips over his head to the front becoming a battering ram and he charges directly into the crowd making them flip right over his head and he starts doing really fast donuts hitting them with his back wheel.

"what's with this machine?!" One of them yells and a group of them stop moving towards the city to take care of him. Ratchet sets off again and hits a yellow button right before they swing their swords and two pistons come out from underneath and pushes him into the air and he hits a green one making rocket boosters appear on the back shooting him forward towards the city again. He lands on some of the soldiers and keeps going straight forward. He enters the gate and stops with the bikes side to the army.

"Damn. There am just too many of them," He thinks and suddenly looks behind him and sees one of the commanders, Delta coming straight for him. He manages to just move out of the way of punch instead making it hit the ground instead.

"I'm going to ask you… NOT to do that. But you don't seem to be of such big resistance. Drake! Lante! Take care of him for me! That'd be great," She says and her right and left hands come from both sides. Drake is a large bald man with a big green ring that seems to be sharp on the outside and Lante is a much younger woman holding a lantern. Ratchet gulps and rides straight past Delta and the two lackeys start pursuing him keeping up almost.

"What's with that weird thing! What kind of devil fruit is that!?" Lante yells and opens holds out her lantern and it shoots open spewing balls of fire. Ratchet manages to dodge narrowly with sharp jolts to the side.

"Damn… He's fast-" Lante starts and Drake smirks.

"But not fast ENOUGH!" He yells throwing his ring and it gets stuck in the ground in front of Ratchet's path.

"Oh no!" Ratchet hits the ring and as his bike comes to a sudden stop he's thrown off and rolls a little before stopping. He stands and holds out his mechanical arm as the two of them approach. Drake grabs his ring.

"What now? You don't have your machine," He says.

"And we still have our weapons," Lante concludes. Ratchet smirks.

"I's prepared to fight since I were accepted onto the crew. Takes this! JOINT-0: NAIL GUN!" He yells and fingertips in his arm open up and starts shooting long nails and the two narrowly dodge. Drake throws his ring and Ratchet holds out the first joint of his arm. "JOINT-1: BUZZER!" A slot opens and a buzz saw comes out. It starts spinning and Ratchet manages to block the strike from the ring throwing it back in the process. He runs forward and Lante shoots flaming coal at him again. Ratchet dodges narrowly and the first joint of his arm moves to the side and reveals a cannon in the second joint. "JOINT-2: SPITFIRE!" He points it directly at Lante's head and she just manages to jump as a giant spit flame erupts from his joint. The round explodes as it hits. Meanwhile Drake has gotten his ring back and Lante joins him.

"I'll admit… I didn't think you'd be this annoying to deal with!" Drake says and jumps forward. Ratchet fires a few more rounds from his finger pistols, which Drake easily deflects and Ratchet jumps back landing right next to his bike again. He pushes the green button making the rocket boosters fire shooting the bike right into Drake with the battering ram and he's sent over the machine. Ratchet's entire arm starts spinning with each joint spinning the opposite of the last. "JOINT-MAX: SCREWDRIVER!" He hits Drake directly in the stomach and his punch is driven through by the spinning force of all his joints and Drake is sent flying. Lante takes a step back before attacking again. "JOINT-1: BUZZER!" His buzzsaw appears again and he starts swinging it at her and she's forced to dodge. She blasts some more flaming pieces of coal and Ratchet leaps under them coming close to her also. "JOINT-MAX: SCREWDRIVER!" He sets off the ground with his real arm and hits her with a spinning uppercut. She's hit in the chest and sent flying also. Ratchet's arm stops spinning and he sighs.

"That were tough," He says and runs to his bike getting onto it again. He puts on his welding goggles and rides off again. The army has begun dispersing around the city taking out the guards standing around.

"Requesting backup!" One of the guards yells into a transponder snail before being cut down.

Meanwhile in the castle Faiche is looking over the city from atop the castle tower. He spots the army approaching and Ratchet attacking them. He rushes inside.

"My lord! The invasion has begun. They made it through the gate! You and the princess need to come with me right this instant!" He yells and the king shoots up along with Julia who's sitting at the table as well. He leads them into the hallway and they run down. However after a little while one of the guards come flying from a crossing hall.

"What was that?" Faiche takes out his axe holding it like a normal onehanded sword even though it's incredibly big.

"Stand back your majesties," Around the corner walks Shinta with his hands in his pockets. He bows sarcastically.

"Hello there your majesty," He says and starts walking towards the three. Faiche charges forward and Shinta holds out his hand. Faiche swings his axe and hits him dead on, but the impact stops suddenly.

"What a strong blow that was! You're pretty good," Faiche jumps back and swings again. Once more it simply stops.

"What's going on!?" Faiche says and he keeps swinging at Shinta who just takes all the hits. Doesn't matter where he hits Shinta, Faiche can't make as much as a dent. Shinta raises his fist.

"I think this is enough…" He punches the ground and his hand glows red and the floor is completely destroyed along with the walls and ceiling. A giant rock is about to fall down over the king and Julia. Faiche jumps for it slicing it in half and it falls beside them. He jumps off it and grabs the two royals.

"My apologies," He says jumping out of the broken wall and notices that almost the entire tower of the part they were standing in was collapsing. He lands and places the two down.

"Thank you Faiche…" the king says and suddenly Faiche sees Shinta coming towards them.

"Be careful your majesty!" He holds up his axe like a shield and Shinta hits the axe causing Faiche to be pushed backwards. Shinta jumps off his axe. Slowly around them it starts raining. However Shinta doesn't seem to get wet as when each drop hits him it stops moving just before and lands gently on him rolling down his body.

"What's with you? How do you do that?" Shinta raises his foot. He stomps on the ground sending a shockwave straight down destroying the building they're standing on.

"That's easy! I'm invincible! That's all there is to it!" He says jumping off the building just before it collapses and Faiche grabs the two royals and jumps out of the way. Julia seems to be incredibly scared.

"Y-you're a monster! I demand that you stop this!" Shinta tilts his head.

"Or else what!?" He starts walking towards the three of them and Faiche can't do anything.

"Your majesty! Take the princess and RUN! I will distract him! It was an honor serving you my king," He says and the king nods grabbing Julia by the hand and Faiche smirks holding out his axe.

"I may not be able to stop you, but when Blu returns with the prince you will be defeated! They stopped your forces with ease! You will lose!" He yells and attacks again. Shinta holds out his hand and right before Faiche hits him he's flung backwards.

"Not likely. You really think I sent them to Samantha to take it over if I could get in without having the city under siege?!" He runs forward winding up his punch. He punches the air in front of him and Faiche manages to jump over the following shockwave, however he's blown back by the wind of the attack.

"What happened?" Faiche asks.

"None of your concern!" Shinta says punching the air right where Faiche is headed and another shockwave is sent in his direction knocking him out of the air and he lands a bit away.

Meanwhile somewhere else Beta and Sigma walk around.

"This rain was quite the exquisite idea yes," They're greeted with a big horde of guards coming towards them.

"I guess this is my treat," Sigma says and Beta stops.

"Make it quick yes," Beta says and Sigma smiles.

"As you say," His body begins changing and his hair becomes spikier and he grows in size. His back becomes covered in spikes as well and he gets large claws on instead of fingers. He jumps forward and turns into a big ball of spikes rolling forward hitting the giant ensemble of guards piercing most of them and knocking them into the rest knocking all of them out with ease. He stops rolling and turns human again.

"Quick enough for you?" Sigma says looking back at Beta who just grunts.

"Quick enough yes," Before he takes a step he hears another group of guards coming from the other side and turns around.

"My my yes. These people seem to be very persistent yes. I will show you the extent of our strength yes," He slams his hands into the ground and suddenly they all start sinking.

"What's… happening?!" Beta pulls his hands back out when only their heads are visible.

"Shall we get going Sigma?" Sigma nods and the two continue their journey towards the castle.

Epsilon is meanwhile having loads of fun slashing down everyone with his hat.

"Haha! Come on! More! Send me some more! I'll take them all on! This is too easy!" He slashes one across the chest and kicks him and the man flies back, but is hit out of the way by someone else. In his way stands someone wearing the great royal guard uniform. He has long orange hair.

"Who the hell are you punk!?" The royal guard yells and Epsilon puts his hat back on.

"I guess you'll just have to defeat me to find that out won't you? I've always wanted to fight a great royal guard," He tips his hat down and smirks.

"And you will get that fight! The name is Naran! But you can just call me your worst nightmare!" He says taking off a giant spear he has on his back holding it like an ordinary guard on the ground and Epsilon laughs.

"You think you'll beat me just because you have a longer weapon than me?! Not how it works pal!" He jumps forward and cuts with his hat and Naran swings his spear to block and the two end in a stalemate. Naran pushes him downwards swinging his spear back and tries stabbing Epsilon in the back, but he rolls to the side and jumps up and back again. Naran counterattacks before Epsilon has time to think and he's forced to walk back and block all the long strikes and stabs from Naran.

"This might be harder than I thought," Epsilon takes another step back and dodges under Naran's attack and comes up with an uppercut using his hat.

"But I love a good challenge!" Naran manages to just move back, but he's sliced partially and some of his hair falls off.

"You're quite cocky punk! I'm going to have to discipline you!" Naran swings his spear up and the back hits Epsilon in the stomach pushing him back.

"You're pretty strong great royal guard," Epsilon says shaking the pain off.

In another part of the city Ratchet is riding towards Delta who hasn't noticed him yet. She finally sees him and jumps over the bike and Ratchet breaks and looks at her.

"You am not gettin' past me again," Delta scruffs at him and clenches her fist.

"You again? I thought I asked Drake and Lante to take care of you!" Ratchet smirks.

"You did! But I's already taken care of those two! Now it am your turn!" He says speeding towards Delta again and she moves to the side avoiding it narrowly.

"I hope you're not thinking that just because you defeated my left and right hands that I'll be just as easy to defeat. Fine! Let's play a little," Delta's hair starts moving a bit and Ratchet's eyes widen.

"You's a devil fruit user!" Delta smiles and her hair blasts off towards the bike and right before she grasps him he makes half a donut and begins riding towards her again. He pushes the green button and the rocket boosters shoots him forward at an alarming rate and right before he connects with Delta she puts her hair up in front of her and it somehow becomes hard and she's just pushed back and Ratchet looks at a meter that seems to be depleting fast. He grits his teeth upon seeing it. He stops the rocket boosters and Delta pushes him back with her hair.

"Not as easy as you believed huh?" Ratchet gulps and pushes the blue button and the long narrow pipes that make up the rocket booster flip over and point directly at her and they blast a fast spitfire in her face and she's forced to take a step back, as Ratchet drives back using the boosters. They flip back and Delta looks mildly impressed.

"You're pretty good with that machine. Too bad I'm better! HAIR INFECTION!" Her hair starts covering the ground and approaches Ratchet quickly.

"Oh no," He says before quickly turning around and he starts driving down the street with the hair closely following behind. He pushes an orange button and the wheels glow tiny spikes and Ratchet drives up the wall and speeds up. Delta looks after him and lifts herself with her hair onto the roof with him and she finally catches up with Ratchet and his bike is enveloped in hair. He jumps off the bike and rolls along the ground. He looks towards Delta terrified that she's derailed him. She picks up the bike with her hair.

"Let's see how easy you two are to defeat once I break both of you!" She yells and starts crushing the bike. Ratchet stands quickly and begins running towards her.

"Stops that! That am MINE! You has no right to destroys it!" He yells tackling her and she drops the bike and Ratchet runs to it. He lets out a relieved sigh seeing that it's intact. He looks at Delta with an angry look.

"You's going down lady! No one touch my machines, but the people they's for!" Delta stands after the surprise attack from Ratchet. Her hair flows upwards.

"Okay then. Let's see if you're worth anything without that machine by your side," Ratchet winds back his mechanical arm.


	38. Chapter 38

Black fists to the rescue

Defeat the commanders

Naran dodges back from another of Epsilon's attacks and swings his spear at him once more, but Epsilon leaps back and puts his hat back on. He draws his until now sheathed sword and charges forward again. Naran prepares for the worst again.

"You're not going to win. Let me show you my real speed!" He suddenly disappears and Naran panics for a small second, before spinning and making a jab at Epsilon who comes from behind, but just as he does Epsilon jumps right over the attack and manages to slice Naran right across the chest and he limps back a little before seeing Epsilon right in front of him and he manages to jump back just barely.

"Come on Naran! I was thinking this'd be a challenge! But you're no fun at all!" He keeps slicing with both his hats and sword and Naran can do nothing, but dodge and try to counter with his new wound. Epsilon appears to move closer and closer and Naran feels that he starts getting small scratches every time he's attacked. 'Who is this kid?' He thinks to himself and in a moment of confusion Epsilon breaks through Naran's defense and is just about to deliver the finishing blow.

"EPSILON!" Someone suddenly yells and the boy jumps back looking around for the source. He looks up on a roof and sees Yozaro standing and looking down with Ryuketsu drawn.

"Oh… it's just you Gamma. If you want in on this find your own great royal guard!" He yells and is about to attack Naran again. "YŪGURENOHA: HAGETAKA KARI!" Yozaro jumps into the air and spins in the air and Epsilon pushes Naran backwards jumping with him to save both of them from Yozaro's attack. Epsilon spins and sends Yozaro an angry look.

"What the hell man!?" Yozaro slashes along the ground and points Ryuketsu towards Epsilon.

"I don't really want to hurt you, but you're hurting him WAY more than necessary! Put down your sword and you won't get hurt Epsilon!" Epsilon smirks and tips his hat.

"I think I get what's going on here. You're not a commander anymore huh? You seemed so determined though! What happened?!" Epsilon yells and jumps at him and Yozaro blocks the strike with little trouble.

"A person I trust more than anyone else made me switch sides. I'm fine with you tricking me into joining you… BUT…!" He pushes Epsilon back and the boy grits his teeth as his attack had no effect on Yozaro, not even making him use much energy. Yozaro holds out his sword horizontally.

"What I CAN'T FORGIVE is that you tricked the people I care about! For that you'll pay dearly!" He jumps forward towards Epsilon who raises his sword in shock at the sudden betrayal. "YŪGURENOHA: KURO HYO HARADACHI" He slices directly through Epsilon who only just gets his sword in place and he's shakes at the sheer strength of the attack.

"Gamma. I didn't know you were so easily fooled. Fine then. I'll just kill you and tell Omega that a great royal guard got you!" He jumps forward and Naran looks strangely as the two start clashing.

"Who is that?" He says looking at Yozaro. Him and Epsilon both land with Yozaro's back to Naran.

"Go back up everyone else! I can handle this guy!" Epsilon breaks contact and jumps over Yozaro landing next to Naran and is about to stab him directly in the chest.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Epsilon yells and stabs at him, but just as he does he's forced to stop as he's pushed back by a really strong sword strike and Yozaro sends Epsilon an angry look.

"Go get help! Just trust me!" He yells at Naran and the great royal guard starts running away with an ashamed look on his face.

"I am a failure as a great royal guard," he says as he limps away. Yozaro holds out his sword. "YŪGURENOHA: TORA TSUME!" (Sword of dusk: tiger's claw) He switches to a reverse grip and slices upwards sending a pulse towards Epsilon and he jumps back and grits his teeth.

"N-no way! You weren't this strong in your fight with Alpha!" Yozaro prepares his stance again and jumps forward towards Epsilon.

"That's because I have a reason to fight now! YŪGURENOHA: TORA KIBA!" (Sword of dusk: tiger's fang) He spins his sword back to normal grip. He slices it downwards and Epsilon has no time to react and only just manages to pull himself back before the attack connects and Yozaro hits the ground making a shockwave.

"Who the HELL are you!?" He yells and Yozaro stands and glares at Epsilon.

"I am Yozaro! A member of the black fist pirates! The most amazing crew in the world! And those people accepted me even though I'm different and that's the kind of people I want to be around! But you! Are you proud to be serving Omega!? Do you even know if what he told you is true!?" Epsilon gets angry and jumps forward at Yozaro holding out his sword. Yozaro blocks the strike with one arm and Epsilon grits his teeth at the humiliating block.

"What do you know about me!?" He breaks contact and lands a bit away. He attacks again hitting harder this time and Yozaro blocks with both hands this time.

"You're not so tough Gamma! We don't even need Zeta!" He pushes Yozaro back and instantly attacks again. 'Zeta? I didn't know the army had a Zeta commander.'

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city Ratchet dodges a hair strike from Delta and is instantly attacked by another and he puts up his arm. "JOINT-1: BUZZER!" His buzzsaw comes out of his arm and cut the hair up and it falls lifelessly to the ground. Delta doesn't seem to mind however and she just shoots two more without a problem and Ratchet cuts up one of them, but is hit in the leg as he dodges the other and he starts bleeding a bit. He grabs his leg in pain. Delta walks up to him and her hair forms into spikes.

"Guess you were nothing special without that bike huh?" Ratchet smirks and holds his mechanical arm up towards Delta and his finger opens up and she quickly uses her hair and holds him down covering his arm completely.

"I don't know what you were trying to do there. But it won't work without this arm. "joint-2: spitfire," He says under his breath and the second joint in his arm opens up and fire is spewed out setting Delta's hair on fire instantly. She quickly retreats her hair and jumps away, but it's too late and the fire is spreading in her hair and she flails it around to put it out and Ratchet stands.

"Booster fuel am really flammable you knows. Maybe you shouldn't has touched my machine huh?" He says and runs forward. Delta looks at him as he comes running helpless to dodge as she's in too much pain to move.

"JOINT-MAX: SCREWDRIVER!" He hits her in the stomach and unlike her subordinates she isn't sent flying, but remains in place and she falls over as the rest of her hair burns up and she just lays there passed out.

"Too bad… you has a really nice body, but it look wrong without hair," He says walking over to the bike and standing it up brushing off the dust.

"That were very difficult, but I has done it. I saved my invention," He gets on it and rides off the roof where he had been fighting and into the streets driving through the battles going on between the army and guards making his way around defeating as many small fry as he can.

"I hopes Jake, Mike and Yozora am here by now. This am really intense," He says gulping.

Sigma and Beta are meanwhile walking around the city towards the castle. Suddenly someone comes running straight past them and they both stop seeing Blu, Jack, Mark, Genie, Pierre and Mireal run straight past them. Genie looks back from Mark's back where she's now riding after getting put down by Yozaro when they arrived.

"Hey! Those two are commanders. They could be trouble Mark," Mark breaks and so does Jack and Mireal.

"What's wrong little penguin?" Mireal asks and Jack just smirks.

"I think that means these guys are strong!" Mark puts Genie down.

"Mireal. Take Genie with you. Me and Jack will handle these guys," He says and stretches his arms above his head like he's warming up for the fight. Mireal nods and grabs Genie's hand, in a friendly manner.

"Come on, little girl. Let's go after Blu," She says skipping along the ground with Genie frantically following behind.

"Don't call me little! I'm 20!" She looks back at her captain and his navigator.

"Will you two be alright?!" She yells back and Jack and Mark both give her a thumbs up behind their back with a different hand in perfect sync and she just smiles.

"Of course. You guys hate losing more than you hate Ratchet when he's drunk," She says with a little giggle. Sigma jumps forward and turns into the giant spike ball going straight towards the two brothers.

"Those girls aren't getting away!" He yells and Beta runs forward behind him. Mark claps his hands. "HEAT BOOST!" He turns into the fast heated form and jumps over Sigma doing a frontflip and coming down with a hard kick on Beta. Jack meanwhile holds out his hands. "BLACK LAYER!" His arms become covered in the black armor like it always does and he's hit dead on by Sigma's rolling attack, and he tries standing his ground, but is pushed back a little before finally stopping the attack and hurling Sigma into the air. Sigma folds out of the ball and he looks like a giant hedgehog mixed with a human having but claws instead of fingers and a long nose and of course a spiked back with very large spikes for a hedgehog.

"A zoan huh?" Jack comments and enters his fighting stance.

"Are you underestimating me because I'm a zoan?" He says and stabs with his claws as he comes down. Jack blocks by grabbing both of Sigma's hands around the claws and swings him into the ground behind him.

"Of course not! Underestimating an opponent is not something the strong do!" He takes a quick glance over at Mark who engaged in an exchange of blows with Beta, using his swift strong kicks, as the rain evaporates as it hits his heated body. Beta seems to be keeping up rather well with Mark's kicks blocking every single one of them. Mark slowly starts panting as his body is very getting heated up despite all the rain. "MUSCLE BOOST!" He switches right after a swift spinning kick that Beta dodged and he goes for a swing using the momentum from the previous kick, but Beta takes a quick step back making Mark tumble forward a little and before he regains his balance Beta taps his hand against the ground and Mark starts sinking into the ground. His eyes widen. "HEAT BOOST!" He changes back to the swift form and jumps quickly getting out of the liquid ground and lands a little away.

"W-what was that?" Beta smiles.

"You do not understand my power yes. That is too bad for you yes?" Mark smirks right back and runs forward towards him and Beta punches the ground and as Mark steps on it he sinks a little, but right as he does he jumps high into the air.

"Who said I didn't understand it!? I know exactly what your power does! And so…" He comes down with a powerful kick however since he jumped so high Beta has already dodged and made the ground liquid again causing Mark to sink fully into it. Beta smirks and looks towards Jack and his fight with Sigma.

"I suppose it's two on one now yes?" He says with a smile and is just about to run towards them. "fat boost," he faintly hears behind him and the ground suddenly bursts open and the liquid ground flies into the air. "BEAK BOOST!" Mark comes jumping out of the ground in his form taking Beta completely by surprise.

"I already told you! I know what your power does and so I can counter it!" He smashes his beak into Beta and he flies back, but stops himself and turns the ground liquid again and Mark sinks again. "CRAVING OF THE OCEAN: WHIRLPOOL DRILL!" Mark starts spinning and uses his beak to drill through the liquid ground and comes up right where Beta's hands are and drills him directly in the chest. "MUSCLE BOOST!" He switches midspin and punches Beta directly in the face and lands right as the ground becomes solid again.

"I told you I could counter your power easily," He says as he returns to his human form.

Meanwhile Jack stops another of Sigma's rolling attacks. As he stops spinning Sigma exits his ball form and slices at Jack with his claws and just manages to scratch Jack's cheek before the latter pulls his head away. Sigma laughs a little and jumps back.

"You are no match for the army! Omega will be the ruler of this land without fail!" Jack flicks the blood off his cheek with a smirk.

"Now I want to fight him even more! But you're in the way!" He yells and leaps forward and Sigma slices at him again. "WHITE LAYER!" As he approaches the claws he suddenly makes a sharp turn ending up behind the hedgehog man. "ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO BARRACUDA!" He punches Sigma in the back and the man doesn't even try to avoid.

"You think you can touch my back?! My spikes will destroy your-" But before he can finish his sentence Jack breaks the spikes he punches hitting all the way through and Sigma flies forward.

"W-what is with this boy!?" He yells and rolls at him again. Jack deactivates his white layer and raises his fist. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He smashes his fist against the giant rolling spike ball and every spike on his fists path breaks completely as they grind against his fist. He stops forward and turns human again laying on his back bleeding from his back and Jack shakes his hand as he's bleeding too.

"Ow ow ow ow ow… that hurt like hell!" He says and Mark comes up to him.

"Are you alright Jack?" Jack just jumps around blowing on his hand without listening. Mark sighs.

"Oh… right… I forgot," He looks towards the castle, which is missing a big chunk on one side.

"I have a feeling these two weren't as strong as their leader if he did that," He says as the two start running towards the battle.

At the borders of the city a boy walks in the gate wearing a suit of the revolution army with a belt and mark with the letter Zeta on it. He looks around 20 and has short white hair with swirls and a sword at each of his hips. He scratches his head looking around at all the people lying dead around the entrance from the fight.

"Dammit dammit dammit. I thought I could make it to be here at the start of the invasion. I hope Rho isn't mad at me for leaving back at Sabrina. Oh well… I guess I'll just… go to the castle! I sure hope Omega-senpai will be happy to see me. This rain is really annoying through," He says looking at the castle and begins walking down the street. A bunch of surviving guards suddenly come running straight at him.

"Another one! We will not let you pass!" They all jump at him and he sighs.

"Don't bother. You're already dead," He says and draws his swords and block all their sword strikes at the same time and their swords start rusting up and he slices straight through them and their entire bodies start turning to dust and he walks past them as they decay completely.

"Idiots…" He says as he walks past the place they would have laid if they weren't turned to dust. Just as he walks further someone comes riding towards him and stops. The boy looks at him and sees that it's Ratchet on his motorcycle.

"Who's you!?" Ratchet asks and the boy just flings his hair backwards.

"I'm Ness! Nice to make your acquaintance! And you are?" He asks and Ratchet gets off his bike.

"My name am Ratchet. Does you not know it am dangerous here? There am an invasion!" He yells and Ness just smiles.

"Of course I know. I'm here to end it!" He says and Ratchet recognizes the band on Ness' arm.

"Y-you's one of them commanders ain't you!?" Ness nods.

"My code name is Zeta. And I am the strongest commander in the army," Ratchet gulps and gets back on his bike.

"Well. I won't lets you through!" Ness smirks and Ratchet gulps as a result.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't stand a chance," He leaps forward and grabs onto his swords slicing at the bike. Ratchet hits the red button and the battering ram springs out like a shield and Ness hits that instead. Just like with the guards' swords before it starts rusting and he easily cuts through it. Ratchet sees it in advance and just manages to jump off the bike and he sees it rust up and fall apart right before his eyes. Ness pulls his swords back and swings them around in the air a bit. 'T-this guy… he am too strong. I's sorry Blast-off Internally Knocking Engine. I can't avenge you,'

"Aw… you dodged. You're definitely stronger than those guards, but still… with such a large body…" He points one of his swords at Ratchet who flinches a little.

"You're a pretty easy target to hit,"


	39. Chapter 39

Zeta the deadliest weapon

CP-8 arrives?

"Who is Zeta!?" Yozaro yells as he dodges another of Epsilon's attacks. Epsilon tsks and just keeps attacking.

"Why do you care? You're not a member of the army anymore!" Yozaro counters one of his attacks and manages to scratch him on the cheek. 'He's really strong!' Epsilon thinks and raises his sword attacking once more. The two swordsman enter a fierce duel with sparks flying everywhere as their blades cross paths until the final strike where Epsilon finally manages to overpower Yozaro and push him away.

"Zeta is a nobody! He joined just shortly before you! He was assigned to keep a close eye on Sabrina! But he failed because he was forced to go here!" Yozaro keeps blocking Epsilon's relentless attacks.

"Why is he a nobody if he's a commander?! That doesn't add up!" Yozaro tries, but at this point Epsilon is so mad that he isn't responding. He comes in for a powerful strike and Yozaro switches to reverse grip on Ryuketsu. "YŪGURENOHA: TORA TSUME!" he slices upwards and Epsilon's attack is broken and he takes a few steps back. "YŪGURENOHA: MIKADZUKI KIRE!" (Sword of dusk: crescent moon slice) He spins still with the reverse grip and slices straight past Epsilon ending up behind him with his sword raised above his head and a slice in the shape of a crescent moon appears on Epsilon's body appears. He falls forward and coughs a little.

"Y-you got me didn't you Gamma? No… you're not Gamma. Gamma was weak. You're Yozaro. Member of the black fist pirates. You're much stronger than Gamma," Yozaro gets on his knees in front of Epsilon.

"Do you regret fighting me for Omega's sake Epsilon?" He asks after sheathing Ryuketsu.

"Not at all… Yozaro… you know… I always wanted to be useful, but I could never manage. Until Omega found me on the outskirts of my village where I was about to die of starvation and he took me in and trained me. I was finally useful. Or… so I thought… I guess I couldn't even beat one person in this invasion," Yozaro flips him over to his stomach.

"I used to feel the same way Epsilon. I just wanted to be useful and I've found a crew who can use me," Epsilon chuckles a bit but more blood just comes up.

"Oh yeah..? I guess we're not so different after all. You should be proud of that Yozaro. Your strength that is… but no matter how strong you are. You can't defeat Zeta," Yozaro looks him in the eyes.

"What about Zeta? Just how strong is he?"

"Let's just say… the only reason he's not the leader is because Omega has done a very good job of making Zeta think that Omega is stronger than him," Yozaro just smiles a little.

"Nevermind that Epsilon. I'm sure Jack will make get us all out of this safely," He stands and starts walking away, the rain falling on the two of them and a thunderbolt strikes in the distance as Yozaro stops a little away.

"By the way Epsilon… If there's one thing I've learned from being on Jack's crew. It's that you don't have to win fights to be considered useful. I hadn't fought on their side yet, but they still thought of me as a 'useful' crewmember. I'm sure the army is the same way. You and Omega seemed to be nice to each other. I'm sure he treasured you greatly. That's why that cut isn't that deep. Because I know how you would feel dying here," He says and Epsilon takes a look at his wound and starts laughing a little.

"You bastard… You'll regret that someday you know,"

"I look forward to that day Epsilon," Epsilon closes his eyes.

"My name's Tatsuo… not Epsilon," Yozaro smiles as he leaves Epsilon on the ground.

"Thank you for a good fight… Tatsuo," He says and looks towards the sky as lightning also starts striking. 'Zeta huh? I wonder how strong he is if Epsi- Tatsuo thinks that he's stronger than Omega.'

Right after leaving Jack and Mark behind to go to the castle Blu, Mireal, Genie and Pierre reach the castle only to see Faiche laying on the ground utterly defeated with Shinta standing over him with a foot on his back. By Faiche's side is his broken axe and Shinta is somehow completely unharmed. The king and Julia are nowhere to be seen though.

"W-what happened here?! Explain!" Shinta just smirks and kicks Faiche's unconscious body towards Blu who grabs him and walks over to a wall placing him down gently. He turns his attention to the threat in front of him. He looks absolutely furious, but right before he attacks Faiche grabs his leg.

"D-don't Blu… he… he's invincible. No matter what I did I couldn't even inconvenience him," Blu closes Faiche's eyes.

"Don't worry about me Faiche. I'm not going to lose. It's my pride as a great royal guard. MIREAL!" He yells and Mireal gets to his side. Blu looks towards Genie and Pierre and they both take a small step back upon seeing his eyes.

"You two stand back. This is between us and him," Shinta sends Blu a cocky smirk.

"What? You think just the two of you can defeat me," Blu leaps forward and strikes with his sword, but like with Faiche Shinta just blocks with his hand and the attack doesn't seem to hit him at all. Shinta raises his hand and it glows red evaporating the rain around it and he punches Blu who manages to block with his sword and is sent backwards.

"So this is what Faiche meant by invincible…" Mireal and Blu attack in sync Mireal with her swords on her legs and Blu with his broad sword and Shinta doesn't even bother dodging and instead just stands there and takes every hit like it's nothing.

"Come on… you two can do much better than this I'm sure. If you just hit harder I'm sure something'll happen!" He yells and laughs and Blu's eyes widen. 'Hit him harder? He couldn't be…'

"Mireal! Get back!" Blu yells, but it's too late. Shinta has already punched her as hard as he can and his hand goes straight through her stomach. She coughs up blood with a shocked look on her face and when the blood is about to hit Shinta it's as if it stops. Shinta pulls back his arm and smirks.

"I guess that was a little more powerful than I expected. Sorry about that. I think she's yours!" He says kicking her towards Blu like he did with Faiche and Blu catches her looking into her eyes.

"Mireal? Mireal!? Don't you dare die! Not from someone like him!" Mireal just smiles at him and gently strokes his cheek.

"You were always a gentleman Blu. But I think this is it for me. It was nice knowing you mister great royal guard," She says with a smile before closing her eyes and a thunderbolt strikes in the background. Both Genie and Pierre look shocked at the scene and Genie hugs the older man.

"Mireal…" She's about to take out her guns and shoot Shinta, but when she feels Blu's animosity she stands back. The man picks up Mireal's body bridal style and walks slowly and calmly towards Faiche and places her down. He then takes off his coat and shirt placing it over her so she doesn't get cold. Suddenly Shinta attacks without warning.

"Blu! Watch o-" Genie is about to warn him, but before she can even finish her sentence Blu has already blocked the attack with his back turned and all the rain around the point of impact is blown away, by the clash.

"You bastard… I'm going to kill you. And you won't even know what hit you," Blu says in a low and almost creepy voice and Shinta just smirks.

"Oh I'd love to see that," Blu looks towards Genie and Pierre.

"You two… get out of here. Find the king and princess. This man… he's mine," He pushes Shinta back and Genie and Pierre run away with Genie looking back at the shirtless guard standing and not even paying any attention to the ice-cold rain falling on him.

"Miss Genie. Where do you zink ze king and princess would be located?" Pierre says and Genie snaps out of her fixation on Blu.

"Um… I don't know. I'm guessing they found some place safe so an alleyway or inside a house would make the most sense," Pierre looks around.

"Well zere are a lot of houses to check in zat case."

"They're probably still running, if you ask me," Pierre nods and they start searching for them.

Elsewhere in the city the king and Julia are running down a street away from where Blu and Shinta are currently fighting.

"Those jerks. I demand you make them stop fighting father!" Julia says and the king can do nothing but drag her along.

"I'm afraid that there's no way words can stop this battle Julia," As they turn a corner a bunch of army members spot them and smirk.

"Well… if it isn't the high and mighty king and his beloved daughter," Julia steps forward.

"I demand that you leave us alone," One of the soldiers stands forward and looks around seemingly searching for guards.

"And if I don't?" Julia takes a step back not knowing what to answer.

"If you don't it might end with your death," A female voice says and the king looks around. 'I do not recognize this voice. Who is it?' He spots a figure atop a roof right next to them. It's the girl who was with the marine boy at Sabrina, sitting casually on the roof.

"And who the hell are you?! You're not wearing the guard's uniform!" She jumps down and licks her lips.

"Go away or I'll kill all of you," They all start laughing.

"Right! If we don't back down it might end with our deaths right?!" The girl sends them a sinister look.

"It might end with your deaths anyway since I'm kind of bored," She says raising the sword she always has in hand. She jumps forward and before and of the soldiers can react they all fall over and the girl licks her now bloody sword.

"Mmm… delicious," She swings it causing all the blood to fly off and onto the ground.

"Oh… right. Sorry about that. It happens," She says smirking and the king and Julia just look a little terrified.

"Sakaiko. You should really stop freaking every out so much with that bloodlust of yours. They get scared," A calm voice says as a boy comes up behind the king and Julia. They turn around to see a young boy around Julia's age with black hair so long it drags on the ground behind him, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Shut up Noob! I just saved them from those guys," The boy apparently named Noob just sighs.

"I guess you did or something. Anyway. Hi. I'm Noob and this is Sakaiko. We're members of CP-8 from the world government," Noob says and both the king and Julia let out a relived sigh.

"What a relief. I thought you were also with that army who are invading," Noob shrugs.

"Well we're not. But we're also not here to stop this invasion. Sorry," the two start walking away and Julia stomps on the ground.

"Well I demand that you stop the invasion! Do it!" Sakaiko looks over her shoulder.

"Don't tell CP-8 what to do little girl. Boss might kill you. he only takes orders from superior marines and government agents. Not some spoiled brat," she says and the two walk away.

Meanwhile Ratchet takes a step back upon looking at the rusted and broken bike knowing that he barely escaped the same fate with Ness, also known as Zeta, standing in front of it pointing his sword at Ratchet.

"Aw… you dodged. You're definitely stronger than those guards, but still… with such a large body… you're a pretty easy target to hit," He says with a creepily normal smile on his face. 'W-what am with the power of this guy? He am so strong! I can't fights someone like this!' Ness laughs a little.

"Tell you what Ratchet… I'll let you go if you tell me how the battle's going. How about it? Am I even needed for the army to win this war?" Ratchet gulps as sweat starts covering his forehead. He slowly falls to his knees in complete fear of death.

"T-the battle am… I doesn't know… But I knows that if Jake, Mike and Yoroza am here then we can't lose!" 'W-what is I doing? I shouldn't be scared! This guy am just another enemy I should defeat! B-but…' He thinks and Ness walks right past him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ratchet. You seem like a nice guy and I don't really want to hurt you if I don't have to," He says as he walks past and Ratchet hits the ground hard in frustration. 'I is still a coward!' Ness is now pretty far down the street and Ratchet snaps. He springs up and presses a few buttons on the joint attached to his shoulder on his arm. He turns towards Ness and the joint springs open around the shoulder as his eyes seems to get a crosshair inside it. "JOINT-3: EMERGENCY MISSILE!" A missile shoots out of the joint and takes aim directly at Ness who turns around just in time to get hit by the projectile a large explosion follows. Ratchet himself is shot back and lands on his back sliding across the ground. When the smoke disappears Ness is still standing, but he looks a little banged up. He's holding his sword up like a shield.

"Woah Ratchet… I didn't think you had something like that. It was pretty strong. Luckily I decayed most of it before it exploded in my face. I might have been in trouble if that actually hit me," He walks over to Ratchet and sits on his chest with his feet on either side of his head.

"You know… I really meant it when I said I would let you go if you just told me how the battle was going. But now that you attacked me I'm sure Omega-sama would notice that explosion of yours so I gotta make sure that the one who caused it is dead. You understand right?" He says raising one of his swords. Right as he's about to swing it down it's shot out of his hand and he looks towards where whatever hit it came from. There he sees the marine boy and leader of CP-8. "PULL!" he says and his sword returns to him.

"And who are you if I'm allowed to ask?" Ness asks standing and the boy.

"None of your business for now, but you seemed to be ready to kill one of my targets. Normally I could not care less however this man does not yet possess a bounty. Therefore I cannot allow you to kill him," he says and Ness smiles at him.

"Well I'm sorry about that. But he just so happens to also be 'my' target at the moment. He attacked me meaning he's my enemy and I live to kill my enemies. So right now, my only purpose is killing him," He suddenly gasps and hits one hand on his other.

"Wait! You just attacked me! That means you are ALSO my enemy! So I'll just kill you first!" He says and runs forward towards the boy who doesn't even appear to want to block the attack. "PUSH!" he yells and Ness is instantly pushed back by his power along with all the rain around the Cp-8 agent. he takes out a mini transponder snail.

"Listen up team. This is a secondary order. If you see anyone wearing a blackish brown tunic with matching pants and wrist armor assume they're hostile and take them out," He sends Ness a cocky look.

"Especially if the person in question has an annoying overconfident look on his face," He finishes and right before he puts it down he hears five voices.

 _"_ _Yes Boss!"_ He puts it away and holds out his sword.

"Step away from that man. He is mine," He says and Ness laughs a little as he approaches.

"Well… after that last comment I'm definitely not going to step away. In fact…" He charges forward again and the boy once more just pushes him aside. Ness keeps charging, but can't manage to get close to the CP-8 leader.

"Are you just going to stall!? What happened to 'take them out'!?" He taunts and the boy just smirks.

"Well I don't know what sort of power you have so attacking you could be bad. HOWEVER…!" He suddenly goes on the offense. "PUSH!" The boy yells as he gets close pushing everything around him to the side and jumps at the buildings behind him. He slashes straight through the middle and stands right in the middle of the first floor. "PUSH!" He yells and the entire building starts getting destroyed into pieces and the all fly at Ness who blocks a few with his sword and they slowly turn to dust. The boy raises his eyebrow.

"I see. You can make things you touch decay into nothing. It would've been bad if I touched you. I'd be turned to dust," He says jumping to the building right next to the one he just destroyed doing the same thing again. Ness once more decays all the blocks of wall and floor that hit him, however afterwards the CP-8 leader jumps forward for an attack. Ness holds out his sword and is ready to decay him when he gets close. "ORBIT!" Ness is suddenly yanked to the side and starts spinning around the marine boy along with all the rubble from his previous attack. The boy release Ness sending him flying and soon after the rubble starts spinning faster and faster. "ORBIT CANNON!" He blasts the massive amount of rubble directly at Ness who decays it all however right after the last piece disappears right before his eyes the boy is gone. Ness spins around in midair and right as he does he's cut along the chest by his sword. "PUSH!" Ness is sent straight into the ground by the force of his devil fruit and the boy lands. Ness slowly stands.

"How did you know I don't decay everything I touch?" He says and the boy holds up a tiny rock.

"This is how. I won the moment you wished to battle me…" He thinks back to the battle that just occurred.

 _"_ When you first started the fight I knew from looking at that destroyed machine over there I knew touching you would be bad. And when I confirmed that with the rubble I then made sure to hit you with all the smallest rocks in between all the big pieces of rubble," Ness looks at his arms and sure enough he's got small marks after getting hit by the smaller rocks.

"After that it was simple. Attack while you weren't aware of it," Ness smirks a little and grabs a tighter hold of his sword.

"You think you've won just because of this!?" The boy smirks.

"Not at all. But I will win soon enough and get my target," They both look to where Ratchet is laying and the large boy shakes at the sudden gesture. 'These guys am too strong and scary,' he thinks and they both attack each other again. The boy throws more rubble at Ness who instantly makes them decay and right after he spins to face the other way.

"If you think the same thing'll work again you're wrong!" However right as he spins around no one is there and he narrowly moves to the side right as the boys sword flies past him. As Ness falls down again he sees that the boy still stands in the same spot.

"You're naïve. And you're weak. It's still 100 years too early for you to try and fight me evenly," the boy says and pulls his sword back.


	40. Chapter 40

Heated battles in the rain

Protectors of justice vs the revolution

Blu jumps forward again striking at Shinta with all his might and once more Shinta blocks with no effort.

"Come on great royal guard! I know you can do better than this!" He punches back at Blu who is sent flying back really hard by the immense force of Shinta's strike. However right after he's hit Blu grabs hold of Shinta's arm using his free arm and as he goes flying Shinta follows right after him.

"What the…?" The two go flying high into the air and Shinta constantly hits Blu who's powerless to do anything but take it.

"Let. Go. Of. ME! Bastard!" Shinta yells and Blu stares him directly in the face.

"As you wish," He says lowly and coldly as he makes a massive swing sending Shinta directly down towards the earth again. He crashes directly through a building and is smashed against the ground making the surrounding buildings to fall and Shinta grabs his head in pain. 'That… hurt… but I can't be hurt. I…'

"I'm invincible!" He yells however before he can stand Blu comes flying down with his sword in front of him like a spike. "SWORD OF DESTRUCTION!" He yells and Shinta holds out his hand and right as Blu makes contact with him he stops and Shinta jumps up punching Blu in the process. This punch seems to be much stronger than anything he's dealt out before and Blu is sent through multiple buildings and he uses his sword to stop by stabbing it into the ground. Blu somehow doesn't seem to be slowing down and Shinta wipes the blood of his mouth after the last impact with the ground.

"H-how are you even standing after getting destroyed by my attacks?" He asks and Blu doesn't answer at first, but just glares at Shinta with a menacing look that makes Shinta get a slight chill.

"I will not stop until Mireal's killer… IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THIS WORLD!" he jumps forward again and swings his sword at Shinta who blocks like he always does and attempts to hit Blu with an uppercut however he moves back just in time, however Shinta's punch didn't seem to be as powerful as any of his other attacks and he suddenly kicks Blu in the stomach sending him flying. While in the air Blu cough up a bit of blood and a lightning bolt strikes in the background. 'Mireal…' He thinks back to a time long ago. Blu is a lot younger yet he still has that angry cold look on his face. The king is standing above him. He gulps.

"Blu was it? Welcome to my castle. This is where you will be training to become a royal guard. If you want to be that is," Blu does honors.

"Of course sir! I will honor my late father by following in his footsteps with all my might," The king laughs and it cuts to Blu standing in a training room fighting a wooden doll with a giant iron sword that looks a little like the one he uses in the present. And he's having difficulties handling the giant blade.

 _"_ _I was so focused on training to get stronger. I never had any friends. All the other kids were scared of my demeanor,"_ After training finishes he looks towards the exit to the training ground where a bunch of other boys are looking at him, but when he looks back they all flee.

 _"_ _but not her…"_ A little girl walks in and she seems to be Mireal, only younger, yet she still has that cute smile on her face.

"You look really strong," The boy puts down the giant sword and it falls to the ground heavily.

"No… I'm nowhere strong enough to protect the king yet," Mireal suddenly grabs his arm without warning.

"But you look like you just finished practicing so let's go out and play!" She yells and drags Blu along.

"Hold on! Who are you?" Blu asks looking very confused.

"My name is Mireal. And you're Blu. Son of Caerulus right?" Blu's eyes widen.

"You know my father?" She smiles an innocent smile.

"Who cares if I do? We're going to go play now! Come on!"

 _"_ _It didn't matter who I was to her. She just wanted to be my friend. And I might've never showed it… but I really wanted to be her friend too. I even talked her into practicing with me,"_ Mireal and Blu are now a couple of years older, looking around 16-17 and Mireal has figured out her style of swords on her shins. They look to have just finished practice somewhere other than the castle this time.

"That was fun right Blu?" Blu looks away towards the castle.

"We're going to get into that castle someday. That's why we train! It's not supposed to be fun," Mireal just grabs his arm after taking off her swords.

"Oh shut up you! Come on! We're going to get something to eat."

 _"_ _You could call them dates. But I don't think either of us thought of them as that,"_ he remembers her kind smile.

 _And somewhere along the way… I started wanting to defend her more than defending the king or the princess,"_ She fades from the flashback as Shinta appears above Blu in a big menacing shadow.

 _"_ _But now! Now it's just me! Because of HIM! Everything you did for me! I will defeat him with all my might! Mireal!"_ He stares down at Shinta coming towards him. Blu raises his sword. As Shinta comes at him, Blu slices downwards causing the attack to be absorbed and Shinta smashes him into the ground. However Blu stands his ground making some of the energy get sent back into Shinta and he's flung upwards with a lot of force. However it doesn't seem to affect him at all.

"How many times will it take!? Before you realize how useless your resistance is!" Blu shakes off the pain and is quickly on his feet.

"This is IT!" Blu yells as he stands in the place Shinta's going to land holding his sword out in front of him just pointing it directly at Shinta. 'What's he thinking!?' Shinta thinks is about to block the strike. 'Wait! He's standing completely still!' Shinta punches the air with all his might and the pressure stops his momentum and he lands.

"You're smart great royal guard," He says and Blu is completely shocked.

"W-what happened?! How did you absorb energy when I didn't attack you!?" Blu yell furiously.

"I think I can answer that for you Blu!" Someone yells and he looks behind Shinta to see Mark and Jack coming towards them with Mark being the one who called out.

Over by the gate to the city Ness is fighting the CP-8 leader. Ness keeps trying to get close, but the boys ability keeps him at bay constantly. The boy shoots more rubble at Ness, but it has no effect. Ness just turns it to dust with his devil fruit. Ness looks for where the sneak attack will come from, but an attack doesn't appear like he hoped for and the boy is still standing where he stood before.

"What's the matter? Wondering why I'm not attacking you like I did before?" Ness smirks.

"Because you're scared of getting close to me. That's why!" He taunts and the boy tosses his arms up.

"Scared of getting close to you? I'll make you eat those words! PULL!" The building behind him, rubble laying around and even Ness himself suddenly fly towards him. Ness just smirks.

"I see you've lost your rational thinking. I'll make you decay right here and now!" He holds out his hand, but some of the rubble come in his way and all the rubble surround the boy in an armor of sorts. "ORBIT ARMOR!" He punches Ness straight on and he's sent back, right before the rocks he was hit with decay, but are quickly replaced with more rubble. The boy runs forward engaging in a fist fight with Ness who can't touch his real body, frustrating him. He suddenly comes to a realization while they clash. 'Wait a minute! Where's his sword!?' He suddenly feels something pierce him from behind him and the boy backs off as the sword is pulled straight through Ness' body and into his hand and the boy's armor crumbles to the ground and Ness falls forward.

"that last barrage was to get my blade into position. You are on the brink of death. But you are not a pirate so I'll spare you if you stop fighting," He says and holds out the sword and all the blood shoots off using his push ability. Ness slowly stands holding his wound.

"N-no way! There's… no way I'll let Omega-sama down like this. I won't get defeated by someone who isn't even in the war to begin with!" His body starts radiating some kind of aura and the boy is forced to jump back. Ness starts walking towards him slowly and confidently as the rain that falls on him decays before it hits him.

"A hidden power I see," Ness starts running towards the boy and he's forced to dodge.

"I take it this new power decays anything that comes close to you correct? So any strategy I had before is now meaningless!" Ness doesn't answer and instead just keeps chasing him leaving Ratchet behind and he lets out a relieved sigh.

"I doesn't knows who I were rooting for. But who were that boy?" he thinks looking after the cyan haired marine. The marine throws more rubble after Ness, but unlike before Ness doesn't even pay them mind as they turn to dust before hitting him. The boy tsks. 'What a troublesome power,' He keeps running and looks at Ness' feet. 'I see.'

"Hmm… what to do?" He stops a rooftop away and looks at Ness who also stops.

"I've figured out your weakness!" He yells over the rooftop and Ness laughs a little.

"I have no weakness like this! I'm unbeatable! Any attack you can throw at me will instantly be destroyed whether I see it or not!" The boy holds up his sword.

"If you're so confident, why don't you come over here and I'll show you your shortcoming!?" The boy taunts.

The right as Ness jumps towards the roof the boy is currently on the marine boy takes a long step backwards and right before Ness lands the boy slices up the part where one of his feet is going to land and as he lands his balance is tipped and he's about to fall when the boy jumps into the air above him. "PUSH!" he pushes Ness downwards and as he falls the ground beneath him decays and disappears and he just keeps falling down a seemingly endless hole before he even knows what's happening. He deactivates the decay and as a result hits the ground hard and is knocked out. The boy holds his hand over the hole. "PULL!" He pulls Ness out of the hole and cuffs him with seaprismstone handcuffs that he carefully pulls out from under his suit where he kept them in a special case.

"Huh… maybe I should've just thrown these at him to begin with. They are immune to devil fruit powers after all," He says slinging the boy over his shoulder and starts walking away from the massive battlefield he and Ness left behind.

Meanwhile Yozaro is running towards the castle. However he stops when he sees Noob and Sakaiko walking around. He quickly hides.

"So we're looking for someone wearing black-ish brown tunics and stuff. Seems a bit pointless don't you think Noob? Do you think he was taunting an opponent when he gave that order?" Noob shrugs.

"I don't think you should even be allowed to ask that. If we see anyone else like that we should be sure to take them out too. Orders are orders," Sakaiko laughs a little.

"Fwahaha! But don't you think it's kind of funny that not one, but TWO of the people we were looking for were wearing that outfit. That magician and little girl were both wearing that outfit. You think the rest of them wear it too?" Noob is about to answer when he suddenly stops and looks behind him.

"Someone's…" Yozaro comes out from behind the building.

"Where are they?" He asks with no fear or hesitation and the two look only a little frightened.

"Isn't that?" Sakaiko is about to ask when Yozaro suddenly jumps forward and she just manages to block with her own sword.

"WHERE ARE THEY? ANSWER ME!" Sakaiko just smiles as she sees the anger in his eyes.

"They were captured and are now held in a safe place," Noob says and goes to sit against a wall.

"You can handle him right?" He asks Sakaiko and she just smirks.

"Of course! Let's go!" The two start a violent clashing of swords and much to his own surprise Yozaro is the one who's on the defense for once. 'S-she's so strong!' He thinks and jumps back. "SORU!" But before he even lands Sakaiko is behind him and he blocks but the strike sends him to the ground. She comes down with a stab right for his head, but Yozaro luckily gets out of the way just in time.

"HEY! We need to take them alive! That was the order!" Sakaiko doesn't stop to talk, but just keeps attacking Yozaro.

"You clearly underestimate this guy! He wouldn't get killed by such a slow attack!" Yozaro's eyes widen. 'Slow? I barely dodged that!' He tries strikes past her sword, but he can't even manage to make her flinch and he jumps back. Sakaiko laughs loudly.

"Fwahaha! What's the matter!? Scared of me!? What happened to that earlier anger!? We wounded your friends and all you can think of is yourself!?" Noob's eyes suddenly widen and Sakaiko just smirks watching her fellow member flee further away.

"What did you just say?" Yozaro says and Sakaiko jumps forward.

"I said that we wounded them! They wouldn't come peacefully! And I was happy about that! Their blood tasted delicious!" She strikes at Yozaro who jumps back and holds out his sword. "YŪGURENOHA OGI: KURO TOBU ZANGEKI!" He swings the black cloud at Sakaiko who tries blocking it with her sword, but she's enveloped in the cloud.

"This is punishment for hurting my friends!" He yells however suddenly feels himself get stabbed in the back by Sakaiko. However it's just her hand.

"You sure have confidence in that attack don't you?" Yozaro falls over and she licks her hand for his blood.

"Don't worry Noob! I didn't kill him!" Noob comes closer.

"That guy is pretty scary. If you hadn't used your Soru at the moment it made contact he'd actually have killed you. Good thing it was only your sword that got enveloped. Now. Take him to the others," He says and Sakaiko just shrugs.

"I know how to handle myself Noob," She says as she picks up Yozaro over her shoulder and the two start walking away and Yozaro is still barely conscious. 'This girl. She's much stronger than me. I failed you Genie, Pierre. I couldn't even come close to beating her. I'm sorry,' he thinks before finally passing out.

Back right in front of the castle Mark and Jack have just arrived.

"I think I can answer that for you Blu!" Mark yells in response to the knight's previous question.

"I told Jack to stand back with me and we've watched your fight a little. His power seems to be absorbing kinetic energy from the things around him! The answer to how he could gather energy without you attacking him is simple," Mark points upwards.

"The rain," Shinta just shrugs and laughs a little.

"You'd be right there! I ate the impact impact fruit making me an energy human that can absorb all the energy of anything that hits me! That's why we gathered loads of dance powder before the invasion. Even as we speak I'm gathering energy," Suddenly Jack rushes forward making his fist black.

"That's enough talk! I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy!"

"Prince Jack! STOP! He's mine!" Blu suddenly yells and Jack stops.

"Please…" He almost begs and Mark nudges Jack and points to Mireal and Jack's eyes widen. He begins walking past Shinta with no violent intent and somehow Shinta is completely afraid. 'How can he just walk past me so casually? How strong is this kid?' Jack walks up to Blu and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Blu…" He suddenly without warning headbutts the large man hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"What the HELL Jack!?" Mark yells and Blu is about to stand up again holding his now bleeding nose.

"H-how dare you? This is my fight! I've got to get revenge for Mire-" however before he can finish his sentence Jack punches him in the gut knocking him out cold and he tosses his unconscious body to Mark right over Shinta's head.

"What're you thinking?! JACK!? Answer me!" Jack just looks towards Shinta.

"You're the leader of this invasion! So I'm going to kick your ass myself and I won't let anyone get in my way!" He yells and Mark places Blu down next to Mireal.

"hmm… Jack! I'm taking these guys and getting out of here!" he says and Shinta looks towards him angrily.

"You think so huh?" he punches towards Mark and just before the force is released Jack gets in front of him and he directs Shinta's fist towards his own stomach getting hit with the strong punch.

"You took that attack just like that?" Jack smirks and jumps back.

"I'm your opponent! Not Mark or Blu! ME! Jack D. Star. 'Black fist' Jack!" He starts charging forward and hits Shinta with all his might.

"You must think you're special huh? But it won't hurt me!" He throws Jack back and starts running towards him before he can recovers and smashes him hard in the head with the force of Jack's own punch sending him flying. Jack recovers in the air easily and brushes the punch off and as he lands he charges again. Just like what Blu did when Shinta sends his own energy back at him Jack grabs a hold of him, but he does it before he's hit resulting in him standing his ground. He tosses Shinta over his head and straight into the ground damaging him. 'Again? How is this possible?' Jack thinks back to before he started the battle. Mark is standing and watching the fight.

"I think I see his weakness. He can't absorb energy his own body makes. That's how Blu hurt him by throwing him into the ground," Jack just slowly nods clearly wanting to fight. Shinta kicks upwards hitting Jack in the jaw, but this attack isn't nearly as powerful as any other blow he's given so Jack isn't even phased. He swings Shinta around and hurls him through a wall also damaging him. 'this is impossible! He doesn't seem to even have a strategy, but he's countering me perfectly!' Shinta lands outside a building again and the rain starts hitting him again. Jack comes out of the very same building. "ARMOR LAYER BARRACUDA!" He smashes Shinta in the head and he absorbs the attack, and right after Shinta kicks Jack into the air with all his might and Jack flies high into the air. Shinta prepares his fist.

"This was sort of fun 'black fist' Jack. But I'm going to have to defeat you with this!" However when he sees Jack coming down he isn't even hesitating with coming down using a kick and he's coming down incredibly fast. 'If I would've dodged he'd break every bone in his body! But I don't have time!' Shinta holds up his hand and absorbs Jack's attack stopping his momentum with no negative effects and Jack jumps back.

"Why would you do that!? You would've died!"

"No I wouldn't. Because the strongest in a fight doesn't lose! And since you can't do shit without using my own attacks against me! That means I'm the strongest of the two of us!" He leaps forward again and Shinta smirks.

"You just don't learn!" Jack prepares for an attack as Shinta prepares to absorb whatever he gets hit with. However instead of punching Jack slides in between Shinta's feet and grabs hold of his legs, which absorb the impact and Jack stands again pulling Shinta along and he hurls the man over his head and into the ground in front of him. Shinta hits the ground hard enough to fly back up and Jack gets underneath him. "ARMOR LAYER: BARRACUDA!" He punches upwards and the impact is absorbed by Shinta once more. Shinta sends him a cocky smirk.

"You can't beat me with attacks like this! What about that don't you understand!?" He punches back at Jack who holds up both his hands and the two connect. "BLACK LAYER!" Jack's entire body hardens and he doesn't get thrown down to the ground and instead Shinta shoots himself into the air. As Shinta flies into the air.

"How is this guy not DEAD!? I've hit him with enough force to crush his skull three times over and he's not budging! Then maybe THIS will make you budge!" He yells coming back down and he starts spinning making the raindrops hit him harder than before giving him more energy. He winds up his fist and Jack is ready for him down on the ground and Shinta punches him with all his might multiplied by his devil fruit and a giant cloud of dust appears as they impact with each other. As the cloud disappears Jack is laying on the ground with Shinta standing over him panting for once.

"I'll admit… you made me think there for a second on how to defeat you, but even YOU have a limit to how strong a hit you can take at once. I guess your limit was a single punch with enough power to break every bone in your body," He says as he slowly walks away with an almost relieved sigh.

"Where are you going!? We're… not done!" Jack says as he slowly stands up. And Shinta gets a surprised look as he turns around. Jack just smirks.

"I… Won't be defeated by an attack like that! I've already made sure it won't happen again!" He yells and Shinta prepares to block.

"What're you talking about!?" He yells as Jack starts charging forward. "WHITE LAYER! ARMOR LAYER: ALBINO PIRANHA!" He unleashes in incredibly fast and strong flurry of punches and Shinta just absorbs them all. 'What's he thinking attacking me like this?' Shinta thinks and winds back his fist.

"This time you've lost! That attack was too careless!" He says as his fist starts emitting an immensely powerful red glow and he smashes Jack straight in the stomach and so much energy is released at once that the surrounding area is blown to pieces and a giant smoke cloud appears.

"That finishes it. A punch like that would be able to destroy a steel plate," Shinta tries pulling his hand back, but feels something holding onto it.

"N-no way. How did you even survive that? That must've been at least a giant steel block hitting you at the speed of a cannon!" As the smoke clears Shinta sees something rather strange about Jack's appearance.

As Mark carries him away Blu slowly wakes up, but doesn't have any strength left to move.

"W-will prince Jack be alright prince Mark?" Mark chuckles.

"Jack will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure? Shinta is extremely powerful."

"Because Jack has a rule he uses,"

"And what's that?" As the smoke clears completely Jack lets go of Shinta who jumps back in surprise.

Shinta takes a good look at his body. All his limbs are covered in very large almost oval balls of what appears to be black layer. However his joints appear free and are covered with his white layer. He wobbles a bit at the new weight added to his body. He takes a fighting stance which reminds Shinta of a sumo wrestler. "ARMORPH 1: BLOBFISH!" He yells and his voice sounds like he's much fatter which he is. Mark smirks as he keeps running.

"The rule of constant improvement!"


	41. Chapter 41

The rule of constant improvement

The strongest attack vs the greatest defense

Jack has just revealed his new fighting form: armorph 1: blobfish. Mark has meanwhile told Blu about Jack's rule of constant improvement.

"What kind of rule is that?" Mark just smiles.

"It's hard to explain, but Jack follows a very strange ruleset. He's only used it two other times. When he created black layer and when he invented white layer. But he told me he might have something that can counter Shinta's devil fruit. He called it…"

Meanwhile Shinta laughs at Jack's ridiculous form.

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?"

"This is… the first in my armorph series! ARMORPH 1: BLOBFISH!" Shinta can't hold in his laughter.

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard or seen!" Jack wobbles forward a bit and takes a fighting stance resembling a sumo wrestler.

"Come on!" Shinta just takes a step back casually and Jack takes a wobbly step towards also causing Shinta to laugh.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen!" He jumps forward and prepares to strike.

"How do you expect to defeat me in a form that ridiculous!?" He punches Jack as hard as he can, but Jack doesn't budge and he throws his arms to the side. "ARMOR LAYER: LUMPFISH!" He slams his giant limbs together and as Shinta blocks and after he absorbs the energy Jack keeps pushing his arms together and he gets a firm hold around Shinta. 'What's this!?' He thinks and Jack starts crushing him. Shinta tries getting free, but he can't. Jack's strength is just too great and his arms are locked and he feels his bones start to get crushed. 'W-what kind of god-like strength does this guy has!?' Jack suddenly lifts Shinta above his head and smashes him down on his knee and Shinta's hit and he coughs as Jack tosses him off.

"What was with this 'ridiculous' form?!" Jack taunts. Shinta rubs his back. 'This is just ridiculous! No one's ever hurt me this much before! One way can this one guy suddenly appear and defeat me! I'M INVINCIBLE!' He yells and starts running towards Jack who takes the sumo stance. "ARMOR LAYER: GROUPER!" He throws his palms forward like a sumo wrestler and Shinta makes sure to grab them both before jumping over Jack. He lands behind him, grabbing his arms and pulling as he pushes a foot against Jack's back. However Jack just pulls his arms back and Shinta slams into his back.

"You bastard! Just freaking die already!" Jack manages to turn around and face his opponent once more.

"This form…It's made after my fights with captain Freeman and that guy in the red mask from Yamoya island! Do you know what it's made for!?" Shinta attacks again and Jack just keeps countering giving Shinta more and more energy to fight with.

"No! But humor me!"

"I made it because they hit me harder than I could handle! So this form is for absolute defense! You can't hurt me with brute force when I use this form!" Shinta's eyes widen but they quickly turn to angry again.

"There's a limit to everyone's defense! And no matter what I can always reach that limit given enough time! And you can barely move! So I can just stand here and wait for the rain to give me as much strength as I could possibly need!" Jack grits his teeth and takes his fighting stance. He jumps forward with ease and Shinta holds out his hand blocking his incoming force. As Jack lands he overbalances and falls forward unable to get back up. Shinta just laughs at him.

"Come on! Was that an attempt at an attack? Even if you'd be able to hurt me like that it's useless if you can't even stand afterwards!" Jack punches the ground which launches him back on his feet and Shinta takes a step back just to be cautious. Jack jumps forward again and Shinta once again stops him, however Jack gets hold of his arm and starts crushing it much to Shinta's surprise and he can't pull back his arm.

"Damn YOU!" He raises his fist and it glows red like before and he punches Jack straight in the head sending him tumbling backwards. His nose starts bleeding from the impact and Jack just snorts it in without even thinking about it. Jack suddenly feels the armor start to weaken. 'Dammit! Time's almost up!' He thinks and jumps forward again.

Meanwhile Mark's gone into the castle and found the medical office where he places Blu, Mireal and Faiche in separate beds and begins checking up on Mireal. Blu sends him a strange look.

"W-what are you doing? S-she's…" Mark shushes him quickly as he checks various things.

"Well… she's alive," He suddenly proclaims and Blu's eyes widen and he jumps out of the bed.

"What!? But she was blown straight through the stomach!" Mark goes to get some bandages and other things.

"Yup… she won't be eating a lot anytime soon. But I think she's living since she had your jacket. It seems to have calmed her down and reduce the amount of blood she lost. I'm no doctor, but I think I can at least make her… not die… until the battle is over and the kingdom's doctors can take a look at her," He says and begins his treatment. He somehow looks very calm doing so.

"You seem very confident in this treatment yet you're not a doctor?" Mark just chuckles a bit almost annoying Blu, since he's doing so while preforming treatment on his childhood friend.

"Well if I started panicking it would not get done right. So staying calm is the only thing I'll be able to do. Anyway… how are 'you' feeling? Headache after that headbutt?" He asks and Blu grabs hold of his head.

"A little. However it is nothing. I trust that you will take care of her and Faiche! I shall go and assist prince Jack in his fight!" Mark stops and sends Blu a glare as he's about to exit the door.

"Get into your bed. NOW!" He says in a serious manner and Blu can't help but do as he says.

"But… I'm fine! I swear! I can fight,"

"After a head-butt that can send someone like you straight to the floor? I don't think so. Besides. Jack has his rule of constant improvement," Blu grits his teeth.

"What does that mean exactly?" Mark waits a little to respond since he appears to be doing something important to Mireal.

"Well… the best way to explain it would be to tell you the first time he used it," He thinks back to when they were kids. Mark is laying on the ground of his village with bullies kicking him and laughing. Mark's body start growing to what looks like a weaker version of his muscle boost and the bullies take a step back.

"What kind of […] are you!?" One of them yells and they keep kicking and punching him and Mark only hears a loud screeching sound instead of the censored word.

 _"_ _After I ate a devil fruit when I was 5 I got bullied for being different since I couldn't control my powers. They called me things like…"_ Mark pauses for a second.

 _"_ _Nevermind that. That was when I met Jack. And he swore to protect me from the bullies since that's just the kind of guy he is,"_ It appears to be another day and this Jack gets in front of Mark when the bullies approach much to his surprise. He looks back at Mark.

"Hi again. I'll protect you. I promise!" He says and holds out his arms.

"Get out of the way Jack. Why the sudden change of heart?!" The main bully asks.

"Because he's still a human!" the bully hits him and he falls and they start attacking both of them.

 _"_ _The same thing kept happening and that's when Jack came up with the rule of constant improvement. From what I could gather the way it works is that if something similar happens at least twice to him he'll think up a way to counter it. In the first case his defense was not strong enough to protect me. So he invented black layer to protect himself better,"_ It's another day once again and the bullies return and Jack once again stands in front.

"Today you guys won't get past me!" He yells confidently and the bullies hit him, but right as they do they hurt their hand and Jack's body seems to be covered in his black layer.

"I told you! You won't get past me!" They keep trying to get him to move, but his armor stops them.

 _"_ _Of course… his armor wasn't as strong back then as it is now. But he trained it everyday on those bullies, but he never attacked them,"_ Mark says finishing and Blu nods slowly.

"So what you're saying is that no matter what prince Jack will always figure something out midfight to counter his opponent?" Mark shakes his head.

"Not at all. In fact… both you, as in the royal family and guards, as well as us are pretty lucky Jack has had incidents before where his opponents have been strong enough to lead him to inventing something that counters brute strength," He says and Blu gulps. 'Just who are these people?' he thinks looking at the penguin man in front of him.

Jack attacks again and Shinta blocks again draining his attack. Once again Jack tries crushing him, but Shinta, knowing that that's his only method of attacking in that form jumps back right after blocking. However right as he jumps Jack grabs a hold of his leg and pulls him back headbutting him and Shinta can't use his power since he's the one moving and he flies backwards. Jack pants and a layer of the giant armor pieces disappears. However it doesn't change his appearance much so Shinta doesn't notice. He looks at his bleeding nose and grits his teeth.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shinta yells leaping forward Jack prepares to block Shinta's strong punch. Shinta smashes after his head and Jack throws his armored arms up blocking the strike with only a little trouble and he grabs Shinta's arm. He swings him into the air and smashes him into the ground. "ARMOR LAYER: SUN FISH!" Jack yells as he slams both his giant forearms down onto Shinta who is still taken aback by the previous attack and for once his body doesn't absorb his attack causing him to cough blood. However he quickly recovers just in time for him to absorb Jack's next attack and he gets back. Another layer of armor disappears and he starts panting more. Shinta jumps into the air and starts spinning making the rain hit him harder and he generates loads of energy. Jack grits his teeth preparing for an incredibly powerful strike. Shinta comes falling down with a massive spinning kick.

"TAKE! THIS!" His foot starts glowing an incredibly bright orange indicating that it's much warmer from all the energy than any of his previous attacks. Jack holds up his hands to block, but he realizes too late that for once he can't block the attack. It hits him, breaking his parry and hits him directly in the face making him fall forward as Shinta's attack breaks any nearby buildings. Jack attempts to get back up, but Shinta places his foot on Jack's back and his armorph disappears.

"I told you you couldn't defeat someone who's invincible like me!" Jack pushes against the ground with all of his might lifting Shinta's foot even though Shinta is trying to hold down Jack. As he stands he's bleeding from both his forehead and from the back of his head where Shinta hit him. He manages to push Shinta away and he takes a fighting stance.

"I… I told you… that I was going to be the one… who kicked your ass! And I never go back on my word!" He yells and holds out his fist turning it black.

"But your skull must be broken at this point! You can't possibly hope to defeat me in such a state!" Jack slams his fists together.

"Watch me!"


	42. Chapter 42

Fate strikes

The invasion ends!

Shinta smirks at Jack's bold statement of defeating him even though Jack's completely beat up after having his strongest defense broken by Shinta's attack. However both Shinta and Jack are panting and clearly hurt. They both start running forward at the same time and punch each other's fists at the same time canceling the attack out. Jack punches with his other fist also however Shinta grabs hold of it absorbing the energy and tosses Jack into the air. As he comes down Jack tries punching the man however Shinta just absorbs his attack while at the same time countering his attack by punching him with the energy from the last attack sending him even further into the air. Jack coughs blood as he's hit. As he flies into the air he sees lightning strike elsewhere. He thinks back to when he, Mark, Genie, Pierre, Blu and Mireal were running back to Sophia after the battle at Samantha.

"Mark I have a question," He says looking at his hand, which he's turned black.

"Alright. I might have the answer."

"When I fought Alpha he used electric attacks and even though my armor could block his attacks it still hurt," Mark just chuckles knowing the question before he asks.

"Well as far as I'm aware your black layer is a very good electric conductor, but it can only block blunt attacks. You know… there's a big difference between the kind of energy that comes from electricity and from a punch…" He finishes and Jack keeps falling down towards Shinta again. He kicks downwards at Shinta who blocks the attack, but Jack can jump off landing safely a little away from Shinta. He wipes the blood on his lips away and Shinta smirks.

"Can you still keep up or do you need a break?" he asks and Jack just leaps forward.

"I'm NOT going to repeat myself! But I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Shinta smirks and runs towards Jack. Jack holds out both of his hands to make sure he blocks it right. However Shinta stops right in front of him and Jack swings at him, however Shinta ducks and sweeps Jack off his feet and he smashes the boy with both his hands sending the energy from his kick into his stomach causing Jack to fly a long way down the street. He tumbles and gets on his feet.

Meanwhile Mark and Blu are in the infirmary and Blu looks very annoyed that Mark isn't allowing him to leave. He gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"I told you to stay! Didn't you hear me!?" Mark yells and Blu grits his teeth.

"I am the leader of the great royal guards! I only listen to his majesty!" Mark stops his treatment on Mireal turning into penguin form dashing between Blu's legs and goes into his muscle boost form.

"I told you to stay! I don't care who you are! If you're hurt you should let others help you every once in a while! And right now your rank doesn't matter! This is war! In war your rank only determines who will most likely listen to you not who you should listen to! NOW! Go back inside!" He yells in a very intimidating voice only made worse by his now massive appearance that stands at least two heads over Blu. Blu grits his teeth.

"How can you have such faith that prince Jack will defeat Shinta?" He asks as he starts heading back inside and Mark sighs as soon as he turns his back. 'Phew! He could probably easily defeat me if he wanted to. Lucky,' Mark thinks as he goes back inside and start finishing up Mireal.

"Well… what kind of stupid question is that Blu?" Blu gets a little annoyed however as he grits his teeth he gets a headache and lies down.

"Let me answer your question with another question. Do you think that all the other great royal guards were relieved when they knew that you were at Sophia?"

"Yes. Because I am the leader. For what reason are you asking this?"

"Well… Jack's our leader. So whenever he's in a fight… we know that he'll pull through. Just like all the great royal guards know that you'll pull through for them," He says and pulls up Mireal's blanket.

"There. All done. It's not as good as a professional doctor, but she'll manage for another hour or so. More than enough time for Jack to defeat Omega, or… Shinta I think you called him," Blu sighs in relief and looks at the girl.

"Thank you prince Mark," Mark pulls up Blu's blanket as well.

"You're welcome. But you should probably also thank Jack when you see him," Blu gets a little angry again.

"But the prince knocked me out! For what reason should I be thanking him?" Mark takes his temperature and he's steaming.

"Because you would've died if he hadn't taken over. You simply don't have strong enough defense to take on a guy who can counter any of your attacks, but Jack does," Blu sighs and passes out from exhaustion.

"Alright. Now we just wait for Jack…"

Shinta attacks again with newfound confidence after defeating Jack's armorph 1: blobfish. Jack blocks again and again, but he feels himself getting more and more tired with each hit and Shinta isn't slowing down in the slightest. Instead he keeps punching at him with all the energy he can collect from the rain in between each hit, which isn't very much however Jack's counter hits give him more energy. Jack takes another powerful hit in the head and tumbles backwards. He slowly stands panting loudly and his black layer is starting to fade on small spots around his body. 'I don't understand! Why doesn't he just stay down!?' Shinta thinks and attacks again. Jack holds out his hand, but sees that the armor has faded on that part and jumps backwards instead causing Shinta to hit the ground instead. He smirks.

"So? You're not going to block anymore? Are you running out of energy to use?" Jack clenches his fist hard enough for his nail to pierce his skin and make him bleed. He suddenly screams off the top of his lungs and his body is completely covered in his black layer again. "WHITE LAYER!" His color changes to white and he jumps into the air much higher than before. "BLACK LAYER!" He changes again and comes down face first with his fist wound back for a punch.

"Your fatigue is clouding your judgment! A simply attack like that won't harm me! I CAN'T BE BEAT BY BRUTE FORCE ALONE!" He yells holding up his fist. Jack shouts again.

"This strike! This strike is for everyone you've hurt in this country! ARMOR LAYER…" Just as the two are about to connect lightning strikes Jack's metallic body. His armor becomes blue as the electricity comes flowing down through his body. "BARRACUDA!" The two connect and the electricity flows from Jack's arm into Shinta's and down through his body towards the ground and Shinta is shocked both figuratively and literally. Jack's momentum is stopped by Shinta's devil fruit and he lands safely and Shinta looks fried. Jack winds up his fist and manages a weak punch right in Shinta's head making him tip over and land on the ground, knocked out by the electricity of a lightning bolt flowing through him. After the punch Jack falls backwards passing out as well. However someone catches him. Namely Julia.

"Prince Jack!? Are you okay? I demand that you answer me!" Mark comes out of the castle running towards the two of them. The king walks up behind Julia as Mark approaches. The boy picks up his brother.

"Do you have any doctors here in the kingdom your majesty?" Mark asks as he holds his captain bridal style.

"Yes. However he was just struck by lightning. Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Mark just smiles and nods.

"Yeah. He's fine," He says and starts carrying him to the castle. After getting to the medical room he puts Jack in a bed next to Mireal.

A little later after the doctor has treated Mireal properly she slowly opens her eyes.

"B-Blu… Where's… Blu?" Blu rushes to her side and grabs her hand.

"I'm here. I'm here," She smiles at him.

"Oh… hi…" She says and Blu gets teary eyed.

"Hi… how are you feeling?" Mireal clenches Blu's hand.

"Better… now that you're here," She says with a smile.

"Could we… have a moment please?" Blu asks and everyone starts leaving the room. As they exit the room the king takes them to the main dining hall. Mark looks around.

"That's weird. Where's Genie and the others?" He asks looking around.

"I do not know," The king says. Suddenly out of nowhere the door to the room opens and in comes the marine boy along with Sakaiko, Noob and two others. An older man with pale yellow hair in the shape of a crescent moon and a man with incredibly long legs, short green hair and a green mustache that looks to swirl at the edges. Behind them they have Ratchet, Genie, Pierre, Yozaro and Ness all tied up. Each of them bow before noticing Mark's presence.

"King of Fernia. We are Cipher Pol unit number eight. Pleased to make your acquaintance your majesty," the boy says.

"Cipher Pol? For what reason are you in my kingdom?" He asks and the boy stays kneeling.

"I have been given an order to apprehend a known pirate and his crew," He says and gestures towards Yozaro and the others.

"And what may the name of this pirate be?"

"His name is 'black fist' Jack. These four have been confirmed as his crew however none of them have a bounty. The only other known member of his crew is known as 'arctic bird' Mark," he says looking up.

"Have you seen either…" He pauses as he notes Mark's presence.

"Taking the king hostage! How low! Take them out!" He yells and everyone on CP-8 are about to attack, when the king slams his fist into the table.

"STAND DOWN!" He yells sternly.

"Your majesty? Very well… stand down. All of you," the boy demands and everyone goes back to a passive pose, with Sakaiko frowning a little.

"Why are you protecting this pirate your majesty?" He asks and Julia steps forward.

"Because Jack saved the country along with all of his friends! So I demand that you let his friends go!" She yells and walks up to the boy standing right in his face without being scared.

"Saved the country you say? But this boy who's name I've found to be Ness is a member of the revolution army and he's wearing the same outfit as three of the members of the crew I am searching for. Are you certain they can be trusted?" The door opens again and Blu comes in with Mireal supporting herself over his shoulder.

"Because they saved Mireal's life as well as my own. We would have all been killed by Shinta if Prince Jack hadn't stepped in and saved us," He says and the boy looks towards Mark.

"I don't believe you! Stand down and allow me to apprehend you," He says pointing his sword at Mark.

"So you will stand down willingly?" The boy asks and Mark is about to talk when the king stands.

"No! He will not! Prince Jack and his friends, which includes Prince Mark, are saviors and I will not allow someone who has saved this kingdom to be apprehended on its soil! I am willing to make you surrender by force if I have to!" He yells and the boy looks around at all his guards as well as Blu and Faiche. He sheathes his sword and turns around.

"Fine. We were told to apprehend these pirates, but I don't think it is worth starting a war over. Set them free except for him," He says pointing to Ness. However here the older man takes a large step forward.

"But Boss! Are you sure it's wise to do this? We were given orders!" He yells and the boy draws his sword pointing it to his throat before he even has time to react.

"I'm the leader Ryagame! My orders are the orders you follow and the orders I follow are the orders of the fleet admiral or world government! And that order was to capture this pirate and his crew discretely! So unless you think starting a war with an entire country is discreet then I suggest you shut up! I'll repeat myself this once. Set… them… free," Ryagame does as he's told and Genie, Pierre, Ratchet and Yozaro run to Mark's side.

"I'm sorry Mark. That girl defeated me. I couldn't save Genie, Pierre and Ratchet. I swear I will become stronger," Yozaro says as the first thing when he gets to them.

"We're leaving," The marine boy says turning around and they begin leaving. However the king coughs.

"I would actually like for you all to stay. Two of your subordinates saved me and my daughter's life. I would like to thank you. For this reason, I would like to hold a celebration in honor of you all for saving my kingdom and my daughter's life. Preferably prince Jack will have to wake up first," He says and the marine boy stops for a second.

"You want me and my unit to stay and party with pirates we've been given orders to capture? You do know how that sounds don't you?" He says and the king sighs.

"I do. However you also helped saving the kingdom and this ball will be held for those who saved the country," The marine sighs.

"Fine! But we refuse to help with the preparations as well as even being in the same room as those filthy pirates who may or may not have saved this country! If you want us to stay, then give us a room to stay in and leave us alone until the party!" The king nods.

"Very well," He nods to some guards who show them the way. But before the boy closes the door he looks towards Mark.

"But this doesn't mean that you're safe. When you leave this island… which I know you will, we'll come after you again," He mentions before shutting the door leaving Ness by the door.

"H-hey!" Ness yells after them, but with no response.

"Well… I believe I must zank you monsieur king, for saving us from ze marines," The king nods to the second oldest man in the room.

"You are most welcome. A friend of prince Jack is a friend of Fernia," He says and Pierre laughs.

"Ah ah aaah. I see," Julia looks at Genie with an intrigued look.

"Are you Jack's girlfriend?" She bluntly asks and Genie's face turns a little red.

"Wha- no! I'm not," She says and Julia giggles a little.

"I like you. You're cute," She says and the two fall into a conversation. Mark claps his hands.

"Do you have a room or two we can borrow for the night? It's been… quite a day and I think we'd all like some sleep," Mark says and the king nods.

"Why of course," Julia grabs Genie's hand.

"She can stay in my room!" She yells and Genie just smiles.

"Yay!"

"As I already said I would like to hold a celebration in honor of you all before you all leave. Preferably prince Jack will have to wake up first," The king says and everyone throws their hands into the air.

"When Prince Jack wakes up we will hold a ball! I believe the ballroom is intact," He says with a laugh and everyone get really excited. The black fist pirates are they're shown where they're going to sleep and the second the door to the boys' room are opened Ratchet just sprints in and jumps on a bed while Pierre slowly lays down and Yozaro just stands in the exit along with Mark. The two start walking down towards the dining room. As they reach a cross in the hallway Yozaro points in the direction of the infirmary.

"Um… sleep well Mark. I'm going to go check up on Jack," Mark just nods.

"Sure. I'm just going to check up on Genie before going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," The two part ways Yozaro walks down the hallways and enters the infirmary and Jack is still passed out. He sits down on the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry Jack. I couldn't protect your friends from harm. I tried to save them from getting hurt, but I couldn't," He says and tears start forming in his eyes.

Back in the main hall the king, Blu and Mireal are sitting at the table.

"Mireal. How are you feeling?" the king asks causing Mireal to smile widely and giggle.

"I'm good your majesty. I can't raise my left arm to more than my shoulder or the seams will burst, but I can live with that until it heals. It shouldn't take that long. I think if prince Jack can hold up on waking up for a day or two I can attend the ball," She says with a smile and Blu places his hand over hers.

"Do not rush it! It could mean trouble if you move too much before it is healed," Mireal pats him on the head making him get slightly annoyed since she's done that since they were kids.

"It's alright Blu. Don't you go worrying about me too much now. We trained almost all of our lives. I think I can handle an injury like this just fine," She says with a happy smile.

"That is good. We will be there to guard your majesty," Blu says determined and the king goes wide-eyed.

"Oh no no no my dear great royal guard. You two will not be guards at the ball. I want you to attend as guests in the festivities. If it weren't for the two of you we would not be having this conversation," Blu stands and bows deeply.

"Thank you your majesty! It is an honor!" He yells and the king smiles.

"It is nothing compared to what you two did today. Now! Retire! It is late and I would like you and Mireal to help plan out the ball for when prince Jack wakes up," the two great royal guards stand.

"Yes your majesty!"

Meanwhile inside Julia's room Genie enters and sighs. She looks at her clothes, which is still the army uniform.

"I can't wait to get out of these! Do you have something I can borrow Julia?" She asks and Julia heads to her closet. She takes out a cute yellow summer dress with frilled bottoms.

"Will this do?" Genie pouts.

"I don't like dress'. They're too hard to move in," She says hanging up her sniper rifle and guns on a chair. Julia picks out some light blue jeans and a long sleeved homemade sweater throwing it at her.

"Here you go. That's not a dress," She says with a smile and Genie returns the smile.

"Thanks Julia," She goes around to change. As she finally gets out of the army clothes Julia looks around seeing her in just her underwear. Genie instinctively covers up.

"You're sooo adorable!" Julia says taking a good look at her.

"H-hey! Could you just… let me change!?" She almost yells and Julia goes to sit on the bed.

"Today was very exhausting don't you think Genie?" Genie puts on the jeans.

"Yeah. It was very exhausting though I didn't get to do very much to help the crew. I was mostly in the way," She says putting on the sweater and walks out to Julia.

"I don't think you were. You are actually the first girl I've ever had in this room," Julia says and sits up seeing Genie in her new outfit.

"It looks good on you," Genie smiles at her.

"thank you," However the sweater falls down in one side and she notices that it's because of the big difference in bust size for her and Julia making her blush a little. She tries avoiding Julia's gaze.

"Hey! We can't all have big boobs like you!" She yells and Julia just giggles.

"Sorry. I'll have the maids make you some fresh clothes for the ball. But I really want to hear why you think you were in the way!? I demand you tell me the story," Genie lays down on the bed with her.

"Well I had a fight with Blu," Julia gasps.

"You did!? But why are you still alive then!?" Genie lets her head fall onto the pillow she's supporting on.

"I'm not that weak and I had Pierre there! He's a really good magician."

"Cool. I demand that you tell me more stories of Jack's adventures! I really want to know what you've all done!" Genie says talking about their adventure on Avarice island and Julia listens intensely. A while later Genie is finishing up.

"And then when we woke up Ratchet had built us an entirely new ship with a pool and everything! It was really cool and that's how we recruited him for the crew. And then…" She pauses thinking that maybe talking to her about Amaro, the legendary pirate, probably wasn't a good idea.

"and then we came to this island and… you know most of how that went," She says and Julia just falls onto her back and sighs loudly.

"Jack is really strong. I really want to make him a great royal guard so he can protect me!" She squeals and Genie giggles a little as she imagines Jack in the great royal guard uniform with a stern look on his face.

"That's not going to happen. He can't sit still when we're on the ship so I don't think he'd like to stay in one place for the rest of his life," Julia sighs disappointedly. She sends Genie a devious look.

"But what about you Genie? You live with Jack and the others. Aren't you attracted to any of them? Even a little," Julia thinks about them by appearance alone and quickly rules out Ratchet and Pierre as possibilities.

"It's either Jack, the other prince or that boy with the swords. Any of them? I demand an answer," She says and Genie blushes a little burrowing her head in her pillow making Julia get closer.

"There is isn't there? Who is it? They're all pretty good-looking! Come on Genie! I demand to know!" Genie looks up at Julia her face slightly red.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asks and Julia nods. Genie blushes a little more.

"well… It's nothing serious or anything, but I have a little bit of a crush on-" However before she can say the name the door opens and Mark pokes his head in surprising both of the girls.

"MARK!" Genie yells in surprise.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah! What're you doing here?" Genie asks a little furious at the boy.

"I was just checking in to say goodnight and sleep well," Genie pouts at him.

"Well… sleep well to you too," She says calming down a little.

"I demand that you go away prince! Genie and I were just having a girl talk and your very presence is ruining it!" Julia yells and Mark just takes a step back taking his hands up in defense.

"Well… sorry about that. Goodnight girls," He says closing the door. He takes a deep breath and looks at the guard out front.

"Girl talk apparently," the guard raises his eyebrows.

"I see. Bad timing," Mark just shrugs.

"I don't see why it would be bad timing," he says and starts walking towards the bedroom they'd been given.

"I wonder what girls talk about that they can't talk about with boys," He says thinking as he keeps walking down the hallway towards his bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

The black fists having a ball

The craziest evening in Fernia

Jack slowly opens his eyes in the hospital bed and looks around a little after his eyes adjust to the light. There's no one there but the doctor who took care of him. He gets out of the bed without the doctor noticing and tries stretching, but the bandages are in the way so he rips them off without hesitating and walks out of the door and only when it closes does the doctor look up.

"Who's there?" He turns around noting that it wasn't anyone entering and looks towards Jack's bed and sees that he's gone. His eyes widen and he storms out of the room seeing the boy walk down the hallway bare-chested and barefooted.

"Hey! You're still hospitalized! You stay in bed until you're fully healed," Jack just tilts his head.

"But I'm fine. See?" He says showing his arms and back. The doctor is pretty astonished that all of Jack's small cuts and bruises are completely gone.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! After only two days all the external injuries you had are completely gone!" He says genuinely amazed and Jack's eyes widen somewhat.

"I was out for two days!?" He suddenly speeds off without any signs of fatigue and enters the dining hall, which he found by complete accident.

"Is everyone alright!?" He yells, but after taking a look at the dining hall it looks a little different than usual. There's decorations hanged in the chandeliers and the massive table has been removed and is standing off to the side. Small tables are darted around the outside of the room, but the middle is completely bare and there's what appears to be a music player by the side. The giant staircase behind the throne leading up to the second floor is also neatly decorated and Jack just tilts his head. Around the room all the great royal guards and the black fist pirates are standing around doing various things to help, but when they see Jack they all stop.

"What the hell's going on?" He asks and everyone lets out a collective "HE'S AWAKE!" And Mark runs to him as fast as he can, leaving Ratchet with whatever the two were doing before.

"Are you feeling alright Jack?" He shakes his head and winds up his arm.

"Yup. Nothing, but I do have this tingling feeling in my left hand," He says opening and closing his left hand repeatedly and it jitters slightly.

"Well since you ARE left handed I'm guessing your last attack against Shinta was with that hand, and according to the king you were struck by lightning. I'm guessing that lightning traveled down your hand so it's probably just that," Jack doesn't seem to be paying attention in the slightest and is just looking at his jittering hand. Mark hits him over the head suddenly.

"You're lucky your armor kept the electricity out to your skin mostly. If that lightning had gotten into your brain or heart you could've died!" He yells as the rest of his crew come up to him and they all share a group hug.

"I's so glad you survived Jake!" Ratchet proclaims with tears in his eyes and his giant arms wrapped around all the others.

"Yeah! We were so worried about you!" Genie says getting squished by everyone else.

"Oui. It is as she says," Pierre says tipping his hat. However Yozaro remains silent.

"Setting that aside Jack. We are preparing a party to celebrate our victory," Jack's mouth turns to a smirk.

"Alright! That's something I can get behind!" Mark grabs Jack's arm.

"Jack. A moment please," He says pulling him aside looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Jack. This is not going to be a booze and fun, kind of party. It's a formal event and I want to see you at your best behavior. Be… a… gentleman. Well. As much of a gentleman as you can manage," Jack places his hands behind his head looking to the side like a little annoyed kid and Mark can hardly believe that the person in front of him defeated someone the honorable great royal guard Blu couldn't.

"Whatever mom," Mark just sighs loudly.

"Also that marine boy you fought back on the north blue will be there," Jack's eyes widen and before he can even speak Mark flicks his forehead.

"And you will NOT fight him. There is a truce and I've promised the king that you won't fight him. You don't have to talk to him or even LOOK at him, but fighting him is a BIG nono. Got it?" Jack grits his teeth.

"But that idiot defeated me so easily embarrassing me in front of you and Genie…!" He's about to continue when Mark cuts him off.

"Got it!? No fighting," Jack tsks.

"Fine. I won't fight him if he doesn't attack first, but if he does I will beat the shit out of him," Mark just nods and goes back to preparing. He grabs a to do list from Ratchet and takes a look at it.

"Alright. Decorations. As good as finished," He grabs a transponder snail.

"How's the food coming along?" He asks and the kitchen pick them up.

 _"_ _We're making steady progress. Everything is in order,"_ Mark nods slowly.

"Good. Nice work. Food. Check. Guest list. Done. Clothes for Jack… hm… … … yeeeah that's going to take a while. Might as well get it prepared at the same time as my own," He walks over grabbing Jack who's just running around all over the place looking at all the decorations.

"Come on. We're getting our clothes made,"

"Fiiiine," everyone keeps doing their things with Mark somehow holding everyone together and getting everything done.

The evening finally comes and everyone has gathered. Blu is sitting at the biggest table with the king sitting on the edge of the table and Julia sitting across from him. He's in a fancy black suit and a blue tie and his hair combed and neatly set. Everyone else are very important looking people with just as fancy clothing. At the back is the CP-8 unit also wearing custom made clothes. The leader still has his sword by his side. Everyone appears to look at least mildly amused by everything going on all with the exception of the leader. None of the black fist pirates seem to be present. The king hits his glass with his knife and everyone quiets down and he stands along with Julia.

"Good evening to everyone. I thank you all for being able to attend this party on such short notice. Especially in light of the events over the past few days. However me and my daughter Julia would like to humbly introduce you to the man – no – the PRINCE! Who came to this country's aid and everyone he brought along. The guests of honor! Please welcome: Prince Jack D. Star, his brother: Prince Mark D. Star and all of their associates," The lights all focus on the top of the staircase as Jack comes jumping down like a complete madman. He's in a fancy suit much with a slightly pink shirt underneath with a bowtie. He does a frontflip and lands raising his fist coating his already black sleeve in his black metallic armor. Behind him Mark follows just walking down casually with his hands in his pocket. His shirt is pure white and he has a light blue bowtie and he just smirks slightly at Jack's antics and a lot of the young women in the crowd swoon slightly as they see his casual approach. Behind him follows Genie looking very nervous in her blue and cyan stripped dress with frills ending just above her knees where they're replaced by long black stockings and high heels. Her silver hair has been decorated with a single blue flower. She looks to be having trouble with walking in the high heels. She falls forward and Mark catches her like it was nothing bridal style of course.

"I'll carry you. At least till we're at the bottom," He says with a smile and Genie just blushes a little.

"I never really wear high heels. It's a little embarrassing," Mark just chuckles. Behind the two of them Yozaro comes down in the same style of clothes as Mark and Jack, but with a deep blue shirt and purple bowtie. He still has his swords on his back and is looking very uncomfortable, but the girls in the audience can't seem to take their eyes off the shy boy. By his side is Pierre in his usual style of outfit with a red tuxedo with black pants and a blue butterfly.

"Pierre. Is this what it's like when you perform?" Yozaro asks looking very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Pierre just laughs.

"Ah ah aaah. Oui épéiste. It is quite a sight is it not? Being ze center of attention?" Yozaro just keeps walking and looks behind himself.

"Wait… where's Ratchet?" he asks and Pierre scratches his head as they finally all collect at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly the lights start changing colors rapidly and fly all over the place.

"What's this?" All the lights point upwards to a platform above the place the black fist pirates have collected at and smoke starts falling onto the stage.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen! I presents to you! The one and only! Ratchet Clanks! Niagagaga!"_ A voice says from speakers around the room and the smoke disappears revealing Ratchet on the platform, however unlike the other boys on the crew he's wearing multicolored clothes and looks like a rainbow with a backwards cap and sunglasses. He takes his signature stance.

"Niagagagaga! Even though I's a guest of honor you can all just calls me… DJ Ratchet!" He yells and the four of his crewmates just sigh with Jack looking very impressed with his getup.

"Why didn't I get clothes like that Mark?" He complains and Mark hits him in the back of the head. However everyone claps as they finish making their entrance.

"Now please! Enjoy yourselves! Ratchet has been put in charge of music and there's free buffet at the table as well as a dancefloor in the middle of the room!" The king finishes and sits down again and everyone claps again as the black fists disperse with Ratchet having a somewhat old timey looking DJ stand with real records used on gramophones for music. Mark just looks with a worried look at the man. 'Was it a good idea to put him in charge of the music?' he thinks before listening to the surprisingly normal music he plays making him let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness," He says going to the buffet to grab some of the many variations of food the kitchen has provided. When he gets over there a few girls around his age, probably daughters of some of the older men, wave at him playfully and he just sends them a smile. He suddenly spots Jack just eating straight out of the treys and puts down his plate furiously walking over to him. He grabs him by the ear and pulls him back.

"Jack! I told you to grab a plate didn't I!?" He asks loudly, but Jack is just sad that he's taken away from the food. Mark hands him an extra-large plate.

"I found this. Fill it up and go sit at the table. I think it's more your size."

"Alright!" Jack yells grabbing it and starts filling it up. As Mark goes back to his own plate some girls seem to have gathered around it.

"You're Prince Mark right?" One of them asks and Mark reaches in between them grabbing his plate.

"That's me. Can't run away from that," He says with a chuckle.

"So… you were the one who stopped the invasion with all your subordinates," Mark chuckles at points towards Jack who's still assembling a mountain of food.

"Actually I'm just the navigator of the crew. That boy over there is my brother. He was the one who stopped it," The girls all look at the childish immature boy that is Jack.

"Him!? He must be some kind of diplomatic genius to be able to stop an invasion," Mark tilts his head slightly.

"What're you talking about?" The girls gulp a little.

"Well you stopped the invasion by diplomatic conclusion right?" Mark chuckles a little.

"Pegigigi. Jack couldn't talk his way of a paper bag. No he stopped it with his fists," He asks and the girls just look at the boy.

"Well we still think you're the coolest prince Mark," They all say and Mark chuckles.

"Well thank you," He says and they fall into conversation.

Pierre meanwhile is sitting at the long table along with some older men drinking wine.

"So you are a… magician correct?" One of them asks and Pierre tips his hat.

"Zat would be correct. I like to zink zat I am very good at it as well,"

"Can you show us a magic trick? I would love to see one," One says and Pierre smiles and he slides under the table. Everyone looks and suddenly smoke comes out at a wall and Pierre walks out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to ze magic show of Pierre Noir Crevier Naudé!" He says laughing and Ratchet puts on some entertainment music as he begins performing jaw dropping magic and everyone claps after each and every little trick that he does. He holds out his cape and a door appears as he pulls it back. He walks through it and the door falls over and he's not there. Everyone gasps and after a little second the door opens on the floor with Pierre walking out of what seems to be a staircase underneath it. He closes the door and stands it back and bows. Everyone claps and he takes off his hat and swings it making doves fly out. He takes out his staff at the same time and holds it out making all the doves land on it. He waves his hand in front of each dove and they disappear becoming white napkins. He takes the napkins tying them together and pulls them through his hand and they change colors to become a rainbow. He vanishes his staff and bows.

"Zank you ladies and gentlemen. I will hold anozer performance later in ze evening," He says bowing and exiting stage right. As he comes down he notices a little girl looking at him with big adorable eyes that almost sparkle. He kneels down in front of her.

"Hello zere mademoiselle. What can do I do for you?" She gasps.

"That was super amazing mister! C-can I have your autograph!?" She says with a blush. Pierre just laughs.

"Ah ah aaah. Of course. Anyzing for a fan. Now… where did I put my pen and paper?" He says pretending to look around his jacket.

"Ah. Zere zey are," He says reaching behind her ears pulling out a pen and paper from behind each ear causing her eyes to sparkle. He makes a fancy autograph for her that says. 'To my biggest small fan. From Pierre Noir Crevier Naudé,' he hands it to her and she jumps up and down happily. She runs over to an older woman to show her.

"Mommy mommy! Look! He gave me his autograph!" The woman smiles at him and Pierre tips his hat at the woman taking that as his que to leave.

Jack sits down at the table with his literal mountain of food on his oversized plate and the king looks surprised at him.

"Are you certain you can eat all of that prince Jack?" He asks and Jack just licks his lips.

"Me and my old man used to have a competition to see who could eat the most. Granny didn't like that, but I never beat him even once, so I have to practice," He says digging in and the king and Julia share a quick glance at his incredibly fast eating pace.

"What kind of man is your father exactly?" the king asks and Jack swallows whatever's in his mouth.

"He's awesome! He's the strongest man in the world and I want to beat him!"

"You wish to overthrow your father and take the throne?"

"What? Overthrow? I just want to fight him and beat him!"

"I see. Then he must be a kind and strong king who treats his people right," Jack just smiles.

"He treats every person he rules over kindly and they are all great people," Julia leans closer to Jack.

"But don't you want to be king Jack?"

"Nope. That's boring," They both look very strangely at the young man.

"But do you not seek power prince Jack?"

"Of course I do! I want to be the strongest pirate in the world!" He yells spitting food everywhere and Julia giggles a little.

"You're already really strong Jack. Do you need to become stronger?" Jack clenches his fist.

"But I'm nowhere near the old man's level," He says laughing a little at his own 'weakness'.

Yozaro is standing a little to the side not really knowing what to do with himself.

"What's the matter? Can't eat because of the stab wound?" Someone behind him asks and he frantically turns around to see Sakaiko standing behind him with a piece of chicken in her mouth and he jumps backwards a little grabbing hold of Ryuketsu's hilt.

"Hey now. Truce remember? I don't have any intention of disobeying orders from Boss," Yozaro seems to calm down a little.

"How can I trust you?" He asks and Sakaiko just shrugs.

"You can't I guess. It IS still my mission to capture you, but not on this island," She says and sighs. Yozaro takes a good look at the woman. She's actually very pretty with a crimson red dress fitting perfectly over her body and around the legs it divides in two with the outer layer having a floral see-through pattern. She takes a good look at her dress herself.

"That. And I can't really move well in this and I don't have my sword on me," Yozaro gives up.

"I guess that's true. Though you didn't need your sword to stab me through the chest," He says with a bit of a laugh.

"Sorry about that," Sakaiko replies and looks away in embarrassment.

"Nothing to worry about. I've done terrible things too. If my kuro tobu zangeki had hit you you would've died so let's call it even," He says holding out his hand.

"I'm Yozaro by the way," She grabs it almost happily.

"Sakaiko. It's nice to meet you… sort of… you're still a pirate and I'm a government agent," the two laugh a little at the strangeness of their interaction.

Mark has finally gotten away from the girls constantly flocking around him.

"Geez. What was with those girls?" He bumps into someone while he was looking after the girls who all wave at him. However he notes that it is just the leg of someone he's walked into and looks up at the tall CP-8 man with the green mustache.

"Um… sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention," the tall man leans down looking Mark right in the eyes.

"I'm impressed 'arctic bird' Mark. Any normal person would not have been able to not see me. What confidence you have," Mark just blinks a little.

"Thanks… I think. Was that sarcasm?" He asks and the man shakes his head.

"Not at all. I am genuinely impressed. Will you join me for a drink young man?" He asks and Mark just agrees.

"I am Grodo. Second in command of CP-8," he says as they walk to the buffet again to get some wine.

"Well I'm-"

"Mark D. Star. Also known as 'Arctic bird' Mark. Navigator of the black fist pirates. Bounty: 2.000.000 beli. I know who you are," Mark just sighs.

"that's not really the point with a formal introduction, but whatever,"

Jack's just about finished his massive plate of food when suddenly someone sits across from him and just stares at him. It's the leader of CP-8. Jack finishes and sees him staring at him. Instantly Julia and the king feel the immense tension in the air. They sit in complete silence for about two literal minutes before the marine boy speaks.

"I have an incredible urge to kick your ass right now," He says and Jack glares back at him.

"Me too. I still haven't paid you back for that time on the north blue!" He says and the marine boy laughs a little.

"Muahahaha! Is it a bad thing that I can't remember that!? You must have been quite pathetic back then," Jack stands violently putting his foot on the table and the boy stands as well grabbing hold of his sword.

"Are you TRYING to start something pirate scum?" Jack's fist turns black.

"I don't know! Am I?" The proverbial lightning between their eyes jitters even harder and Julia is almost hiding herself out of fear of what the two could do. The king however clears his throat and the marine breaks their staring contest and looks at him sitting down calmly.

"Nothing would please me more than kicking your ass and dragging you back to Marineford, but I've promised not to fight or capture any of you for as long as you're in this country," He says and Jack also slowly sits down.

"Well… I did promise Mark I wouldn't attack you unless you attacked me first…" Julia lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness…" She says and the marine turns his attention back to Jack.

"But I gotta say. From the reports I've gotten of the fights that broke out you must've become pretty strong since that last meeting I can't remember," Jack smirks.

"Yeah. Well I wasn't using all my powers during that fight. We had a rule that I couldn't use white layer before we got to the Grand Line! So I would've still beaten you that time!" He taunts and the marine smirks right back.

"I bet that's what you think, but I still wasn't even paying attention to you so I hope this 'white layer' makes you at least seven times as strong," He says right back.

"Well if you saw my fight with that leader dude you'd know how strong I am! I could easily kick your ass!" He proclaims and they get into a sort of 'friendly' discussion of who can beat who in a fight, however the boy is very careful not to reveal anything about his powers. Mark and Grodo come up and sit down next to them.

"What're you two arguing about?" Mark asks but looking at Jack he already knows it's about fighting.

"Come on Boss. Why are you even bothering?" The boy ruffles his own hair.

"I've got no idea! I guess I'm just a little pissed I can't take this scum with me when we leave," Mark leans over the table a little.

"I've been wondering. What's your name?" The marine boy just tsks sending Mark a disgusted look and Mark gets a little offended.

"I don't have to tell you my name. Besides, if you'd been paying any attention you already know my name!" He says looking away causing Mark to raise an eyebrow.

"But all your subordinates just call you boss. They've never called you by your real name," The marine boy grits his teeth.

"You honestly think I would make my fellow marines address me with a title that makes me superior to them! I would never do that!" He yells loudly and Grodo smiles.

"That's Boss for you," It finally clicks in Mark's head.

"Don't tell me your actual name, your birth name… is Boss?" the boy nods slowly. (Every time CP-8 have referred to him as Boss it's always been spelled with a capital B. ;P )

"That's exactly what I'm saying. My name's Boss," He says and Jack laughs a little.

"hmhmhm… what a weird name!" He says and the marine boy, now known as Boss, glares at him.

"Don't make fun of my name! My parents simply knew I would become a leader when I was born!" He yells and Jack glares right back.

"Well my parents didn't name me The Strongest Pirate In The World! But that's what I'm going to be!" Boss smirks.

"To become the strongest pirate you first have to beat me. And that's not going to happen!" He proudly states. They glare a little more at each other making their first mates sigh.

Meanwhile Genie is attempting to get a better handle of how to walk with her high heels and she's not doing a very good job.

"Why is this so hard?" She asks herself and falls however someone grabs her arm right before she does. He pulls her back up and she looks at him seeing Noob.

"Be a little careful. Capturing a girl who's badly injured isn't something I feel like doing," He says calmly and Genie just sighs a little.

"Give me a break. I've never worn high heels before," Noob sighs and raises his foot.

"You should take smaller steps and make sure to put the heel down first. That way you get a better sense of balance on how your weight should be distributed. Also imagine that you're walking along an invisible line on the ground. that'll give you better balance," He stands behind her and straightens her back.

"Also sloppy posture is bad for your balance when you wear heels," With that explanation he just leaves her.

"T-thank you I think!" She yells after him and Noob just raises his hand casually.

"I couldn't care less. You're an enemy anyway you look at it, but since you're not a pirate with a bounty you're treated like a hostage in our eyes until you're given one. So be careful not to fall," He says looking over his shoulder and Genie just looks after him. She tries walking some more and seems to slowly be getting the hang of it thanks to his tips.

"Wait… how does he know how to walk with high heels?" She says as an afterthought looking after the longhaired boy who's actually set his hair in multiple man buns so all the people around don't step on it.

Pierre walks down from the stage of another performance and Ryagame is waiting for him down below.

"Bonjour. You were Ryagame if I remember correctly," The two men look at each other for a few seconds.

"I want you to know that the only reason why I'm not attacking you right now is him," He says pointing towards Boss.

"Are you saying zat I should go zank him for still standing here?" Ryagame suddenly punches for Pierre who jumps a little, however Ryagame stops right before hitting him.

"I'm not feeling like rebelling against him just yet. That's the only reason **okay**!?" (This okay marks word number 111111 in this story) Pierre tips his hat at Ryagame in a friendly manner.

"Zen I must zank you for not hitting me," He says and Ryagame tsks and starts walking away.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're still standing," Pierre smiles.

"I do not believe in luck monsieur. Everyzing zat happens to me is my own fault," He says and Ryagame just gets a confused look on his face as he walks away.

"What a strange guy. He didn't even seem to want to dodge my punch," He says and Pierre sighs in relief his hat almost doing the same.

"Zat was quite scary,"


	44. Chapter 44

The great ballroom dance

Mireal makes her entrance

The party is progressing smoothly in spite of the presence of CP-8. Genie has finally learned how to walk normally in high heels with Noob's advice. She walks to the big table and it looks at Jack and Boss seem to be starting to calm down from their argument about who's the strongest. Though Jack was the one who started it and Boss just retorted. Mark, who's sitting next to Jack, looks up and sees her walking towards them.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of walking with those on," He comments and Genie nods happily.

"I sure am. That boy with the incredibly long hair gave me some tips," Grodo claps looking at the young girl.

"I am impressed. Mark told me this is the first time you've worn high heels and you can already walk in them. Genuinely impressive," Genie gently sits down next to Mark.

"Can I ask? Why does that boy know how to walk in high heels?" Boss smirks even though the question wasn't directed towards him.

"That's because we once had in infiltration mission and he and Sakaiko had to go undercover as girls!" He says loudly catching the attention of a lot of the nearby people. He laughs loudly and suddenly he feels a pair of eyes on him and looks to the opposite side of the room seeing Noob stare at him intimidatingly.

"Muahaha that was pretty funny watching him learn to walk like a girl!" Noob breaks their gaze and walks off looking mildly angry. He exits the room gently closing the door so as to not draw attention to himself.

Sakaiko giggles at something Yozaro said to her and he scratches the back of his head.

"But tell me Yozaro. I see that you have two swords, but you only used one when we fought…"

"That's kind of a depressing story. I don't want to ruin your mood," He says smiling gently and Sakaiko just grins.

"Oh please! I kill people and drink blood on a daily basis. Things like an old story can't bring me down that much," She says and Yozaro just sighs.

"Well when I was 5 I slaughtered everyone in the village I lived in at the time, while being hypnotized and when I came to all I saw was a bloodbath. The sword I used against you is one I use when I'm angry or intending to kill and the other is for friendly fights I mostly don't want to do or fights where I don't intend to kill," Sakaiko smiles at him.

"I'm kind of jealous of you Yozaro. Being strong enough to defeat adults at 5 years old. I could never do that since I'm a girl. Boys are so much stronger than girls naturally. I had to train practically all day every day for over 10 years to get where I am now, but you had it from birth," She says and sighs.

"I really want to be a boy," She says and Yozaro looks away.

"Well… um… girls are much… prettier than boys by default," He says a little embarrassed and points to her discreetly.

"Especially you," He says and Sakaiko giggles loudly.

"Thank you Yozaro. But you're forgetting that I'm a killer and a marine at that. Don't go getting a crush on me now," She says and Yozaro shrugs.

"Of course not. But for a killer you're really nice to talk to."

At the DJ-stand where Ratchet is standing in his insanely colorful outfit seamlessly switching between songs someone comes up to him with a little note and he takes off his sunglasses to read it. He switches to a much gentler song and pushes a button making all the lights turn towards the center area. He speaks into a small transponder snail and much larger ones around the room activate.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen! If you'd all leave the lighted area we's goin' to has a ballroom DANCE! So guys! Grabs your ladies and gets on the floor!"_ He yells into it and people slowly start dispersing into pairs of men and women having a slow dance on the floor.

Meanwhile Julia looks at Genie who seems to be a little entranced by the dancing. Suddenly she grabs Jack's arm pulling him out of his chair.

"Come on Jack. I demand a dance!" She yells demandingly as she always does and Jack is just forced to go along with it. They get out onto the floor and she seems to be waiting for him to take hold where he's supposed to.

"What're we doing?" He suddenly asks looking around at all the couples who're dancing.

"Are we doing that?" He asks looking pointing at them and Julia pouts holding out her hands ready to latch onto him.

"Of course we are! What else should we be doing? I demand that you dance with me," Jack just raises his eyebrow.

"But it doesn't seem fun at all. Why would we do that?"

"Because it's romantic! Now come on!" Jack looks at how everyone else are doing it and grabs hold of her.

"Gently right?" He asks and Julia blushes a little.

"Y-yes. Idiot! You could probably crush me easily! Now I demand you dance!" She says and Jack tries copying what everyone else are doing with Julia of course having been taught and the difference in skill is very clear.

Mark chuckles a little sitting and looking at the table.

"I hope she didn't think he was good at it," Genie looks at the two as they make their way to the dancefloor. Mark sees her looking very passionately clearly thinking of something and the boy sighs standing up holding out his hand towards her looking at the dancefloor looking extremely casual.

"Come on. I'll dance with you. You clearly want to," Genie blushes a bit looking at him.

"Wha- no… I don't know how. That kind of thing never interested me anyway!" She says a bit flustered and Mark just grabs her hand.

"Your face tells something else. I'll teach you how," He says dragging her out of her chair and they two start walking to the dancefloor.

"I didn't get to say this at the staircase, but as much as you hate them dresses suit you," Mark comments as they get onto the floor and Mark shows her where to place her hands and they start slowly moving, with Mark guiding her moves.

"Thank you. That suit really um… suits you too," Mark chuckles a little. She trips, but Mark seems to have a firm hold of her and keeps her from falling and makes it look natural.

"Well… they don't call it penguin clothes for nothing," He jokes and Genie giggles making Mark smile.

"You're not half bad," He says referring to her dancing.

Sakaiko points out onto the floor at the first mate and captain.

"Look Yozaro. Your friends seem to be dancing. Aren't you going to invite a 'pretty girl' out to dance?" She says and Yozaro just gulps a little.

"Wait… don't get the wrong idea about me. I'm not a gentleman like that!" He says taking a step back. Sakaiko laughs and grabs his hand.

"Well I've done a couple of infiltration missions with dancing before I'll teach you," She drags him onto the floor and he looks incredibly flustered.

"Wait. I don't even know-" Before he can finish Sakaiko puts a finger over his lips.

"It's not that hard Yozaro," She places his hands where they need to be.

"Swordswoman to swordsman. It's kind of like sword fighting. Just move how you would in a fight where we have to stay this close at all times then it should be easy for you. You're an expert at that I'm sure," She says and Yozaro gets a nervous smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I don't have that many other talents," He comments and they two start dancing a much different dance from the rest due to both parties having insane reaction speed and thinking of it as sword fighting.

"You're surprisingly dominant for your first dance Yozaro," Sakaiko says as he seems to be having complete control over the situation.

"Well you're not allowed to use your Soru this time, so it's a little easier to keep track of you," He says and she smiles widely.

"I see. I'm going to make you eat those words Yozaro," Meanwhile at the royal table Boss is looking out at Sakaiko and Yozaro and grits his teeth.

"Freaking traitor. Dancing so casually with the enemy," Suddenly he notes an incredible amount of attention being targeted towards the staircase. He looks up seeing an incredibly beautiful young woman walking down. Her white hair glistens in the lights and is decorated with small confetti stars and she's wearing a vibrant dress with the same pattern of stars. She flings her hair to the side casually.

"Who the hell is that?" He asks just tsking at how much people make out of their appearance. However he barely notices that the girl makes a b-line towards him. As she gets close to him she moves a stray hair behind her ear.

"H-hi there," She says a little nervously and Boss glances at her completely uninterested.

"What do you want?" She gets a little grumpy.

"That's not nice Boss! You don't even remember me!" She says pouting and Boss takes a closer look at her.

"No. I don't. What of it?" He says and the girl grabs his hand.

"It's me remember. We were together last night!" She says loudly so most people hear it. Boss' eyes widen at the sudden unwanted attention.

"What're you talking about?"

"You don't even remember that! You're such a jerk! I want a dance with you to compensate! You can do that at least! Or I'll start telling people all the naughty things we did," She says with a wink and Boss is pulled to the dancefloor by the girl without being able to do much about it. Everyone looks at him like he's some kind of monster.

"You'd better have a good reason for lying like that girl. I'm a marine and I can have you arrested," The girl turns to look at him and smirks.

"Is it funny being made to look like an idiot in front of so many people huh Boss?" She says in a much more boyish voice and Boss' eyes widen.

"Noob?" He says ripping his hand back. Noob puts on his girly persona again.

"Bóoooóss… What's the matter with you!?" He yells loudly sounding very sad and angry at the same time and he draws attention again.

"Wha… hey! Stop that! It's not funny!" He starts crying very convincingly with real tears.

"No. It's not! You're being really mean!" Boss grits his teeth and grabs Noob's hand.

"Fine! I'll go… dance with you I guess," he says and Noob smirks.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Boss sends him a subtle angry glare.

"When we leave you're my new training partner for the next two weeks."

"that's fine with me. I got back on you with this," Boss and Noob take their position.

"Where did you even find a dress that fit you?" Noob just winks in a girly fashion.

"Woman's secret."

"Stop that."

Grodo is sitting back at the table looking at Boss and Noob as they make their way to the dancefloor.

"That Noob. Impressive that he is able to put on such a convincing act," The king, who's the only one left by his side nods slowly stroking his beard.

"Indeed. I don't remember inviting a girl of that appearance," He says looking at Mark, Jack and Yozaro's dance partners. One of which is his own daughter.

"They all seem to have very vibrant partners I must say," Grodo nods.

"I agree. Though I hope Sakaiko doesn't actually fall for that swordsman," He says but shakes off the thought. 'She wouldn't. She's too professional to do that,' He thinks as an afterthought.

A little away from the king's throne Blu is standing and looking over the dancefloor with a drink in hand and Faiche by his side. The difference being that Faiche is in guard's uniform and Blu is in party clothes.

"It's good to see everyone enjoying themselves," He says to Faiche.

"It really is. But I think there's someone who's much happier to see you than the dancefloor," He says as Ratchet once again picks up the transponder snail.

 _"_ _Alright alright alright! Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to draws your attention to the staircase!"_ All lights go towards the staircase in particular on a woman walking down.

 _"_ _On a day to day basis she am one of the great royal guards! But tonight she am a guest of honor due to helpin' in savin' the country! Makin' a fast recovery! Gives it up for! Mireal!"_ Ratchet yells into the mic and Mireal continues walking down the stairs in a very beautiful slick tightfitting black dress that reveals quite a bit of one leg and matching makeup and lipstick and she's carrying a bouquet of flowers. Everyone claps at her entrance and she smiles widely, but her gaze is directed straight at Blu. She turns around and jumps backwards so she'd land on the staircase.

"What's she doing?" Faiche says looking towards his friend, but sees that Blu is not there instead there's just a circle of dust from where he took off and Faiche smiles.

"Oh. I see," Blu catches her right before she lands.

"What are you thinking Mireal? You could've died!" She just smiles and pokes his nose playfully.

"But I didn't because you were here," She says and giggles causing Blu to blush as he gets her on her feet. She holds out the flowers for him.

"You didn't tell me you almost died trying to avenge my 'death'. Thanks for that," She says as he takes the flowers. He looks at them for a little moment before throwing them over his shoulder and kisses her deeply taking both her, everyone around them, but mostly himself, aback. Mireal just smiles and they stay like that for a while. Blu breaks it and blushes furiously. He kneels in front of her.

"I am sorry Mireal. I don't know what came over me," He says in a knightly manner and Mireal stands him back up.

"Does it really matter if you know what it is or not?" She says and grabs his hand kissing him again.

"This is nice Blu. Took you long enough though," She says and Blu just smiles.

"My apologies Mireal,"

"Who cares how long you took?" She drags him onto the dancefloor. Blu remembers all the times she'd dragged him out to play and how much this scene reminds him of that.

"Now come on Blu! There's so much I want to do tonight!" Blu is dragged onto the dance floor and they start their dance.

"How is your wound Mireal?" He asks concerned and she just smiles.

"It's fine Blu. Just fine. Don't worry."


	45. Chapter 45

The night's end

Black fists moving out!

As the night upstairs progresses slowly but surely someone walks down the hall towards the basement where the kingdom's prisoners are held now including every member of the revolution army. The guards don't seem to recognize him and hold their spears towards him. He's an older man in his mid-40s with short red hair on one side and green on the other splitting evenly. He's wearing a strange puffy yellow coat with purple spots made from the skin of some animal.

"Who are you!? This is not a place for civilians!" One yells and the man holds out his hand.

"Why of course. But I'm no civilian. So let me through," The guards' eyes shine for a brief second and they seem to get quite nervous and stand down.

"Y-yes of course… We apologize for not recognizing you…" He looks them dead in their eyes.

"Then who am I exactly? Just to make sure," The guards gulp.

"Y-you're the leader of the great royal guards. Pilgrim-sama. We apologize sincerely! Please feel free to go through sir," He smirks and walks down into the basement. He walks past all the cells stopping in front of the one in the far back.

"Oh it really does stink of failure down here," He says looking around seeing every single one of the revolution army members sitting in a cell. All of the devil fruit eaters in sea prism stone handcuffs. And Shinta is restrained to the wall in addition to the sea prism stone. Shinta looks up at the man.

"And who are you? Have you come to torture me? If so just get it over with! I can take anything you assholes can deal out!" He yells and all his subordinates nod at the statement. Pilgrim just sighs massaging his temple.

"God I hate doing this. But mister Xiao is disappointed that you failed. We even found so many good and strong people to use for this invasion," Shinta rattles his chains.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Pilgrim sighs and holds out his hand towards Shinta.

"Nevermind that," Shinta's eyes shine a little like the guards.

"You have failed to take over this kingdom! Therefore…" Before he can finish Shinta interrupts him.

"Therefore you're going to kill me! Just get it over with," Pilgrim gets a little annoyed.

"Alright. I really didn't want to do this. ERASE!" He says holding out his hand. Shinta tries speaking, but finds himself unable to.

"Don't bother. I've made you forget how to use your vocal cord. Now if you'll just let me finish. You have failed to take over this kingdom. Therefore I will give you a punishment worse than death. You all thought you were fighting for a noble cause, but let me share something with you! RESTORE!" He snaps his finger and each of them get a flash through their mind of Pilgrim sometime in the past holding his hand in front of them.

"What did you do to us bastard!?" Fukura yells from his own cell and Pilgrim just sighs. "TRANSFER!" He yells and they all get flashes of images and information about him in their minds.

"You can… alter memories…?" Fukura asks and Pilgrim nods.

"That's what I just showed you wasn't it? Nevermind. That doesn't matter. Well… kind of. You all thought the kingdoms guards were evil, but that's something I made you think. As well as making you all think you'd known each other for long! The truth is… you guys had never met before in your lives! I made all of you live lives you never lived! Memory is a funny thing isn't it?" He says laughing a little to himself and Tatsuo runs up to his bars, sending Pilgrim an angry look.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"No you won't. Because you won't even know who I am in a couple of minutes. Or that I was even here. Your punishment for failing mister Xiao will be to have your bad memories for the kingdom removed, but your knowledge of all the people you harmed and killed remain. Meaning everything your hatred for the kingdom was rooted in will disappear. So you can be tormented for the rest of your lives by all the horrid acts! REWRITE!" He yells and everyone's eyes glow making them forget all the bad things they thought the kingdom did to them. All the bad memories they had from their childhood of how evil and twisted the kingdom was and they're replaced by their original memories of their happy normal lives.

"N-no…" Tatsuo falls back and trembles.

"W-what've I done? No!" He screams. Pilgrim raises his hand as he exits the basement.

"Enjoy. DELETE!" He says right as he leaves the room removing their memories of him and he exits the room and the guards let him walk straight past them and as he walks out of the corridor he snaps his fingers making the two guards forget him too and remember Blu. He exits the castle and begins walking through the city. Someone is standing at a corner. It's Naran. The great royal guard who fought Tatsuo who was known as Epsilon at the time.

"It's done. Please inform mister Xiao," He says to him and Naran sends him a cocky smirk.

"Why don't you just rewrite his memories and tell him yourself?" He asks and Pilgrim tsks at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit Chavez… or whatever this version is called," Naran laughs loudly.

"Whatever Pilgrim. I know your devil fruit's limits. But I don't have any reason to list them right now. I'll tell him for you, but for that you should probably kill this one to erase everyone's memories of him," Naran answers and Pilgrim just sighs. Naran hands Pilgrim his spear. Without a second thought Pilgrim stabs Naran in the chest straight through the heart and Naran falls over dead. Pilgrim spits on the corpse.

"Asshole. Just because he's the first division commander he thinks he can talk to me like he owns me," Pilgrim says walking away. Naran's body starts disappearing like Verdon did back on Yamoya island. Pilgrim throws the spear to the side nonchalantly as the blood on it starts disappearing.

Ratchet picks up the pace changing to a faster dance and everyone changes dancing style accordingly. Jack has somehow easily gotten the hang of it and is simply moving along with everyone else. So is Genie having learned how to also dance in her high heels. Yozaro and Sakaiko has also picked up the pace and are still just eyes locked not looking at the outside world. The same goes for Blu and Mireal, but their dance looks a little less aggressive. Genie blushes a bit at how much control Mark is in and he doesn't move his kind gaze from her eyes.

"W-why do you keep looking at me like that Mark?" Mark raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean why? That's just what you do when you dance like this. You look your dance-partner in the eyes. Are you uncomfortable with it?" She looks him back in the eyes and just smiles a little.

"Maybe a bit," Mark smiles back changing his gaze slightly.

"Better?" He asks and Genie just lets out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Yeah..."

After a little while Yozaro and Sakaiko get off the floor having had enough yet Sakaiko doesn't let go of Yozaro.

"I hope you don't grow too fond of me, because next time we meet Yozaro. I'm going to be the one who kills you," She says in a strangely normal voice and Yozaro just smiles a little.

"Well. I look forward to that… I think," Sakaiko giggles.

"I hope you don't think my moves out there will reveal anything about my fighting techniques. I chose a different style for that. But now I know your style," She says smirking and Yozaro gulps.

"O-okay. I wasn't even thinking about that. I guess that just gives you an even bigger advantage next time we meet huh?" He says laughing a little awkwardly. Sakaiko hits his shoulder playfully.

"Oh please Yozaro! I could tell you weren't using much of your full strength in our fight. I might have to pull out all my tricks for our fight if you fight me seriously," She says taking Yozaro aback a little. 'But… I used everything I had against her and she easily defeated me?' He thinks.

"Wha…" He tries, but Sakaiko sees Boss a little away waving her towards him in a special signal.

"Sorry. I gotta go now. See you later Yozaro. Sharpen that sword of yours!" She yells taking off her high heels running towards the exit of the room.

"Hey! What do you mean!? Tell me!" He tries but she just looks over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out.

"Don't play dumb Yozaro! And don't hold back just because I'm a girl!" She yells before joining her unit.

"Emergency mission. We're leaving. You're not growing attached to that pirate are you?" Boss says and Sakaiko just giggles.

"Of course not. That's not my style," She says and they all leave much to Jack's delight. He looks after the boy as he leaves. He lets go of Julia and runs out the door after him much to the princess' annoyance of being left on the dancefloor.

"Jack! I demand you come back here!" However he doesn't listen and run out of the castle door and stands on top of the stairs with Boss at the bottom.

"BOSS!" The boy looks towards Jack casually.

"If you want to fight I don't feel like it after what Noob did," He says looking annoyed at the young boy dressed like a girl who just smiles a little subtly.

"Next time we meet Boss…! I'm beating the crap out of you for sure!" He yells and Boss just smirks.

"Alright! I never thought I'd hear those words, since my targets never get to say 'when we meet again'!" He holds out his fist and Jack does the same and they make a fist bump at a distance.

"You might think you can beat me Black Fist, but I am leagues above you!" He yells and Jack raises his fist as the unit leaves.

"Then I'll beat every single league below you and then I'll beat your league too!" Boss smirks as he raises his hand.

"So long Black Fist," After Jack heads back inside Ryagame sends Boss a strange look.

"Why would you willingly agree to that challenge Boss? That was very out of character," Boss pulls out his sword and points it at the older man.

"I'm the leader and you don't get to question me Ryagame. But…" He says sheathing it again.

"He had a certain… charisma… for a pirate that is. He's definitely the most interesting pirate I've ever had the displeasure of putting behind bars," He says as they move swiftly towards their ship docked at the opposite end of the kingdom to the Black Sheep.

Inside everyone seems to slowly be leaving and Mark is once more in charge. This time for cleaning.

"Hey! Jack! What did I just tell you? Get back to cleaning!" But Jack just jumps around with no rhyme or reason leading his brother to sigh.

"The faster you clean the faster we can go on more adventures!" He yells at the immature captain.

"Well why didn't you say so before idiot!?" Jack yells as he starts cleaning with a broom using his white layer to speed it up.

"Because you weren't listening!" Mark comments and everyone chuckles at the brothers' antics. Ratchet bursting out laughing.

"Niagagagaga! This am the reason I loves bein' on this crew!" He yells and everyone can do nothing but nod at that.

"Oui. Zeir antics are a spectacle to behold," Genie just looks at Mark as he runs after Jack who's not doing a proper job with his white layer.

"Yeah. This makes all the fighting insane enemies worth it sort of. You know?" She says and Yozaro clenches his fist.

"Yeah. But only if we can beat them," He says thinking of his fight against Sakaiko.

"R-right…" Blu and Mireal are about to pick up a broom when the king grabs hold of them instead.

"Your majesty? Should we not help with cleaning?" The king shakes his head.

"Of course not. You both have a lot to discuss. So go out into the kingdom. The night is still young," Blu looks troubled.

"But… we cannot leave you unguarded," The king laughs a little.

"Oh please Blu. Faiche and the other great royal guards aren't that weak. They can handle any intruders. Though I do not think we will have many after what happened. I want you two to enjoy yourselves. That is a direct order from your king," He says with a kind smile and Blu bows deeply and Mireal does the same.

"Thank you your majesty," However before the two leave Blu walks over to Jack who's fighting with Mark over the broom he's using for reasons probably best left unexplained.

"Prince Jack," He says and Jack lets go making Mark fly backwards. Jack smirks making his fist black.

"You wanna have that fight we talked about?" He says and Blu just gets on his knees and places his forehead against the floor.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!" He yells as loud as he can and Jack just tilts his head.

"For what?" Mark hits him over the head with the broom having gotten back on his feet.

"Idiot. It doesn't matter what for. He's on his knees bowed down," He says and Blu raises his head. Jack holds out his hand.

"Hey. Get up! Your wife shouldn't see you like that. You gotta look strong at all times when she's there," Blu blushes a little looking back at Mireal as he takes Jack's hand to help him stand. Mark hits him again.

"They're not married idiot. They're not even officially a couple!" Jack sends his brother a confused look.

"But that's what the old man told me. People who kiss are married," Mark massages his temple walking off.

"I don't even know anymore. The old man has no goddamn idea what he's talking about," He says and Blu nods at him.

"But I would still like to thank you for winning a fight I would've lost," Jack nods and smirks.

"But you owe me a fight Blu. Next time we meet let's fight," It's Blu's turn to nod.

"As you say prince Jack. Next time. But I will not hold back," He says before leaving with Mireal and the two merge hands.

"Zat is very sweet," Pierre comments.

The cleaning is quickly done with the many guards helping and the room looks exactly as it does when it started. Jack stretches.

"We got it all clean," He says and everyone falls.

"OH REALLY!" They yell and Jack spins on his heel walking towards the exit raising his hand with his crew behind him.

"Well. Let's go! To ADVENTURE!" He yells much to the king and Julia's surprise.

"Prince Jack? Are you simply leaving just like that?" He asks and Jack turns.

"Yeah. I've had a good adventure here!" He says and Julia holds out her hand as he's about to leave.

"W-will I ever see you again? I demand an answer," She demands, but she sounds much more nervous than before and Jack just smirks.

"Just watch the newspapers! I'm going to become the strongest pirate in the world! You'll see me there!" He says slamming the door. They are only a little away from the castle when a window flies open and Julia pokes her head out.

"Jack! I DEMAND THAT YOU DON'T DIE!" She yells and Jack just sends her a thumbs up.

"Of course I won't! I can't be the strongest if I'm dead!" He replies and Julia takes her head back in the window.

"Thank you for saving the kingdom… Jack…" She says looking after the blackhaired boy who seems to be getting into an argument with Mark again. As they exit the city the sun shines brightly at the kingdom. (Imagine a cool exit picture with the whole crew in the foreground and Sophia in the background dawned in light)

The crew quickly make their way to their ship and Ratchet checks the L.O.G.P.O.S.E..

"Alright! It am ready to sets sail guys!" He yells and everyone throws their hand in the air.

"YEAH!" They untie the ship leaving Fernia behind. Jack looks towards the massive island as it gets smaller and smaller behind them.

"That. Was. So. AWESOME!" He yells happily jumping into the air happily.

"Define awesome," Mark comments.

"It was one of the best adventures we've ever had!" Everyone chuckles at Jack as he jumps onto the top of the sail looking over the distance.

"Next stop! That way!" He yells pointing in the direction of where they're going.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: This chapter has been changed. I was not happy with the last one. Also sorry for the lack of updates. Kinda busy with other things. :P I'll try to make it more frequent. Key word: try.**

Chapter 46

Mark at the beach

The penguin and the ocean

Ratchet is standing at the wall next to the staircase, which leads to the helm and pool, seemingly building something. At least it seems that way as he's hammering at the wall with a special arm and Mark suddenly bursts out of the door next to him furious as to the reason behind this banging.

"Ratchet! What the hell are you doing!? I can't concentrate on reading and it was just getting good!" He yells angrily holding up the book he was reading. Some novel about old medieval knights. Ratchet doesn't stop his hammering, paying Mark little, most likely no, attention. "MUSCLE BOOST!" The young boy grows in size and he looks even scarier now. His new size blocks the sun for Ratchet a bit, causing the long-arm to look up at him and in the light Mark looks to be a giant sea monster standing in the ocean scaring the living daylights out of Ratchet.

"AAARRGH! A KAIJU!" (A giant sea monster) He yells falling backwards and Jack quickly looks in their direction from atop the sail where he found a nice sleeping spot.

"Kaiju!?" He yells, but when he sees that it's just Mark he sighs in relief.

"That's just his muscle boost Ratchet!" He yells down before jumping to see what the others are up to. Ratchet stands back up laughing a little.

"Niagaga! It am just you Mike. What am the matter?" Mark turns human again now that he's gained Ratchet's attention.

"What're you doing!? I can't concentrate on reading! And I was just getting to the good part!" He yells and Ratchet presents what he's made.

"I calls it the Wanted Alias' Legion List!" He says proudly and Mark looks a bit unamused. 'It's shortened to W.A.L.L.…' What the shipwright slash inventor has built appears to be a flat screen built into the wall with a spare helm imbedded halfway into the wall. He also presents a big heavy box. Mark turns the helm making the wall move to the side revealing more and more wall. He taps the box on the floor with his foot.

"I were thinking that havin' all these wanted posters everywhere were really dumb! So we can hangs them up on this wall and always keeps track of them. It am divided into the four blues, Grand Line and…" He gulps. "The New world,"

Mark looks genuinely impressed at this point. "This could actually be very useful. That way it's easy to keep track of people who we should look out for,"

Jack comes falling down from the mast landing right next to them. "Or for the people we should fight!" Mark hits him into the ground with a quick change to muscle boost.

"Definitely not!"

"I's even made a top section for our wanted posters…" He says pointing to the top which has a smaller row with room for a couple of wanted posters. He takes out Jack and Mark's wanted posters from the giant box of wanted posters and hangs them up.

"Now we's just missin' mine, Yozora, Piper and Jenna's posters…" He says and Mark sighs.

"Yozaro, Pierre and Genie… get it right. We're your crewmates," Ratchet laughs a bit.

"GUYS!" Genie yells from the crow's nest. "I see the next island up ahead!"

Jack jumps to the front of the ship looking out with a smirk. Yozaro looks to the side from his endless ocean staring. "You're right. I wonder what's going on on this island," The swordsman comments and Pierre laughs a little.

"Ah ah aaah. It is probably somezing incredibly dangerous if I know zis crew," Genie gulps as she comes down the ladder.

"I hope not. It'd actually be pretty nice with a break from all the action for a change," they quickly approach the island. It's a relatively small circular island. It has no dock anywhere, at least not from what the crew can see. Only sandy beaches, and only just as the beach ends there's a large forest and in the distance they spots a massive windmill.

"What am with that windmill?" Ratchet asks as he docks the ship by dropping the anchor.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out one way or another," Genie answers with a slightly nervous laugh. Jack jumps off with an amazing jump, does a frontflip and lands flat on his face. But he quickly gets up again.

"Alright! ADVENTURE!" He yells and Mark grabs the back of his shirt before he can speed off.

"No you don't… this seems like the perfect time to just relax a bit. You JUST fought Shinta a week ago! There has to be SOME kind of limit to how fighting happy you can be," He says and Jack grumpily pouts.

"Alright everyone. We'll have two groups. One to go investigate that windmill, which most likely has a town next to it. The other will stay here and relax. Maybe take a dip in the… ocean…" He trails off a bit looking at the blue ocean. "Anyway… unlike normal you can choose your own team. I… will stay here at the beach," Everyone looks quite surprised as 'getting-things-done' Mark wants to NOT you know… get things done. Ratchet laughs loudly striking his signature pose.

"I will stays at the beach too in THAT case!" Genie stretches happily.

"Same! It'll be nice to relax for once without being thrown into fighting…" Pierre spins his staff a little.

"I will go to ze windmill in zat case. Someone needs to do it no?" Jack throws his fists into the air.

"That's right Pierre! I'll go to ADVENTURE too!" He yells and no one is surprised. That leaves Yozaro who's just standing passively to the side. Everyone looks at him waiting for an answer on where he'll go.

"Um… I guess I'll go with Jack… three on each team right…?" He says and Jack grins.

"That settles it! ADVENTURE!" He yells throwing a black fist into the air before barging into the dense forest followed by his oldest and youngest crewmate. Mark meanwhile has gone to the ship and tosses some folding chairs Ratchet's made down along with a parasol and towels. He's already changed into swim trunks.

"Alright! Relaxation time you two!" He jumps down and folds out a couple of chairs and parasols laying in one of them as he watches Genie come out in her own one-piece swimsuit. Blue with cyan flowers. She keeps looking to Mark to see if he notices her. She lays next to him. A few seconds after Ratchet comes out and of course he's wearing speedos causing Genie to cover her eyes.

"Ratchet! Geez! Don't you have swim trunks like Mark!?" Ratchet just laughs striking his pose.

"Niagagaga! This am the MANLIEST swimwear!" Genie just leans her head back as Ratchet starts to build a sandcastle using his mechanical arm to make it absolutely perfect. Genie can't help but keep looking at Mark who's just endlessly staring into the sky.

"I-Is something wrong Mark…?" She asks a little nervously and Mark looks at her, seeming kind of nervous for once.

"N-no… nothing's WRONG so to speak… but um… can I ask you a favor…?" Genie blushes never having seen Mark like this before. She just slowly nods and Mark rubs the back of his head a bit. "Could you… get in the water with me? Just for a little while…"

This rather odd statement makes Genie quite confused. "S-sure…" She says pretty unsure of herself and Mark smiles getting up and walking to the water, Genie following suit behind him. However as soon as he steps into the water Mark falls forward and Genie catches him.

"M-Mark!?" Ratchet gets up wondering why he passed out, but Genie then realizes… Mark's a devil fruit user. Of COURSE he can't get in the sea! She starts pulling him onto the shore, Ratchet quickly following to help. But Mark stops them in his usual calm fashion.

"No… this is fine… Just… lay my head on your lap… if it doesn't make you uncomfortable…" Genie is once more taken aback by Mark's odd behavior, but does as he says, laying him on her lap, with a bit of a blush. She can't help but gently stroke his hair as he's helpless to do anything about it. Ratchet's gone back to his sand castle. "Hey… sorry about making you do this stuff… it's stupid…"

Genie just shakes her head. "Not at all… but… Why ask to go in the ocean when you know it could kill you…?"

"That's the one thing I don't like talking about… so please don't tell anyone about it alright. It's kinda embarrassing…" He says and Genie nods in agreement.

"I won't… I promise…"

"Right right… it goes back to before I ate this devil fruit…"

A young Mark is running along the beach at his home island where Foosha village lies. _"When I was a kid the thing I liked to do the most was to swim,"_ He splashes around in the water happily with a bunch of other boys his age. _"I was really happy. But of course. Good things don't last…"_ He's running through the forest happily with a couple of his friends following behind as they know a pond is in the middle of the forest. However on their way Mark gets hit in the head, by something and falls over. A monkey from a tree tossed a fruit at them after smelling it and not wanting to eat it. As Mark opens his eyes he sees the strange white pear fall into his mouth and before he can react he takes a bite and swallows. It tastes horrible.

"EEeeeeeww…" He says spitting to the side to get the taste to go away. All his friends laugh with him as it WAS pretty funny. However seconds after Mark's body starts to grow in size and shape turning into a smaller version of his muscle boost. He looks very afraid as he himself didn't do it and all his friends take a step back. "G-guys… w-what's happening…?" He starts about to cry. "H-help…"

 _"_ _And so… it began…"_ The oldest of the boys points to him. "M-m-m-monster…" He says and Mark's eyes go wide with surprise seeing his friends look at him like that.

"G-guys… it's me… M-Mark…"

"Monster! Get him!" They all charge him and hits at him with sticks they pick up from the ground and start hitting him. Mark tries blocking and turns human again as they push him into the pond they were going to play in. He can't do anything as he sinks to the bottom. But he turns into his muscle boost and helplessly tries getting himself to the surface. He feels the boys toss rocks into the pond at him. 'I'm… going to die…' He thinks as he hears the boys laugh up above. "Yeah! We got him! I can't believe Mark was a monster like that!"

 _"_ _I didn't want to be like that. I didn't choose to get this power,"_ Mark feels his life slip away when suddenly someone dives into the pond and pulls him up. He coughs as he's laid on the ground. His eyes shoot open and he looks around for the person who pulled him up, but no one's there. _"I didn't know at the time who it was… but I soon found out. I tried and tried and tried… tried learning how to swim again,"_ Mark takes a deep breath jumping into the pond again, sinking to the bottom instantly, but he's sort of found out how he can get out again, but he tries flailing his limbs around, to swim. But of course it doesn't work and as he gets out he hears the boys talking, coming this way and he hides behind a tree, just watching as they have fun in the pond by themselves crying. 'I… want to do that…' One of the boys spot him hiding and Mark, out of fear transforms into his muscle boost.

"Look! There's the monster! Monster! Monster!" They all yell running after him and Mark tries to escape, but can't outrun them.

 _"_ _For a whole year it was like that. But whenever they'd try to kill me with the water I couldn't swim in someone always pulled me up,"_ One day afterwards Mark manages to stay awake and when he gets out of the water he sees someone running away, and hiding. All he sees is a little yellow tuft on black hair.

 _"_ _Yeah… it was Jack. Of course it was…"_ Mark sits up transforming again. "You're not… scared of me…?" He asks and Jack gets out shaking his head.

"Why would I be scared…? It's YOU who's scared…" He says with a childish point. Mark starts slowly turning from muscle back to human, then back to muscle uncontrollably.

"It's… because I can't control my power… and I… I can't figure out how to swim anymore! I love swimming… I wanna swim again!" He yells crying and Jack goes up to him and holds out his fist.

"Then swim! And when you learn it! We can swim in the ocean together!" Mark slowly fistbumps him in his muscle boost, afterwards slowly turning human.

 _"_ _And… that's how I met Jack…"_ Mark finishes and Genie isn't sure if it's tears or just water rolling down his face. "Remember back before we entered the Grand Line… when we did the barrel thing…?" Genie nods.

"You… didn't say anything…"

"I was too embarrassed about my dream… it's really silly… But… I want to swim in the ocean again… that's my dream… stupid right…?" Genie just shakes her head.

"That's not stupid! You don't deserve that stuff. You're a good person! You deserve to be happy!" Mark smiles and slowly raises her head, before trying to stand up.

"Well… I think that's enough ocean for me for one day…" He says limping out of the water slowly, as soon as he steps into the sand he turns into penguin form making all the water drizzle off his waterproof feathers and he turns human again feeling his stamina return. He looks back at her and smiles.

"Must be nice… to be in the ocean without almost passing out…" He says and Ratchet approaches Genie as she sits there.

"What were that about…?"

"I get why he doesn't like that word now is all…"


	47. Chapter 47

Windmill island

Jack vs… a dog!?

While Mark, Genie and Ratchet relax on the beach Jack, Yozaro and Pierre prance around in the woods. Probably not the best combo, seeing as the two crewmates just let the captain lead them around, making every unnecessary deviation from the windmill possible. Jack is currently jumping from tree to tree, seeing if anything of interest happens down below.

"Um… Jack… shouldn't we be going to the windmill?" Yozaro asks pointing at the giant windmill which is only slightly visible through the trees. Pierre just places a hand on Yozaro's shoulder.

"Épéiste… you should know better zan to ask capitaine to go ze way he's told. Zat man follows different logic zan we do," Yozaro just laughs a bit and looks at Jack who seems to have found something weird.

"Shinini… I guess you're right… What've you found up there Jack!?" Jack points into the distance.

"There's a house over there…" he says and as the two crewmates look sure enough there's an old worn down house also barely visible through the dense forest. However unlike the town they think is in the middle of this forest this house is quite far from the windmill. They walk towards the house to investigate as that seems to be a running theme for the crew by now.

Something snarls as the two approach feeling a strong presence coming from Jack. But an even stronger one from Yozaro. Seeing them compared Jack's simply seems like a strong monster while Yozaro's is a giant howling demon.

Jack suddenly snaps his neck from Pierre, whom he was talking to, towards the house before pushing the magician out of the way, as he's hit dead on by a giant lightning strike shooting at him from the house, and he's blasted back at full speed. "E-electricity?!" Yozaro says taking out Yurushi. Jack meanwhile stops himself and smirks.

"That's two…" he says to himself before running forward. "This guy's strong! I can tell!" He yells sprinting past Yozaro who's just protecting Pierre from any other attacks. Another electric shot comes flying at him, but this time Jack jumps over it, seeing the source is the roof of the building. He comes falling down with a prepared kick. "ARMOR LAYER: SWORDFISH!" He yells as he comes down. However before he even comes close to hitting his opponent another lightning shot is fired at him. 'He shoots so fast!' He thinks as he's blasted into the trees. He manages to grab onto a branch and swing himself down to the front of the house. There's a little bit of a clearing around it and quite a few scorch marks, most likely from the lightning attacks. But they look very old. Not from the three that were just fired. "Show yourself! I wanna know who I'm fighting!" Right as he says so he feels something coming straight at him. Not a lightning strike this time. "BLACK LAYER!" His body's covered in his armor and he punches at the air hitting his opponent's attack dead on, overpowering him and then pushing him back. After sliding a bit he stops in front of the house. As the smoke clears Jack sees that it's in fact not a human he's fighting… it's a dog. A collie and golden retriever mix from the looks of it. It has very soft-looking and puffy gold fur that collects in a tiny mane around its neck. It also has a long face with brown eyes and his ears are standing. its belly and paws are white and the last little bit of its tail is black. It also has a dark green dog bandana with SPARKY written on it in blue white letters. It snarls and barks at Jack as if to warn him.

"A… dog…?" Yozaro asks looking quite curious at the little creature.

"It's not just a dog. It's a strong dog!" He says before jumping forward again. Right as he approaches the dog snarls, before it's legs start changing. The golden fur turns a light blue and at the back of its legs little sparks of lightning come out. Then it shoots forward headbutting Jack's fist and Jack manages to push it back again, before it simply jumps at him again leaving trails behind from stopping its momentum. Jack stops simply punching at the dog and grabs its mouth before tossing it towards the house. The dog's ears fold back as it flies towards the house and Jack realizes. "WHITE LAYER!" He shoots underneath the dog kicking up at it, and it steps on his foot jumping far into the air as Jack jumps away from the house. The dog changes again. This time its legs go back to normal and the fur around its neck and face turn light blue instead and the mane takes the form of lightning bolts. Its eyes also turn narrower and cyan and its teeth turn into small fangs with strange curvy engravings on them, like a devil fruits markings almost. It opens its mouth and fires a lightning bolt down at Jack from the air. Jack jumps back, dodging it, but it's quickly followed by another and another and Jack just keeps leaping out of the way. The dog lands between the house and Jack again.

"Guys! Are you okay!?" A certain girl's voice says from the side suddenly as Genie, Ratchet and Mark come running, having heard the sounds of fighting and quickly went to check it out. Genie runs to check on Jack turning her back on the dog who out of fear for Mark's presence as well, fires a lightning bolt at her. Before anyone can react she's hit right in the back flying right into Jack, who grabs her. Everyone runs to her quickly.

"OI! Genie! HEY! You alright!" Jack yells and Mark flips her on her back.

"This is bad… RATCHET! Go to the ship! Get the first aid! NOW! HURRY!" He yells and Ratchet is off before he can even finish the sentence. Yozaro glares at the dog, clearly mad. He switches to Ryuketsu. Jack glares at her as well.

"YOU! She had nothing to do with that! Why'd you attack her!?" They both yell as Mark and Pierre tend to Genie. However looking at the dog it's clear that it didn't mean to hurt her as it's ears are folded back, looking very sad. Yozaro sheathes his sword and the little dog taps over whining a bit.

"Oi!" Jack starts but Mark just shakes his head.

"Let it. It didn't mean to hurt her. He was just scared… there's something about that house it wants to protect and so many people would naturally scare it," The dog comes over and lays on its stomach in front of her. She looks at it with a smile.

"Hey there buddy… did I scare you…?" She says and gently strokes it. It rubs itself against her getting closer and licks her face. Ratchet comes running back with the first aid kit, limbs flying everywhere. Mark looks at the house.

"Hey… dog… can we use the house to treat her?" he says already going towards it. As he opens the door a ton of other dogs come running out. Big and small alike much to Mark's surprise. "More dogs…?" The dog leads them inside and shows them a bed to treat the injury before leaving again.

Meanwhile outside everyone's just standing and looking at the house, waiting for Mark to come out and say she's going to be alright. Especially Jack who would usually be furious just sits on the ground, legs crossed, blank stare directed straight at the door. However before he can be too depressed all the other dogs jump at him licking his face.

"H-hey! W-what're they doing?" Jack says and Pierre laughs a bit.

"It seems zey like you Capitaine," The dog Jack fought comes out of the dog hatch and all the other dogs move aside. The two have a bit of a staredown, before Jack grins.

"Sparky!" He says and the dog slowly approaches and Jack scratches it behind the ears. "You're really strong aren't you?" He says and Sparky barks at him and Jack just laughs. The rest can't help but find it adorable how the two interact. It's better than the two fighting it out.

After the two sit there and basically talk for a while Mark comes out carrying Genie bridal style. Her shirt is off and she has bandages wrapped all the way around her torso. Both Jack and Sparky jump up.

"Mark! How's she!?" Sparky barks probably asking the same.

"She'll live… definitely. But… it'll leave a reeeeeeeally nasty burn mark and definitely a scar afterwards. She passed out as soon as I started applying the bandage," He gently puts her down and Sparky licks her in the face gently, whimpering in shame. All the other dogs suddenly raise the hair on their backs before running into the house in frantic manner.

"They're running from something…" Yozaro says before quickly unsheathing Ryuketsu as footsteps come towards them. Many in fact. Everyone takes a fighting stance and the dog looks confused at them, thinking they were enemies. A bunch of men step forward. All dressed in colorful clothes holding swords and guns of various type. A specific big one steps in front. A very wide mouth, which narrows down into a sort of round head with little beady eyes and short black hair. He's holding a big javelin in one hand. He's almost twice Jack's height.

"Fools! Step aside! Or face the wrath of the mighty Buggy's delivery service!" The dog snarls at them angrily. Mark glances at the dog.

"I'm guessing it's because of these guys he was scared and attacked anyone strong approaching…" He says and the others nod.


	48. Chapter 48

Buggy's delivery service

West's orphanage for lost dogs

The large man stands in front of them with his giant javelin, Sparky preparing to fight him and all his goons.

"I said to step aside or you will face the wrath of Buggy's delivery service! We will acquire the clues you are hiding in there!" He yells and one of the goons roll forward a giant cannon and fires it directly at the house. Sparky jumps in front of it to stop it, clearly wanting to protect the house, however before he's hit and most likely killed by the giant cannonball Jack suddenly smashes it into the ground.

"LEAVE THAT HOUSE ALONE!" He yells, before all five of the black fists jump forward towards the leader. Pierre striking down with his staff, Jack coming from the right with a lefthanded strike using white and black layer, Mark from the left with a muscle boost, Yozaro swinging upwards with Ryuketsu, and Ratchet striking in the middle with his long arm in screwdriver mode. The man has no time to react and it flung straight back, knocked out in an instant. Jack and Mark turn back to normal and Mark shakes his head.

"Damn… we might've wanted to keep him… you know. Conscious. To question him. Find out why they want all those things inside…" Mark says and Yozaro tilts his head.

"Things inside?"

"There were tons of maps and documents and things like that. Didn't bother to check. Mortally wounded friend and all…" Jack grins before looking to the rest of the goons who look quite scared.

"Hey Mark… you think some of these guys know about that?" He asks and Mark just shakes his head indifferently.

"If they're with that mercenary group they must know SOMETHING," Jack cracks his knuckles.

"Just what I wanted to hear…" he says before blasting forward into the crowd of mercs, soon joined by a sighing Mark, an indifferent Yozaro, a laughing Pierre, a pissed Ratchet and an angry Sparky.

In a few minutes the entire group have disposed of them all and Pierre's tied them up in a big pile with some rope he had… god knows where he's hiding his magic things. Mark kneels down looking at the front few mercs.

"So… care to guess what we want to know?"

"We ain't telling you squat penguin boy!" He yells spitting Mark in the face. He wipes it off pointing behind him where Jack and Sparky are both snarling angrily. It looks kind of comedic due to them being so similar only one of them being a human.

"Might want to reconsider. Or I'll just tell them to beat you up some more," they sweat for a bit and Mark stands tall again. "Well… think it over. Jack… keep an eye on them. I want to see what I can find in the house…" He says and Sparky gets in front of the house before Mark can enter snarling at him too.

"I'm not allowed inside?" He asks and Sparky barks in approval. Mark's about to say something when Sparky suddenly looks to the side and all the dogs come running out towards someone who's approaching. He has short brown hair and looks to be middle-aged. He's carrying a bag of dog-food on his back. He gets very happy to see all the dogs, as they almost attack him making him fall back, as they try to get a sniff of the food he's carrying. He starts reaching in and pulling food out feeding them all before patting them on the head.

"Hey hey now… you'll all get some. Calm down," He says before looking up at Jack and the crew. "Sparky. Attack," he commands pointing at them, but Sparky walks over to Jack and looks up at him mouth open and tongue hanging out of his mouth, tail waggling. "He… trusts you…" The man says and Jack nods.

"That's right. He's a good boy," He says and Mark looks down at the goofy adorable look on Sparky's face.

"I think he needs a bit of training though," He simply says making Sparky's ears fall back and he almost looks disapprovingly at Mark. "What?" Sparky just keeps looking disapprovingly at him, until Mark gets a little annoyed. "Stop it with that look,"

The man walks up to the house and sits down with the bag and takes out a large scoop and starts filling a few bowls. He begins filling them and pushing them across the ground. He looks at the tied up mercs. "So um… who are you people? It's pretty clear you're not with 'them',"

Jack pumps his fist grinning. "We're pirates! The black fist pirates! I'm the captain! Name's Jack! Jack D. Star. Also known as 'black fist' Jack!" The man chuckles.

"It seems you're happy with that title. I'm Anatoli by the way," Jack sits down and pets a few of the dogs.

"Are these dogs all yours?" Mark asks as he holds one of them from licking him in the face. Pierre and Ratchet are sitting and clapping some too.

"Not really. I just take care of them. About 2 years ago the owner of this orphanage died. His name was West. He really loved these guys. After he moved to this island he became a good friend of mine. So I was pretty sad too. I've been taking care of them since," At the mention of West's name all the dogs seem to get a bit sad especially Sparky. Genie scratches him behind his ear making him purr a bit like a cat.

"that's terrible…" She says and Mark gets up and bows to the man.

"Well… it was good to meet you Anatoli. But I think it'd be a good thing if we went into town to see what this island has to offer," He says and the crew leave the house. Jack throws his hand in the air.

"Alright crew! MORE ADVENTURE!" He yells and everyone just chuckles.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere:**

Someone is sitting in a room twirling his hair. He lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Are we REALLY still struggling with that dog?"

Someone else nods from the side. "My apologies Erik. But it's no ordinary dog. Y-you know… you could take it out no probl-" He starts before this Erik just holds out his hand making the goon get trapped in some kind of liquid.

"Shut it. Like I'll fight a freaking DOG. Are you retarded? That's inhumane," He says and the goons very last thought is simple. 'But you're still ordering for it to be killed!'


	49. Chapter 49

Windmill destruction

Erik makes a move

Everyone walks towards the town with Jack in the lead and the mercs left behind with Sparky. They come up to the giant windmill and as predicted it's surrounded by a town. Jack and Ratchet run around like children looking at everything imaginable.

"Why do they HAVE to be like that?" Mark asks just shaking his head disapprovingly at them leading the crew's magician to laugh.

"Do not zink about it monsieur Mark. You will simply hurt your brain," the group laughs a bit with Yozaro not understanding a thing. Instead he looks up at the giant windmill.

"But um… what's the deal with that windmill? I've never seen one that large before…" He asks and a nearby citizen overhears the confusion.

"That's the island's pride. It doesn't really have a practical use, but we like having it watch over us," She explains and Mark smiles.

"I see… so it is like a guardian of this island. Much like Sparky protects that house… just… a lot less aggressive…" The citizen suddenly hurries on her way.

"S-sorry I can't stay! M-mentioning that house around here… is as good as a death sentence if they hear me…" He says and no one quite understands, but simply keep walking. Jack looks up at the giant windmill.

"hey Ratchet… you think I can climb to the top of that thing?" Ratchet laughs and strikes his pose.

"Hell yea Jake. Of course you can! You's the best!" Jack is about to roll up his sleeves and go for it when Mark pulls on the neck of his shirt. "No." he simply says and Jack seems a bit bummed out.

"Killjoy,"

Suddenly they see someone odd-looking walk towards them. He's quite large and slim, around 4 meters tall and two wide. He has sharp pointy ears and beady green eyes and short beige-colored hair. His outfit seems like what all the mercs they tied up wear. He's holding an insanely long spear in one hand.

"What is this place…? Windmill island or somethin'? Looks ridiculous with that giant windmill stuck right in the middle of everything. Maybe I should break it? Be doin' them a favor I guess," He says raising his giant spear and swings it to get it into stabbing position. Everyone's eyes go wide as he thrusts forward making a giant tobu zangeki shoot out from the spear tearing through the windmill at the base, and it flies straight out of the ground and crashes to the side, almost hitting civilians who were standing in the area. It sadly smashes a few houses and the man rubs the back of his head. "Oh… oops. Guess I should've destroyed the houses first… then the windmill wouldn't have crashed on them…" A ton of civilians gather around him, clearly angry.

"Why would you destroy our precious windmill!?" A tall man yells and the other man just rubs the back of his neck.

"Maaan… I just wanted to do people a favor… but now they're angry…?" He says before shooting his spear forward towards the man going straight for his stomach, but it instead collides with thin red blade. Yozaro's blade. And Yozaro is WAY angrier than the citizens.

"You… what'd you have done if you'd killed someone with that!?" The man retracts his spear.

"I guess I'd blame myself for it. I mean… I could've killed them first and THEN toppled the windmill so they wouldn't be crushed…" Yozaro's sword starts giving off black smoke.

"You're the worst kind of person!" He yells before shooting forward, when suddenly something comes flying at him fast from the side and Yozaro jumps, but right as he does that thing changes direction and hits him with a ton of punches at once sending him flying. "What… was that?" He thinks aloud as he lands and holds out his sword again. Next to the tall man lands a giant anthropomorphic housefly. Eight arms with human fists and two legs, and two giant spherical eyes and sharp teeth. It's wearing a short green west and simple brown pants.

"What in the…?" everyone says and the fly smirks.

"Something the matter? Never seen a zoan type before?" Mark steps forward and slams his fists together.

"We have. And it's me. So turn back so we can talk. I'd prefer that to a fight with all these people around," he says and the man just looks at his imaginary nails on his fingers.

"Oh right right. Oh wait! NO! I don't want to turn back. I honestly can't remember what I look like as a human. I'm much more comfortable like this. How can you even STAND such an ugly appearance!?" He yells at Mark who gets a little angry vein on his forehead.

"Now now… don't say something you'll regret alright?" The tall man with the spear taps the fly on the shoulder.

"Hey um… Bruda… we should get back to camp… you know… We don't wanna fight people who don't need to be killed. Just the dog… but we should let Erik know about these guys… they look kinda… strong and stuff…" He says and the fly man sighs looking at Mark.

"Let's settle this some other time a'ight? Let's go Nebu," The tall spearman does salutes in a lazy manner and just starts walking towards the forest again where he came from while Bruda sets off at insanely quick speed using his fly wings. Jack suddenly comes running after Nebu with his fist already black and wound back.

"Stop right there bastards! You'll rebuild this windmill for the people on this island!" He yells when suddenly he feels himself getting held back by the citizens much to everyone's surprise.

"Stop it… those guys are from the mercenary group 'Buggy's delivery'. They're some of the strongest people in the world…" Jack tries getting free, which is quite easy seeing as he's much stronger than all the civilians put together, but he suddenly feels an insanely strong hand on his shoulder. He looks back seeing Mark who's eyes look even angrier than Jack's.

"Jack. Stop that. Right now," He says coldly and everyone else backs off, with Genie gulping loudly. 'I guess insults on appearance is just as much a no no as 'those words'…' Ratchet leans closer to her.

"Yo what am up with Mike?" He asks and Genie puts her gun on the side of his head.

"Too close… and that's… complicated. A childhood thing…" Ratchet freezes in place at the gun.

"Got it Jenna…"

Mark goes to the windmill and looks at the houses they fell on causing him to grit his teeth. "That guy… no compassion…" Yozaro nods and Jack slams his fists together.

"Let's go fight those bastards! Beat some sense into'em!" Mark shakes his head.

"We don't need to go to them… they'll come to us… They mentioned that Erik is coming to help them 'get those maps and stuff'. I know that they're talking about the maps back at Sparky's house," Jack and Ratchet tilt their heads in confusion.

"How does you know that Mike?"

"Why else would those mercs from the same company come to that old shack in the woods?" He simply says and thinks for a moment. "Right…? If they're coming to us that means we have time to prepare for a counter attack. Let's split up. Three groups. The first will help the civilians raise the windmill back up. The second will go back to the ship and find out who this Erik guy is. He must have a wanted poster and we need it to gage his strength. Genie you're on that team since you're injured. The third team is the one I'll be on and we'll go to Sparky's shack and see if we can figure out something about that map. So… how does that sound?" Everyone nods, and Genie is a bit sad that once more she's useless to them due to injury or other things. Jack looks at the windmill.

"I'll be on the windmill! I wanna see how far I can see from the top of it!" He says sprinting towards it to see what he can do. Yozaro follows him taking much smaller steps, blaming himself for not stopping Nebu. Even though there was almost nothing he could've done. Ratchet holds up his long arm.

"I's goin' to the ship with Jenna! I's got tons of weapons there!" He says and Genie just sighs.

"So I'm with the drunken idiot again?" Ratchet gets a bit grumpy.

"I's not always drunk Jenna…" He says before taking out one of his flasks taking a sip causing Genie to sigh.

"Could've fooled me…" Pierre laughs and taps his shoulder as Mark walks past him towards the woods.

"I guess zat means I'm wiz you monsieur Mark. Wouldn't want you to feel lonely," He says walking with the navigator back towards the dogs.

Everyone works hard on rebuilding and researching. Mark has gotten permission from Sparky to go in the shack to see the maps. He looks at them. Tons of pointers and arrows everywhere. Pierre has NO idea what they're showing but he tries helping out as best he can.

"Monsieur Mark. Take a look at zis one. It has quite a lot more on it zan ze rest," He says and Mark takes a look. It shows a height chart of an island.

"Hmmm… This one's pretty interesting actually. Now… where does it lead is the real question?" He thinks for a minute and looks at other things hidden in the house. A little box with a few gold coins in them with an insignia imbedded into them. "This does not appear to be a beri…" Sparky barks at him as he studies the coin. "Hey now. Easy boy… sit," He commands sternly, but Sparky doesn't sit causing the navigator to sigh.

"He needs training…" Pierre leans down to pet the cute dog.

"I would say zat his fighting strengz more zan makes up it zough. Do you not agree?" Sparky happily lets Pierre pet him and barks happily at the praise of his strength.

"I guess so… electricity… Even animals can fight on par with humans using devil fruits. But you're not a logia from the looks of it," He says looking down at Sparky who's still just happy being surrounded by nice people for once.

Suddenly Anatoli comes bursting through the door, looking very distraught. "Sparky! Are you guys alright?!" He yells and all the dogs happily run up to lick him in the face. "Oh thank god…" Mark and Pierre both glance in his direction as he lets go of some of the dogs with Sparky running in circles around him happily.

"I'm guessing this is about the windmill that guy, Nebu, toppled over?" Anatoli nods and sits on the couch, joined by a few dogs. One being Sparky.

"I was quite worried. A lot of those mercenaries have arrived from that company, to take these maps West left behind, but none have ever been that strong. Sparky can usually defend everything all by himself with his devil fruit… but I don't think this little guy's got it in him right Sparky?" He says scratching the cute dog behind the ears and Sparky makes a pleased face, but gets a little sad to see Anatoli look so frustrated. He licks him in the face to cheer him, which of course works.

"I think Sparky's saying that he'll protect his family no matter what opponent he'll have to fight," Mark says studying the coin further.

"How do you know?"

"I'm part animal myself… So I can sort of understand general meanings. At least from birds," He says with a light chuckle and Pierre just shakes his head.

"Is zere nozing you cannot do monsieur Mark?"

Jack and Yozaro are helping with the raising of the windmill again. Jack looks at the large wing of the windmill having broken off when it fell. "Hm…" He grabs hold of it, and starts dragging it along the ground by the rotor leaving everyone speechless since it's a giant wing of an even bigger windmill and he can just drag it all by himself. He suddenly feels the burden lessen quite a lot, from the other side and he looks over seeing Yozaro lifting on the other end.

"Need a hand captain?" Jack just grins.

"It makes it easier at least," Everyone's just staring at them as they now seem quite indecisive about where to put the wing down just sort of tipping back and forth. 'What's with these guys!? Why would they pick it up without knowing where to put it!?' They all think and a women comes to give them some directions. After putting it down everyone gathers around the massive fallen windmill.

"Well the easiest would be taking it apart and rebuilding it from the bottom up," someone suggests and everyone nods. Jack nods as well.

"Alright! Take it apart it is! Yozaro! Can you cut it into some slices!? Then we just need to put the slices together right?" Yozaro nods taking out Yurushi.

"That sounds like a plan!" He runs forward slashing at the bottom of the giant windmill cutting a smaller slice of it off at the bottom and Jack grabs it with his bare hands pulling it back down into place.

"There we go! Next!" The two start reassembling the tower like some sort of oversized jenga tower. "We have no idea how to secure the pieces once we put'em on top! Maybe you guys can do that?" Jack suggests and everyone else nods, just going along with it and they start hammering spare planks into the junctions where the slices meet.

Back at the ship Ratchet and Genie arrive and Ratchet starts turning the 'helm' on his W.A.L.L. to look for the wanted poster.

"Hmm… what were his name again Jenna?"

"I think it was… Erik right?" He finishes the look about and doesn't find anything.

"I guess I needs to make it longer…" He says and gestures to the box of wanted posters which is still almost half full. Or half empty depending on how you look at it.

"Dammit Ratchet…" Genie says just rolling her eyes with a slight grunt and the two sit down and start rummaging through the wanted posters separating them into different 'classes' depending on how high their bounty is.

"So…" Ratchet starts. "What am up with you and Mike…?" Genie's face turns pure beet red in a second and she quickly pulls her gun pointing it at him furious, as if he touched her inappropriately.

"That's none of your business Ratchet! Alright!?" She slowly puts it away again. "Besides… n-nothing's going on between me and him…" She says just keeps looking through the papers and Ratchet just nudges her shoulder with his long arm, and she's not able to hit him back, but she tries, not being able to move well because of her fresh injury.

"That don't sound convincin' at all Jenna!" Genie puffs her cheeks in annoyance.

"Shut up… I'll shoot you…" she just says and Ratchet finally finds a wanted poster with the name Erik.

"Here he am! 'stone skin' Erik. Bounty…" he pauses and starts sweating. Genie gets a bit nervous and slowly looks as well.

"T-That's… too much…"

* * *

 **A/N: So... here's something i've been thinking of a little which would be a TON of work for me. XD which is a good reason not to do it. :P But as of right now i'm considering making changes to the crew's members. As of this moment, the final version with all members has the top FOUR strongest crewmates be Jack, Mark, Yozaro and one who's not here yet. But this means the strongest members of the crew are between 17 and 21. All of which being literal prodigies in terms of strength. Which is not great. Doesn't really show that hard work can get you places, since they're all so strong from the start. And the rest of the crew also end up taking a back seat while the strong ones get all the fights. But naturally i don't want to just do it, so i ask you guys. Is it okay with you if i were to do this? Naturally i would never change Jack's character in the slightest as he's been very thoroughly thought up. :P**


	50. the end of the black fist pirates?

After reviewing my black fist pirates story i have realized that it's kind of... well... bad. XD Jack is just Luffy with a new coat of paint and no devil fruit and I feel like i'm going through the same story as One piece is, which was never my intention. I really wanted to make something new and cool. So therefore i am shutting this story down for now. But don't worry, it will hopefully resurface with an ENTIRELY new story. I already have an original idea in mind that i have never seen anyone do for a One Piece original crew story. With this new idea i still want your OCs. I will make my own, but i will always accept others. :D I CAN reveal that the main characters of this new series ARE going to be Jack and Mark, but their personalities will be slightly different to fit with the new theme. I hope you guys will like what i'll lay out there when the time comes and i've collected all my ideas into one single storyline. :) for now... the black fist pirates are disappearing off the map.


End file.
